The Female Alpha
by xYaar
Summary: After being banished from her hometown, by her own chief, Luna comes to Forks, to live with her grandmother. However, she still starts her classes at La Push High School, where she meets a few of the pack members. What will happen when she meets the love of her life? The one she belongs to? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary:  
After being banished from her hometown, by her own chief, Luna comes to Forks, to live with her grandmother. However, she still starts her classes at La Push High School, where she meets a few of the pack members. She keeps her distance from them, once she noticed what they are and they feel the strange energy surrounding her.  
Leaving them to wonder what this girl is. What will happen when she meets the love of her life? When she becomes closer and closer to the pack? Will she be able to trust them with her secret as to why the Royal coven of vampires are after her? And once they find out, will the pack be able to protect her from the danger that is after her?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

People were whispering. Children were hiding behind their parents bodies. And those who sat closest to me, had scraped their chairs as far away from me as they could.

A single tear escaped my eyes and a hand softly grabbed mine. When I looked up I saw my father looking at me. He gave me a wry smile, which had to be supporting. He never had been good at supporting people, but we just accepted him the way he is.

Another hand, grabbed my free hand and I knew, without even looking up that it was my mother. I looked over my shoulder to see my friends standing together in a group. Close to each other and softly whispering.

If I could, I could easily hear them, but with the situation I was in, it wouldn't be good. Sure, one of them could be easily commanded by me to tell me what was going on, but that was one thing I had promised myself, not to command any of them, even though I had the power to do so.

Suddenly all the whispers faded away and a tensed silence settled in when a door opened. I looked up and watched how the chief of the tribe came striding in to the room.

He looked straight ahead, to the large desk in the front, where the other elders were already sitting behind. His dark, black hair had been braided in to two tails. He wore traditional, Native American Indian clothes, something he only did wear during special occasions, such as this one. My trial.

"Sit down please," he ordered once he had arrived at his spot behind the desk. Only now I had noticed that everyone had stand up, but me. I quickly looked down to my hands. Ashamed that I had not even stand up for the chief who was about to discuss my fate in this tribe.

"Family, friends, people, today, we're here to discuss the fate of, who once has been seen as family, but now has become a threat to all of us," He began and whispers quickly started to rise up again, until he ordered everyone to be silent.

"As thanks to her, vampires has been roaming around. If it weren't for our boys, dead would have spread. Blake, a thank you is in order here. Without the help of your pack we could have never lived to tell the tale further on," the chief nodded proudly to my ex-boyfriend, who, in acknowledgement bowed a little bit.

I growled softly. Which earned me a few warning looks from his pack brothers. They all knew our history. Everyone, living on the reservation knew about it.

"Quiet!" the chief shouted, once he had heard the growls between me and the pack. I quickly turned back and went back to watching my hands.

"Luna, stand up," he ordered me and without putting up a fight, I did. There was no use in disobeying your chief.

"You have one chance to defence yourself. Blow it and we can easily make a decision about your punishment," he explained and I gulped, watching him directly in the eye now. What could I say? Even though I was no where to blame for the vampires to suddenly show up, they still thought it was all my fault.

"I, I..." I nervously started out. I tried to find the words I needed, but couldn't.

"It isn't her fault!" someone, suddenly spoke up and I turned around, to try and find out who had spoken up for me. Kevin had stepped forward out of the pack.

"Kevin," I mouthed towards him, shaking my head. He was only bringing himself in to problems now. Blake would surely punish him for stepping up.

"Kevin, step back now, it isn't your turn to talk!" the chief ordered, but Kevin held his ground.

"Vampires are hunters. They hunt for blood. HUMAN blood. Luna is a werewolf. Like we are. She is OUR sister and yes, maybe, ever since she phased, that they showed up, but even before she was phased, vampires regularly roamed around the area," my mouth hang open. Was he really defending me now?

"But not as many as they are now Kevin. Something lingers around Luna that attracts vampires and especially those of the higher status. I don't NEED to get in trouble with the royal vampires. Now, step back Kevin,"

"No!" I shouted before Kevin could even obey to our chief. Blake did nothing to order his pack brother back. Everyone now looked at me.

"Kevin, thank you so much, but this is my trial. Whatever the vampires find so attractive of me, I don't know, but please, let him tell me my punishment." I muttered the last part, knowing Kevin could easily hear me. He nodded, unsure, but still took a few steps back, towards his pack brothers.

I turned around, facing the chief now. Letting my arms hang loosely by my sides, my eyes gazing at him fiercely.

"Let me know my punishment. I'm ready for it, because, I for once know, that when I defend myself, it will be for no use." The chief nodded approvingly. As he was waiting for me to say this. He glanced at the other elders, who nodded at him.

"Exile!" he only said aloud and I felt the ground disappearing under my feet. Was he... did he just... I tried to find words to say. Grasp myself about what had just been said. Looked blankly ahead. Everything I had ever worked for here seemed to disappear in front of me.

I felt a pair of strong arms pulling me away, and even though I didn't know who it was, I was glad he did. The people around us began to talk loudly. In the distant I heard my mother crying out loud and my father shouting at the chief. He never shouted. He did respect his chief.

Exile... banned from the one place I called home... and why? Because of some stupid mistake I had made and those vampires.

"Luna, LUNA!" someone was shaking me and when I finally got back to the real world I watched my brother in to the eyes. Michael. He looked to be in pain. Emotional pain.

His warm, muscled arms wrapped around my torso as he pulled me in for a hug. Maybe our last hug. I still couldn't believe it. Banished. From my home. My friends. And most importantly. My family...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading the chapter! I've written this story before and even before that, but never was quite happy with how it all worked, but now I am! I've figured it all out how I want things to happen and with who she will be in a relationship eventually :) !  
A huge thanks for CrimsonPearlAlice for always listening, replying back, brainstorming with me, but most of all, having the patience to keep up with my ever changing ideas! She is honestly the best!  
You should check out her stories. She recently posted an amazing Merlin/Narnia fanfic :D**

 **Another note. I'm Dutch. English isn't my native language, therefore, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Enjoy and thank you for reading :D !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saying goodbye to my friends and family had not been easy. My mother had only been sobbing, locked herself up in her room and my dad had been tensed up ever since the outcome of my punishment. If he had not been good in controlling himself, he would have phased right in front of the chief. Michael, however, had not said a word, but just was there for me.

Our moments of silence had been comfortable and he just helped me as a big brother would do for his younger sister. When the taxi had arrived we had said our goodbyes. Mom was nowhere to be found and dad, he just stood there.

To my surprise, Kevin was the only one of the pack to say goodbye to me. When I was about to step in to the taxi, he showed up, pulling me in a big hug. A hug, that somehow, felt more than just friends. As he felt more to me then just friends. I had shook that thought away and just hugged him back.

None of the other pack members came... When the taxi eventually drove away, I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of a black and gray fur that represented Blake, running alongside us, but just when I thought I had seen it, it had disappeared back in to the trees and I wasn't so sure anymore if I had actually seen him.

When the taxi drove out of Langundo Reservation a strange feeling went through my body. The connection I had once felt with this pack, slowly was disconnected. The cord between us, disappeared. The wolf inside of me felt uncomfortable.

We were pack animals. Exile is the worst that could happen to a shape-shifter. You're on your own. No other pack mates to protect you. And if you howl for help, no one will come to rescue you.

And as for me, in this time, being alone was dangerous. If I was in danger, no one would help me. Being a female Shape-Shifter meant that I wasn't as strong as the males. I was faster, had other abilities, but as strong as them? No.

I surely would lose a fight against a vampire. It would injure me, or worse, kill me.

The cord that held the connection between me and my pack mates was now almost vanished. I could feel it. It was trying to hold on to my brothers, until it completely snapped. The wolf inside of me wanted to howl. Wanted to crawl back to its brothers.

Yet, the exile still hang over my head. There was no way I would be able to go back. A single tear left my eye. A howl in the distant could be heard. Another followed suit and more joined.

I could recognize them all. They felt it too. How the connection between us had disappeared. Vanished. Just as it was nothing.

"The wolfs sure are awake now," the driver said, while listening to the howls too.

"Yes, it sounds like they have just lost someone," I replied back softly. He nodded. If only he knew how close that sentence was to the truth... The wolf in me felt vulnerable. Now that it was really alone. If I could, I would have laid down, curled myself up and cry until I couldn't do it anymore.

Why was it that the Royal Vampires were so interested in me? I was just a female shape-shifter. Nothing more or less. No special abilities. Just faster than the boys.

As we drove, I watched the scenery passing by. It didn't change much. Most of it stayed green and all I saw were trees. And more trees. And more... till I couldn't see them anymore and drifted up to a restless sleep...

I wanted to twist and turn in my sleep, but felt limited to do it. I just couldn't sleep. Being alone. Without a pack, made sure I had to stay alert. Alert of my surroundings.

And with that, sleeping was not peaceful anymore. I jolted back up after I had felt the car slowing down, but when I looked out of my window, I saw how we just had stopped in front of the traffic light that stood on red.

"Everything okay miss?" the driver asked me carefully, as not wanting to startle me again.

"Yes, yes. Just woke up from a nightmare," I muttered and tried to find a comfortable sitting position. The longer I was away from my pack, the more I felt uncomfortable. How long would I even be able to survive alone?

"How long till we arrive in Forks?" I asked, wanting to get out of this car and take a run in the forest. To stretch my legs that felt sore after sleeping.

"We're already in Forks miss," my eyes went wide and that's when I took a double take at the scenery in front of me. We were passing by houses and a school.

People were leaving the schoolyard of it and I assumed the high school had just gone out. They laughed. Had fun with each other. Not a care in the world. All they wanted to do is to have fun on their monday afternoon.

How I sometimes wished I would have a life like them. No shape-shifters. No vampires. Not being afraid of being hunted by vampires. Who wanted you for whatever reason they thought it would be good to have you amongst them.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked again, curious now. There is no way I did sleep that long.

"At least four hours miss." he answered shortly. He really wasn't one to talk to. But then, on the other hand, I wasn't in the mood to talk as well. The feeling of being alone and realizing it began to overtake me more and more. It was terrifying to say it the least.

He took a few turns, until we were at the outside of Forks. Houses stood further apart from each other and I just knew we were getting closer and closer to her house. My grandmother's house...

When she had heard from my mother that I was being banished, she immediately offered to take me in. While I tried to assure her that it wouldn't be a good idea, she had none of it.

So here I was, now sitting in the taxi, that stood in front of her house. It had just gotten dark outside and I saw how lights were being put on. Curtains were drawn close and I sighed.

This was it. If I stepped out of this taxi, my life in Langundo Reservation would be over. And a new life, here in Forks would begin. And to be honest, I felt anxious. Scared and more importantly. Alone...

The front door of the house opened and I saw the silhouette of my grandmother standing in the door opening. And as I looked closer, I saw her sad eyes watching me. She felt sorry for what happened to me.

And that's when I decided to step out. The driver already had gone out to grab my bags and belongings out of the back of the car, but I only had eye for her. My grandmother. Who wanted to take me in, despite the danger that surely would come haunt me.

"Oh Luna," She whispered once we had reached each other. She pulled me in to a hug. A big, motherly, feeling like hug and I felt the tears coming down my cheeks, now that I was in her arms. Her safe arms...

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Langundo Reservation isn't a real, existing reservation, I made it up :) The name Langundo is a name I found on a native american baby name site and fell in love with it to name Luna's reservation after it!  
If there are any people who know a lot about coat colors for regular wolves (not those of the Twilight wolves), please let me know through PM! I've tried google, but they, sadly didn't give me much answers (Or I just searched wrong xD).  
Thank you already for the big help!

 **Another note.** I'm Dutch. English isn't my native language, therefore, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

 **xeat . ur . soulx: Thank you so much for your nice review and compliment! It means the world to me! Enjoy this fresh and new chapter :D And thank you so much for following the story :D**  
 **polly2010: Thank you as well for your nice and lovely review! Here is more to read :D Enjoy!**  
 **Rain girl 19: Thank you too for your lovely and kind review! Really appreciate it :D Here is more to read :D Enjoy! And thank you so much for following the story :D And Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**  
 **sallycoombs: Thank you too for your lovely and kind review! Really appreciate it :D Here is more to read :D Enjoy! And thank you so much for following the story :D And Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**  
 **CranberryTruffle: Thank you so much for following the story!**  
 **Nicole lee Carter and elektra: Thank you so much for following the story! And for favoring the story!**  
 **brookieerichsen15: Thank you so much for following the story!**  
 **twilight . for . lif .: Thank you so much for following the story! And Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**  
 **Mina1999: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**  
 **camsam17: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once we had headed inside the house she had made me comfortable in the living room. I had settled down on the couch, legs pulled up and arms wrapped around them.

Trying to comfort myself. The separation from the pack was still fresh. Even though you would think, that after a 6 hour long drive, the uneasy feeling would have disappeared, but it had not.

"I could feel it," I suddenly blurted out when my grandmother entered the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. She placed them on the small table in front of the couch and joined me.

"The separation..." I continued. Watching down at my knees. To ashamed to even look up. I should feel strong, but I didn't. Still felt vulnerable. She placed her hand on one of my knees, making me look up.

"What did you feel?" she carefully asked. Probably not wanting that I would close up now.

"I... I felt how the cord was broken. How it slowly began to disappear. How the uneasy and lonely feeling began to appear. I felt vulnerable and I still feel like it..." A lonely tear found its way out. My grandmother squeezed my knee for a moment of giving some comfort.

"It feels like I have to always stay on the lookout. Watch every single move of every single being. Afraid of being attacked. Not being able to protect myself..." more tears began to appear and my grandmother pulled me in to another hug. The second one she gave me this day.

"The worst... I feel so vulnerable. So empty. As if there is nothing to hold on to anymore," I began to sob uncontrollably. My shoulders began to shake and all my grandmother did, was holding me. Not saying anything. Just holding me.

We did not say anything for quite a while until I felt the tears slowly coming to an end and I pulled back from my grandmothers hug. She reluctantly let go, probably not sure if I was going to have another break down.

"You might feel like this for a while sweetheart, I won't lie about it. But you're strong and independent and I for once know that you will be able to pull yourself through all of this." a soft smile appeared on her face as she put my hand in hers. "Being a lone wolf isn't going to be easy. You'll have to face everything on your own. You'll have to learn your lessons out of this, but, I know this as well, that you can face what is ahead of you and that once the right moment is there, you'll be able to fight back. You can do it sweetheart and I believe in you!" without hesitating, it was me, to pull my grandmother in to a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You're welcome sweetheart." my grandmother said, pulling herself back, looking at me.

"The chief had no right to banish you. But he will, one day, face the consequences of what he did." All I could hope that one day he indeed would face the consequences. Banishing a wolf surely wouldn't go without consequences.

"Now, how about you freshen up a bit upstairs. I'll prepare dinner for us and after that, you head to bed. School starts early tomorrow morning," she suggested while standing up. When I looked down at our mugs, I could tell that both of us had not drink any from it.

As I stood up, she gave me the directions to the bathroom and my own room. With her words still in my mind, I went upstairs. Taking my bags with me. Could she be right? Was I really strong enough to get through all of this? Yet, on the other hand, I also know I'll remember the words she said about me.

When I opened the door to my bedroom, a very small smile appeared on my lips.

The walls were light brown and the floor had a little bit of a dark brown colour. The bed was made of wood as well. The closest and desk in the room were a light brown colour too. Every single thing did remind me of the forest and that's when I looked out the window and dropped my bags on the ground.

I quickly strode towards it and watched out over the magnificent view of the forest behind the house.

The urge to run and stretch my legs suddenly appeared and sadly, had to hold it back. How would it be safe for a lone wolf to run in an unknown forest? A vampire could hunt right now and not hesitate to kill a wolf who would be in its way.

A howl in the distance made me alert. It didn't sound like a howl of a regular wolf. More of a wolf who called out to his pack mates for help. Could it be... another pack of shape-shifters? Much like Blake's pack?

Weren't they really the only one? Were there more? I wasn't sure what to think about it. It still could be a regular wolf.

For one more moment I looked out over the forest, before stepping back from the window, knowing that, if I kept looking longer and longer at it, I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to take a run.

"Luna, dinner is ready!" grandma called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" I shouted back. Gave the forest one last look through the window, before leaving my new room. As I walked down the stairs, I felt myself being alert. That's when my eyes fell on a picture. A picture that existed out of my parents, my brother and I.

I stared at it. Even though it had been just this morning when I had said my goodbyes to them, it already felt like eternity. A century. Our family was broken apart, due to me.

"Luna, what's taking... oh," my grandmother had appeared at the bottom of the stairs again, only to find me still staring at our family picture that was taking during our visit here. With a sigh I headed to the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll see them again one day, I can promise you that," she whispered, before guiding me to the kitchen. I sure hope I would see them again one day. They were still my family. Despite everything that has happened. And I would miss them every day of my life.

We ate dinner in silence. Nothing much was said. And it we didn't need to talk right now. The uneasy feeling had not left me, but I was okay with this silence. It was peaceful. Quiet. The complete opposite of how my life was and to be honest, I felt okay with this peaceful and quiet dinner.

It even made sure I wasn't thinking about school tomorrow. Grandma had mentioned it earlier this evening and I had not given it much thought yet, all I hope was to get through the day tomorrow and the next day and the day after, and the day after that...

To just be able to survive every day as a lone wolf.

* * *

 **Authors note: THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone for all your nice reviews! Whenever I read them, I just feel happy and a huge smile appears on my face :D Thank you! It means a lot to me!  
This chapter was hard for me to write. It had to show her emotions on how she really felt during the separation of the pack and it took a lot in me to keep her in character and even now it feels like that, at moments, she is out of it, but writing this kind of scenes is a real challenge for me!  
But I love a challenge and I love how this chapter has turned out!  
Luna finally has noticed a sign of a wolf pack out there :D and it wouldn't be long before she meets a few of the pack! It will actually be in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **And if you all would like, you may leave suggestions and ideas on how Jacob and Luna will meet! Have a few ideas in my head, but would love to hear yours as well!**  
 **Note: This story takes place 2 years after Breaking Dawn, meaning, Jacob has already graduated from high school, but still lives in La Push. Seth, Brady and Collin and a few other young wolves are attending school :)**

 **Another note.** I'm Dutch. English isn't my native language, therefore, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer  
 **  
Rain girl 19: Yes, I actually feel sorry for Luna too! Even feel sorry for it that I put her through all this, but then again, she will learn and grow from her experiences :D And thank you so much for your nice compliment! It made me smile :D And thank you so much for following the story and adding it to your favorites! Enjoy the new update!**

Ariana Hadley: Thank you so much for your nice and lovely review! Was as excited to read it as you are excited to read my story! Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter! And thank you so much for following the story!

 **sallycoombs: Thank you so much for your nice and lovely review! I really like it that you like the story! And** **Thank you so much for following the story!** **And** **Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!** **Enjoy the new update :D**

 **polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice and lovely review!** **Thank you so much for following the story!** **Enjoy the new chapter :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice and lovely review! Enjoy the new chapter :D**

AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for following the story!

 **chyanne200:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

jaqjaq123: **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **kmpd123: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Apphia:** **Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

Elizabetch: **Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **PANDAFiiED:** **Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

Stjarna22: **Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With a jolt I woke up. Another nightmare. Looking out the window I could tell it was still dark and for a moment I didn't remember where I was, until I remembered the events of the previous day. I was in my new room, with my grandmother, away from my own family.

As I looked down at the alarm clock, it showed that it was 6AM and I decided to just get up. Had to leave around 7:30AM. Grandma already had offered me that I could use her car.

She didn't use it much and in that way I didn't have to take a bus to school, while I just could have run easily through the forest, but she would have none of it. And maybe it would be for the best too not to run through the forest right now.

Especially with the possibility of a shape-shifters pack living around. If I was to be and stay a lone wolf, then I surely didn't want to cross their path.

During my morning routine I couldn't help but to glance at the forest every now and then. Thinking about how it would be lovely to be able to stretch my legs.

"You're up early," my grandma mused, as I entered the kitchen, while putting my hair together in a ponytail.

"Can say the same to you too," I said back and she just smiled.

"I'm always up around 5:30 AM. Doesn't matter how late I go to bed. How did you sleep?" She asked me, concern written in her voice. I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell her the truth. To tell her that nightmares began appearing in my dreams.

"Quite good," I murmured. Distracting myself by pulling the fridge open and looking for something to eat.

"That's a lie sweetheart. We both know it," How did she... I shook my head for a small moment, only to hit my head at the edge of the fridge when I straightened myself and had forgotten I was still looking in it.

"Oh Luna... " grandma was now shaking her head and I could see how she was trying to hide a smile.

"Not funny," I mumbled, slumping down on a kitchen chair, while rubbing the back of my head, where I had hit it. The pain would be gone within a few minutes, that was one of the perks of being a shape-shifter. The fast healing. It was one of the few perks now.

"It quite is. Now, stay put on your chair and I'll make you some breakfast. I sure hope you don't eat that much as the boys do?" I blinked, wondering how she did know how much a shape-shifter male did eat, but then again, she has lived on Langundo Reservation. Almost the entire male population was a shape-shifter there. She should know about it. It would have me worried if she didn't.

"Erm well... Still eat a lot, but less than them, I suppose," I shrugged my shoulders, glad she had forgotten about the topic of the nightmares and sure wasn't going to bring them up.

"Good, good," she murmured and began to roaming around the kitchen. I observed her. She wasn't tall. Just around 1m60. Her long, beautiful hair, that already had turned completely gray, was hanging loose around her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back.

Her figure was thin, or more average. She always has been like that. A small smile appeared on my face, while watching her. I wasn't sure, but from the looks of it, she liked it to have someone around in her home, to take care of and most importantly, to have some company again.

"Here you go," she said after a while, putting a plate in front of me with enough bacon, egg and cheese sandwich for me to eat and not get hungry.

"Thank you grandma!" I exclaimed, while quickly grabbing the food and eating it.

"Now, about those nightmares," I almost choked on my breakfast, before putting it back on its plate. Here I thought she had forgotten all about it.

"They started yesterday. After the separation," I began slowly, knowing there was no way I could be hiding it.

"I thought it would be just one nightmare, but this night, another one appeared..." I explained and she watched me carefully.

"What happens in it?" she asked, thoughtfully, while going further with her own breakfast. I sighed.

"That's the thing. I don't see anything at all. I only feel. Feel what I felt during the separation, what I felt afterwards and what I still feel now," I started explaining. "And when all the feelings become too much, I wake up. Not screaming, but only sweating and not feeling like to go back to sleep anymore," I watched her, as I saw her thinking during my explanation.

"I'm not sure what it means Luna, but what I do know is, try to keep track of it. And tell me immediately if they get worse or not or if they stay or leave, promise?" I nodded. I could keep that promise. All I hoped was to get a decent amount of sleep tonight. That's when I watched the clock and almost hastily stood up.

"It's already past 7:30AM! Have to go grandma!"

"WAIT!" she said and I stopped in my tracks. She quickly went to the hall, to pick up a brand new schoolbag, handing it to me.

"Figured you wouldn't be able to do some school shopping and already have bought your supplies. Now, here are the directions to school, but there is a GPS in the car that should help you too. And, most importantly, here are the keys," she handed everything over to me and I took them.

"You're the best grandma, you really are," I said, wanting to hug her, but with my hands full I wasn't able to do it.

"Thank you Luna, now, go ahead. It wouldn't be a good impression to come too late on your first day, wouldn't it?" she pointed out. "And oh, before I forget! See the principal first. He will give you your schedule and other stuff you need!"

"You're right. I'm off and will do. Bye grandma!" with that I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door of the house. Dropped my bag on the ground when I arrived at the car, so I could open the door.

After several minutes I was finally on my way towards La Push. I had no idea what to expect. What could I expect? Sure, the school would be nice, but I had no idea how the students would be and that was more terrifying then the actual first day.

They could be nice to me, or either dislike, or even worse, hate me. You just never knew.

The closer I got to La Push, the more I felt my body tense up. The wolf inside of me felt uneasy as well. I had no idea why I was feeling like that. Everything was feeling fine just a few minutes ago, or well... fine enough for me.

I tried to relax my body, but couldn't. Got a firmer grip on the steering wheel and when I passed the 'Welcome in La Push' sign, I had to pull my car over to the side of the road.

The tension was becoming too much and I laid my head against the back of my chair. Taking a few calming breaths.

"Okay, get a grip. This has nothing to do with another pack being here, because it simply is impossible to have another pack living around, other than Blake's pack. But then again, I was in denial of it all. I have heard the howl. And the new tension in my body only reveals the fact that I'm in fact, entering the territory of another pack.

So many emotions are running through my body right now. Those of the separation, and those now. I tried to identify them all. But more importantly, I tried to relax myself.

After a few more breaths I finally was able to feel everything clear again. Sat straight up and started the engine of the car. When I was finally on my way again, I tried to ignore the other emotions that were invading my body and the deeper I got in to La Push, it all got more tense. My body began to tense up and I just let it be, knowing I could do nothing about it.  
I had to go through this in order to get to school. I would be late, but then again, I already had left later then I would have wanted to.

The GPS directed me further in to La Push, until I had arrived. The parking lot was full of cars, with just a few empty spaces. The schoolyard however, was already empty. Showing me that school had already started and I heaved a sigh.

For a moment I hesitated, but then I still stepped out of the car. Hoping that the teacher wouldn't be too mad.

And after I had locked my car, I looked up at the school building in front of me. With just a few steps I would be starting my new school life here. Another new thing in my life. A new school. New students. New teachers.

I heaved another sigh, anxious of what would be waiting for me, and made my way towards it. Ignoring the tension in my body.

With a few more steps I set foot in my new school and let my eyes wander around in the empty hallway. Everyone was, most likely, already in class. The tension got even worse here, but as I still had to function, I ignored it, making my way to the principal office.

Ready to face my new school life at this school. And almost ready to face whatever will come on my way.

* * *

 **Authors note: (Edited the word Tom-Tom to GPS, thank you Chyanne for pointing it out!) I know, I know! I did say that she would actually meet a few of the pack members in this chapter, but you know how it is with characters! They just love to go their own way, without having us a say in it and, to be honest, this had to be written out :) It shows what Luna feels on her way to La Push and when entering the school building (however, I had this chapter planned completely different, but then again, characters just love to give it their own turn xD).**  
 **And I also don't want this story to go too fast and too slow. I would like you to show what Luna feels during the different stages of being around the pack. To introduce her feelings towards you and to herself :) And how she deals with all the feelings in her body. To prepare everyone for what is to come :D  
And as the writer, I also can't wait for her to meet the pack! It will be so exciting! Although, I bet, when Luna meets a few members, she won't be that excited, oops hihi! As long as we are excited, it will be good :D  
My weekend has officially started so you will most likely a new update on this upcoming sunday :D**

 **Enough rambling now, on to replying to the lovely reviews! You all sure know how to make a writer happy! THANK YOU so much again for all the lovely reviews! The response to the previous chapter is just so amazing!**

 **AnonynomousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! To answer your thoughts! The pack won't be able to sense or catch her scent. If they do, it would be very little. Yes, they will smell/sense something around her, but it will only confuse them and make them curious towards her! For them, Luna will be a complete mystery and most likely (still not sure about it), a threat to them. Thank you so much for your compliment! I try my best to reveal her emotions as best as I can towards you all :)**  
 **All of your thoughts will be explained by Billy (or Carlisle) in other chapters, when more about Luna is revealed :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, I can't wait either for them to meet :D It will be so much fun to write that scene when it is actually there!**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! Can't wait either :D And it's a possibility that they will meet in wolf form :D won't reveal too much though! Have a scene in my head (but then again, you never know with characters. They might change it once the meeting is there xD)**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! Can't wait either :D**

 **Secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice reviews! And yes, they indeed did threw her out for something that is out of her control! And don't worry, her former pack and chief will eventually face consequences! They have banished the wrong person.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! And thank you so much for your lovely compliment! Can't wait either and am so excited to write about it :D Don't worry either, the former chief and pack will face consequences :D**

 **Syndoline: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **strangers . in . the . night : Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **wolf and lion: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Savanni: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **KugekinoMajou: Thank you so much for following the story! And for following me!**

 **Iamimanim: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **CAKing15: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Hopefully I've not forgotten anyone! If so, I'm sorry!**

 **Another note. I'm Dutch. English isn't my native language, therefore, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The principal had kept me in his office, at least for almost the entire hour. Explaining me everything how it went here at school, what activities would be held during the year, which one I wanted to sign up for (after having asked permission from my grandma, due to payments) and what after school activities I wanted to participate in.

We still had ten minutes left before the next class would begin and he finally gave me my schedule, locker number and the combination, before ushering me out of his office. He quickly gave me directions to my locker, before shutting his door shut. Muttering something about a few boys who would be in trouble for not showing up in classes.

I shook my head. Finding him a bit strange, but then again, running a school could be stressful. Rather him then me. My life was already filled with stress and couldn't handle anymore within it.

The bell rang just as I had arrived at my locker and while opening it, the students came walking out of their classes. I tried not to stand out. To blend in within the crowd, while putting my books in the locker and grabbing those I would need before lunch break came around.

That's when I felt my whole body stiffen up and the wolf inside of me whimpered. I whipped my head in the right direction and that's when I saw them. At least three, tall, muscular guys came walking in my direction and I quickly tried to find a way out. But they were too close and I would never be able to out run them, unless human speed, but as not to give others a clue of what I could be, I just stood there.

There were more. I could feel it. I glanced behind them and indeed, at least seven others were with them. That's when one of the three in the front turned his head in my direction, raising an eyebrow. I quickly lifted my bag on my shoulder, turning my back to them.

"Hey Seth, we're off to class, see you guys later!" I could hear someone call out and when I dared to look again, he had spoken to the guy who had looked at me. He and his two friends had stopped and we just stood there. Staring at each other. An intense stare. Trying to figure out who would make the next step. The wolf inside of me wanted to crawl back. Hide and never look back at them.

It was obvious now. There was another pack and I had just invaded their territory. Great. Just great.

"Can you smell her?" the one on the left asked the middle guy, I suppose was Seth. Seth shook his head.

"You Brady?" he turned his head slightly to the guy who stood on Seth's right side, who shook his head as well.

"Barely. Just a very small scent." the right guy answered. The hallway was empty by now and it was just the four of us.

"How I love to chat with you, but I actually have to go to class," I began, while starting to walk backwards, before turning completely around and quickly left the three of them behind.

I looked at my schedule to see I had math and groaned. I loathed math. Was never good at it. And always needed help with it to even pass my exams. And I was sure that it would be no different at this school.

When I finally found the right class, I carefully opened the door. The teacher had already began the class and had an annoyed look on his face when he turned to face me.

"Sorry for interrupting your class and for me being late, but I couldn't find the class room," I explained to him. It wasn't a full lie, I really couldn't find this class room. But also could not tell him I had been hold up, by most likely other Shape-Shifters. No, that wouldn't do any good. Lying in this situation would be for the best.

"Ah, that's okay. You must be Luna Rogers, I assume?" I nodded to confirm it. Holding a tight grip on my schoolbag.

"Let me see. Next to Mr. Heath is a spot left," I let my eyes wonder over to where he was looking at and gulped. Another tall, muscular guy. How many Shape-Shifters were there here in La Push?

Just then the class room door opened again and I turned to see who had entered, just as the teacher was doing as well.

"Mr. Fuller and Mr. Littlesea, how nice of you to join us. Now, quickly sit down and the both of you have detention after school for being late," they both groaned, earning a laugh from Heath, who quickly shut up after they both gave him a warning look. I felt myself tense up even more, if that was even possible. Three wolfs in my class. And I had to sit next to one.

"Sorry about that miss Rogers. Now, please sit at your appointed desk, next from Mr. Heath. Heath, I expect from you that you help her out as to where we are now," he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, after he saw the look of the teacher.

I tried to approach my desk as slowly as possible, but with each and every step I came closer and closer to him. I felt uneasy, as did my wolf. I was in another packs territory. I had to sit close with one of them. This day could only become worse and worse.

"Terrance," he introduced himself as, as soon as I had arrived at my desk and sat next to him. He held out his hand and I looked at it.

"Luna," I said, shaking his hand, before quickly letting it go. He send me a curious look, while I grabbed my math book. He showed me at which page we were and I tried to understand the question, failing immediately at it.

Math really wasn't my favourite subject. While the teacher began to continue the class, Terrance tried to help me with my subjects, but even got frustrated himself.

"It's no use. Math has never been my strongest subject," I sighed out. "So, how do you manage to pass through your exams?" he carefully asked, looking at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hiring a tutor who helps me every single time we both can." He seemed to think of something, but then just let it go. I shrugged. It was probably nothing important. This was the longest conversation we had so far during the lesson. And I was proud of the fact for ignoring my tense body, but he seemed to give me curious glances whenever he thought I wasn't looking.

The bell rang and I was quick to gather my books, thank him for the help and before he could even reply I dashed out of the class room. Once in the hall I breathed out a sigh of relief. Hoping that in all my other classes there would be no other Shape-Shifters hanging around, but knowing my luck...

Turned out, I was lucky in my next class. That went quite good. Although, a feeling in my gut told me how I was sure one of them were bound to be in my next classes.

I figured that at least three Shape-Shifters were in my year and that they would be in most of my classes, with a few exceptions here and there. Now all I had to do was trying not to gain their attention, trying to be as normal as I could and let them think I was just a plain, normal human, with no supernatural abilities.

Yet, then again, I probably already failed at that.

When lunch came around I made my way to the cafeteria of the school. At that time most of the students already had discovered that I was new at school and whispers had began to fly around. I tried not to pay attention to it, while buying my food and find an empty table, where I could sit at and just relax my lunch without being interrupted by anyone.

So far I had made no friends to sit with and I wasn't even planning on sitting with anyone. The more friends I made, the more I brought them in danger. Especially if the Royal Vampires ever found out that I was living in Forks now, instead of Langundo Reservation.

It was already bad enough that I had brought my grandma in this mess, even though she loved having me. She was the best, for sure and I would really protect her from a vampire if I had to.

I sat myself down at a table who was, luckily for me, empty and not taken by a group of people. Somehow, I had taken a seat that gave me direct eye sight at the group of Shape-Shifters. I recognized the four I already had met today. Heath, Brady, Seth, and the guy whose name I didn't know, but at least six others had joined them now and I had feeling that the pack wasn't even complete right now. That there were more.

Three girls joined the group. One settled down on Seth's lap, placing her plate next to his, only give his hand a light slap when he, very sneaky, tried to steal her food.

The other joined the laps of two of the unknown wolves. And from the looks of it, they were their girlfriends. This pack, from what I saw here, seemed different from Blake's.

Blake's pack was more serious. He had tight patrol schedules for everyone. Didn't accept any 'no'. Fun was a word he didn't really know. During the time I dated him, a time I rather wanted to forget, I never could seem to let him loosen up to me. He always stayed in his serious, alpha mode. Ready to step in when needed.

This pack seemed to be like one where protecting their loved ones is on place number one, but also having fun. To have time to relax and to just be a normal teenager instead of a Spirit Warrior.

The girls also didn't seem to mind that their boyfriends were Shape-Shifters. And if they did mind, they sure did not show it. Did I feel jealous? I wasn't sure.

Yes, the tension was still present, and I just knew that it would never go away, until I joined another pack. But watching them, it kind of made me feel lonely. They were a pack. And from the looks of it, they had each other. Cared for each other. All I had, was my grandmother. But no pack. Only now, watching them it made me realize how much a wolf needed its pack.

One of them, suddenly glanced in my way and I noticed that it was Brady. He nodded in my direction and a few others glanced in my way too. I quickly looked down at my plate. Had they been talking about me? I could, if I wanted to, easily hear them, but I didn't want to invade their privacy.

I was already invading their territory, invading their privacy would be too much.

It had been around 24 hours since I had been separated from my former pack, but, despite the tension in my body, watching that pack, made me longing to join another pack.

Watching them, only made me realize even more that I really was alone. With no one to protect me. And that thought only made me even more vulnerable then I already felt.

* * *

 **Authors note: Awww, I feel kind of sorry for Luna! For what I'm putting her through! But, she finally met the pack :D well, a few of them! The book (And the Twilight wikia) mentioned about 7 unknown wolfs and I just added them to the pack :D Gave them names myself, Terrance is one of them :) As this story takes place, 2 years after Breaking Dawn, I figured out that Seth, Brady and Collin would be still in school :) Seth is one year older, already in his last year, while Brady and Collin are in Luna's year and sharing most of her classes. The same counts for Terrance :) The other 6 unknown wolfs (who will be revealed later on in the story) are in different years.  
Luna will meet the older wolfs later! Already can't wait for that to happen!**

 **And, WOW! The response to the previous chapter, I just simply LOVE IT! You all are the best! THANK YOU!**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, it is :) Thank you for pointing it out!**

 **Secret-writer91:** **Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, I do love her grandmother too :D She is so sweet for her granddaughter! Well, here is more! Enjoy :D**

 **Rain girl 19:** **Thank you so much for your nice review! WOW! Your review made me so happy to read it! It's my only wish that others enjoy reading my story, but that you actually almost felt like you were in her head, WOW! That's a great compliment! THANK YOU! Here is another brand new update :D Enjoy!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1:** **Thank you so much for your nice review! You're more then welcome! Always am happy to answer any questions you have! And yes, in two or three chapters her real wolf be revealed :D I have a feeling you might like on how she looks like a wolf! Am glad you enjoyed reading it! Here is a brand new chapter! Enjoy :D**

 **Polly2010:** **Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Spazy drama queen: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Brianna Wilkins:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **meganle:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **lucefatale:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Fulloflaughter:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Mere11:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **RachelRose523:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **evie . izzyjaz:** **Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Longlive11:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Another note. I'm Dutch. English isn't my native language, therefore, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Pack**  
"I swear Jake, we weren't able to smell her! And if we could, it was very vague," Seth had entered Sam and Emily's house a little while ago and explained everything to his alpha about the new girl at their school.

Even though Sam had retired from phasing about six months ago, they still used his place as the usual hang out. His place was the closest to the forest. And further away from all the other houses. It would be less likely here to be caught, while phasing outside in the garden.

"Impossible Seth. If she is human, you have to smell her. To catch her scent." Jacob exclaimed, while he and Sam both looked up at the younger wolf. Seth shook his head.

"No one was able to catch her scent. We all did try," one of the younger wolves spoke out from his seat on the couch. Barely looking up from his game he was playing with his friend.

"What about Brady and Collin?" Jacob asked Seth. "Couldn't catch it either. Terrance sat next to her and all he noticed was how tense her body was. As if she could explode any time," Seth explained, plopping down on the ground as all the seats were already taken. Jacob went with a hand through his hair. Confused. They all were able to smell every human or vampire. To not be able to catch a scent was a bit terrifying for the whole pack, as they had no idea if this girl could be a threat to them, or not.

"What do you think Sam? Another female about to phase?" Even though Jacob was now alpha of the whole pack, instead of just his own, he and Sam still discussed things together. Sam shook his head.

"We would have felt it, if another wolf was about to phase. No new connection has been made," Sam said, thinking about what this could be.

"Jared and Paul should be back any moment. Maybe they have got new information for us," Jacob murmured. He immediately had send the two out in to the forest, after Seth had told them about the new girl. To try to discover anything about her. To explore the forest grounds of La Push and Forks. After they had helped out the Cullens two years ago with defending their daughter, the pack had gotten permission to roam free on Forks ground.

It made it easier for the pack to protect everyone. Especially with Sue now living with Charlie in Forks.

"Say Seth, where are Brady and Collin? They have to release Embry and Quil from patrol soon," Jacob realized, when he had noticed the two best friends in the house.

"Oh that," Terrance began, laughing quietly, before Seth could even open his mouth. "They got detention, for coming too late in class,"

"Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron! Let those muffins alone and save some for your brothers and sister!" a sudden shout filled the house and Sam's head quickly snapped in the direction of the kitchen. Ready to step in to help his wife, if needed.

"Sorry Em! They're just too delicious and we're hungry," Laughter could be heard from the kitchen and the two emerged from it, munching on a muffin, while entering the living room.

"Oh, au! What was that for!" Paul rubbed the back of his head while turning around to face Emily, who held a wooden spoon in her hand, where she had just smacked the two boys with.

"Stealing those muffins." she shook her head, muttered something about wolves, that made a few of the pack snicker. The two older Shape-Shifters should have known by now not to mess with Emily's food.

"Your wife is one though person Sam," Jared commented when he sat down on the couch, after having pushed away one of the younger wolfs, who had yelped for a moment.

"That's where I sat!" he groaned out, before lying down on the floor. Jared just shrugged.

"Thank you Jared and I'm pleased to see she is capable of handling the two of you alone. If it would have been me to handle you for her..." he glared at the two older ones, who just kept grinning.

"Found anything?" Jacob quickly asked, before a fight between the three could occur.

"Nothing Jacob. We covered the whole La Push and Forks territory, but no new scent. There was however a very vague scent at the house standing besides your mom and Charlie's Seth," Jared began, while looking over at Seth.

"Their lives Janie Rogers. A lovely, elder woman. She has dinner with us sometimes. Now you mention it, Terrance what did you say her full name was again?" Seth glanced over at his friend.

"Luna Rogers. That's how the teacher called her though. She only introduced herself to me as Luna," Jacob began to think. He had no idea who this girl was or if so, what she was.

"We will have to double patrol." the entire packed groaned at that. "We don't know who she is or what she is. We have no idea if she knows about our existence. Or if she could be a threat to our tribe," Jacob began, looking around firmly. He ignored the groans from his pack brothers.

"I want to have wolfs patrolling at all times! Those who are going to school will patrol in the afternoon, till midnight," more groans could be heard. The younger ones knew that making their schoolwork had to be done at school, or early in the morning.

"If you see anything strange. Howl immediately and we all will come to help you. I want extra rounds around our imprints houses. Sam, Jared and Paul, I assume you will be able to protect your wife's?" the three men nodded. "Still, I want extra rounds around their houses too. The same counts for Sue and Charlie's. They live next door from the new girl, and might be close to the danger. Seth, inform Leah about this please and ask Annie if she can contact Carlisle and ask him about any information he has, regarding this. I'll have to talk to my father and the other elders," Jacob announced. His eyes fell on Terrance, Kenton, a boy who had just phased a few weeks back and Koby. Koby had been with them for at least two years now and was already on his way to become a very good wolf.

"Terrance, Kenton and Koby, I want you three to release Embry and Quil. Inform them about this meeting. On what is going on, understood?" The three younger wolfs nodded. Already planning their revenge towards Brady and Collin for having to take their place on this patrol.

They left, grumbling about their two brothers and Jake shook his head. Once Brady and Collin would arrive, he would tell them that they had to patrol the whole day this upcoming Saturday.

"I'm off to see my father. Hoping he has got some information about who she could be," Jake announced to Sam.

"Good luck. Do you want me to say anything to Brady and Collin?" he asked. Jacob thought it over for a moment, but then nodded.

"Let them know that they have to patrol the whole day this Saturday. It's their second patrol they have missed due to detention and it's time they face the consequences," Jacob earned a few snickers from the other pack members of that. They all knew Brady and Collin would argue about it, yet, despite the arguing, they would still have to do their patrols.

"Will do. Say hi to Billy from me and good luck. Hopefully he has some information about her," Jacob nodded, only to leave the house. He watched the forest for a moment. It was tempting to run back to his house as a wolf, he would be faster, but still he decided he would just walk.

It gave him more time to think everything over. Who was this girl? Where was she from? And more importantly, why could the pack not catch her scent. All these thoughts began to raise through his head. Thoughts he rather wanted not to have.

It had been two quiet years in La Push. From time to time a vampire crossed their lands, only to be killed within minutes by their pack. The Cullens still lived in Forks, but would be moving within a few months as people began to see that they weren't aging.

And now, with this girl being around, he had no idea what kind of danger it could bring to the tribe. All he knew was that this human could most likely be a threat to his tribe and that he and his pack needed to protect their tribe.

And in order to protect their tribe, they needed to exactly know who and what she was.

* * *

 **Authors note: SURPRISE! A little bit of inside about how the pack thinks of this situation. Sam has indeed retired in this story, which made sure that two packs became one pack :) Jacob is now the fully functional alpha of a full pack!**  
 **And oh Jacob, if only you knew that the girl you think is a threat, is becoming your soulmate! If only he knew... but he will know eventually :D**

 **Note: Tomorrow is monday, which means that my workweek starts again! Updates may come between 1-3 days, if I, somehow, for what reason, have to let you wait longer, I'll write an authors note to let you know! But my own goal is to always update between 1-3 days :)**

 **And THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, follows and favorites! Wow, you guys keep amazing me and I really love it all! THANK YOU! You really know how to make a writer really, really, really happy :D it's because of you guys I like to update so much!**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And thank you for your compliment! Can't wait for the confront either :D And for Jacob to finally meet Luna! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, don't worry! She will find companion soon! And hopefully, even make some friends :D hopefully this chapter answers your question a little bit :D Enjoy the new update!**

 **Secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad you loved her first run in with the pack!**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the new update! Enjoy :D**

 **twilight . for . lif : Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the next one :D Enjoy :D !**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! And thanks! Having you all as my readers wants me to update fast :D I enjoy writing the story so much! Thank you so much for your compliment! And I actually have it the other way haha. When I think, it's in English. The only thing I'm not doing in English is talking to my family, friends and colleagues. I still talk in Dutch to them, but feel that sometimes, I have to actually find the right word in Dutch, instead of the English word, oops xD But indeed, in the beginning, when I was still in Highschool and learning the language, I found it more difficult :) Let's indeed hope that Leah will be a little bit better once she finds out she is not the only female shape-shifter! I have something nice planned for Leah in the future :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you loved their first meeting! Here is more :D Enjoy :D**

 **Hobbitandhottie: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **OceanxEyes: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Errendelle: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **bolduca11893: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **xahreya: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **celien . dewitte . 9 : Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **MiraiTwilightfan: Thank you so much for following me and the story! And thank you so much for adding me and the story to your favorites!**

 **Another note. I'm Dutch. English isn't my native language, therefore, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Everything that belongs to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Luna**

I could hear them. I could smell them and as I stood, watching from my window, out to the forest, I saw a blur passing by. They were patrolling. That much was obvious.

Sometimes one of them would stop, peak out its head of the tree line in the direction of grandma's house, before retreating and start running again. I had no idea how big this pack was. But it was big and something was probably going on that there were so many out there now.

I heaved a sigh. I wanted to take a run and even though I already perfectly knew how long it took for them to be back at our place, I didn't want to take the risk.

But then again, my wolf and I felt on edge. I did survive the first school week without any trouble. Although Brady keeps popping up at my lunch table, during lunch. We don't say anything. Just eat. And I would always take a glance at him from time to time. Wondering why on earth he would stay with me, while we had not really much to say to each other.

"Everything alright?" I heard my grandmother asking me as she walked in to my room. I didn't turn around. Knowing she was bringing back clothes she had washed for me.

"It's just... I'm dying to take a run. Let the wolf out." I carefully said. Not sure whether she knew about the pack outside or not.

"Then go sweetheart. You have been tensed ever since your first school day. Ever since you arrived here. It's a miracle you haven't snapped yet," My grandmother encouraged me. She was right. The longer I held my wolf in, the more it took in me to stay calm. Maybe I should just put my fear for the other pack aside for just one moment and take a run.

"You're right, I'm off!" I said, being encouraged by her words. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and passed her, running off the stairs, before going to the back of the house.

I stood there in the door opening. Watching the forest. Listened for any sounds of the pack being out there. Guess I had some spare time before they would come and I had to take my moment right now. With that in mind I took off to the forest.

As soon as I had hit the tree line and had disappeared in to the darkness of the forest, I took off my clothes, began to ran and felt the shiver going through my body. The familiar shiver of me phasing. I felt how my body began to change and soon I found myself standing on all four legs.

Once I had asked Blake how I looked in my wolf form and he had described me as a beautiful wolf with one of the purest white fur he had ever seen. Pure white. No spots. No marks. Just pure white. I just simply loved the colour of my wolf form.

That's when I began to pick up speed. Slowly, but steady, until I was running at full speed. I never would be as fast as the males in a pack, but I was fast. Could easily keep up to them. To be honest, I wasn't even sure why I was a wolf.

I wasn't strong, I wasn't fast, I had no real abilities. Unless I could count that one time where I was able to command Blake to shut up, that left everyone confusing, but other than that, no situation like that ever happened again.

So I was practically useless as a Spirit Warrior. If a vampire would be to attack me now, it would, for sure, be my dead.

That's when I heard something on my right and quickly went a little bit more left. With the pack being out there and the possibility of a vampire roaming around, I didn't want to take any risks. More importantly, I didn't want to cross the path of the pack.

I already was taking a risk by taking a run right now, but I needed it and with the more steps I took, the more I felt myself becoming to relax a little bit. The tension still stayed, but it was a bit better now.

When I heard a howl, I decided it was enough. If a wolf howled, more would be entering the forest soon, and the chance of being discovered, could become bigger. I turned, heading back the way I thought I came. Taking a different path every now and then when I heard some noise nearby.

And if a wolf howled, it most of the time meant danger and I was not in the right state to cross the path of a vampire.  
When I finally arrived at the spot where I had hidden my clothes, I felt relieve wash over my body. I quickly phased back in to a human, hoping that no one would have seen me and pulled on my clothes.

Just as I wanted to leave the forest, something caught my eye and when I turned around I was faced by the size of a large wolf with sandy coloured fur. We looked at each other for a moment.

Both not moving. I tensed up. Hoping he would not be able to notice that I was one like them as well.  
He seemed to be looking confused at me, before quickly retreating back in to the forest. As he had just noticed now that he had be seen by a 'human'.

With a shake of my head, I went back to the house of my grandmother. Glad to have survived this run. And which has given me the confidence to go another run tomorrow. Despite how much I want to avoid it, I have realized it now that I need it. To release some of the tension in my body.

* * *

"So, what's your deal with me?" I asked Brady, the next day, during lunch. It was monday and I had been living in Forks for a full week now. I missed my family and had not been in touch with them since I left.

"With you? Just to become friends," he shrugged, interrupting my thoughts, as if it was as normal as day, to just sit with the new girl from school, who tried to avoid any contact with other students as good as possible.

"Why become friends with a person who tries her best to avoid others?" he raised an eyebrow at that, after I had said it. He opened and closed his mouth, tried his best to find the right answer.

"Because you seem nice enough to hang out with," now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. I had never asked for a Shape-Shifter from La Push to sit with me. Never asked to become friends with one. If it were up to me, we would be avoiding each other at all costs.

"How is that?" I wondered aloud. Not that I really wanted to know. I was sure his pack brothers had asked him this to do. Surely he would have never volunteered for it by himself. If he had, he was crazy. Or had just become crazy.

"Everyone needs a friend in their life. Assuming that you don't know anyone around here, I thought: 'why not? Let's become friends,' " I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but could keep it to my thoughts. This was probably the most ever lame excuse I had heard in my entire life of why a person wanted to become friends with someone else.

"And what if I don't need one?" He seemed to be slightly taken aback by that question. Or statement. Or how you wanted it to call.

"I'll still keep popping up at this table. To let you know I'll always be there for you," he replied seriously. Was he actually serious about it? How could he be serious about becoming friends with me? I would only put him in danger later on. Not that he knew about the danger that was hanging above me, but still. Besides, I wasn't going to open up to him anytime soon.

On the other hand, if he was really serious about becoming friends with me, I just might see how far he would go.

"Okay, if you are that serious about hanging out with me..." I began carefully, watching his movements. His were hands resting on the back of his head, while looking with interest in me for what I was going to say next.

"Then, how about we hang out tomorrow afternoon, after school, at my place? If you still have not run away by then, then I'll consider, and listen carefully, consider to become friends with you. Run away and the deal is off," I stated. Being clear on every fact. I had no idea what I was going to bring myself in to, but then again, it wouldn't hurt to try this out.

If he were to be the only Shape-Shifter I would be able to hang out with, I could try and live with it. And maybe he was right. Having a friend could be good. You had someone to talk too about your everyday problems, but then again, as far as I was concerned, he had no idea yet that I was a Shape-Shifter too. So I could not talk to him about my struggle to not scream it out loud about what I kept inside and even if he did knew, I was not ready to talk about that just yet.

"Cool! Can I have a ride with you then?" I groaned. Here I thought that he would have his own car and could just follow me. That meant I had to bring him home afterwards as well.

"Fine," I sighed and he beamed at that.

"Great! Then we have a deal!" he was giving me a huge smell right now and all I could think of how I was going to survive tomorrow. Because this surely would not end well, not with my luck lately.

But then again, trying to get to know this boy would never hurt anyone. So all I could do was to just see how tomorrow would go. And hoping that, everything would be back to normal after tomorrow.

* * *

 **Authors note: More run ins with the pack for Luna! And the revelation of her fur :D And she is going to hang out with Brady! Hopefully that will end well xD But she slowly begins to open to the pack :D Opening up to Brady is already a great start and step for her!**  
 **She will meet Jacob in the chapter after the next chapter :D Already can't wait to write that chapter down!**  
 **I'll try to update on friday or maybe, if there is time left, on saturday! But I already have to sadly announce that there will be no updates this weekend! On Saturday I have a horse coach session in the afternoon with the herd I help to take care of (I help a breeder with his small herd of Shetland pony's and having my own pony). And a friend will be arriving at my place at 5 PM on saturday and she will stay over as we are going out for the whole day on Sunday :D It's going to be one excited weekend :D**  
 **Everything will be back to normal next monday :) But then you all know when new updates will be coming!**  
 **If there is any delay in what I just told you, I'll let you know through an authors note!**

 **Some more exciting news! Even though this story has just started, I can already reveal that, once this story is finished, a sequel will be written :D It might turn out in a trilogy, depending on how many ideas I get for Luna and Jacob :D But the sequel will come for sure!**

 **And you all may give ideas or suggestions on what Luna and Brady could be doing while spending time together!**

 **And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the reviews, the follows and favorites! You guys are really the best! THANK YOU!**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! Everything about, why they aren't able to catch her scent, will be explained later in the story :D I have a few options for that in my mind and need to figure out the right one yet :) Just wait patiently. Your answer will come :D**

 **AnonymousShadowreader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! And thanks! And I'll make sure to get some resting time, between everything I have to do :) Going to the pony's in the morning and to work in the afternoon and as I live on my own, I have to do my cleaning when I get back home from work :) but always make sure that I have at least 30 minutes of rest between everything :D**  
 **I'm not sure if I'll reveal anything about it, it depends on how important it is for the story, so I can already reveal that Nahuel is to be her mate. Always found one of the shape-shifters imprinting on Renesmee a little bit weird and she is no huge part in the story :) But don't worry, she will appear in the story. Maybe not much, but she will appear :) The events of BD still took place as how they took place in the book/movie, except for the part of imprinting. And all of what happened 2 years ago, will be explained in later chapters when Jacob tells Luna about it :D**  
 **I've covered everything :D**

 **sallycoombs: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is a new update :D Enjoy!**

 **HayleeLovesIt: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **beckyboo10: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **MyMustacheIsMystical: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Neehra: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Just2aw3some: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **WelshGirl4Life: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	8. Authors Note

Hello my dear and lovely readers,  
I had planned to update the story today. The new chapter of Brady and Luna hanging out almost finished, but just got a call from my mother (and later my aunt) with some very sad news.

My dear and lovely grandmother has passed away. Still trying to wrap my mind around it. As this happened all of a sudden.  
I'm going to see and meet my family later this afternoon. Not sure yet if I will actual see my grandmother too, but the important thing is, that I'm with my family and that we're all together.  
Due to the busy weekend ahead and trying to wrap my mind around the passing of my grandmother, another update will appear on monday or on the latest on tuesday.

If there is going to be another change in when the update will come, I'll definitely let you all know!

Once again I'm thankful for the response to the previous chapter and I'm already thankful to you all for your patience! I love you all!

Lots of love,  
xYaar


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The school bell rang, people began to leave the classroom as fast as they could, in order to get home as early as possible. I did everything slowly. Knowing what was in store for me.

Today was the day I actually had to hang out with Brady and I still was wondering why I had even agreed on this yesterday, but then again, I just wanted to see why he thought I was nice. I surely had not been that nice to him.

When I arrived at my locker I changed the books with those I had to bring home for my homework. Maybe I would be able to do that with him. Just make homework. Then we didn't have to talk much. I already was surprised by myself that I even did talk to him yesterday.

With a sigh I lifted my bag on my shoulder, and made my way out of the school. It was raining outside and that would mean we had to sit inside. I groaned softly at that. Aside from doing homework, we had to talk.

"Finally!" Brady exclaimed, when I had arrived at my car. How he did know which car was mine, I didn't know, but maybe he just paid close attention when I was arriving at school.

"Took you long enough," he grinned, while I opened the trunk of my car and tossed my schoolbag in it, Brady did the same with his. Not even caring about asking me if he could do it.

"I like to take my time while going home," which was a lie of course. I didn't want to admit to him that despite our agreement, I was not really looking forward to it. I didn't want to be the one to bring him with me in my danger.

"How is it then, that I always see you leave school as fast as you possibly can?" I groaned from the inside. So he had noticed that. Was he stalking me? Which wasn't a rare thought, as he already sat with me during lunch for a whole week.

"Because today I decided that I wanted to leave slower than normal," I shrugged and let out a sigh once we had passed the 'welcome to La Push' sign. It showed us that we had just crossed the border and I felt my body relax a little bit more now that I was out of their territory. Forks was my home and I always felt on edge while being in La Push.

"You okay?" Brady asked me, once we were half way on the drive. One of the down sides living in Forks meant I had a thirty minute drive twice a day.

"Yeah..." another lie. I keep lying to him and I wasn't sure of I felt sorry for him. He still agreed to go and hang out with me, while he knew I wouldn't be the nicest today. Was I testing him? I wasn't sure.

"You're lying," he pointed out. Crap. He had gotten through it. He had to be really good at observing.

"Fine," I sighed. I felt how a few walls were crumbling down. How had he gotten through them so easily? A lot of questions began to pop up in my head as how he was possible to be able to get through them. I had them put up for a reason.

"It's just... how would you feel, being Native American, born in another tribe, not from here and still attend La Push High, were everyone knows everyone? And you have the feeling you aren't fitting in? It make people tense. It makes me tense and uncomfortable," There. It was out in the open. Now he knew how I was kind of feeling.

Of course I could never ever tell him how I was really feeling. Not unless we both had confirmed from each other what we were, but as long as he had no idea that I knew what he was and that he had no idea what I really was, we just couldn't be completely honest with each other

"I have no idea how I would feel Luna. I've been born and raised in La Push, but maybe, I would kind of feel the same, but still I would be trying to make at least a few friends." he carefully began, just at the moment we arrived at my grandmothers place, which I still could not call my home too.

"Being friends with someone doesn't hurt you Luna. You'll have someone who supports you and is there for you. When you walked in to the school, the very first day, people immediately knew, just by how you were acting, that you wanted no one around you." he continued when I parked the car in front of the house. I tried to ignore his words, but couldn't. In a way he was right, but if he knew my past... If he knew what was after me... He might just understand why I did let others know not to come close to me.

"The only reason I'm trying," he just continued, while I stared forwards, through the window. Listening to his words. Thinking about them if he could be actually true, but in the back of my mind, I knew he was.

"Is that everyone needs someone. I want to get to you know, for who you are. Not for to be in a relationship, but to just be friends, because, from what I can see, you need a friend Luna. Whatever it is that you're holding up inside, it needs to come out when you're ready, because holding it up, will only make it worse," wow... I was actually stunned by his words. How had he become so wise? I was now looking up at him. Surprised that he knew the right words to say.

He actually made me reconsidering on telling him everything, but then again... No. I couldn't tell him everything, not just yet. I just knew this guy. We only had agreed to hang out together today.

"Since when have you become so wise?" I asked him, curious now. We did not think of it yet to step out the car. Knowing that it will only break this moment and that whatever he has to say, has to be said now and not later.

"Oh, I'm a wise owl, you know," he grinned at that and I elbowed him in the side. Trying to get back him back to his normal self. He laughed quietly at that.

"But, I'm serious Luna. Having a friend really doesn't hurt you. Just be open for today, alright?" If only he knew, that having a friend could hurt you. Even having a boyfriend...

I closed my eyes for a moment at that thought. Blake and I had broken up, a few days before the trial. He was my friend, my boyfriend, the one I thought I would be together for the rest of my life.

"It does hurt Brady. I know all of it," I whispered softly and I left the car after it. Brady was quick to follow me. We grabbed our bags from the trunk and walked up to grandmothers house.

"Gran?" I called out to her, once we were inside and headed to the living room.

"Kitchen!" she called back. Brady was again, quick to follow me, when I went to the kitchen. He must have smelt the same food I did smell.

"I've brought a visitor," I murmured softly, but she still could hear me as she turned around, only to open her eyes wide.

"Brady Fuller isn't it? How nice to see you!" she exclaimed happily, shaking hands with the boy I had brought with me. Now I was surprised. How did she know him?

"It's nice to see you to Janie. How are you doing?" I was looking back and forth between the two as they exchanged some new news between the other, while I was just trying to think of how she knew him.

"Ehm, grandma? How do you know Brady?" I asked, curious now. This was weird.

"I know his mother and visit them on a regular basis. I have to say that I'm surprised you've brought a friend with you," grandma stated. Right. In this whole week, while being with her, I had told her I had not make any friends yet and wasn't planning on it.

"He is not my friend," I muttered, but could hear Brady laughing quietly. I wanted to punch him right now. Not that it would help to stop him, but still.

"She is still in denial," he was grinning right now and my grandmother was shaking her head. Laughing quietly too. I groaned. Great. She was on his side, instead of mine. You would think that your own grandmother would be on your side, but no...

"I'm not in denial, I'm just trying to show you how I'm no friendship material," okay, maybe I was in denial, because, what I had just said sure sounded like a lame excuse. Brady already had told me he would not back off and I knew I was just testing him to see how far he would go.

"Hm. Hm," he mused. My grandmother however kept smiling. It was like she was glad and happy I had brought someone with me. That it was someone she knew too. Oh boy. They were enjoying this. They really were...

"Let's head upstairs and make some homework," I muttered, pulling Brady along with. My grandmother was still laughing softly when we left, calling after us that she would bring up some drinks later.

"Do we really have to make homework?" Brady whined. Yep, he really was enjoying this. Despite his whining, he was enjoying making my life miserable, or in his words, becoming a friend of mine.

"Yeah, we do. Tomorrow is still a school day," I reminded him. He let out a very deep sigh and I shook my head. Still wondering why I had agreed on this, but wait... I was the one to even suggest this hang out, so actually, I was the one to blame.

"Come on, we're hanging out. Homework can also be made tonight, instead of now," he tried to persuade me, not that it was going to work. And that's when I noticed I was bringing him to my room, once we stood in front of the closed door. I took a deep breath and turned around, to face him.

"Okay, before we enter my room. No looking around in my closet. You know what, just sit on my chair or bed, have a look around, but don't you dare touch anything," I warned him.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned now. I tried to be annoyed at it, but so far, he was still sticking with me. Like he had nothing better to do today. I tried to push him away, I really did, but somehow, nothing seemed to work and maybe I should just accept the fact that I was gaining a friend. Someone I could, maybe trust.

As we entered it, he looked in awe at the posters of the wolfs I had hanging around in my room. I could have half expected it. Remembering he was one as well.

"You like wolfs?" He asked, in surprise. 'I'm one' I wanted to say, but didn't do. He sure would be shocked if I told him that. I would have figured that, by now, they would have figured out I was a wolf, but apparently, they had not yet.

"Yes, they're my favourite animals." I told him, with a small smile. Due to being a Shape-Shifter, my life had become a mess, but I could never hate the real, actual wolf.

The wild wolfs. Living in packs in the wild. They were amazing. And, as any other animal, very connected to the earth.

"Awesome. I love them too. A few of my friends have them as their favourite animal too," Brady told me. A little bit of excitement could be heard in his voice. At least we had that in common. Wolfs. We had more in common than that, but I wasn't going to tell him. Not now and maybe never. Unless he was good enough to figure it out.

"We have wild wolves living in the area where I used to live," I muttered, but knew he would still be hearing me.

"Cool," he stated. After a few minutes, while he looked around and I stood tense in the middle of the room, we decided to actually make our homework. At some point my grandmother came walking in the room, bringing us some food and drink, which Brady was quite happy about.

Especially when he saw the amount of food. I bet grandmother already must have figured out that he was a Shape-Shifter too. Most likely already before I even moved in with her.

Shortly after she left, we had finished our homework and he began to talk. To ask questions about me and I felt myself, slowly, not completely, opening up to him.

I still couldn't tell him everything about me. That wouldn't be right... It was weird how fast I felt myself becoming close to him. Just a week ago I desperately wanted to try to avoid all contact with everyone. Literally, with the exception of my grandmother.

Now I'm talking to Brady, we're even having some fun after he had just told some weird joke, which was quite a funny one.

"Crap, is it that late already? It's almost 7 PM and had to be back home around six," he rapidly began to talk after he had took a look on the clock I had hanging on my wall. I looked up as well, and found myself wondering how time could fly by so fast. Had I that much fun with him?

"Shall I bring you home?" which was a stupid offer, as I already had promised him to take him home. But you could always offer another person something. Well, in this case, I would only offer something to my grandmother and Brady. Wait, did I just thought that? Maybe I was seeing him as a friend.

"Oh if you could. Yes please," he hurried of my bed we had both been lying on. Grabbed his stuff and was already waiting impatiently for me by the door. I shook my head for a moment. Got off my bed as well, and as soon as we were walking out of my room, he sped off to the stairs and was already at the bottom when I just walked down from it.

"Grandma? I'm bringing Brady home!" I called out to her. Heard her call out to me to drive safe and grabbed my keys from the side table.

Once we hit the road, silence fell over us. It was a bit tense, yet, it didn't feel awkward. Did I feel comfortable around him? I wasn't quite sure yet. But, I could indeed, see him becoming a friend of me now.

As we entered La Push, Brady began to direct me to his house. It was a little bit further in La Push and when I pulled the car over to a stop, I looked at the small house in front of us.

"It's nice," I said, looking at the small, white house. "Thanks," he answered, while opening the door. He already had his schoolbag with him.

"Hey, Brady," I called out, before he could close the door and he bent down to look at me. Curiosity written in his eyes.

"Thanks, for today..." I carefully began. "I really had fun with you," a huge smile appeared on his face. As he had just won the lottery, but maybe it did feel for him like that.

"I had fun to my friend." he smiled and I just couldn't help but to shake my head.

"Well, if you are calling me your friend now, how about, I pick you up tomorrow?" Wouldn't hurt to pick him up right? I mean, even though he lived closed to the school, I already noticed that he was on my road to it.

"Great! That means I can sleep a little longer." Now I wanted to roll my eyes and shake my head. This boy was just simply impossible.

"I pick you up at 7:45 AM! Don't be late!" I warned him at the last part.

"Won't be! See you tomorrow Luna!" he said, still with a huge smile on his face. When he closed the door, I rested my head against my seat. Realizing that I had just gained a friend.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Thank you all so much for your messages about my grandmother passing away! It did move me! If I could, I gave you all real hug, but sadly, I can't, so, we will have to do it with a virtual hug!  
A real big hug to all of you! Thank you! My grandmother will be dearly missed, but she will always be in my heart :)  
Her cremation will be on this wednesday, so you can expect a new update a few days afterwards! The next chapter will be worth the wait :D**

 **SURPRISE! Had spare time left and between everything that's going on right now, I was able to finish the chapter today :D Had, despite the passing of my grandmother, an amazing and lovely weekend! Went to a nice book festival with a very good friend of mine, spend a little bit too much, but bought enough new books to read :D  
And had an amazing horse coach session today with so many new insights to think about! Horses are simply amazing :D Well, in my case, pony's haha :D Loved the distraction. I needed it :)  
Now, as I'm going through changes, Luna is going through some as well! She has, in fact, gained a new friend :D Sorry Collin, but for a while Brady will be spending lots of time with Luna xD Such a pity that Brady isn't the one to imprint on her. But hey, even Luna needs a great friend such as Brady :D Who helps her through everything :D**

 **And, I've broken my own record! Normally, when I start a story, I stop writing it after chapter 3, but this story is the very first one I'm actually want to finish! So many ideas flying around in my head for Jake and Luna. So many nice scenes are waiting for you to be read :D**

 **And YES! The next chapter is finally going to be the chapter where Luna and Jake are going to meet each other!**

 **Secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! You have no idea how close you are to that! There is so much more behind it then you can even imagine :D**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1:** **Thank you so much for your nice review! You're more then welcome! I'm glad you love it and yes indeed, Luna is very rare in her kind, so a rare coat would only suit her :D And I've always loved white wolfs! It is and I've never liked that idea of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. In that way he is always kind of bound to Bella too.  
When the time is right, there will be, but if there is much request for her human form, I can always describe her in the authors note of the next chapter :) I'm not sure if that is possible and how it will be for two wolfs imprinting on each other while being in their wolf form. Hm... Maybe I should think of a story for that to happen xD For now, I keep it a bit safe and let Jacob imprint on Luna while they are both in human form :D**

 **Rain girl 19:** **Thank you so much for your nice reviews! I'm glad you liked the chapter of what the pack thought about the situation :D It just did pop up and had to write it! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **chyanne200:** **Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, I like Brady too :D especially on how is trying to let her open up to others :D**

 **polly2010:** **Thank you so much for your nice reviews! Can't wait for them to meet too :D It will be in the next chapter :D**

 **Reader101:** **Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is a new update :D**

 **LunarFairyPrincess1989: Thank you so much for your nice reviews! I was surprised and happy when I saw them! Enjoy this chapter :D And thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **shortcake0313: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **SailorJupiter001: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **nina32177: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Psycho-Jellybean: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **TJ1999:** **Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **LeahmSully:** **Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **mo leath eile: Thank you for adding me to your favorites! And thank you for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **StoryBeta: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **jazzybaby: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for following me!**

 **Lpeck: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for following me!**

 **LovelyThorn: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Titenanou91: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Mikala001: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Amethyst-Pheonix2003: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **BatmanHungerGames: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Romance123: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Ronniebrnz: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Dreams and Desire: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **kero721: Thank you so much for following the story! Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **LonnieLux: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **chloooemills: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **MaxandThalia: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After I had come home, and here I was, calling it home, grandma had fussed over Brady. Telling me how nice he was and how lovely it would be if he and I did end up together.

I quickly did remind her of my relationship with Blake. How well that had went... And that I wasn't even seeing Brady as boyfriend material. She sure hoped it would be one day.

I shook my large, white wolf head, trying to shake the rain from me. My whole body followed and I tried to think of the reason as to why I was even running right now, but I did need it. Grandma had to push me once again to let everything out.

Sure, the first run went okay, but that wouldn't mean that the others would be okay too. They were still patrolling out here. Still passing by my own house. Our house. That of me and my grandmother.

I heard something on my left and took a turn to my right, while thinking about the past few days. Ever since I hang out with Brady, I felt us becoming closer and closer as friends. I would pick him up at his home, to go together to school and during lunch we would sit together. We even talked more during lunch.

Well, he mostly talked, I just answered and when I didn't say anything back, we fell in to silence, until he picked up the conversation again.

We had hang out yesterday as well, this time at his home. His parents were warm. Greeting me with such kind and openness that I had a hard time keeping my tears in. It did remind me of my own family. The one I still had not been in touch with. I just could hope that they were doing okay without me.

I was still deep in thought when I entered a clearing in the forest and a movement caught my eye. I should have run further. Still, I came to a complete stop. The scent that infiltrated my nose was that of human and vampire together and that's when I froze. Vampire.

I looked at her with wide, big eyes. She had her back turned to me and I noticed her long, brown, curled hair. It ran up to the middle of her back. Suddenly she turned around and we simply stared at each other. I pinned my ears back, and my tail was tucked between my legs. I was simply afraid. What if she was one of the Volturi?

"Hey, no need to be afraid. I'm friends with your kind," she carefully began, while walking up to me. They all could say they were friends with my kind and still wanting to turn me in once they knew what I was capable off.

"You're not from his pack aren't you? I can't smell you, which is a bit weird. Don't you belong in a pack? Are you from another pack?" she was curious, I could tell that. I just shook my head at her last question.

"If you aren't part of a pack..." she slowly began, watching me carefully. "Then you have to be a lone wolf, right?" How did she figure that one out? I had not told anyone that. I just could only nod. Very carefully. Still watching her every move. What was I still doing here? For all I knew she could be part of the Volturi.

"DAD!" she called out, pretty loudly and I grimaced. As far as a wolf could do that. Within seconds a second person had joined us. Standing protectively beside the younger girl. Instinctively I took a step back. His scent was that of a vampire. Another one who could be from the Volturi.

"You know of them?" he asked curious. Who did I know off? I had no idea what he was talking about. Maybe he was mad. A mad vampire, that made sense.

"I'm not mad," he chuckled slightly. How did he... Oh crap? Mind reader? He nodded his head at me in confirmation. I was practically doomed.

"Hé, Edward! What's taking..." a very tall and muscled vampire entered the clearing at full speed, skidding to a halt when he stood next from the blond one. He stopped talking once he saw me, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Can't smell her? Is she one from Jacob?" the muscled vampire asked. The blond one, I suppose was called Edward (again he did nod at me in confirmation. This was creeping me out) shook his head.

They began to talk in such a low voice that I wasn't able to hear them. The young girl, still standing next from the blond one, gave me a small smile. She took a very close step to me and she lowered herself a little bit.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," she softly said, stretching out her hand. Did she expect from me to sniff her like a pet would do? I wasn't taking any step near her. She smelled of vampire.

She stayed there. Sitting. Waiting for me, but she could wait forever. I just wasn't going to do it. I should have run away. I should run away about right now, but I kept frozen in place. Too afraid to even take a step forwards. I could run backwards, but not looking where I went would only end up in trouble.

"Hé, Renesmee, why don't you go home? Your mom is almost here to pick you up," that's when a brown, dark haired female vampire entered the clearing. I growled softly. Earning a snarl from the blond vampire. That's when I noticed that the other male was gone. Where had he gone too?  
"Who is this sweetheart?" The female one said, looking at me, while asking the question to most likely, the blond vampire. They could have turned me in by the Volturi by now. I was almost certain that the whole vampire world should have heard about me.

That's when I remembered that the blond one could read minds and cursed in myself.

"I don't know, right now, she is cursing, very loudly. Bells, could you take Renesmee home? Emmett will be back soon..." his voice trailed off, looking in the distance. Almost as if he was waiting for something. Home? Did they have a home?

"We do actually," the blond one said and I groaned in my thoughts. I didn't want him to be in my head. I didn't want anyone to be in my head. That's when I heard it. The loud and clear sounds of multiple animals coming this way. I began to bare my teeth. Ready to snap or attack when needed.

"Come on sweetie, let's go home to grandpa and grandma. Grandma has made some nice lunch," the young girl stood up, straightened herself and willingly took her mother's hand. When her back was turned around to me, she carefully looked over her shoulder and flashed me a smile.

"I like you! I'm sure we will become friends in the future!" she called out, before disappearing in to the trees. I doubted that. I was not becoming friends with a vampire.

"She is half human. Half vampire." The blond answered, just as a large pack of wolves entered the clearing. There were at least fourteen of them and I felt outnumbered. All in different colours and heights. I lowered myself to the ground. Laying down on my belly. My head between my white paws. Teeth bared. Growling softly. Ears still flat against my head.

They surrounded me. As if I was some kind of danger. That's when I notice that the muscled vampire was amongst them. Oh no... Had he warned them? Had he gotten them? I was really doomed right now.

A smaller grey wolf retreated from the pack, back in to the trees, only to walk out as a human. A female?! Another one?! I wasn't alone? I carefully lifted my head up.

"Don't come too close," the girl hissed at the blonde vampire. He already wanted to walk up to her, but respected her warning and took a few steps back. She looked strong. And it felt as she had gone through a lot. She walked closer to me and I felt the tension rise in my body. My muscles stiffened and I growled lowly.

"It's okay. We just want to know who you are," she said carefully, kneeling down in front of me, just like the other one had done. But this one was a shape-shifter. One who could be, or not become an enemy or a friend of me. I looked up at the mind reader, who curiously looked back at me.

 _I would like to phase back, but I don't have any clothes to wear right now. I also don't want to phase in front of them._

"I see... Emmett, could you run back home and fetch some clothes? Some clothes we saved from Leah could be fitting for her," The blond said, immediately to the muscled vampire. He nodded and ran off. It only took a few minutes for him to get back. The woman, I assumed was Leah, snatched the clothes out of his hand, glared at him for a moment before walking up to me.

"Come on," she said, while walking past me. Did she want me to follow her? I wasn't sure if I wanted to reveal my true self.

"Sorry for the vampire scent," she said, when I had eventually followed her and she had laid the clothes down on the ground and took a few steps back. I looked up at her. Hesitated, before slowly phasing back.

I felt myself begin to stand up on two legs. Instead of four and quickly pulled on my new clothes. We both looked at each other for a moment. Surprised that we had met another female Shape-Shifter.

"I think you're the first Shape-Shifter I'm going to like," she grinned. "You should keep that in mind," I muttered to her. I had a feeling we both went through the same and that we both had gone through a lot. And that I would somehow, gain a friend in her.

"Ready to face them?" she asked. "Never, but I don't have a choice, do I?" She shook her head and walked out in front of me. I quietly followed her. Tensed. Not sure what would wait for me. A few wolfs stepped aside when we came within eyesight and let us in. A tall, muscled male with russet skin was already waiting in the circle. I kept my head down. Clearly he was the alpha of the pack and my past with alpha's wasn't a good one.

Leah stood protectively beside me. I had no idea why. He surely wouldn't hurt me? Right? But you just never knew with alpha's. I had learned that the hard way.

"Who are you?" he asked. His authority clearly surrounding him. The rest of the pack just stood around us.

"Luna," I answered in a quiet voice. I still didn't dare to look him straight in the eye. I never had a problem with it when it came to Blake. Always challenged him, but something inside of me told me to avoid his. I wasn't sure why. Or how.

"What's a lone wolf doing here? In La Push and Forks?" he asked briskly. It was almost as if he didn't like lone wolfs or just the fact that I wasn't looking him straight in the eye.

"I live here, with my grandmother," I told him and that's when I finally looked up and was met with a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes. And suddenly everything shifted. I felt the energy around us. How our souls connected with each other. His eyes looked at me as he had seen the light for the first time in his life. And that's when I felt how all the tension began to leave my body.  
My muscles began to relax. I didn't feel tense anymore. I felt protected. By him. He would be my protector for the rest of our lives. We would be together forever. Our souls were slowly and steadily connecting. I could see a future with him. And that's when I felt it and I was sure he was feeling it too. The real connection. Between us. Our souls were bound together now and we just kept staring at each other. He was my protector... The love of my life... He was who I was supposed to be with for my whole life...

He was... And that's when realization hit. I was quick to break eye contact. To stumble backwards. Almost tripping over my own feet. Trying to get away from him. He just stood there. Being happy. A smile on his face, but confusing falling over him when he saw how I was trying to desperately get away from him.

"Luna?" He called out to me. Confused. He was happy to have found me. All I wanted was to get away from him. And that's when I took a run for it. And ran, ran and didn't look back. I didn't bother to phase back in to wolf, just ran. Leaving him there. We had found each other and that was what was terrifying me the most. He would be in danger now, because of me. I didn't want to be the one to bring him in danger.

When the sight of my grandmothers house finally came in to view I had never been so relieved in my whole life as now. When I entered the house, I closed the door behind me, only to search for my grandmother. That's where I found her. Watching television in the living room.

"I, I, I..." I began, feeling how my body began to tremble and not for phasing, but all the emotions of finding him that were still flying around. My grandmother turned around to face me. Her eyes wide in shock when she saw my appearance.

"I found him," I whispered and that's when I slid down on to the floor. Pulled my knees up, wrapped my arms tightly around them and began to cry. I cried. Because of the heartache. Because I could have never him in my life.

* * *

 **Authors note: Sometimes there are those days, when inspiration just hits you! This chapter has been flying around my head ever since the beginning, waiting for it to be written! I started writing it this morning and even though I already should be in bed, just finished it now and already wanted to upload it for all of you!  
And they FINALLY met! Jacob imprinted on her! Well, they imprinted on each other! Al tough I felt that for Luna it would be different. She feels the pull, felt how the connection was made, but also felt protected and safe with him. I mostly described her version :)  
And don't hate me for how I did let Luna run away from him! It was her most natural reaction to the situation. Her life is in danger and she doesn't want Jacob to face the same danger she already has to face. That's her way of protecting him, even if it means hurting them emotionally in the progress!  
I also, with help of a dear friend of mine, figured that, after two years from BD, Jacob would be happy to finally have found someone :) That's why he is so confused now as to why Luna ran away from him. Poor Jacob!  
But don't worry! There is still Brady for playing Cupido :D xD Wonder what he will have in mind!**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, they finally are friends :D And well, they now know about it :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, I'm glad about it too! She will need someone like Brady. Especially after this chapter! Poor Luna! You'll find it out soon in all the other chapters that are coming :D You're gonna like it! I really have so much in store for them :D**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, I'm happy for her too :D And well, she finally met him! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **LunarFairyPrincess1989: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your compliment! Yes, Brady will become a close friend to her in the future! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your compliment! Well, it wasn't an introduction to the pack through Brady, but she sure did meet the pack now :D Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Ariana Hadley: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, he is! I really find it such a pity that Brady isn't to become the one to imprint on her. But he is just amazing as he is as being a good friend to her! Hopefully you liked this version of their meeting :D Enjoy the chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So, you're a Shape-Shifter too, huh?" Brady asked me the next morning when he entered the car and I groaned softly inside. Here I did hope he would not bring yesterday up, but he did.

"Yes. Thought you guys would have figured it out by now," I shrugged, as I turned the car back to the road. Grandma had pushed me in to going to school today while all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and never come out of it again. I felt miserable. Tried not to show it from the outside, but knowing Brady, he sure would bring up the topic sooner or later.

"We couldn't catch your scent and still can't." I was surprised to hear him say that, but then remembered that the two vampires talked about it as well as how they couldn't catch it. Could it be possible that, by being banished, my scent had become vague as to not be discovered by any other supernatural creatures?

"Because I'm no part of your pack?" I questioned out loud. "Most likely for being a lone wolf," he suggested as what I was just thinking. He and my thoughts could be right about that. Being a lone wolf was difficult enough, let alone survive on your own.

If a vampire caught you, you were most likely killed before you could even blink.

"I'm not going to join the pack your in. If that's what you want to suggest," I already warned him as I saw him opening and close his mouth. He shook his head at that comment.

"That was not what I was going to say, but I wanted to suggest it later on... but why not?" he asked me and I sighed. "I have my reasons for that Brady." I muttered. Being in a pack meant sharing each other thoughts. Being in this pack meant, sharing my private thoughts with them. I did not want that. And as they had not asked me yet to join them, I was more than happy to be a lone wolf.

It also meant I didn't have to be close to him... Him... I still remembered his eyes and face as clear as yesterday. I felt the pull towards him, but ignored it.

"Your difficult to read sometimes," he muttered and I slapped him on the back of his head for that, before I pulled in to a parking lot. I gazed through Brady's window for a moment, seeing how those of the pack, who went to school, already had arrived.

"Ready to meet the pack?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Not at all pleased for that I had slapped him. I shook my head.

"I'll never be ready, but don't have a choice, do I?" He shook his head and I sighed. Better had to get it over with. I had seen them in wolf form yesterday, but never gotten their name. And I knew I would see them at school.

When we stepped out, I took a deep breath. Hoping and silently wondering that the rest of the pack would leave me alone as soon as introductions had been made. Although a feeling inside of me told me that that wouldn't be the case and I would see more of them then I actually wanted.

There was also the silent hope that he would be there, but I quickly pushed that thought away. I couldn't be thinking of him. I couldn't become close to him. He and they would only be in danger because of me.

"You coming?" Brady called out to me, who already had joined his pack brothers and only now I realized I still stood by my car. I heaved a sigh. Trying to relax myself. This was just meeting them. After that, I could go my own way. With that in mind I finally walked up to the pack of wolves, just at the moment a few girls arrived as well. They looked curiously at me. And I wasn't sure if they knew about their boyfriends being wolfs.

"This is Terrence Heath, but you already met him in class," I nodded. Recognizing the tall young male. He gave me a grin. He was in my math class and was trying to help me figure out math.

"Kenton Dwight and his girlfriend Toria Sharrow." Brady continued. I had a feeling I might like Toria. Looking at how her energy was surrounding the girl. A strong energy that kept her firm in place. Kenton waved at me slightly, giving me a small smile. It was almost as he wasn't completely comfortable to be in a pack and I was wondering how that could be. Maybe I would learn his story later on.

"Koby Jakeman," Brady continued, gaining my attention back to the pack of wolves standing in front of me. It was my turn to give this boy a small smile. He was slightly taller than Kenton, but I somehow might like to hang out with this one.

"Keiran Westley," Brady gained my attention back once again to the introduction of the pack. Keiran had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Raising an eyebrow when I looked at him. Did he try to impress me? It wasn't working.

"Don't mind him Luna. We always compare him with Paul, due to his temper," Brady chuckled, which earned him a growl from Keiran.

"Wouldn't want to push your buttons Brady." He warned my new friend.

"Wouldn't want to push mine either," I warned Keiran now. I didn't like his attitude.

"I was talking to Brady," he retorted back and I glared at him. "And I'm talking to you. Brady is my friend. Pushing him, would mean you're pushing me too," And here I was, protecting Brady. Yes, I had gained a friend in him and he in me.

"Keiran, back off. What if Jake..." but Koby quickly stopped by the mention of Jake's name, watching me carefully. Who was Jake...? I had a feeling, but I was quick to push that away. The meeting with my soul mate still clear in my head.

"What, he wants me to be nice to her? Not going to happen," Oh, I so had enough of this boy.

"Yeah, well..." Brady began, trying to gain my attention back to him, instead of Keiran. Knowing that if a fight broke out between the two of us, Keiran most likely would win it too. "This is Seth Clearwater and his girlfriend Annie McIyre. She is only here now to drop Seth off, before heading to the hospital in Forks," Seth grinned at me and even Annie was beaming at meeting me. Wonder how that thought would change if they would find the truth about me. They looked too innocent. Too happy. I wasn't sure whether I liked them or not. Brady also began to introduce me to Embry and Quil, who were only at the schoolyard to meet me, before heading back to their job and was also quick to introduce me to Trevor Mondy, a nice, but quiet and shy boy who stood a little behind the rest of the pack. Zeph Morrison, who stood besides Quil. Zeph looked to be around sixteen, but I had a feeling he was a bit younger than that.

Wallis Merchant. Another boy I did not like from this pack and I felt sorry for his girlfriend that she had to hang around with someone like him. Although, maybe she was already thinking about breaking up with him. I surely would. He looked like he hated everyone around him, with the exception of his girlfriend, but that the pack did accept him for who he was as he was a pack brother too.

"So, you're the one who has made sure we had to do extra patrols huh?" Wallis spat, making sure everyone was ready to step in when needed. If I thought that I disliked Keiran, I was sure to re-think that over and dislike Wallis even more.

"Wallis, calm down," Seth began, pushing Annie lightly behind him.

"No Seth. Jacob may be head over heels with her, but as Keiran said, he can't expect we are going to be nice to her," I snapped my head at him. What was this boy problem? If they had to do extra patrols, then it surely wasn't my fault. He couldn't blame me.

"I don't know Wallis. I have only met you now, I have no idea about extra patrols," which was a lie. I had noticed them running past my house more then when I had arrived last week.

"Wallis," his girlfriend tugged on his arm as to distract him, but with no luck. He kept glaring at me like I was some threat to them. He pushed his girlfriend lightly behind him too, before coming closer to me. I took a few steps back, but he was quick to grab my arm.

"Let go," I hissed at him. The pack wanted to interfere, but maybe they knew how Wallis could react if you would interfere with him too much. From out the corner of my eye I saw how Embry and Quil stepped closer, but Wallis grip around my arm tightened even more with every step they took closer to him, which made them stop.

"No. I warn you, wolf girl. Become a threat to us and you're dead." he hissed in my ear and I gulped. He was no alpha, I could tell that. So why would he feel like I was a threat to him?

* * *

 **Authors note: Uh oh, at least two boys don't like it that Luna is with them. Wallis sure has some temper issues and might be even worse then Paul xD And here we thought Paul was the worst xD He is beaten xD Sorry Paul xD You're too kind comparing to Wallis xD  
More about Wallis will be explained later in the story though! Let's just hope that he will come to like Luna, before he does something stupid xD Maybe giving him some extra patrol hours wouldn't be so bad xD**

 **Thank you all again for all the nice and lovely respond to the last chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm still in awe by all the response I got!**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to my lovely grandmother who passed away last Friday. Her cremation was last wednesday and I'll miss her with my whole heart.**  
 **Grandma, you were the best!**

 **Enough rambling, on to replying to you!:**  
 **OceanxEyes: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the new chapter :D Enjoy!**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes it finally did! Poor Jacob though. Has he finally found his imprint, is she running away from him! Here is the new update :D Enjoy!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you enjoyed it! And yes, Leah has a friend xD Kind of xD If Luna isn't pushing her away as well xD But hey, they're female shape-shifters, they will work it out xD Haha yeah me too xD Brady as Cupido xD hm, not sure if that's the right combination haha xD but someone has to try something xD Oh, would you like to help me with some? I'm pretty bad at humor xD Let alone those kind of things xD It may go through PM if you would like! Would be lovely to have something like that in the story!**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! As far As I know for now, she only knows about Brady, due to hanging out with his mother on a regular base, and now through Luna as well, but I wouldn't be surprised if she know a few others as well due to seeing them :D**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, he will. I feel sorry for the two :( but it is much needed for the story to have it happen xD But they will get together eventually!**

 **polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review :D !**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yeah, poor them! I still feel sorry that I'm putting them through this! And oh! You're a Teenwolf fan too :D YEAH! Don't spoil anything of the latest season! Still need to finish season 4 and thinking of re-watching it :D Still want to write a fanfiction for that one too! And thank you so much for following the story and for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so glad for your nice review! I'm glad you loved the chapter :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad you loved the whole meeting! And yes, letting her fall completely in love with Jacob would go against her natural instinct. Especially due to what is hanging over her. It will take time for her to trust and be completely open to Jacob. But eventually, she will! He will just have to win her heart :D And with Brady, playing Cupido, I'm sure it will work out for them xD As long as Wallis isn't causing any trouble though xD**

 **Ariana Hadley: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yeah me too! But Brady is a good friend to her and that's all she needs in him! And yes, he is! He has already gone through so much with Bella years earlier, he deserves to have his soul mate in his life :D**

 **AinsleeRose: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **MyFandoms7: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **chronos136: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **SecretReader101: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **smilesalot21 . gh: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Aprat123: Thank you for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **rafa . y . p: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **kiari-namiro: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **sadriannakoschney: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **SoraLover987142: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **jafcbutterfly: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **InkHeart1212: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **ashbell: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Elliemaeve: Thank you for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Wolf Born Woman: Thank you for following the story and me! And thank you for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **jasminefiregreen: Thank you for following the story and me!**

 **miramisa90212: Thank you for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **NicoleP1928: Thank you for following the story and me! And thank you for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story for your favorites!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Let go!" I hissed at him again. Trying to release myself. I could feel something going on inside me. As if my wolf wasn't happy that this wolf, who was no alpha, was holding me.

A growl escaped my lips, but he still refused to let me go. I tried to loosen his grip, not that it wouldn't work. As I looked up at him, I saw how his eyes had darkened. I had seen dark eyes once before, with Blake. All they saw was red. And he had seen it and this boy was seeing it now. When a Shape-Shifter saw red, all you could do was hope and pray for your life. He yanked me on my arm, pulling me with him, and I tried to stay put on the spot where I stood.

Wallis was stronger though and easily pulled me along with him.

"WALLIS!" An angry voice suddenly shouted. It didn't stop Wallis from continuing to pulling me with him. I tried to release myself, but my heart skipped a beat by hearing his voice. His voice... I only had heard it for the first time yesterday, but here I was, hearing it again. I would recognize it everywhere.

"We tried to stop him Jacob! But you know how he can be!" Embry was quick to shout at him. Him... again my heart skipped a beat. I tried to push all the good feelings away. There was no time for it now and there was no time for it in the future.

"Paul, Jared! Try to stop him in the front!" The men, who was just called Jacob, shouted at them, frantically. Could he feel my pain? I wasn't sure, but I could immediately feel his anger through our connection. Not directed to me, but to him, Wallis. Who was still pulling me forwards, until he suddenly stopped.

When I looked up, two, very tall man had stepped in front of him. Arms crossed. Anger crossing their face.

"No," Wallis hissed. "She is a threat to us. A lone wolf is always a threat to another pack. She has to be removed..." I gulped. If I thought that vampires were a threat to me, I just might have to re-think that.

"She is no threat to you, to us, or to anyone in this tribe. She is my imprint Wallis and I suggest you let her go," He had joined the two tall men and I tried my best to avoid looking at him. I felt the pull clearly now. Especially with him being so close.

"SHE IS!" Wallis shouted, and everything went in a blur. His body began to shake and trembling violently. Due to the shaking his hand loosened his grip on my arm and I was quick to release it, but too late to take a step back. He phased, while I stood too close to him. His hind legs knocked me out of balance but before I could hit him or the ground, I phased too. My transformation was completely finished at the moment I hit the ground, barely missing him.

I grimaced at the impact, feeling the pain in my shoulder. He was quick to stand up. eyes completely dark now. He growled viciously in my direction and I just could only look up in fear.

His anger was directed at me. I was the threat, to him, even though I had no idea how that was possible. Suddenly a russet wolf jumped between us, teeth shown, growling back at Wallis. A dark silver wolf joined the russet one on his left side, while a brown wolf with grey around his eyes joined him on the right side.

Wallis was a lighter grey one, smaller then the three males in front of me. I scrambled on my feet. Wrong move to make. Wallis saw the movement, ran up to the russet one, who was blocking his path towards me, but the russet one was quick to knock Wallis down, pinning him underneath him. And that's when I felt it. The connection between me and the russet wolf.

A few more wolfs joined, surrounding Wallis and my soul mate. I took a few steps back. Ignoring the pain that came from my shoulder. I sure knew it was bruised by now. The russet wolf took the wrong move to take one quick moment to look at me, to make sure I was okay. It was enough for Wallis to release himself from where he was held, and was able, with his smaller size, to knock the russet one aside.

I yelped when he suddenly stood in front of me. Wallis sure towered over me and that was a terrifying thought. Before he could even attack or hurt me, he was knocked down again by the russet wolf, with help of a few others. I took a few steps back from the scene. Desperately wanting to get away from the pack. To get away from him. But knew, with Wallis being like that, I had no choice to then to stay. He sure would follow me once he got the chance. And I didn't want to bring my grandmother in danger.

My heart was pounding hard while looking at the struggle the wolfs had with Wallis. I knew the russet one tried to order him, but it was hard to get through a wolf who only saw red. All you could do was pin him down, waiting for the moment he would calm down.

A loud growl escaped the russet wolfs lips, making the ground shudder. I was no part of the pack, but even I could feel the strong energy of the use of the alpha voice. It was a strong alpha command. The alpha commands Blake gave his pack suddenly seemed small by this one.

Wallis body laid still. He was still panting, but calming down by the minute. His eyes turned to its normal colour and I was quick to avoid them when he, accidentally looked in my way. Earning a low growl from the russet one. When the russet one was sure Wallis had calmed down enough to stand on his own feet, head down, tail between his hind legs. Ears flat. Much like how I had stood yesterday when I was surrounded by the pack.

It frustrated me that I couldn't understand them, but then, in another way, it might be good that I couldn't. I didn't want to hear what they were saying about me. What hatred words Wallis used for me.

Within moments they phased back, being completely naked. No clothes on. They were shredded to pieces when they phased. And that's when I realized it. I couldn't phase back with them in sight! They had no right to see me without clothes on.

"Head to Sam and Emily's. Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil will join you. They will make sure you get there." the men said, who was, a few moments ago, the russet one.

"I'll be quick to follow you to talk about your punishment Wallis. You've stepped out of line! And I will not forgive you that for now." The boy nodded his head, staying silent. He knew that one wrong move would only bring him in more trouble.

Wallis left, flanked by the four, tall guys. The younger ones of the pack, along with Set, were still here. One by one phasing back.

"Seth, call Leah. She has to bring clothes for Luna," the alpha said and then carefully looked at me. Almost as if he didn't want to startle me. Or scare me. Again I avoided looking him in the eye. I didn't want to become close to him, but him, having that close to me, almost made it impossible.

Seth nodded, already walking back to the spot, where he most likely, had pulled off his pants.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly whispered and I looked up at him, in surprise, still avoiding his eyes. I had not expected him to say that.

"If I had known Wallis would react that way, upon meeting you, I would have not let him come to school today," I shook my wolf head. He could have not known that. No one can predict the future. The future is unknown to everyone. Even I did not expect this to happen and in all honestly, I had feared for my life a few moments.

"Boys, go back to school. It would raise questions if all of you would not appear today. Tell the teachers that Seth, Wallis, Luna and Brady have become sick," he turned around to face the protesting younger ones now.

"But Jacob!" Trevor whined, but sighed deeply afterwards. Following his fellow pack brothers who had made their way back to the spots where they had put their clothes. And to make them self ready for school.

"Leah can come any minute Jake." Seth said, returning from his phone call. Jacob nodded in appreciation and then let out a deep sigh.

"It's the second time he lost all control," Jacob suddenly blurted out, startling me, but not Seth and Brady. That's when I took a closer look and noticed that the girls weren't nowhere to be seen. Maybe they had left, shortly after Wallis pulled me along with him.

"Has he said anything yet as to why he is so tense all the time?" Brady asked, looking at his alpha, who shook his head.

"He refuses to say anything. He is lucky that Luna is, from the looks of it, is alright and not badly injured." He looked in my direction, giving a small smile. My feelings wanted to melt away by the gesture, my mind and rational thoughts pushed the feelings aside. The good feelings were still not welcome.

"It's about time he says anything. This can't continue Jacob," Leah's voice announced her presence when she arrived at our spot. Carrying a small bundle of clothes.

"Leah, you have no idea how I'm aware of that. I don't want to force him in to telling everything. It has to come from him," He went with a hand through his hair, out of frustration. She sighed deeply, before looking at me. Nodding to the trees with her head. I understood what she was saying and followed her. When we were at a good distance away from them, I phased back.

"Thanks," I muttered to her, when she handed me the clothes and I pulled them on. They fit me perfectly, but by the looks of it, Leah and I almost had the same height.

"You're welcome," she flashed me a small smile, turned around and went to join the others. I silently followed her, trying to figure out in my head as to what to say to him. What could I say? What could I say to the man who I was meant to be with, but couldn't have in my life due to what I brought with me.

"You okay?" once again, his voice startled me when I had arrived within his presence. I pulled up my wall. Blocking the feelings that followed with being so close to him.

"Yes..." I started. I was trying to find the right words to say.

"Look, I'm sorry for Wallis. He has temper issues and has managed to stay clear from any trouble for a few weeks now. But there are times he just can't control himself and sees red without a warning," he explained and I had a feeling that more was coming. "Don't start to feel like you're a threat to us. Anything he has said isn't true. You're more than welcome to join us in the pack. I would be more than happy to have you in our pack," he took a few steps closer to me and again, I took a few steps back. It sure reminded me of yesterday, only, this time, I didn't run away. I had to tell him a few things.

"You should see me as a threat. Everything he has said..." the words were coming out of my mouth before I even knew it and I saw the hurt look on his face, but slightly anger as well. Before he could even say something, I already continued.

"It's true. I'm a lone wolf. I only might bring danger to your tribe. It's..." and this was the hardest part to say. My feelings were against every single word that would leave my mouth right now.

"It's best if you stay away from me. That we stay away from each other. Brady is my one and only friend. I trust him. I don't need anyone else in my life. Love..." and again, there was a hard part to tell. My feelings were really against. Trying to stop me from what I was going to say next. The hurt look on his face brought some sadness with me. I didn't want him to see him like that, but him having me in his life would only bring him more trouble.

"Love is no option. I carry a lot with me that not even Brady knows off. No one would understand what I'm going through right now and I don't want to bring my soul mate in to the trouble I already am in," there, it was said. It was out. It were the words I had wanted to say yesterday, but couldn't. I had to held back tears.

"We can..." I shook my head, knowing what he was about to say.

"You can't help me. I'm glad you saved my life today. I could not ask for anything more, but please... Take Wallis words in consideration. Good bye Jacob," I whispered the last part, knowing he would still hear me and only now I began to run. Ran back to the parking lot, grabbed my bag that was still laying there on the ground, close to the spot were introductions between me and the pack had been made and was quick to enter my car and drive away from La Push, hoping as to not see him anymore.

* * *

 **Authors note: Jacob coming to the rescue! More revealed about as to why Wallis acts like that (but not everything yet!) and I have just noticed, reading the last chapter back, that I completely missed to introduce Luna to Collin! Oh well, let's just pretend he was on patrol while she was being introduced to the pack in the parking lot! And she finally recognize Brady as a friend! YEAH!**

 **And another running away from Luna! I'm having a flashback where she did it earlier! Oh Luna, you have no idea how much Jacob wants to help you... She, by the way, barely doesn't mention his name (even though she has heard it a few times now) as to, mentioning his name, makes her feel like coming closer to him and as to not wanting to come close to him, she refuses (with exception of her last sentence) to say or even think his name! Let's just hope that Cupido Brady thinks of something good!**

 **And wow! When I opened fanfiction this morning my mouth literally was hanging open in surprise by seeing all the lovely response on the previous chapter! Can't say it enough, THANK YOU! And I LOVE YOU ALL for taking the time to leave a review!**

 **secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! And indeed isn't a great start for them, but all will be (hopefully) become better for them in the future! How much I would like to you tell that, their reaction on her being banished, will stay a secret for now :D but can't wait to write that chapter down hihi! It will be so much fun to write :D**

 **shortcake0313: Thank you so much for your nice review! And wow! I'm so glad you have that feeling of keeping it on your toes! I never expected that to happen! Thank you! I try my best to make this story as excited as it can be :D Love your compliment! Thank you so much! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! And here she did see Jacob :D Even though seeing him is still not easy for her!**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And you're not the only one who doesn't like him. Most of the pack members don't like him as well. He is more like Paul, but then ten times worse with his temper and they always have to be on the look out for him.**

 **StoryBeta: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad you love the story! And I can see and understand where you are coming from :) Just skip the authors note if you don't like it that much :) ! It's in the authors note that I love to express my appreciation to you all for reviewing the story! I'm glad though you shared your thoughts with me! Thank you so much for that! A big virtual hug and smile from me!**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! You'll have to wait and see how it will work out with those boys and Jacob imprinted on Luna :D Have so much in store for this story! Can't wait to reveal all of it to you all! Awww I'm so glad you love my story :D !**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Haha yeah! It's never going to be boring with him around :D Something always happens with him around! Thank you for your compliment! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **K: Thank you so much for your nice review! And WOW! Thank you so much for your nice compliment about my English! All credits for how my English these days is, goes to CrimsonPearlAlice, a dear friend of mine who is always ready to help me out with the language! Sorry, no Luna using her alpha voice! That is saved for in a later chapter! BUT, Jacob used his :D ! At least one of them used it :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Because cliffhangers are nice from time to time hihi :D ! To have you all wondering what's going to happen next :D Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Ariana Hadley: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is Jacob, coming to the rescue already :D And WOW! Thank you as well for your compliments about my English! You have to believe it though, I'm for real a Dutch girl! Living in The Netherlands :D THANK YOU! LOVE your compliments! All credits for how my English is nowadays, goes to CrimsonPearlAlice! A dear friend of mine :D**

 **Nayara Vanni: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **SilverKitsuneGrlAngel: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Reikal: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **lostfeather1: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **AlitaMae: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **AstreaCinClear: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **crazyikleangel: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **bookwormlover4ever: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Pack**

Wallis had retreated himself in one of the corners of the living room of Sam and Emily's house. He was sure not to made eye contact with Emily who had just entered with a plate full of muffins. Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil were quick to grab one and Quil tossed one in Wallis direction.

He snapped his head up when the muffin made contact with his forehead, only to fall down on the ground where it still laid. Wallis had no desire in eating something. Guilt began to invade his body, now that he began to realize what he really had done.

He looked in Paul's direction, but he didn't even look back in his. So much for being an older brother. By blood. Wallis looked up at Paul. He was his big brother. The one he wanted to be. Ever since he was a young child.

Wallis was three when their parents split up. Their father taking Paul back to La Push at the age of eight and Wallis, being too young to decide, had to stay with his mother. Paul never called. When Wallis grew older, he tried to call Paul, but never could get a hold on him.

Even his own father never tried to see how his younger son was doing. Wallis felt left alone. Trying to be the good son to his mother, who was more busy having a new man in her life. He didn't even like most of them. They were always too sweet to his mother and to him, whenever they saw Wallis.

At school he was never popular. He only had one friend where he most of the time hang out with, but nothing more than that. When high school came around his mother began to distance herself even more from him. At the age of fourteen he began to feel the changes in his body. Even his mother had noticed his sudden grow spurt. The muscles he had gained (and she actually had asked him if he was going to a sport school, which he had answered 'no' on).

Eventually how his body heat began to increase. That's what was worrying her most and she kept him inside. One night he heard her talking on the phone, to his father. The one who abandoned him. Never took the responsibility to take care of his younger son as well. It was that night he had phased for the first time.

He was scared. Alone. He suddenly could see, hear and smell better. He even could hear his father talking back to his mother. And if he listened very good, he might have even heard Paul on the background.

All of a sudden he was standing on four legs instead of two. When his mother came to check on him -still on the phone to his father- she screamed loudly. Wallis only backed off as not wanting to scare her anymore as he had already done. When she was calm enough to call out his name, Wallis nodded, stepped forwards.

"Take your son back, I don't want him anymore," Those were the words she had said once she realized that the big, large wolf, standing in his bedroom, was her own son. She did not want to deal with the supernatural. And not with a hormonal young teenage wolf boy who could snap at any moment. A week after phasing he finally found how he was able to phase back and another week later, he found himself in the car, together with his mother, who brought him to La Push.

His father reluctantly took him in, not even acknowledging him as his own son. When Wallis saw Paul for the very first time after all those years, he had the slight hope they could become best buddies, but when Paul saw him -and Wallis had noticed how muscled and tall his big brother was- they both knew from each other what they were.

Paul took him to meet Sam, who at the time, he arrived, was still Alpha of one pack, Jacob at that time had his own pack. It confused him as how two packs could live on one territory in peace, without having the urge to fight all the time.

Wallis joined Sam's pack, just happy he was within close distant of Paul, without arguing and was quick to learn about the past of the two packs.

Sam's pack was shocked to find out Paul had a younger brother. Paul barely talked about his past and they only knew their parents had divorced when he was eight. He had left out the part of to mention about Wallis.

Wallis temper however was something he still had to deal with. He could snap at any moment. Was unpredictable and the pack had to take a good eye on him. If they thought Paul had a temper, they replaced the thought that his younger brother was even worse.

Wallis didn't trust anyone, kept his thoughts to himself as to not want to let anyone know what he had to go through in his childhood. Making him even more unpredictable. He felt abandoned by his own family and sharing a mind link with one of the family members he used to look up too wasn't his cup of tea.

He heard the back door open. Pulling his attention away from his thoughts. Jacob came striding in to the living room, searching for a specific wolf. His eyes landed on Wallis, who kept his head down.

"Outside," he growled and Wallis nodded. Glanced one more time in the direction of his brother, before following his alpha. He knew better then not to obey him. He had to obey him. Jacob always was a respective alpha and chief within the tribe. Always fair and nice to others. But Wallis knew he had gone overboard.

He had threatened Luna, he had hold her in a way that caused her pain and above of all, he wanted to attack and kill her. There was one rule in this pack and that no one was allowed to attack an imprint. Luna was one.

"Phase," Jacob all but said once they were in the cover of the trees, away from prying eyes of any curious human. Wallis did as he was told and it didn't took long before he heard Collin, Leah and Seth's thoughts.

Wallis grimaced at the images that began to play in his own mind. Leah and Seth were showing Collin what had happened between Wallis and Luna and what Luna had said afterwards.

 _"Leah and Seth, go, head to Sam and Emily's. Collin, it's time to head to school. I've got to deal with this in private,"_ Jacob announced to the three. After Luna had left, Leah and Seth decided to join Collin on patrol. So he wouldn't be alone if something would happen.

 _"You sure? If something happens, we're more than happy to help out,"_ Seth thought in reply, concerned about his alpha and friend being left alone with Wallis.

 _"I'm sure Seth. I've got this,"_ Jacob confirmed the others. Collin already had phased out without even a complain. He was just glad to be off patrol for now. Leah hesitated, while Seth phased out. No one knew what Wallis would do next. Leaving him alone with Jacob.

 _"Leah, it's alright. Go. I'm sure he isn't going to plan something else that would bring him in to more trouble,"_ Jacob reassured his beta, who reluctantly nodded. She wasn't quite sure yet to leave the two alone, but left nonetheless. Once they were alone Jacob focused his thoughts and eyes to wolf in front of him. Wallis had lowered himself to the ground. Eyes looking at the ground.

 _"Look up,"_ Jacob called out to his pack brother, who, nervously looked up at his alpha. Wallis had no idea what to say. No idea what was to await him. What kind of punishment he would get.

 _"What on earth were you thinking?! Attacking an imprint! MINE imprint!"_ Jacob almost yelled at the younger wolf in front of him who had lowered his head again at the impact of his alpha yelling.

 _"I... I, I don't know Jake..."_ Wallis started, carefully, trying to find the right words as not to bring himself in to anymore problems. He had learned his lessons now.

 _"It just overcame me! I couldn't control myself. When I saw her, all I saw was a threat... a threat to us and our tribe..."_ Jacob tried to ignore the word 'danger' and 'threat' which referred to his imprint, but he couldn't. He growled, it was a warning to Wallis as not to cross the line again. He was close to doing it. No one had the right to call his imprint that.

 _"And yet, she is no threat Wallis and most certainly not to us,"_ Jacob growled lowly. He didn't like it that Wallis had thought of his imprint in such a way. She was no threat.

 _"I know that, Jacob I KNOW!"_ Wallis practically shouted in his mind to his alpha. He wanted his alpha to understand what was going on, but he couldn't. He didn't want to, even though it would be so much easier for them all. He stood up and began to pace around in the area they were standing.

 _"So, why, if you know, did you see her as a threat?"_ Wallis had no idea and stopped for a moment to look at his alpha who stood in one spot. Jacob had made himself as big as he could and didn't move an inch. He just observed the younger wolf in front of him.

Wallis really didn't know why he thought of Luna in such a way. He felt his walls slowly crumbling down. One memory slipped through and he grimaced. He had not wanted that to happen. Jacob watched the memory. It was one of the first moments of Wallis being a wolf.

 _"Maybe, maybe I saw myself in her when I was a lone wolf..."_ Wallis hesitated in saying. Letting another memory slip through his mind. He might have been a lone wolf for just two weeks, but it was two weeks of surviving for him and trying to get used to his new life on his own.

 _"And you felt jealous? Due that she is immediately accepted by the pack, except for Keiran and that you weren't?"_ Wallis nodded at what his alpha said. Lowering himself to the ground again. Feeling ashamed of what he has done.

 _"You should feel that way Wallis. You're lucky you're still alive."_ Wallis gulped at that. Feeling how a little bit of his wall broke again. A memory of one where he and his mother had a fight. It was a few weeks before his phasing and his mother had just made herself ready to go out with a new boyfriend or, as Wallis had called him, her new toy. Which she didn't really appreciate and began to yell at him. Jacob silently watched the memory. Another one hit him.

 _"What's my punishment Jacob? Tell me and I'll take it... I... I... I can understand it if you want to throw me out,"_ Wallis desperately tried to gain his alpha attention back to him and the conversation they were holding instead of his memory's. That's where a few of his birthday's memory's came out. He would always sit next to the phone as a young child, hoping and waiting for his father or brother to call, but they never did. Until he came to the realization that they never would and just celebrated his birthday with his mother and his friend.

 _"I'm not going to throw you out Wallis,"_ Jacob said sternly. Not to be mean to him, but to give him some confidence. _"You're part of the pack. Despite what happened and that I still have not forgiven you for what you've done to Luna,"_ he continued. Standing straight and high on his legs. Easily towering over Wallis. He tried not to comment on Wallis memory, knowing that his pack member did not want to talk about it yet.

 _"I want to talk about it, one day..."_ Wallis quietly said in his mind. For now he decided to just throw some memories every now and then at them. Maybe it was indeed time to show them what was going on with him.

 _"Say it when you're ready to talk about it,"_ Wallis nodded, knowing that they had left the topic. He silently was glad about it. It was weird that he was still around more people than just his mother or his friend.

 _"Now, back to your punishment,"_ Jacob was quick to change the topic, before they would completely be off track and he would even forget to punish the younger wolf.

 _"Two months of extra patrol. Starting by tomorrow,"_ He began, looking Wallis straight in the eye. _"Every day after school. And the whole day whenever you have a free day. Yes, that means also in the weekends!"_ Jacob had heard Wallis' complaining thoughts about having to patrol in the weekends too, but he ignored them. _"Now, I also want you to apologize to Luna the moment you see her again. She now thinks she is a threat to us and I don't want her to see her like that and you're going to MAKE SURE she is not seeing herself like that,"_ Jacob insisted. He knew it was his own job as to make Luna to believe it. But he clearly remembered her words. How she said goodbye to him. How she didn't want to see him and his heart clenched at that thought. Focus... He told himself. Now was not the time to think about his broken heart... He had to be strong and be the alpha he needed to be today.

 _"Understood?"_ Jacob had pulled himself together within one second. Trying his best now as not to reveal as much as he wanted to about his own feelings.

 _"Yes,"_ Wallis said quietly. Looking down at the ground.

 _"Now, I suggest we phase back and head back to the rest of the pack. Emily might have lunch ready by now,"_ Again Wallis nodded. He had no words to say. Speechless. Despite the fact he also had to patrol in the weekends, it could have been worse. The hardest part, Wallis thought, when phasing back and pulling on his cut-offs, would be Luna to trust him.

"Oh, and Wallis?" Jacob said, once they had reached the edge of the forest. Wallis looked up to his alpha. Curious as to what he wanted to say. He wouldn't be surprised if he would get another punishment.

"Talk to your brother. I'm sure that once you both have told each other everything, the air around you two will be much better," Jacob suggested and then walked up to the house. To leave the young wolf alone in his own thoughts.

* * *

 **Authors note:** ***Note to self* ALWAYS put on music while writing this story. It helps. Ahem. Just a little rambling thought of my own! And this story is writing itself instead of the other way. I'm just merely following them and writing down the words. I had not expected this chapter to come out! Had not even thought of another pack chapter, but guess that Wallis wanted to show what was going on in his mind. I'm glad that the chapter turned up :D It all gives us background information about Wallis :D  
I kind of feel sorry though for putting him through it, but maybe it would be good for Luna to have someone who can relate to being a lone wolf as well :) Despite the fact their situation is completely different. Can't wait to see and write about what will happen between these two! They might even become great friends :D  
A huge thanks to AnonymousShadowReader1 who gave me the idea of Wallis being related to Paul! THANK YOU! **

**And chapter 11 already! WOW! I had never thought to come this far, but that is all thanks to you guys! For the review, the alerts and the favorites! Without you all, this story would have never been possible :D LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **The response to the previous chapter is, again, WOW and I LOVE IT! I really appreciate everything :D**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, indeed. He still doesn't understand, but he will eventually, soon!**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm not sure if he already understands everything, he is just thinking that Wallis made her think like that (oops xD). But yeah, in a way he also might know she is protecting him (While it should be the other way around xD). Here you go :D Now you know what's going on with Wallis :D**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! Aw, don't feel that way! I understand that you might have been busy or doing other things as to why you couldn't reply :) I'm glad though to have seen this reply of yours as it gave me the idea for Wallis being Paul's brother and which in return, gave me this chapter :D Thank you so much! Oh yes, it will be so much fun trying to get the two of them together xD And Luna will be indeed joining a bonfire in one of the future chapters! Which sure is going to be an interesting chapter xD  
**

 **secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! It indeed wasn't fair of him! But maybe, after reading this chapter, you might know why he did what he did :) ! Enjoy!**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'll make sure to hide him then if he was ever to be real xD Thank you! Enjoy this update :D**

 **polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the next update :D**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! And your compliment! Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy!**

 **Ikune: Thank you so much for your nice review! And thank you! Yes, me and a friend of mine figured it wouldn't do the story any good if he would be pinning all over Bella. It would throw everything in one big mess if he did. Yes, he had feelings for Bella, but during the books. After BD (it's now two years later after BD), he has gotten over his feelings for Bella and was ready to meet his soul mate. Sadly, Luna isn't ready to commit herself quite yet, but she will! And thank you for your tips! About the grammar. I can easily explain that. English isn't my native language. I'm a Dutch girl, living in The Netherlands :) Will try to find any huge grammar mistakes! About the conversations syntax etc. Will keep an eye out of making everything a little bit more fluent! Thank you for the tips!**

 **d112hpfan: Thank you so much for your nice review! I can already spoil that her brother will appear in one of the future chapters (not going to say how or when and why), but still am not sure about her parents. At least her brother will appear :D Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **rmenendez7795: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **stargazer1364: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **creativeBUBBLE: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **cjewellm: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **AnAngelCries: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **angelic13demon: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Wallis**

Wallis nervously stood in front of the house of his brother. He had just finished patrol and only now had decided to talk to his brother. It was two days after the incident with Luna and he knew that he had to talk to Paul first, before he would see Luna again at school tomorrow.

He would be nowhere to be able to let her trust him, if he didn't talk to his brother and talk things out between the two of them. He had missed his brother and just wanted him back.

Wallis hesitantly knocked on the door. Breathing deeply in and out. It was Rachel who opened it, surprised and confused to see the younger Lahote standing in front of her.

"Wallis?" she asked him, confused. Wondering as to what he was doing here "Is... Is Paul here?" Wallis asked, trying to hide his nerves, although, he knew he was not doing a good job at it. Yes, he was nervous about talking to his brother. For the first time he would be completely open about what he had to go through after the divorce of their parents.

"Yes, he is in the kitchen," Rachel stepped aside, letting Wallis in. Wallis already could hear where Paul was and Wallis was sure that Paul already knew he was here.

"Thanks," he muttered, following the young woman in to the house and to the kitchen. Wallis had put his hands in his pockets, as he wasn't sure what to do with them.

"Paul, Wallis is here for you," Rachel announced Wallis present, even though the two brothers already knew from each other that the other was there. Pauls back seemed stiff and Wallis had a feeling he tried to keep himself in control. Especially with Rachel around.

Wallis had seen through Sam's eyes what had happened when he phased too close to Emily and no other pack member wanted to hurt their imprints.

Rachel made sure that she was out of the kitchen, knowing perfectly well that the two brothers needed their time alone. She knew she would be able to calm Paul down when he would be close to losing control, but this was something between them. They had to solve it out and she only could help if they wanted her help.

"Can we talk?" Wallis asked quietly. Not even trying to hide how nervous he was about this. He looked down at the ground. At his feet. Not that they were important, but for him, they were a much better object to look at.

"About?" Paul answered shortly, not even looking up from the kitchen table he sat at. Wallis gulped. He thought it would go smoothly and easy, that they would talk, and then become best buddies. But then again, that was a dream version of how it would go. In reality he knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Us, our past. What happened after we got separated..." Wallis shuffled with his feet on the ground. Paul might hear him doing this, but he sure hoped he wouldn't see it.

"It's quite easy to know what happened Wallis. I moved away, you stayed with mom. We both never contacted each other, till the day you suddenly showed up here in La Push," Paul didn't turn around, but Wallis could almost tell his brother was clenching his fists in order to keep himself calm. Wallis on the other hand, was surprised, that he had not lost control yet. Maybe because Paul was here and he had no intention to fight with his brother.

"It's not that easy," Wallis began, looking up now, but still seeing the back of his brother. Paul grunted. He was wondering when his younger brother would leave. Having him here in his own house was one misstep. Wanting to talk about their past was another misstep. Paul had no desire to dig up the past again.

"How is it not that easy as I had just told you?" Paul turned around now, with such hatred in his eyes that Wallis had to take a step back. He knew they both didn't get along, but to see actually hate in his brothers eyes. The one he looked up too...

"I, I, I want to show you. Outside. In the forests. In wolf form," Wallis managed to get out. He was at lost for words. Showing his brother, if he wanted to see it, would be better. One of the perks of being a wolf that you actually could show others your memories. And yes, he was aware that Embry, Kenton and Trevor were patrolling right now, but he had no choice.

"Fine," Paul huffed and stood up. Making big and large steps towards the door in order to keep Wallis behind him as much as he could. Wallis quickly followed him. He wasn't sure if he had to shout to Rachel that they were outside, but maybe she was already used to her fiancé going in and out whenever he wanted to.

Once they reached the forest, they phased, hearing the surprised shout outs from their pack mates who were on patrol. Wallis could just see how Embry was passing by Luna's house and saw how Jacob was laying on the ground, his large wolf head between his paws, watching Luna's house and most likely, watching Luna too.

 _"You wanted to show me something?"_ Paul growled lowly, pulling Wallis back to the moment where they were. Without even thinking he let down his walls and Wallis showed his brother everything. Everything he remembered.

The moment where he watched how Paul and their father left the house, for good. Their father arguing with their mother while leaving and demanding Paul to sit in the car.

The three year old Wallis had wanted to say goodbye, but his mother had ordered him to stay upstairs. Yet, Wallis, as a three year old, wasn't good at listening and had tried to walk down the stairs himself. Till his mother saw him doing that and took him in her arms, while still arguing with their father.

He began to show Paul the moments where he, with his own birthdays sat by the phone, waiting for Paul or their father to call and wish them happy birthday. They never did.

He showed him, how every few months, his mother began to come home with another man.

The argues he had with his mother, when growing older. How un-popular he was at school. How he only had one friend there.

How their mother began to distance herself more and more from him when he went to high school. How he began to change, mentally and physically. How she kept Wallis inside when his fever started acting up.

He showed Paul the first moments of being a wolf and Paul flinched at the words their mother said to their father over the phone, after finding out her son had become a big, large, wolf.

" _Take your son back, I don't want him anymore,"_ They heard the four others of the pack gasp in shock. Wallis tried not to pay attention to the four who were out now. His attention was on Paul. And suddenly he was filled with memories of Paul.

How, after they had left the house, they had the four hour drive to La Push. How Paul tried to make his father go back and take Wallis with them too, but his father ignored every attempt of even listening to Paul.

Paul eventually fell asleep in the car, only to be woken up by his father when they had arrived.

He showed Wallis his first school day at the primary school. He was, despite the situation, quick to make friends. Hid everything from them. Just told them that he only lived with his father and nothing more.

When it was Wallis birthday and he did his first attempt on calling his younger brother to congratulate him, their father had caught him and demanded him to tell him who he was about to call and when Paul told him it was Wallis fourth birthday and he wanted to congratulate him. His father ordered to put the phone down.

To not to call Wallis. That, what they had now, was their life. That they were family and that Wallis and their mother didn't belong in it anymore. Paul tried to do it three more times, but every time his father caught him and eventually Paul gave up.

He blocked the memories of him and Wallis away. Wallis had become a vague memory of his past life and soon, he was the Paul most people knew him these days. As soon high school came around for Paul, he really became popular. Began to hang out with his new found friend and girls wanted to date him. He wanted to date the girls and a relationship with him never lasted more than two months.

Well, until he met Rachel, which was another part of the story. Their father though, tried to be a good father, but most of the time failed his attempts. They only saw each during breakfast and dinner and Paul, especially as a teenager, Paul made sure he was with his friend most of the time. Trying to avoid his father as best as he could.

No one in the tribe knew Paul had a brother. He had kept that for himself. Not even allowing the memories to come alive. He often blamed his father for the trouble he had caused the broken family.

Not that he had ever said it out loud to their father.

 _"So you did miss me?"_ Wallis looked up at the grey wolf in front of him, who, silently nod. They were quiet for some time and Embry, Kenton, Trevor and Jacob began to worry. They had no idea if the two brothers would attack each other or just leave it at that.

 _"Did mom ever stop you to call me?"_ Paul asked carefully. Wallis sighed in his thoughts.

 _"Never, but I also was never able to get you on the phone. One day I got dad on the phone who demanded me to stop calling you and him,"_ Wallis said quietly. And after that, he had indeed stopped calling. His dad had sounded so angry over the phone that he didn't want another encounter with his dad. A silence fell between the two brothers and Paul phased back. Wallis followed him and after they had put on their cut-offs, Wallis looked up at Paul.

"Look kid, I've never been the best big brother to you. I tried, I really did. And it was a shock for me to find you in our house the day you had arrived in La Push. Dad had not told me you would come." Paul began when they started to walk to the edge of the forest.

"Figured," Wallis sighed, but kept silence after the glare Paul shot him. It was unusual for Paul to be really open to anyone, except for Rachel. But then again, Rachel was an exception for anything in his life. She was his life.

"To find out you were a shape-shifter too was even more of a shock to me and I had no idea how to deal with everything. And I still don't know it," Wallis still didn't say anything. So his brother did try?

"And that's why I might not have always been nice to you. And won't always be, but I'll try," Paul finished. He understood his younger brother now. Living the life he had... How their mother had treated Wallis, and Wallis in return understood Paul a bit better. Of course he would not tell anyone about having a younger brother when you were practically ordered not to get in touch with him.

"So, we're good?" Wallis quietly managed to get out. He thought that if Paul would at least try to become a good, older brother, they would be good.

"Yeah, we're good. But don't expect anything!" Paul warned him. He would try, which meant that he would not become good immediately. It wasn't in his nature to become good within a second.

"I won't, I won't," Wallis smiled. Happy that he had, kind of, had his older brother back. He would try and that was all he needed.

"Paul?" Wallis called out to him when they reached the back door of Paul and Rachel's house.

"Hm," Paul murmured.

"Thanks. For listening and being my brother. I missed you too," Paul nodded, huffed for a moment before stepping inside. Wallis just stood there for a moment and then left. Even though they wouldn't be best buddies yet, all he was happy about to have him back and that they would at least try to work on their relationship, especially now, now that they stood one another better.

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry for the delay of the chapter, but here it finally is! Trying to get back at updating the story regularly after the events of last week, so I hope that in a few weeks/days updating this will be back to normal :) Wallis and Paul finally talked to each other :D And are kind of in good terms with each other now! Still awkward around one another, but what could you expect after being apart for so many years and think the other never cared about the other :)  
Next chapter is for Luna again :D **

**And wow, 105 reviews! AMAZING! Never thought I would reach this! THANK YOU ALL :D Love you all!**

 **This chapter is dedicated TO ALL OF YOU! For making this story such a success :D Again, I LOVE YOU ALL! You are the best readers in the world!**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! Aw I'm glad you like him more :D Every bad person has his own reason to be like that and Wallis had his reason to lash out to Luna like that :)**

 **Secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, you are absolutely right about it :D Also, thanks for giving me the inspiration for this chapter about their parents! And what they had to do with it :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Thank you so much for your nice compliments! I feel bad for him too, but it all will get better for him :D Enjoy this chapter of Wallis and Paul talking :D**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! Luckily, everything will work out for them :D Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! Aw, now I don't have to hide him from you anymore :D Glad you like him better now :D**

 **polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yeah, but his life will get better!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is another chapter :D**

 **Ikune: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yeah, me too, but his life will get better eventually :D At least he and Paul did talk now! And thank you! Your compliment means a lot to me! And maybe a weird question xD But are you from the UK? I just have that feeling xD  
And yes, I have a lovely beta-reader (who has become a very good friend to me) :D , but she is in college right now and has limited time :) Which means that any editing/beta-reading will be done after a chapter is posted :) Don't worry. The mistakes will be replaced one day :D And thank you for following the story!**

 **Ariana Hadley: Thank you so much for your nice review! Wallis (And I as his writer) are glad you regret hating him :D He didn't do it on purpose xD He can't help it xD But hopefully he will be able to keep his temper down a little bit after his talk with Paul :D Knowing Paul, he will have a hard time being nice to him, but it will come!**

 **CrimsonPearlAlice: Aw, thank you so much for your nice review! Aw, thank you! I'm so happy about it too and appreciate everything what is coming :D This story would have never been possible without your help! You know you're the best! I'm glad you like Wallis! He is pretty easy to write, once he opens up xD And you know I love you too for being such an awesome friend :D And yes, me too! Luna is one of my favorite characters I've ever written :D I guess, with her stubbornness she looks a lot like me xD I can be stubborn xD And I have a feeling that I've put a lot from myself in to her xD Oops xD  
And thank you so much for following the story :D**

 **Ramann: Thank you so much for your nice review! Don't you worry! I'll continue writing on this story! As I love it very much as well! This is one of my best stories so far and I love everything about this story :D There is so much in store for Luna and Jacob! Won't make any promises about her and Jacob getting a child before the story ends, but one day, when they are older and every drama with the vampires is gone, they will have children :D**

 **Maiannaise: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **sinique: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **KimmyBw28: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **PlotLove: Thank you so much for following the story!  
**

 **diana margarita: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Luna**

To say that my grandmother was pleased that I was still in one peace and alive was a complete lie. She was more furious about the fact that I had ditched school.

When I arrived home she already was waiting for me. Told me how school had called that I was not in class and that they were wondering if I was sick or either had ditched school.

She wouldn't even listen after I had explained to her what happened between me and Wallis. No, all she was fuming about was me, ditching school. Wallis would be, as she told me be a 'later subject to talk about'.

At one point I wasn't really listening to her anymore, let her rant go in to one ear and go out in to the other. Maybe this was also her way of hiding how glad she was that I was still in one piece. It could have been worse. If Wallis had set through, I would be dead by now. If it weren't for him... That's when I shook my head, mentally. Even thinking of him was no option.

"Now, you're grounded," that's when I began to listen to her again. "Grounded?!" I asked, surprised. But was confused as well. I had not expect that to happen. Grounded... For ditching school? I had my reasons to ditch school! One of them being him. Being too close to me. Another one was him again, saving me. Yes, I was thankful and grateful he had saved me, but on the other hand, he was within close distant of me.

The third, Wallis. Almost trying to kill me and here I was getting grounded for ditching school!

"Yes grounded Luna. Even after being attacked by another Shape-Shifter, you have no rights as to ditch school. Grounded for the whole weekend." I shook my head in disbelieving this. She had been supporting, but then again, I think that, when it comes to school, she is more seriously then when it comes to my life.

A few years ago, when I had visited her with my family, she scolded Michael for having skipped a few classes.

It was around the time he was close to phasing and wasn't feeling well enough to even go to school. Grandma had none of it, despite being the fact of her grandson becoming a Shape-Shifter.

I wasn't sure why school was such a great deal to her, but here I was being grounded for ditching once.

"Fine, then I guess my life being threatened doesn't matter huh?" with that, I spun around and headed towards the stairs and was on my way to my bedroom.

Brady was laughing out loud at this point of the story. Shortly after I had entered my bedroom, I had texted him that I was being grounded. He was calling me a second later and wanted to hear everything about how I even got grounded. Apparently he seemed it to be funny.

"This isn't funny," I muttered, and groaned at his reaction.

"Oh come on Luna! This is funny! Your life was on the line and you are being grounded for ditching school, like what, once?" Again he began to laugh out loud and I could picture him rolling over the ground. At this point I was wondering why I had become friends with him, but thinking about it. He had kind of forced me to become friends with him. Never gave me a choice. On another note, I was glad. He was good. Never pushed me in to doing anything.

"Again, not funny Brady. I'm sure it has something to do with herself as why she seems school so important," I shrugged. Rolling over so I laid on my stomach, my phone still in my hand, holding it close to my ear, not that it wasn't necessary with my extended hearing, but there were times I wanted to feel like a normal teenager.

"Even when it has to do something with herself, it's just..." he couldn't get out of his words properly by this time. And I heard a voice calling out to him in the background.

"Who is with you?" I asked curious. Desperately trying to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about being grounded anymore or Wallis. I tried to block that memory away.

"Collin, my best friend," he said cheerfully. "And here I thought I was your best friend," I fake whined and he was laughing again. What was wrong with this boy today? Everything seemed funny to him.

"I know you for two weeks now Luna. But you've become a good friend. We're about to play video games. Wanted to ask you to come as well, but seeing you're grounded," I could practically see him grinning right now and wanted to slap him on the back of his head so badly at this point. Being grounded sucked.

"You know how I am around other people," I sighed. The gesture was nice, but without being grounded I most likely still did decline the offer.

"I know, but he is a Shape-Shifter too. Would be good for you to hang around us more," I shook my head at that.

"Not after this morning Brady, but wait..." I began, confused. If Collin was a Shape-Shifter and his best friend, where was he this morning?

"You didn't introduce me to him?" Subject changed, again. Victory! "He was on patrol this morning when it all happened with Wallis. You'll meet him one day," Brady explained. Okay, that made sense. "And, he is supposed to be at school right now, but he had no intention of going," Brady snickered, bringing up the subject again, but with using his friend as an excuse.

"Oh come on, can we leave the subject!" I groaned out loud, flopping back on my back. Watching the ceiling of my room. I heard Collin shout something again, which sure sounded like: "Coming over" or something in that direction.

"We can't and oh wait. Collin, she is grounded. I'm sure that if her grandmother catches us in her bedroom, her grandmother will have a fit and throw us out." I growled lowly. He had no right to talk about her like that! Brady chuckled again and I sighed.

"Why did I text you again?" I wondered aloud through the phone, which made him laugh again. "Because you missed me, you're grounded and you needed someone to talk too. I feel honoured though," I closed my eyes for a moment. This boy was impossible. But then again, all male Shape-Shifters were impossible. Although, the female of this pack could be an exception. She seemed nice enough.

"I don't miss you and... oh never mind," I sighed out. He laughed again and I made a promise to myself to give him a slap on the back of his head when I saw him this monday again at school.

"You don't miss me?" he pouted, jokingly. I shook my head, stood up from my bed and walked to the window. Just in time to see how a russet colour wolf retreated himself back in to the forest.

"Nah, I don't. Say, Brady, to change the subject again. Is he stalking me?" Now it was Brady's time to groan. Ha! Another victory! Changing the subject again. I was starting to get good at this.

"Who?" Oh, he was acting like he didn't know. Of course he knew. It was his alpha. My soul mate.

"You know... he has a russet colour fur. Has been watching my house since I came home. It sure sounds like stalking," If I did not know better, Brady probably would feel like he was about to slam his head against the wall. I grinned at that. It sure seemed to look funny.

"Oh him." Brady began, knowing full well not to say his name while talking to me.

"Yeah him," I sighed. Took one more glance outside before retreating back to the bed. I felt the pull between us, how he came closer to the house again now that I had disappeared from the window.

"He is just protecting you and your grandmother. Making sure no vampire can come close to you and her," I flinched for a moment at the word vampire. Even when I was having some kind of fun, the word 'vampire' made sure I was feeling cold.

"I know," I sighed. "Give him a chance Luna," Brady was quick to say, before I could say something else that I would most likely regret saying.

"I don't know..." I rolled on to my right side now. Which gave me a perfect clear view of the window and was now watching some trees.

"What's holding you back Luna? He is a good guy," I groaned inside. Didn't even say it out loud. He was the one to win my mental competition of changing the subject.

"Everything Brady. My previous relationship wasn't that good. And I'm a lone wolf. There are more reasons as to why I can't let him in to my life. He might think he is protecting me, but it's the other way around. I'm protecting HIM," It was silence after that at the end of the other line. After a few minutes, when I wasn't sure if he was still alive or perfectly okay, he began to talk again.

"What are you protecting him from? You are Luna. A Shape-Shifter. Like us. So what could be it?" I sighed. I could not tell him. I really couldn't. They would throw questions at me I couldn't answer.

"I'm just protecting him and all of you Brady. Please, leave it at that," I whispered, begging him to not continue on this subject. He sighed deeply and i really, really, really hoped he would change the subject. That meant, I had lost this time.

"Fine, but one day..." he began, but I was quick to interrupt. "Yes, one day, when I'm ready, I'll tell you all, but not now. Give me time," He sighed again. "Alright." he agreed eventually and I was glad. I couldn't tell them yet what was going on in my life. They would know, one day, when I was ready to share my story with them.

"So, to change the subject to a better subject. How about you and I are going to do something fun this thursday?" Brady proposed after a few minutes of silence between us and I rolled on to my back again. Looking up at the ceiling, once again. I had no idea what was so interesting about it, but at this time, it seemed to be interesting.

"This thursday? As in after school?" I confirmed. I could imagine him nodding, but I was sure he would confirm it.

"Yes. This thursday. How about, we go to Port Angeles and catch a movie?" I heard Collin shout something again. Something about wanting to come as well.

"Collin wants to come too," somehow, my feelings told me he was planning something else, but I had to agree that I missed doing something fun with a friend. Brady had in the two weeks of me living in Forks, managed to let me open to him, even if it meant forcing me in to it. He was right once. I needed a friend. A friend like him.

"Sure, why not," I agreed, but then thought of something. "But, only, if you would like to go on a run with me monday after school. I'm dying for a good run, without being interrupted by vampires or anything else," I proposed back to him.

"As in wolf form?" he questioned and I nodded, only realizing that he couldn't see me. "Yes, in wolf form. Please? I already agreed to go to Port Angeles with you and Collin," I said innocently. I heard him sigh on the other end of the line and chuckled softly. Even though he might have won my mental competition of changing the subject, I still could make him frustrated at times.

"Alright, but how do you think we can communicate? You haven't joined us, so we don't share the same pack mind," ah, there he had a point. "We'll figure something out," I assured him.

"Then we have two deals next week, great, can't wait! Now, I have to hang up, Collin is getting impatient. He wants to beat me in a video game, not that it is going to happen, but I might just let him win," he chuckled softly.

"Be nice to him and oh Collin, I'm sure you hear this, beat his ass for me, will you?" I heard laughter in the background and took that as a yes. Yes, I was cheering on Collin right now.

"And here I thought you would be on my side. I feel hurt Luna," he fake whined, just as I had pretty much done it earlier in our conversation.

"Aw, don't feel hurt Brady. If it cheers you up, you won my mental competition of who was the best of changing the subject during our conversation,"

"You actually had... You're weird Luna, but I feel better now, knowing that I have at least won one competition, even when it was in your mind," I shook my head laughing quietly.

"I know, I know. Now, go, he is waiting for you," Brady laughed and after we had said our goodbyes and I heard the click, I tossed my phone towards the end of the bed. Wondering what would happen next week, in my third week of La Push. That's when I sat right up, tossed my legs over the edge of the bed, stood up and walked towards the window again. Opened it and let the wind play with my hear. I saw him, again in the bushes. He tried to be good at hiding, but through my pull towards him, I could easily find him.

"I know you might have heard the whole conversation, and might even see it later in Brady's head, but please. Believe me when I say I'm pushing myself away in order to protect you and your pack." He lifted his head up for a small moment and I saw the disbelieving look in his eyes. He didn't want to believe me, but he had to. It would be better for the two of us.

"It's for the best..." with that I closed my window again and turned around. Not wanting to see how he was looking as I could perfectly feel it myself. The connection was strong and I knew it would become stronger every single day. Trying to pull us closer, but if it were up to me, I would only be hanging out with Brady.

Yet, something inside me though, told me something else. That soon, I would not just be hanging out with Brady, but with more... I sure hoped I was wrong about my feelings. And sure hoped, things could stay like this.

* * *

 **Authors note: A little bit of bonding between Luna and Brady :D Luna having a mental competition in her head xD Brady having his first attempt of playing Cupido xD Not that it really worked, but he did try! And he made Luna to go to Port Angeles with him, although I wonder how many of you are thinking that he is taking Luna to something else :D (No, not someone, sorry to disappoint you xD Although, He will be there xD).  
For those who are wondering. Yes, this chapter is a few hours after Wallis attack on Luna! I did this as the story now continues in his normal ways :) (And as it isn't sunday yet for Luna) Jacob already did have his talk with Wallis and had grabbed some lunch by Sam and Emily, before he went to watch Luna :)  
For those who have been waiting for it, Jacob will appear more and more in future chapters :D So much in store for the two :D**

 **And happy late Valentine's day! I did have the intention on posting it yesterday, but somehow only just finished it now! So here is still my, one day delay of a valentines gift to you all :D**

 **And thank you so much again for all your nice reviews! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, it was. They deserved their brotherly moment :) It was about time they talked things out :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, their parents have so much to explain, but I'm sure, that in time, the two brothers will get the answers :D**

 **MyMustacheIsMystical: Thank you so much for your nice review! You actually gave me an idea! He will get an imprint one day, don't worry about it! If one of the wolves deserves it, it's him. And I love your username :D**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! *Hands tissues* Aw, now I want to give you a hug! *Gives a virtual hug as a real one is sadly enough impossible* And yeah, me too! One day they will be good brothers to each others, this is the first step :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter and that you liked the conversation between the two brothers! And yes, I had a feeling you all would love to see this conversation between the two brothers. It felt wrong NOT to write it out. So I'm glad I did it :D Thanks for your compliment!**

 **Polly2010: Thanks for your nice review! And thanks for your nice compliment! I love it!**

 **Reader 101: Thank you so much for your nice review! And am so glad you like their backstories so much!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! And thank you! Am so glad that you loved the brotherly bond :D Sorry to crush your imagination in this cruel way of to completely change it xD No grandmothers in this chapter who are hunting down a Shape-Shifter for letting their granddaughter think they are a danger to the tribe xD But hope you still love this chapter as much as I do :D**

 **Ikune: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your compliment! No idea where I got that feeling from then xD Oh well, it might have to do with the word Syntax, as I had never heard that before and sounded a bit British, but that could be me xD Enjoy this lovely chapter :D**

 **Ariana Hadley: Thank you so much for your nice review! Oh he will begin to treat him nicely :D Hopefully xD Otherwise, as a writer, I'll chase him around untill he does so xD Or maybe I should let that be done by Rachel xD Oh well, the two brothers will be okay eventually, it just takes a lot of time :D It will come sooner then you think :D Jacob and Luna just have to work out their feelings for each other now and Luna has to accept him in to her life xD And she is quite stubborn xD When it comes to that xD**

 **kingwolf2350: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **NeonMcQueen: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **i see you see: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **AWalkingWallFlower: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **finefine: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Starzz495: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was sunday evening when grandma knocked on my door and walked in, before I could even reply.

"Can we talk?" she asked hesitantly. Not sure whether I would throw her out my room or not. I wasn't mad or angry at her anymore. Of course not. I couldn't stay angry for long at the person who was willingly to take me in, despite the danger I would bring her in.

"Sure," I said, putting the book away I had just been reading and moved on my bed to make space for her. She sat down on the edge, hands folded in her lap and heaved a sigh.

"Look, it wasn't my intention to ground you, but school is something important to me," I looked up, surprised, and sat a little bit straighter. School was important to everyone. Without you couldn't even get a proper education or a proper job.

"How come?" I asked softly and I now moved that I was sitting next to her. So there was a reason as to why she grounded me.

"Before I met your grandfather," She began and again I was surprised. She barely had mentioned grandfather. Michael had briefly met him, yet, didn't remember him as he was two years old at the time, but grandpa died before I was born.

"I was attending high school. But when I met him at the age of sixteen, my life drastically changed. He was the one for me, I knew it. And I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life." she continued and I had a light feeling where this story was heading to. But I waited for her to tell the rest, before I would even think of something that might not be true.

"I dropped school for him and spend a lot of time with your grandfather. When we were old enough, we married. He was twenty at the time and I was just around eighteen when we married. Got your aunt when I was 25 and your mother around 30 years old." She sighed, it felt like she was regretting something, but I still wasn't sure.

"Dropping school was one of the things I still regret. School is important. If it weren't for your grandfather, we could have never managed to live the life we lived," I had a feeling it had to do with school, but now that I really knew it... I guess, in a way she wanted to let me know how important school was.

"If I had known..." I slowly began, looking up at her. "Then I wouldn't have ditched school, but on the other hand, after hearing you're a danger to their tribe from Wallis..." I sighed. And grandma laid an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on her shoulders, trying not to think about last friday, but she and I still had not talked about it.

"I know, and maybe grounding you wasn't the best option, but it was needed Luna. I don't want you to leave school as well. I want you to do your best at school, despite everything that's going on in the supernatural world," grandma softly said. I sighed. She had a point, but being threatened wasn't also something I was waiting for. And I had wanted to avoid Wallis for the rest of the day, not even sure if he would be going back to school later in the afternoon on last friday.

"I get where you are going with it grandma. I know I shouldn't have left school last friday, but also wasn't waiting for another run in with Wallis and I'm not even sure about tomorrow..." I admitted, hesitantly though, now that I knew what she was actually thinking of skipping a school day.

"You'll just have to face him tomorrow. And maybe you're lucky. His alpha might have decided to keep him away from you for some time," she tried to comfort me with it. She could be right, but I had a feeling that his alpha didn't want to let him skip school much.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him again," she disbelievingly shook her head at that.

"You're ready to face him. Even though you don't know it quite yet, but I know it, you're ready. I believe in you," she said firmly, looking me straight in the eye and I looked away. Somehow this conversation had went from talking about her and her leaving school for the love of her life, to, talking how I was ready to face Wallis again.

"I'm n..." but before I could even finish my sentence, to make sure she had it wrong, she interrupted me. "Yes you are ready. You might be a lone wolf Luna, but as being one, you actually have to be strong. A weak one won't be able to survive on her own. If it weren't for your soul mate, you wouldn't have survived," somewhere she was right. Had he not stepped in with his pack brothers, I would most likely be dead right now.

"I won't let you ditch school again because of him. I won't allow it. I did regret quitting school, and I want to make sure you get a proper education," I knew she wanted to make sure of it and that she wanted me to have a good education. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll go to school tomorrow and I'm not going to make any promises, but I'll try to do my best not to run away from school with Wallis around," She really had a point, but I also had my points either, unfortunately, hers were better. I sat straight up again when she pulled her arm back.

"That's the spirit Luna. You are strong, even with being on your own and maybe it's wise to think about joining the pack in La Push. You won't be alone, and they would be able to protect you," I shook my head. Joining them was too early yet. Especially with Him being their alpha. Even from here I felt my connection with Him. He most likely felt what I was feeling right now.

"It's too early to join them. It's best to wait and I'm not quite ready yet to tell my secrets to them," I explained while standing up and walking to my window, to look towards the forest. He was there again. I could feel it. I heard grandma walking towards me and knew she stood a little bit behind me as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but still, think about it. And think about him. You look tired Luna and we both know what the cause of that is. Fighting the imprint only tires you out." And now we were on to him again. He somehow always came back to me. If not in my mind, then someone else would talk about him.

"Just think about it, okay?" I nodded, I would think about it, but not sure if I would actually allow myself to come close to him or any others of the pack, with an exception for Brady and maybe, just maybe, Collin. I already had become as close as I could get to Brady, something I had not expected to happen.

"Now, get some sleep. Have you even gotten any sleep since last thursday?" Grandma's voice was filled with worry and I shrugged. To be honest, I did not really feel tired at all, but maybe it was because I was just pushing myself to continue.

"Not really," I murmured, turning back around, after having closed the curtains. "Then it's time to get some," she said stern. Other meaning. Try to catch some sleep now.

"So she actually left school for a boy?" Brady asked me the following morning, once he joined me in my car. He first had commented on how bad I looked. And asked me the same thing my grandmother had asked me last night, if I had even gotten any sleep. Which I had answered 'no' in. Couldn't sleep properly last night as well and I was already for tonight. I also told him about the conversation I had with my grandmother.

"Yeah, that's what she told me though. And she still did regret that decision ever since. She should have just finished school before marrying him, but she was completely head over heels with grandpa." I explained further and continued. "That's why she is so determined that I and my brother finish school and go to university before we even marry," even though I perfectly knew that wouldn't even happen to me as I was in no case able to even go to university due to the danger I brought with me.

"Even with the supernatural going on? And wait... You have a brother?" Crap. I had forgotten that he didn't know about Michael yet. Something I surely hoped to keep a secret for now.

"Yeah, even with that going on and yes, I have a brother," I sighed, mentally slapping myself for letting that part slip out of my mouth before I could even stop myself.

"So, how come he is not with you?" Oh boy... How was I going to explain this? I surely couldn't tell Brady that I was banished from the pack my brother also was part of.

"He decided to stay with my parents. I just wanted to see more of the world and grandma needed company," which was a complete lie, but then again, I did not want him to know about it.

"I see..." his voice trailed off and I wasn't sure if he did believe me or not. What if he didn't? Then I surely would be doomed. Once we entered the parking lot of the school and I had parked the car, we grabbed our schoolbags and an unknown boy already came walking up towards us. I assumed it was Collin, the last Shape-Shifter I still had to meet in person.

"Collin, this is Luna, Luna, Collin," Brady introduced us to each other. We shook hands and he gave me a small smile.

"Nice to finally meet you and I did beat him though," Collin snickered, earning a glare from Brady. I softly laughed. It seemed like Brady had wanted that to stay a secret of being beaten by his best friend.

I wasn't sure how, but I already liked this guy. Maybe due to the fact that he is Brady's best friend. So I already know I can kind of trust him.

"I wanted to warn you though. Wallis is waiting at the entrance of the school building," his eyes flickered to me for a moment. How did he... but then I remembered that the minds of a pack was connected to one another and that nothing could stay a secret for long, giving the Shape-Shifters the right to bond. I looked in the direction of the entrance and sure enough, he was standing there. His hands in his pockets, eyes on the ground. He didn't look like the boy he was last friday. He was completely different.

"Thanks," I murmured. Preparing myself as to have to walk past him. One day I had to talk to him, but not today. But I also didn't want to look like a coward and run straight back to my car. So I had to pass him in order to get to school.

"If he tries to do anything, we will step in this time," Brady said, trying to comfort me and I nodded. Nerves settling in now. I took a deep breath and then nodded that I was ready to go.

Somehow it felt natural to walk with these two boys. Especially now Collin had joined us. Once we passed Wallis, he and I looked up at the same moment, and I saw guilt appearing in his eyes. Guilt directed towards me. As he was ashamed of what he had done to me last friday. He opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly entered the school building. Not even ready yet to talk to him.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled to myself, referring towards today.

* * *

 **Authors note: My intention was to upload the chapter yesterday, but I was kind of struggling with it! Knew where I wanted to go with it, but somehow, it didn't want to be written down xD After talking a bit to AnonymousShadowReader1 I finally was able, to write my third re-edit of this chapter with this as the out come! A huge thanks to her!  
A bonding moment between grandmother and granddaughter :D I just love Luna's grandmother! Despite the fact that she did ground her daughter xD And more bonding between Luna and Brady! Still a shame that he isn't her imprint, but every girls needs a best friend xD And Collin is in the picture too! Luna, almost, automatically, accepts him. No Jacob in this chapter, but he will appear soon! They will have their moments together :D  
And even though her grandmother didn't say it out loud, Luna is free to go wherever she wants to go xD She is not grounded anymore :D  
Enjoy!**

 **And thank you all so much for the response to the previous chapter! I really really really love it :D**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad you love this story :D It means a lot to me!**

 **Secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! Believe me, it was unexpected for me too xD When I was writing it, I was like: "WHAT? She is grounding Luna?!" xD You should have seen my face at that moment xD**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! You'll have to wait a few more chapters to find out what Brady is up too :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your compliment!**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And you might be right about that :D But they are just too adorable xD**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your compliment! No fluff in this chapter yet, can't promise you when the fluff between Jake and Luna will come, but they will get together eventually :D and have their moments!**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice reviews! There indeed might be a possibility that Leah and Luna will become friends! But that will take time for the friendship to grow :) I'm not sure yet if Jacob will talk to Paul about his brother, he was more determined to talk to Wallis about Paul :) And yes, the girls do have a few things in common! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **runvus: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **bambieisavenging: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Franksinatra24: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **cheyennenichole: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Lovinglifesince1993: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **SuirenAhri: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **Dancin-Babe: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Savancea278: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **harl3yg1rl: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **izzybella06: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I entered the cafeteria once it was time for lunch and already saw Brady sitting at our usual table, but this time he was joined by Collin. I wanted to groan inside, but couldn't. Just as this morning it just felt right.

The more steps I took towards them, the more I felt how a very small piece of the wall I had built up inside was crumbling down to the ground.

Brady waved me over when he spotted me and I couldn't help but to give him a smile.

"Going to use the same method Brady used to become friends with me?" I asked Collin, when I had reached the table and sat down across them. Collin grinned widely.

"Oh yes! You're not going to get rid of me for a while," his smile even became wider and I shook my head, mentally. Still wondering what I had gotten myself in to. But then again, sitting with these two, just felt right.

"Somehow, I already had that feeling," I chuckled softly.

"Hey! You didn't talk to me the first few days, how come you talk to Collin so easily?" Brady wondered out loud, pretending to be hurt, but I knew he was smiling from the inside that I was opening to one of his pack brothers, in this case, his best friend.

"Aw, jealous?" I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Maybe..." he grinned. We all three laughed and I was feeling quite happy at this moment, until my eyes fell on a boy who was standing up from the table of the pack and heading our way.

Brady and Collin who had caught me looking behind them, turned around so they could see who I was looking at. Wallis.

They tensed up with every step Wallis took towards us. Wallis seemed to ignore the two boys in front of me as he just kept walking and I gulped. I didn't want another confrontation with Wallis. Even though I just knew I had too, but not right now. It was too soon. The memories of how he had threatened me were still fresh in my mind. I just couldn't believe it that he had done it.

"Luna?" his uncertain voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him. Again he had his hands in his pockets, as if he had no idea what he needed to do with them. Where to put them.

"Can we talk?"He asked, but I shook my head, trying to find the right words. "Not right now Wallis, it's too early after what happened last friday..." how I managed to get that out of my mouth, I had no idea, but I still did it.

"I figured..." he mumbled, ignoring the glares of his two pack brothers. If looks could kill, Wallis surely would be dead by now. Brady and Collin weren't pleased at all that Wallis was now standing at our table. Well, mine and Brady, but I guess Collin had become a part of us too since this morning.

"Look..." I began, but was interrupted by Wallis. "I have an explanation as for why it happened last friday. Just hear me out please?" I shook my head, he opened his mouth to protest, but I was quick to begin and finish my sentence this time.

"There is always an explanation for everything Wallis, but right now, I don't want to hear it. It doesn't matter how good your intentions are, I just don't want too. " I started, watching how his hopeful face changed in to a sad face. "And when I'm ready to talk to you Wallis, I want Him to be there, just in case..." I continued. "And I'm not even ready to see Him, so please, if you would just leave me alone..." he gulped now. He perfectly knew who I meant by Him. It was his alpha. I still wasn't ready to say his real name out loud. Saying his name felt for me like accepting that he was my soul mate. And I wasn't ready to accept him as my soul mate.

"I, I... yes," he muttered. Knowing I had left no room for him to say something else. Brady and Collin were still glaring at him, ready to 'gently' guide him back to the table were the rest of the pack was sitting at, if he was staying here longer than necessary.

He stayed with us for a few more, awkward minutes until Brady stood up, followed by Collin, which was his cue to leave and he did. Collin followed him to make sure he arrived at the table and talked a bit with, I assumed, was Kenton, before heading back to us.

"He won't be bothering us anymore, not for now anyways," Collin announced as he took his place at the table.

"Thanks," I murmured and he smiled in appreciation. We kept quiet, just ate, while I glanced from time to time at the table Wallis sitting at. Was I trying to keep an eye on him? I wasn't sure. Maybe I also was just trying to see when his next try of talking to me would be. Or to get to know him, somehow.

"Hey, are we still up for our run this afternoon?" Brady asked me, pulling me back to reality and I blinked a few times.

"Yeah, of course we are. Want to join us too Collin?" I asked Brady's best friend. Surprising myself by asking Collin to come join us. He looked up in surprise. Just as surprised as I was.

"Yes, of course! Sounds like fun!" he grinned widely. When I glanced over at Brady he looked in awe at me, trying to progress everything that has just happened. Even I was still surprised.

"La Push is changing you," Brady grinned and I looked up, knowing he was right. This was just my third week here. I was desperately trying to keep my walls up, but Brady already managed to let them crumble down and here I was sitting with him and Collin.

"Maybe I should stay out of La Push then," I joked, making Brady grin even wider. He surely was proud of what he already had accomplished with me. And that we were kind of joking around now.

"Nah, La Push wouldn't be any fun without you." Fun, it was a word I barely knew, but hoped to get to know it again one day. After all this mess with vampires and Shape-Shifters would be over.

"Or La Push would be more fun without me," I retorted back. It just slipped out of my mouth, but still in a joking way, luckily.

"You're wrong about that," Collin piped up. "You're fun to hang around with. You should give yourself more credits Luna," he said. He knew we were just joking around, but also wanted to let me know that he and Brady appreciated my company and I couldn't help but to smile at the two.

"Fine, fine, I believe you two," I said, smiling, shaking my head when the two gave each other a high five in victory. I watched them how they were joking around with each other, not ignoring me, but giving me time to be lost in my own thoughts.

And while being lost in my own thoughts and watching them, I realized something. I may not have officially joined their pack, but I could kind of see Brady and Collin as my own pack. My own two pack brothers. It just felt natural being around them.

It really felt natural.

* * *

 **Authors note: Pretty much a filler chapter :D As the action will be in the next chapter :D  
Wallis trying to talk to Luna in this one, and bonding moments between her, Brady and Collin! Can't help but to love Brady and Collin xD She will have her moments with Jacob too, don't worry! Matter of fact, he might appear in the next chapter XD Although, I'm not going to promise that as I know, that once I promise it, it will not happen xD  
Luna her walls are also slowly breaking and she is opening up more and more! Let's just hope that opening up to Brady and Collin will help her to open up to Jacob :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! I get where you are coming from and completely agree with you on it :D Luna indeed would not have been able to focus on school. She would be on edge the whole day (And most likely close to phasing if she stayed in school) and looking out for Wallis (Even though Jacob made sure he wasn't going back to school that day). Guess her grandma saw it differently. Let's just hope that her grandmother will just change her way of thinking as once the story progress and things really get going, Luna will have to skip school more and more and I surely can't have her grounded all the time xD  
**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes! The new three musketeers have been born xD Although I don't recall a female in the three musketeers movies xD oh well, let's just pretend there is for Luna's sake xD**

 **Rain girl 19: Thank you so much for your nice review! It is! Wallis really have to give everything to let her talk. But they will talk, one day, don't worry :) ! You might be just right xD Although, I do think that Luna did learn from this small accident as in talking about her brother, that she won't slip anything again soon xD Although, Brady might also be able to get something out of her, who knows what will happen xD Enjoy this new update :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes! I couldn't wait for her to meet Collin, knowing Brady and Collin will be perfect for her to learn her how to open up to the rest of the pack :) And more importantly, to Jacob :) But now, she finally did meet Collin! And opens up to him :D Brady already has done a good job so far xD**

 **Acidic Rose: Thank you so much for your nice review! *Waves happily back* Don't feel shy! You never have to be shy around me :D Thank you for your nice offer. However, I already have a beta-reader who looks at my chapters once she has the time for it :) Due to her schedule it might take a little while before the chapters are edited. If you see mistakes that I really need to know about, don't hesitate, but please let me know! And I'm glad you like my story!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy!**

 **Mrs . Marie Woods-Winchester: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **CarleighAlpha: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **tarsha12: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **midnightstorm111: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **andreaz1975: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **flicka147000: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **MarieReeds: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Vanessa243: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Lenny . Young: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **katula . hof: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **dpka931989: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **kammi16: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Brady and Collin were already happily waiting at my car and I raised an eyebrow. I didn't remember offering Collin a ride to his house and then I remembered. The run. With them.

"Want to start here or?" I asked, once I arrived at my car and had tossed my school bag in the trunk of it.

"We figured it was best to park your car in front of Sam and Emily's." Brady started carefully, as if he wasn't really sure it would be the best idea to do. I looked questionably at him, before looking over at Collin, who just shrugged. I had no idea who those two people were. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to park my car in front of a house I didn't know the people who were living in it, off.

"And start from there." he continued, scratching the back of his head in a kind of nerves manner. Something was a bit off and I couldn't quite place it.

"Who are Sam and Emily?" I asked, curious now. He was quite careful with me now and I, somehow, didn't like it. It felt like he was holding something from me.

"Sam is our ex-alpha. Emily is his imprint. Or in your words, soul mate," Brady explained. Questions began to arise. I knew my soul mate was the alpha of this pack. The one that was living here on the reservation, so how could this Sam be their ex-alpha?

"How?" I asked, confused. "Long story," Collin fell in the conversation, easily.

"Long story short, Sam stepped down six months ago. Retired as his wife is pregnant of their first child and the baby can born any day now. She still cooks and is an amazing cook," Collin's eyes began to sparkle at the thought of the food Emily seemed to make so amazingly. "Anyways, Sam, went to Jacob. Jacob, at that time still had his own pack, existing out of Seth, Leah -Seth's sister, you've met her, Embry and Quil. The two alpha's did talk for hours, until coming to an agreement. Sam stepped down and gave up his position so Jacob could become the alpha over the remaining wolfs. Two packs, became one pack. And Jacob is now leading one large pack. Without Sam, we are with at least 14 wolfs, imagine that," Brady chuckled, knowing exactly how it felt in his head if they all were phased together for meetings. I still remembered how I was surrounded by the large pack last week. I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet the ex-alpha. But I also felt respect towards Him. He was leading a large pack with at least 14 wolfs. I didn't see Blake doing that.

"Wow," I whispered, leaning against my car, taking in everything that I've just learned. I remembered my first time entering La Push, in my car. How it became so hard to enter the reservation the first time, knowing that I was about to enter the territory of another pack.

"Yeah, but anyways. That's the best option we have so far. As school will most likely question it when they see your car still parked here." I nodded, in a way Brady was right. In another way, going to the centre of the pack? Their meeting place? I wasn't sure. It could be intimidating, even though I've met them already, which was just at school.

"Will He be there?"Referring to my soul mate. "Most likely. He isn't on patrol right now," Brady muttered softly, and I sighed. One day I had to face him, why not just today?

"So, the plan. We're going to park my car there, leave immediately to the forest and take our run. I don't want to face any of them and especially not him," Their faces fell. They probably already hoped they could grab some food. And even though I just thought that meeting Him wouldn't be a problem today, I still wasn't ready for the rest of the pack. And okay, maybe, just maybe, still not ready for Him too. I was confused.

"Fine," they sighed and with that, we got in to my car. Collin now sat next to me and Brady, sulking, in the back of my car. Collin gave me the directions to Sam and Emily's place and once I drove on their drive way and their house came in to view, I couldn't help but to love it. It was small, but seemed big enough to house a large pack in it, whenever they came in.

It was close to the trees of the forest, making it easy for the pack to come in and out, without the chance to be discovered by non supernatural humans. I really loved it. It gave you a welcoming feeling.

The boys were out of the car before I could even pull it over to a complete stop and running up to the house. They had planned it. I should have known that! I groaned. Pulled my car over to a stop and after locking it, I walked, hesitantly, up to the house.

Before I could even knock, Brady opened it, munching on a muffing. Grinning widely at me.

"Enter," he said, stepping aside. I tried to ignore the tension that was slowly building up in my body. This was the packs home. This is where they went before and after patrol. Where they hang out with each other. Held meetings -well, I guess they did. It most likely was, for most of them, their second home.

I heard the voices, before I even entered the living room. A few heads snapped in my direction and I tried to identify them all. A man, who I didn't know yet, sat in a chair, closest to the television.

Even though Brady had not introduced me to him yet, I had a feeling that he must be Sam. He still had the Alpha air surrounding him, but it was fading away, slowly. I was sure that in a few years, his alpha status had faded down completely.

He stood up, once he noticed me, meeting me half way, and stretched out his hand. Brady went straight back to the kitchen. Most likely to grab some more food.

"Sam, I've heard a lot about you from Brady," he said, tensed as well. I shook his hand, but quickly withdraw it. The tension between us was too thick to held hands longer than necessary. I was confused, but curious as well. Why was the tension so thick between us? I had no problems with Brady and Collin. None with Him. Well, despite the fact I was still pushing him away, but thinking back to me and Blake, there was always tension around Blake and me. Whereas I never had any problems with my brother, or our pack brothers. Well, my ex pack brothers. But this tension was the same as with Blake and that just confused me.

"All good things, I hope," I managed to get out, trying to hide the tension in my voice as well.

"Yes, don't worry about that," he flickered his eyes to me. Scanning me. Maybe he was trying to find out where the tension came from? I had no idea. We were just being nice to each other, that much was sure. But further? There was an awkward silence between us and I went with a hand through my shoulder length, black hair. I noticed how the other boys had stopped talking and were watching us curiously.

"You know what, I'm just going outside..." I started awkwardly. Not liking it one bit how the tension had become even thicker now. "Brady, Collin, come out of that kitchen." I shouted, while walking backwards, keeping my eyes on the ex-alpha. The two boys appeared almost immediately in the living room, watching me curiously.

"Let's run," I muttered. Wanting to escape the awkwardness. The two boys looked at each other for a moment, they shrugged and followed me out of the house. As soon as I was outside, I sighed out in relief. The tension was less thick here.

Brady and Collin went to walk in front of me and I followed them around the house. Just as we were heading for the tree line he appeared out of it and I held my breath. The last time I saw him was last thursday, when our souls connected and when I took in his features now, he looked tired. More tired than last thursday and I was wondering if he had gotten any sleep at all ever since.

He went with a hand through his hair, much like I had done a few minutes earlier, in Sam and Emily's house. And looked up, only noticing me now. A sparkle showed up in his eyes and he brightened up a little bit more.

Now, when I was focusing on him, I could really feel our connection. I could feel what he felt and I immediately tried to block it, but was too late. I had just let my wall crumble down a little bit more.

"Luna?" even his voice sounded tired and guilt washed over me. He was surprised to see me and to be honest, I was surprised to see him. I just gave him a small, watery smile, looked over at my two friends, who were at the edge of the tree line waiting for me, and watching my interaction with Him closely.

"Hey," I said in response. Not knowing what else to say. I still tried to block the feelings that came through our connection, but it seemed like I couldn't. His frustrations washed over me without a warning and I had to take a step back in response to that, trying to pull myself together again.

For him it seemed to be a sign that I still didn't want to talk to him, but my inner wolf wanted him to talk to me. I felt confused when he walked away from me, heading straight to the house, Brady, Collin and I just came out.

"Wait!" I shouted after him, not even sure why I did shout that. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to say next. What I could tell him.

He slowly turned around, his tired eyes meeting with mine and for a few seconds I was lost in his beautiful brown eyes, before I pulled myself back to reality. I mentally shook my head, what had I gotten myself in to?

"Ehm..." I started, scratching the back of my head, trying to find to at least something I could say. He sighed when I kept quiet for too long. This really was harder than I thought it would be.

"Just tell me when you're ready to talk to me," he murmured, turning around again. Taking long strides towards the house.

"I'm ready," I blurted out, not really wanting him to go. He stopped once again, but didn't turn back to face me.

"What she is trying to say," Brady began, stepping in. For one moment I was grateful he did, as I was at loss for words again.

"That we are going for a run right now and we would be really happy if you could join us," I turned around, to gape at Brady in shock. It wasn't my intention to let him actually have him on the run. All I wanted to do is try to talk to him, to give it at least a try to get to know him. Through our connection I could feel slight hope coming from his side, but as soon as it came, it disappeared. Leaving me confused.

"Sorry, another day maybe. I have to talk to Sam and try to get some sleep," He said, while he still had turned his back to us and I was already back to facing it. Sadness over fell me and I watched how he walked further to the house, saw how he entered it and then turned back to face Collin and Brady again.

"Wow, Luna you okay?" Collin asked me and I shook my head.

"Let's just go for that run," I muttered entering the forest. He had a chance to be with me. He could be with me, but why didn't he accept on that offer? I pulled off my clothes, not even caring that Brady and Collin were still with me, tied them to my leg, just as I had seen how the boys had done it and phased, already running.

To be honest, I was glad not to be in a pack right now. So I could think just whatever I wanted. Brady and Collin flanked me on both sides and I picked up space. Why didn't he want to join us? But then I remembered. I had pushed him away since our souls connected and that it would only be natural for him to decline the offer this time. Even though I still wanted to leave him out of my mess, even though my walls were crumbling down with the minute and I still wasn't sure if I wanted him to be in my life, But if I listened to my feelings very closely, I knew I wanted him.

When I pulled myself back from my thoughts I focused back on what was in front and beside me. That's when I noticed that Collin and Brady were not at my side anymore. I skidded to a halt, dirt flying around me, while I looked around. Where were they? Had I run that fast that we had lost each other? I should have watched closer as to where they were going as I didn't know this part of the forest yet.

When I went for a run in Forks I stayed close to grandma's house, making sure I was able to find it again. This part of the forest was completely new. I phased back. Pulled on my clothes and spun around, but no sign of them.

"Brady? Collin? Where are you? I'm kind of lost!" I shouted. Well, I could easily try to sniff them out, but still, this area was new for me. For all I knew I could end up somewhere far away from La Push. A howl sounded in the distance and I grimaced. Great. Just great. A howl meant danger. A howl meant that there was a vampire around.

"You shouldn't shout that hard, you know. You're scaring the birds away," A person said behind me in a sick, sweetly voice. I sniffed and stiffened. I didn't want to turn around now.

"Well, I was just shouting to my two friends to come back to me," I answered, trying to held my voice steady enough as not to let the creature know how tensed I was.

"So, I heard," suddenly he was in front of me and I blinked. Took a step back, trying to make the gap bigger between us. The vampire had short, dark brown hair. His eyes were blood red and he was tall.

"Hm, that's curious. I can't smell you. What's going on with your scent?" he asked and I gulped. I hoped I could hide my identity long enough to give him a surprise attack. And for the wolfs to be able to find him.

"Nothing. It's there, you just have to sniff closely," alright, I should have not said that. He suddenly stood too close for my comfort and I started to walk backwards, until my back hit a tree.

"Still am not able to smell you. So, you appear to be human, but humans do have a smell. Which means you're something different. What are you?" I gulped. I could be doing two things now. Phase and hoping to kill him during the progress as he was standing that close to me I hopefully would be able to do so.

"I'm just me. The human that's standing in front of you," I answered his question. Well, it was a lie, but telling the truth wouldn't help me. Another howl pierced through the air. It sounded closer and the vampire looked over his shoulder and that was my cue. I had no idea where the sudden confidence came from but I phased. Shredding my clothes in the process. Grandma wasn't going to be happy about that. Once I collapsed with his chest he fell backwards, but stood up quickly as if nothing had just happened.

"Aha, so you're one of them," He grinned madly. As he had just found his treasure. Although, if I was being honest, maybe I was his treasure, but then again, he probably had no idea what was after me. That it were his leaders who wanted me. If he knew his leaders...

I growled. Flattened my ears and showed him my teeth,

"For a wolf, you don't look very intimidating," He chuckled and I cursed in my head. I wasn't sure how long I could let him stay here before the pack would arrive. If they would even arrive. I heard a third howl, much closer now and he ran towards me, I tried to avoid him, but he easily grabbed me and swung me in a tree. The impact was much harder then I could have ever imagined and I laid down on the ground.

He was hanging over me now, our eyes meeting. My heart was beating fast in my chest. I was no match to a vampire. Especially not alone. Not without a pack. But I couldn't. I still couldn't join the pack here. That's when I heard paws pounding on the ground. Fast.

"Sadly, I'll have to..." that's when he heard them coming too and he straightened himself. A grey wolf leaped at him, followed by an all too familiar russet one. Our eyes met for a moment before he focused back on the vampire. The grey and russet one both landed on the ground as the vampire was quick to avoid them. More appeared out of the trees, growling viciously and when I watched the vampire he seemed to enjoy this...

He was smiling widely. He came to stand at my side again, bending over and I closed my eyes and when I dared to peak through them, he was already gone. A sandy coloured wolf stood in front of me, protectively. Making sure the vampire couldn't come close to me again. I was able to see clearly how the pack worked together and within minutes they had him shredded to pieces.

I was amazed and in awe. I had seen my soul mate fighting against Wallis last friday, and was already impressed on how well he worked together with his pack brothers, but seeing and watching this actual fight with a vampire.

Wow. Blake's pack was nothing against it. There was no structure. No strategy. They always just did attack the vampire without even thinking about their next move, but this pack... it was simply beyond amazing. The pack was larger than Blake's. This pack had at least 14 wolfs in it and all 14 seemed to know how to work together.

Not only that. You could easily find out in this pack who the more experienced was and who still did lack experience in fighting a vampire, but still, the elder wolfs seemed to be handling it just fine and looking out for the younger ones, while giving them a chance to gain more experience.

This pack was so organized. They had so much structure. A few phased back, and I could recognize Wallis amongst them. They were gathering the pieces together and throw them in to a fire which Terrance just made.

I slowly began to stand up, not sure how much my body had healed already during the fight, only making out one voice in my head.

 _"See that he is burned completely! I'm going to check on Luna,"_ it was His voice and I looked up in surprise.

 _"I'm fine,"_ I muttered in my head, letting him snap his head up in surprise. He now looked at me and I tried to avoid his eyes. Even I was surprised. Even though we didn't hear each other's thoughts, we could, somehow talk. How did we not notice that last friday?

 _"Impossible,"_ he whispered, directed to me and phased. I quickly looked down at the ground, but once he said he had his cut offs on I realized I had shredded my own clothes to pieces and was in no way able to phase back.

I looked up at him, trying to tell him that.

Once he noticed I wasn't going to phase back any time soon, it was him to phase back again.

 _"What on earth were you thinking to go on a run?!"_ he yelled at me, once he was phase back in a wolf. I whimpered. He sure was intimidating. But then I remembered something. Our earlier conversation.

 _"You were the one who didn't want to go with us! And I'm not sorry for losing sight of Brady and Collin. It was bound to happen. They can't smell me, much like you can't,"_ I shot back. How dare he?! He knows Brady and Collin can't smell me. And I only had run a little bit faster than necessary. He glared at me, but now I stood my ground.

 _"And you are the one to push me away for the last couple of days, while all I want is to get to know you! So don't blame me for not wanting to go on a run with you!"_ He was still yelling and we were both looking fiercely at each other. There were so many emotions flying around through our connection that I couldn't even tell them apart anymore.

 _"And don't blame me for pushing you away! I have my reasons for that! I'm just protecting you!"_ I shouted back. He was getting on my nerves! Why did the spirits thought we would be a good match? But then again, comparing the atmosphere with me and Sam and Blake, this atmosphere was still better, even though Jacob was an alpha too.

 _"And from what are you protecting me? Bloodsuckers? I just had to save you from one!"_ Crap. There he had me. He had got me stuck in a corner I couldn't get out. If I said vampires, he wouldn't believe me, due to what just happened. We were both panting heavily in our wolf forms. Our eyes were still locked on to each other and not in viciously way anymore, but in a firm way.

 _"Fine. Then you are protecting me..."_ He seemed to look satisfied at that. That we finally had come to some sort of agreement when it came to that.

 _"Good, so don't ever tell me anymore that you are protecting me. And from now on, if you want to go on a run, you better ask me. At least we can communicate,"_ He said fiercely in my head, as if there was no room for an argument left. Did he just told me... I shook my head. This boy was impossible. First he didn't even care to go on a run with me and now he is almost demanding me to, for the rest of my runs, to go with him?

 _"Fine,"_ I huffed in annoyance. There went my excuse of me pushing him away.

 _"Fine, Brady will give you my number later. And as for now, I'm bringing you back home,"_ Oh no, he wasn't... I broke eye contact with him. But then I remembered I had no choice. As I had no idea how to get back to La Push.

 _"Rather want you to get me back to La Push. My car is still parked at Sam and Emily's,"_ I sighed and he nodded with his large head in a direction.

 _"And I'm in need of some clothes,"_ I muttered, avoiding his eyes.

 _"I'll send one of my pack brothers to Emily so she can already grab some clothes for you,"_ I nodded in agreement and began to follow him once he began to walk. He picked up his space a few minutes later, but made sure to stay close to me. We didn't say anything and once we arrived at Sam and Emily's, Emily was already waiting outside with some clothes. Jacob phased first. Taking the clothes and brought them back to me, turning his back to me so I could phase and dress myself in private.

The clothes Emily gave me fitted perfectly and I immediately walked up to the front of the house, where my car was still standing. Waiting for me. I knew he was following me. I had not spoken to Brady yet, but I promised myself to call him once I got home.

"Just call me when you want to go on a run, alright?" he said. His voice had gone softer now. I sighed and nodded.  
"I don't have a choice in that matter, do I?" I asked him, facing him now and he shook his head.

"No, not after what I have seen today. I just don't want you to get hurt. Just promise me this alright? We don't have to talk on our runs. All that matters is that you can run safely and not get lost or attacked," I was contemplating this. It sounded tempting.

"As long as we don't have to talk, with the exception of you giving directions, then I agree," he gave me a small smile that lighted up his face and even though it didn't make sure that his tired features would completely disappear, I had to be honest with myself that I liked him better this way.

"Then I can only say till our next run," with that he stepped back, allowing me to get in to my car, but I didn't just yet. There was still something I had to say.

"Hey, Jacob? Before I forget, thanks for saving me. I probably would have been dead by now if it weren't for you and your pack. You really work well together," with that, I stepped in to my car, leaving no room for him to say something back. And once I had hit the road, back to Forks, I sighed deeply. What had I gotten myself in to now?

* * *

 **Authors note: WOW! Longest chapter so far! This weekend is really a weekend with unexpected events! Had some magical moments with the ponies this weekend and now this, with the story! My weekend can't get any better! I'm so happy :D  
Sorry Luna, but Jacob is now protecting you instead of the other way :D Guess we have known that ever since they met, but Luna just didn't want to admit it yet xD Now I wonder how long it will take for Luna to ask him out to run with her xD and she is finally saying his name! And not referring to Him anymore :D Well done Brady, well done!  
And for those who are wondering why they are able to communicate. I figured that an alpha still can talk to a lone wolf, as the lone wolf has no pack, so, a lone wolf, is kind of an alpha on his own. And the alpha of the pack still has to ask him or her if he or she wants to join the pack :) But once he or she joins the pack, he'll be able to talk to the rest of the pack :D and hear their thoughts.**

 **Secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yeah, I'm gad about it too! Finally she has some friends :D It was about time!**

 **Evie Starberry: Thank you so much for your nice reviews! Oh, wow! I feel honored that you picked out my story to read! Considering you usually read others. Thank you! And I might keep you on that offer xD I'm no good at fluff or sexy scenes as I lack experience myself xD And yes, so far I have the plot line completely in my head and know where I want to go! But leave enough room for my characters to kind of make their own decisions towards the big events that will happen in the story :) And thank you for your nice compliments in your second review! Hopefully this long chapter satisfy you :D This is my longest so far! No idea where it came from, it just suddenly popped up :D And thank you for following the story and for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! Oh, just checked, oops! Will have to change that later xD Thanks for pointing it out!**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: Thank you so much for your nice review! And how glad I am to have seen your review with your old name so I know you're Rain girl 19 :D And yes :D Miny pack :D**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! It is :D They deserved this bonding time :D**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And he indeed didn't. But Wallis will get his chance soon :D Don't worry! He will just have to try a little bit harder!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! It is about time that her walls are breaking down and that she will be opening up :D Took her long enough! Well, hopefully you are satisfied :D Lots of Jake :D ! Enjoy!**

 **Morgan: Thank you so much for your nice review: You know, I never ever actually gave it that much thought! In a way, you could be right :D Only, in this case it is a wolfs tribe instead of a Lion's tribe :D But still found that scene a very sad one where Kovu got exiled :(**

 **MalloryMelody: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding it to your favorites!**

 **pantiesahoy: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Thetroublewithexes: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **queenoftatooine: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **hottieanimegurl: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Takara Rose Oizumi: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **302-Fastback: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **smaltbey: Thank you so much for following the story and me!**

 **Evangella Akriti: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Alie Black: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Cupcake46813: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Katelynnfirecat: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **dream lightning: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And for adding the story and me to your favorites!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Just as Jacob had said, Brady did text me Jacob's phone number the very same night. I had saved his phone number in my cell phone, just in case. And ever since I did that, I busted myself on the fact that I was looking at his phone number a little too much.

Even during lunch at school the day after the events, while Brady and Collin kept apologizing for what happened yesterday. I suddenly, without a warning excused myself. The feeling was strong and just got stronger with every minute that passed by. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I made my way out to the hallway and once I arrived at my locker, I was quick to dial his phone number.

"Black residence. It's Billy," an elder male voice said on the other end of the line. I wasn't sure if it was the right phone number, but then again, Brady wouldn't give me the wrong one, right?

"Ehm, hey. It's Luna Rogers. I'm a friend of Jacob. Does he live here?" I asked, uncertain. Playing with a strand of my hair, to give myself something to do.

"Luna... Luna Rogers...?" he asked, almost disbelieving of what I had just said. As it was almost impossible for me to carry that name.

"Eh, yeah..." I muttered, only now realizing that he said my last name. How did he... but then again, news must have travelled fast in town. It was a small town anyway.

"After all these years I never thought..." he mumbled on the other line, completely forgetting that I was still there and that I had ask him for Jacob. He had not even answered my question.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, getting curious about it. There was something about that sentence, something I couldn't quite grasp. What did he mean with it?

"Oh, eh nothing. Wait a few seconds, I'll wake Jacob up," when I heard him laying the phone down, I was almost pretty sure that I heard wheels rolling over their floor. There was a thought of what the wheels could be, I had something in mind, but didn't want to say it out loud until I met the man. And then he said something about waking Jacob up. Was he still asleep? Or did he just go to bed. I wasn't sure, but I sure was calling him awake.

"Luna?" his sleepy voice brought me back to reality and for one moment I was at loss for words.

"Sorry I called. I didn't know you were asleep..." I muttered, looking in to the hall way. If I listened very closely, I could hear the chatter still going on in the cafeteria. The lunch break still wasn't over and wouldn't be for another fifteen minutes, so I still had time.

"Hey, don't feel sorry about it, you may wake me up at any time of the day." he began and at least now I felt a little bit relief leaving my body.

"Thanks..." I said, trying to remember again as to why I was calling him, and then I remembered. Going on a run. Together. Would have loved to go on one with Brady and Collin again, but seeing Jacob didn't allow that and thought it would be safer to go with him, I had no choice then to ask him.

"So, why did you call?" he asked, curiously and a little bit more awake right now.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go on a run together, tomorrow? After school..." I was hesitating a little bit after the last part. Not really sure how he would react. It had been just yesterday since the vampire attack. So I wasn't sure when he was expecting me to call.

"Of course Luna! You can meet me at my house?" He suggested. His house... I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet at his house but when I went to Sam and Emily's, the centre of the pack, I wasn't even ready then.

"Yeah, that's okay," I softly said. I wasn't hesitating, I really wasn't. But still... It was HIS house. He only showed me yesterday that he was protecting me and not the other way around. While I brought the danger to his tribe.

"Wait," he said, and I heard his dad asking him something in the background. And as I didn't want to eaves drop, I waited for Jacob to come back on the phone.

"Sorry about that, but dad asked me if I wanted to ask you if you would like to come over after school, today? I can come pick you up." I blinked a few times. Why would his dad want to see me? I was just a girl, trying to hang out with his son.

"Erm, sure, why not? But I do have my own car..." I heard myself saying before I could even stop it. Had I just said yes, in some sort of way? I wasn't really sure anymore if I liked the soul mate thing. It made me agree to things I actually didn't want to agree on.

"I know, I know. I meant that I walk to your school, meet you at your car and we both go back to my house, in your car, while I give you the directions," He explained easily. Well, that made more sense.

"Okay... so, I see you after school?" I checked, just to be sure. I could almost practically see him nodding, but still heard him saying, just at the moment the school bell rang he said 'yes. I saw Brady and Collin walking towards me, with their and my schoolbag in their hands.

"Hey, Jacob. Classes are going to start. See you after school!" The two boys were close enough to hear me and Jacob saying goodbye to each other and they looked at me curiously.

"See you after school Jacob?" Collin said, grinning. Oh boy... why did these two boys had to hear that?

"His dad wants to meet me," I said, like it was something normal I would do every day, not that it wasn't. Now that it really hit me what I had agreed on, the nerves settled in.

"His dad as in Billy Black?" Brady confirmed and I nodded. They looked at each other with a smile on their face. Why were they smiling? What on earth was going on in their mind?

"Cool! You sure will like him! He knows about our secret. Is an elder of the tribe and the chief..." and that's when I froze. A chief... The chief of the tribe. Jacob was the chiefs son. How could I have missed that? I blinked a few times, trying to get a grip on myself.

"Luna, you okay?" Brady asked, worried.

"I... yes... I... my relationship with chiefs aren't that good," I muttered, slipping, once again information I had not wanted to slip. They both now looked full with interest at me, but the second bell rang and we knew we were too late for class, but honestly, I didn't want to be in class right now. I wanted to curl myself up in to a ball and lay in bed all day. The last time I had met a chief I was being banished from my former tribe.

"How so?" Collin asked. We all three had ignored the second bell and stood in an empty hallway. It was much like my first day here, only now I was friends with them.

"Nothing important," I muttered, even though it was, but I was sure that if I told them the truth, they wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. There was still that threat of vampires who wanted me, hanging above me.

"It sure is, but tell us when you're ready," Collin gave me a soft smile letting me know they wouldn't push me any further and I was thankful for that. That's why I liked hanging out with these two, they never seemed to push me in to anything. Well, except for that Brady kind of pushed himself in to my life, but now I'm grateful for that.

"And Billy is a good man. You can trust him," Brady assured me, when we began to walk to our class. And to be honest, I was glad that I had this class with them.

"I hope you're right," I muttered, trying not to compare him to my former chief. If Brady and Collin spoke so highly of Billy, I only could at least trust them in to their words.

Sure enough, when Brady, Collin and I walked out of school at the end of the school day, Jacob was already waiting at the side of my car. I gulped and looked at my two friends who grinned widely. Not even hiding it how much they liked this.

"Well, good luck and have fun," they both said in unison and I looked at them in shock.

"You're not going to leave me alone with him. Brady, Collin!" I shouted after them but they already had made their ways towards the forest. Taking a route to their homes through the forest. When I looked up at Jacob he gave me a small smile as if he wasn't sure how to react around me now we were really seeing each other.

My wolf was practically begging me to get closer to him, so I indeed walked up towards him. Trying not to show him how nervous I was. Not just because of him, but also of meeting his father.

"Hey," I greeted him, trying to look confident, but I was pretty sure I was failing at that.

"Hey, shall we? And if you would like, I could drive? It would make it easier," I wasn't sure if I wanted that, but still gave him the keys. It sure would be nice to not be the one driving the car, but still... it was my own car, well, still officially grandma's, but as she was barely using it anymore, I was still the one driving it the most.

"Thanks. It's nice not to drive for once," I said. Appreciating that he offered to ride. And it indeed would have made things easier. He knows the route to his house. I don't.

"Can imagine that," he chuckled, once we got in the car. We fell in to a comfortable silence when we hit the road. I had no idea what to say and it seemed like he didn't either, still, the silence wasn't awkward and that surprised me a lot. I would have thought we both wouldn't know anything to say and that the silence would be tense, but none of it was happening.

Before I knew it he parked the car in front of a small, wooden, red painted house. And somehow, I immediately loved it and maybe, just maybe, I could see myself living here.

"Wow, I love it," I softly said, admiring the house. It was completely different then my grandmother's house.

"Really?" he asked me and it sounded like he was a bit unsure, but I nodded, confirming that I really, really, really did love it. We both stepped out of the car and the nerves now really settled in. If his father was really a chief I was most likely, practically doomed, but then again. His father sounded kind of surprised when I had said my name over the phone. Almost as if he knew me... but that couldn't be possible.

"Ready to meet my dad?" I was wondering why people kept asking me that, but then again, I was never ready to meet new people, so maybe they just wanted to check before I went in.

"Barely," I muttered and he softly grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring and comforting squeeze. I looked up at him, only to be met by his beautiful brown eyes and this time it was hard to look away from him. Butterflies flew through my stomach and I quickly broke eye contact. We walked up to the house and as he opened the front door he called out to his father.

"Dad?" it didn't took long before we heard his reply. "Living room," he shouted back. I quietly followed Jacob through the small house. Taking a few deep breaths in a way to try and calm myself. Not that it wasn't really working. Why did I agree on this again?

"Dad, meet Luna, Luna, this is my father, Billy," Jacob introduced us to each other nicely. I tried not to look and stare at the wheelchair his father was sitting in. The man was probably shorter then Jacob, but his hair was surely longer and already turning a bit grey. He gave me a wide, welcoming smile and stretched out his hand which I shook. Hesitantly, but I still did it.

"Nice to finally meet you Luna. Jacob sure told me a lot about you," he let out a chuckle, ignoring the warning look Jacob gave his father. I couldn't help but to chuckle as well. Even though I only had met Billy just now, I already kind of liked him. He sure seemed to be nicer then my former chief and he looks to be the person to give people a second chance in their life.

"I've heard that sentence before," I muttered. So not only Brady did talk a lot about me. Jacob as well. I glanced up at him and saw how he awkwardly stood with us.

"Ah, well. Take a seat where ever you would like to sit. Jacob, would youlike to get something to drink for us and yourself?" Jacob nodded, gave me a soft reassuring smile that everything would be okay, while he would be in the kitchen. Had he noticed my nerves when Billy asked him that? But then I remembered our connection and what we could feel from each other. Of course he had. It would have been weird if he had not felt it.

"Sure, what would you like Luna?" he asked me and I wasn't even sure now what I liked to have but then just said "Water". It was the easiest thing to say, for now. While he went to the kitchen I desperately wanted him back. I didn't want to stay alone for long with Billy.

"So, how long have you been a Shape-Shifter?" Billy suddenly asked me, folding his hands together in his lap, looking at me with curious eyes. That question caught me off guard. How did he... but then I think Jacob must have told him. Most likely...

"Two years, more or less," I answered in all honestly, trying to hide my nerves. Jacob luckily came back with our drinks and somehow the atmosphere felt a little bit more formal then it did before. Jacob sat beside me. Gently grabbed my hand, to hold it in his and I didn't question it. I just let it be.

"And have you been a lone wolf ever since?" Billy asked me and I gulped. Now, I could try to lie, but Jacob surely would feel that (Unless I tried to hide my feelings), or I could tell the truth and then I would have to tell more then I would like to tell them and that wasn't something I wanted to do.

"Not really, no..." I muttered. I sighed. Billy was looking at me with curiosity and Jacob looked at me in shock. He had not known this, but neither did Brady or Collin. I had tried to hide this from them as long as possible, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be possible anymore. Not right now. Billy didn't ask or said anything and was just waiting for me to continue.

"I was born in Langundo Reservation, a reservation just over the border of Canada" I began and I saw Billy sigh at that. As if there was something he did not agreed about, but I decided to let it go. "When I phased, I was immediately accepted in Blake's pack. At that time there were just three wolfs, but over the years the pack has grown to ten wolfs. Not only that, I was the first female ever to be phased in their pack," Billy now looked up in curiosity. As if he was over thinking something. He muttered something to himself, but too quiet for me and Jacob to hear. I had no idea humans were capable of that.

"Aside from that, I have the very rare fur colour, pure white. Which, with my own blue eyes is a rare combination," I continued. Sighing mentally at the part that had yet to come. Me and Blake. I still wasn't ready to tell them, but I had to. I only just had to make up a few things.

"During the time I was in their pack I began to feel something Blake and he for me. We ended up in a relationship, despite being the fact he was two years older at the time," Jacob growled lowly at that. He had counted in his mind what age I was when I first phased and how old Blake would have been at that time.

"One night, when he was in my bedroom, he wanted more then I was ready for. I was able to stop him, but don't ask me how, I don't know it anymore..." Well, I did. But I couldn't really tell them that, while Blake was the alpha of the pack, I had the ability to use the alpha voice on Blake. That night, with Blake, was the night I had used it for the first time in life. That night was the night that not only changed my life, but also the night of where I found out that I had the ability to use the alpha voice. As I had never known before that I had that ability.

It was also the night where I swore to myself to never use it again and hide from everybody that I had that ability. And I still was planning on keeping myself on that promise. Blake did the same. No one of his pack knew about our confrontation in my bedroom and what I was capable of.

"If I ever..." Jacob began, but I squeezed his hand, maybe a little bit tighter than necessary, but I didn't want him to get hurt while fighting Blake. And where did that thought come from...?

"Don't Jake. It would be a fight to death and I don't want you or Blake, how crazy that may sound, to get hurt," I told him. He seemed to calm down a little at that, but still he wasn't.

"What happened after that?" Billy asked me, giving me the courage to continue. I sighed. "Things changed between me and him and me and the pack. I became more of an outsider. Blake began to avoid me at all cost and suddenly, the chief had, without a warning towards me, called in a meeting for the entire tribe. He blamed me for a lot of things, things I'm not going to say out loud," I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking back to the real memory of my exile. How they thought I was to blame for all the vampires who were roaming around their area. For all the problems within the pack and so on.

I couldn't tell them that part yet. One day, when I would be ready, I would tell them, but not today.

"The chief banished me for the chaos I, according to him, had created," Jacob now growled viciously at that. At least he believed the made up story. I wasn't sure about Billy though, as he was looking that intense in me that all I could do was to look away from him.

"My parents were devastated about the outcome of the punishment and when my grandmother heard about it all she immediately offered to take me in," nothing of it explained why I thought I could be a threat and danger to them, but that wasn't important. More importantly was that they believed it, even though I already knew it had it weak points in it. And it would only be a matter of time before they would demand the truth out of me, but so far, I was glad I didn't have to tell them the whole truth.

"And ever since you've lived with your grandmother?" Billy asked me and I nodded. He still didn't seem to believe me. He only didn't ask any other questions about my story. I felt bad for lying to them about all this, especially as Billy was really a nice person. So different from my former chief. Everything in La Push somehow was so much better than my former home. I sighed.

"Look, I know it all sounds hard to believe," I began, especially looking at Billy, while saying this. "But..." I went on. "If there was more to this story, I could only tell you all off it when I'm ready to tell the rest of it," with that, I stood up and, had to let go of Jacob's hand. Something I found myself not wanting to do. It had felt right to have my hand held by his.

I turned around, ready to leave the living room, but was stopped by Billy's voice.

"I know you're tensed because of meeting me. Another chief that could banish you from his tribe once he hears the truth," I heard Jacob standing up as well, but still I stood there, waiting for Billy to continue.

"But there is one thing I can promise you Luna," he continued. "And that's, whatever it is you're carrying with you, will never be a reason to banish you. You're my son's imprint. Soul mate. One day, you and Jacob will be leading this tribe together. And therefore, I'll never banish you. The pack is standing ready to welcome you with open arms once you decide to join them. They are ready to protect you from any danger that will be on your path. And, you've the best soul mate you could ever wish for. My own son, Jacob Black." he said it so proud that I couldn't help but to let a few tears fall down. Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and I didn't complain about it. I just let it happen. Realizing something. Something I couldn't say or think out loud yet. And when I thought Billy would continue speaking, it was Jacob's voice I heard.

"What my father says is right. We're all ready to help and protect you from whatever is going on in your life. I'm more than ready to get to know you, more than ready to show you what we are capable of, more than ready to show you who I am. To share my background story with you. And more than ready to always be there for you," more tears fell. He pulled his arm back and put me in front of him, so he could look me in to my blue eyes.

"The spirits have chosen you for me for a reason and whatever that reason is, I'll fulfill my job as your own protector as best as I can." He said protector for a particular reason. Knowing I wasn't quite ready for it yet to call him my friend or to call him my boyfriend. We were just soul mates. And he was my protector. He pulled me in to a hug. Allowing me to cry in his chest. Even though I would wet his shirt in the progress.

I heard his father coming over to us and he gently grabbed my hand.

"You're part of us now Luna. You won't never betrayed by anyone. If there is anything, just call, come by. It's up to you. We all will be there for you," Billy assured and gently squeezed my hand. Tension was leaving my body with every word they said and I only began to cry more. Letting it all out what I had been holding in for the past few weeks.

"Welcome to La Push Luna," Jacob whispered softly in my ear.

* * *

 **Authors note: Wow, what a chapter to write! When I thought Luna would only call Jacob for a run, they all decided to add more to this chapter. A call for a run turned over in coming over to meet Billy. It turned in Luna telling a part of her past to Billy, even though it isn't the whole truth and she is finally able to let go of some tension! And I can't help it but to just love Billy and Jacob at the end :D !  
And don't worry, this isn't the end :D The next chapter is the run! Can't wait for all the unexpected things to happen in that chapter :D Just can't wait to write it!**

 **And, as always, I LOVE the response to the previous chapter! THANK YOU :D !**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! I can't wait either! It will be so much fun to write their run :D**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: Thank you so much for your nice review! Aw, but you're forgiven :D love your new name! And yes, she finally is! It took a little bit of time, but she finally sees how Jacob is the one to protect her instead of the other way around :D**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! Haha yes, I think Brady needs to be rewarded for his job in opening up Luna xD Here is the next one! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, they are :D And there is more talking in this chapter :D Thanks! It would most likely only be natural for an alpha to be able to talk to a lone wolf :D Would be hard to communicate if they couldn't xD Here is more talking :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, me too! It was about time those two would talk :D**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! She will tell Jacob the truth, once she is fully ready to tell him everything :D Don't worry, it will happen! And thank you for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, Alpha Jacob is really great :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! If you already disliked Blake, you're going to dislike him even more now xD And you will probably only dislike Blake more and more in the future xD Have so much planned for his character xD**

 **EatsBooks: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **AlphaDeb: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Individuality26: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **siriusstarruth: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **fantasyworldgirl: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **southernprincessbelle: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **poisedrose: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **lizzyf762: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **cheyeannejane: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Chaching928: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **dreamsmadereality: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	20. Authors Note II

Hello everyone!

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you! I'm still writing on this story, still know where I want to go with it, but now with spring coming up I'll be spending more time with the ponies. Foaling and calf season is about to start for us as well and that also means keeping a closer eye on the mares and the 2 cows (One cow actually might be ready to go any moment. She sure looks like it :D ). Luckily their owner and I work together on that and he can see them from his bedroom window :D And I always check for the signs the mare or cow gives when I'm in their pasture :D (Although, they still like to surprise us though, no matter how good of an eye we keep on them xD)  
But it's still a little bit of a stress period! Let's just hope we have some healthy foals and calf's this year, including healthy moms :D

And I still have my lovely job :D

Luna is also a little bit stubborn xD The closer she gets to Jacob, the harder she seems to write for me, but I'm not giving up XD An unexpected event also happened in the chapter I'm writing now and that's something I really had not planned to happen, but guess, it's important for the rest of the story xD I'm not going to tell you what it is though :D You'll find it out soon!

Now, another question :D When would you all like to see Luna join the pack? After her and Jacob's run (which will be in the new chapter), before, during or after the bonfire? Or another suggestion? I have something in mind, but I'm not sure if it is too early for Luna. Would love to hear your opinions about it! As with each day that passes, it becomes harder and harder for Luna not to join them :)

So please bear with me if updating isn't going as fast as normal! I'll try my best though to at least update once a week from now on :D

Love you all and am so glad you all have to patience to wait for the new chapter! It will be worth the wait, I promise!

Lots of love,  
xYaar


	21. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When school did end the next day I quickly walked up towards my locker. Almost threw my books in it and pulled those out who I needed to make homework.

"In a hurry for someoneee?" Collin asked, grinning and that's when I noticed that I indeed was doing things a little bit quicker than normal and cursed to myself. Being long enough in Blake's pack had done nothing good to my cursing. Let's just say that they unwillingly taught me a few, new words.

"No, I'm just eager to get home..." I knew it was a lie and Collin did as well. As we both knew very well that I had a meeting with Jacob. To run together.

"Yeah right," Collin answered, indeed disbelieving me, while opening his locker. Brady joined us, looking like he was lost. Well, lost might be the wrong word. Like he was in another world.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked my friend worriedly, who slowly nodded and seemed to look over our heads to search for someone. Wait... Someone... My eyes widened up in shock. Collin and I looked at each other and watched how Brady was now resting his forehead against his locker.

"Did you...?" Collin carefully asked. Not saying the word out loud. We both knew what the word was. It recently did happen to me. Brady nodded, again and I gasped.

"Who?" I asked. Not that I would know her, but Brady was my friend, I cared for him.

"Christina Baines," He murmured and Collin's eyes widened even more. It sure looked like he knew her, so why didn't I? Ah right, I had just moved here. But then again. The school was small. She sounded like one of those people who was one of the popular group.

"The girl who always sits in the library? Always keeps to herself?" He clarified, and Brady nodded, again. Well, there went my theory about the most popular girl. It only now left me wondering why she would always sit by herself during lunch and before and after school. Again, if she was of our age -which I assume- I was wondering why I had not noticed her in class.

If I only knew who she was.

"Why does she always sit by herself?" I asked curious. I did not know this girl, yet somehow I wanted to get to know her. Brady sighed and Collin shrugged.

"No one knows. She is very quiet as well. We thought that Kim Connweller, Jared's fiancé was shy and quiet, but Christina Baines wins," Collin explained, earning a low growl from Brady at his last sentence. Collin chuckled softly, enjoying this a little bit too much.

"Is she from our year?" I asked, curious now as why I had never noticed her in class. I'm sure we should have at least one class.

"Yes, I think she has Algebra with us," Brady murmured, still leaning with his forehead against his locker. I was almost certain that he was happy to have found his imprint, but that something happened during the moment he imprinted on her.

When we eventually walked outside we had not gotten anything more from Brady. Not on what happened during the moment he imprinted on her. He had put his hands in the pockets of his pants and let his head hang for a moment.

"What do you think that could have happened?" Collin asked me softly when we walked behind him, towards my car. I shrugged.

"The only thing I could think of is that she ran away from him," I suggested, while looking at Brady to see what his reaction was on my thoughts. Brady however didn't react on it and if he did, we surely didn't see it.

When we got to my car, I noticed how Jacob wasn't standing beside it and I raised an eyebrow. I did remember how we had made an arrangement on how he would meet me here.

"Ah yeah, forgot to tell. Jacob asked me, to tell you that he had a few things to discuss with his father, Sam and the other elders. Normal pack business. So we have to guide you to Sam and Emily's." I softly gulped. I was fine with running with Jacob, I wasn't okay with having to enter the house where most of the pack members were.

"Don't worry. He is waiting for you at the edge of the forest," Collin assured me when he saw how uncomfortable I was looking.

"I'm glad for that," I murmured. Being in the centre of the pack wasn't one of the top things I wanted to do today. I focused on Brady again. So I could forget where I was going and saw how he leaned against my car. Still lost in thought. Collin and I shared a worried glance at each other.

"Is this normal for a shape-shifter to react after he has found his imprint?" I softly asked Collin.

"I'm not sure. Jacob wasn't that bad, but mostly because he knew you were hanging out with Brady. It's different with Christina. She avoids everyone," She sure did sound a lot like me in the beginning. Maybe she had something on her mind too. Somehow I felt myself making the silent promise to go and see if I could talk to her tomorrow.

"I wonder why that is..." I muttered, while unlocking the car. Brady quietly stepped in, followed by Collin and I. The drive to Sam and Emily's was in silence, with an exception of Collin who directed me towards it. Once I had parked my car close to Sam and Emily, we stepped out.

"Please take care of him," I said to Collin, while mentioning towards Brady. I felt for him.

"I'll do." Collin assured me. I gave Brady one last look, before heading to the back of the house. Just as Collin had told me earlier, Jacob indeed already stood there at the edge of the forest, waiting for me. He relaxed as soon as he saw me coming to him.

"What hold you up?" he asked me and then I remembered we had stayed a little bit too long at school, due to Brady.

"Brady imprinted," I answered. His eyes shot wide in surprise. "Really?" he asked, glancing up to the house, where we both could hear Brady talking to his pack brothers as if nothing had happened. It almost seemed like he wanted to keep it quiet for a while. Well, as long as he could.

"Yeah." I said with a soft smile. Despite how Brady was acting to the imprinting, I was happy for him. He deserved the happiness and I just hoped that Christina would open up to him.

"I'm glad for him." Jacob said with a genuine smile. He really was happy for his pack Brother and for a moment we stayed silence. Didn't move. We were just together and that was enough.

Jacob gave me a soft smile and nodded towards the forest. Mentioned to follow me. No words were needed for us. Everything had been said yesterday and I knew that when we were ready to talk, we would talk, but that we would enjoy our run in silence.

I hid myself behind a tree to pull of my clothes as I wasn't comfortable yet to pull them out in front of Jaocb. I phased, shook my fur and then stepped behind it. Jacob had phased as well and I couldn't help but to watch at him in awe.

I had seen him fighting against Wallis, I had seen him fighting against the vampire, but now, that I could really take a good look at him, I really saw how big and tall he was. Not only that. He was beautiful. Wow...

 _"Like what you see?"_ he said jokingly and I wanted to hid my head between my paws in embarrassment. He had caught me staring at him which I had not wanted.

 _"That big of an ego huh?"_ I replied back in response which earned a laugh from him. I playfully bumped him in his shoulder -and I was surprised I could actually reach it- and he gave me a questioning look. I nodded towards the path lying in front of him and he seemed to be getting what I wanted to say.

 _"So, where are we heading too?"_ I asked him once we were on our way. My wolf was feeling happy and I was feeling happy too. Somehow, with him, I felt safe and that should something happen he would come to rescue me, as he already had done twice.

 _"It's a surprise. Follow me,"_ A surprise? I sure hoped that he didn't thought that this was a date, but on the other hand, if this was a date - which it wasn't- I probably would have wanted it to be a date. If that made any sense.

I was surprised on how Jacob could hold a steady, normal space so he could show me the different paths. He even showed me a few patrol routes on the way to the surprise. We came across, according to Jacob, Leah, Seth and Quil and somehow, I found it uneasy that I couldn't hear their thoughts. I wanted to know what they were saying. But was I really ready to join them?

Jacob nudged my shoulder for a moment, gaining my attention back to him and he nodded towards the path he was showing me. No words were needed to know what he wanted to tell me this time. To start running again.

He picked up his space and I followed him and began to ran beside him. The wall began to crumble down a little bit more and I began to feel the connection between us even more. He looked at me for a moment.

No words were exchanged during our run. Except for when he gave me directions and suddenly, we broke through the tree line and skidded to a halt. In front of me was the most beautiful cliff I had ever seen and I looked at it in awe. La Push was beautiful.

 _"It's beautiful,"_ I said softly, walking closer to the edge and while I did, I phased back. I did not care now that I had no clothes on. I knew Jacob would keep his distance. When I stood a little bit on the edge I saw the sea crashing it's waves against the rocks of the cliffs.

Warm arms were wrapped around my middle and I smiled softly when I felt how Jacob was resting his chin on my shoulder. We just stood there. Just enjoying the view from here.

"I consider this as a date," My mouth said it before I was even able to stop it, but then again, I really did. Right at this moment with him behind me. It just felt right to be with him.

"You do?" he asked surprised. I turned around in his arms so I was facing his chest. His beautiful, muscled chest... I quickly looked up to his eyes that were even more beautiful.

"Yes," I softly said and couldn't help but to smile widely at him. Somehow this boy could get the best out of me without even trying. Our eyes connected with each other and his face suddenly was closer than I thought it was supposed to be.

Our lips with a few inches apart from each other. My heart was beating fast. I had just met this boy last week, but already he gave me goose bumps all over my body and then, all of a sudden, his lips softly touched mine.

I froze for a moment, before relaxing and wrapped my arms around his. Our kiss didn't last long, but long enough to share our feelings for each other. Jacob rested his forehead against mine and we both sighed in content. This is what we needed right now.

And even though I didn't know what his hobbies were, or which colour he liked, who his best friend was, or if he had any sibling, I just knew, right here and now, that while our relationship would progress, we could get to know those things from each other.

And while we stood there, I realized something else. With accepting him as who he was, as my soul mate, I had to tell them the truth. I couldn't hide it any longer that the Volturi was after me. That I was actually banished from my former tribe. They deserved to know the truth.

"Ready to go home?" Jacob asked softly, removing his forehead from mine. I sighed. I had wanted to stay here a little bit longer. This was nice. Just him and me and no one else.

"Not yet, but guess we have stayed here long enough haven't we?" I muttered, burying my face in his chest. He chuckled softly. Letting his chin rest on my head.

"We could stay here a little bit longer," he softly said. "Hm... It sure sounds tempting," I chuckled. That's when I noticed how the sun was slowly going down and I sighed.

"We better head back," He followed my eyes to see that I was watching the sky and he sighed as well.

"You're right." I felt myself not wanting to let go of him, but I did reluctantly. It was amazing to find out how I suddenly could get attached to him that deeply.

"Hey Luna?"He asked, just a few moments before phasing back in our wolf forms. I looked up at him in curiosity.

"Emily already might have dinner ready, you would like to join us?" I thought about his question. Being in the centre of the pack wasn't my favourite place to be, but then there was also something else. Something else I needed to say. Yet, I planned that for a little bit later.

"Sure," I answered softly and he gave me such a huge smile that I couldn't help but to smile back at him. Being with him made me forget about all the other stuff that is going on. With him I felt like myself. He let me be who I am.

We phased back in to our wolf forms. He softly gave me a lick and before I could even do anything back, he already started to run.

I followed him and we fell in to the same space. Nothing was being said, aside from the route he was showing me. The run was too short for my liking as before I knew it, we had reached the spot where we had left our clothes. Well, where I had left my clothes, he had his tied around his leg. One day he really had to show me how they did that.

As we phased back and I dressed myself behind a tree I was sure of my decision. A decision that could be life changing, but when I thought better about it, La Push was life changing.

"Jake?" He looked up in surprise when I used the nickname and came behind the tree.

"Before we go in to the house, there is something I would like to say," Now I had him look even more surprised. He had not expected this. Of course not. This was something I had not discussed with him yet.

"I'm living for 2.5 week in Forks now and going to school here in La Push for the same amount of time and so far, La Push has been life changing," I began, watching how he gave me a curious look.

"When I first met you guys I was tensed. Had no idea what to do or how to act, due to my past," I continued. "Yet, with Brady's help I began to open up, Collin might have become my friend since last monday, but he already has opened me up even more. And with you in my life, I've began to see things different. You all have changed me in a good and positive way," I went on and looked in to his beautiful brown eyes that had no idea where I was going with.

"And because of that, I'm finally more than ready to join you and your pack," I finished, watching how his eyes went wide in surprise. He suddenly picked me up and spun me around in happiness. When he had put me down again, I gave him a soft smile. Yes, I was nervous to really join his pack, but I was ready for it. He had made me realize that I needed their protection. And more importantly, I needed him in my life.

"Then let's head inside and announce this to the pack," Now I looked at him with wide eyes. "Right now...?" I asked carefully and he nodded. Well, there went my confidence. Announcing this to him was easy, but the whole pack...

I sighed, knowing this had to be done. I had no idea how you could even join the other pack. I had a feeling that it just wasn't by just telling the alpha that you wanted to join.

I silently followed him inside. Almost everyone was here. And they all looked up when we entered the living room. I saw no sign of the elders, but had a feeling that the meeting already had end before I got here with Brady and Collin.

"I want all the wolfs outside, and head to the clearing," Jacob announced. Now it was them to look in surprise at Jacob. No one did question him though as to why he wanted a meeting with the whole pack. I just stood slightly behind him. Glancing up when the boys all stood up and made their way outside. Their girl friends and I'm sure in some cases, fiancés, gave them a soft kiss. I saw no sign of the pregnant woman, or her husband, but maybe she was just resting.

Brady and Collin gave me a wide smile when they passed me. They had seen the way how I was standing behind Jacob. The way of a new wolf who was ready to join the pack. A few boys were whispering softly to each other. They had no idea what was going on. The older Shape-Shifters though, as Paul, Jared, Leah, Embry, Quil and Seth seem to get what was going on.

"Good luck," Leah softly whispered in my ear. She knew what would happen and she knew how hard this was for me. I gave her a small smile.

"Leah," Jacob called out to her, letting the female shape-shifter stop in her tracks as she was heading outside.

"Make sure they stay there. I have to make a few calls as I haven't seen Wallis or Kenton," He said. And here I thought that everyone was already here. Apparently not.

"Will do," she said, with that, she walked outside and I felt a little bit awkward with the girls watching me with interest. I tried to focus on Jacob, who had walked up to the living room, to make a few calls. And one of the girls suddenly stood up, to walk towards me.

"Kim Connweller," she introduced herself softly. I remembered how Collin had told me about how she was shy, but what I saw here was a calm and gentle woman. One who didn't want to be in the middle of attention.

"Luna," I introduced myself and couldn't help but to smile at her a little bit. We didn't say anything else and I was glad that Jacob came to my rescue. He did not say a word but I knew words weren't necessary right now. With one look at me I just knew that it was time to go.

I followed him outside and once we were at the edge of the forest he stood still, looked at me.

"I'm ready," I said, full with confidence now as we weren't together with the whole pack. We phased. Together. I didn't care about how I shredded my clothes right now. We ran side by side. He led me through the forest with ease for the second time today and I carefully watched where we were going, so I could remember the path once I would be running alone one day.

We reached the clearing much quicker than I thought we would and I could hear, feel and smell them. Jacob walked in front of me and I silently followed. I tried not to look at the circle of wolfs we were stepping in.

I stayed close to Jacob as I didn't want to stand alone in the middle of the circle. It felt intimidating. As if I didn't belong here.

And while I slightly stood behind Jacob, I observed them. He was talking to them, I could just tell it by his body language. He flattened his ears for a moment and let out a low growl, looking fiercely at a wolf I didn't recognize, but I had the feeling that it was Keiran. I would have recognized Wallis as I already had seen him in wolf form.

And while they talked, I just stood there, waiting for a sign that it was my turn to talk, but my turn to talk never came as suddenly I felt it. The energy in the circle twisted and turned. My eyes went wide. I felt how my string that had been disconnected from my former pack began to slowly stretch out to Jacob and from Jacob it went to all the other members.

Voices began to fill my head and the silence that had once been there had left. I grimaced, closed my eyes and flattened my ears for a moment. The impact of all the voices in my head was a bit too much. After 2.5 weeks of silence in my head, the sudden loudness felt as a headache. Jacob nudged me softly with his nose. I carefully looked up at him. Searched for his eyes as he would distract me. Distract me from the loud voices in my head. The memories of the pack or on what they were thinking about right now.

 _"Luna?"_ I heard Jacob's voice calling out to me. I tried to focus on it due to amount of voices in my head, yet it was hard to do when you weren't use to it anymore.

 _"Luna, look at me. Try to focus on my eyes and try to focus on my voice. Let me guide you through the swarm of voices,"_ His voice was loud and clear to me now. I kept trying to focus on his voice and I eventually found it.

 _"I've found you,"_ I said, while I kept looking in to his eyes. _"Yes, you have,"_ he kindly told me. He touched my nose for a moment and I felt the strong energy between us.

 _"Oh give it a break you love birds!"_ One of the boys complained, one I didn't recognize that quickly. Jacob chuckled in his head. Ignoring the complain.

 _"Keep focusing on my voice,"_ He softly said when the impact of more voices became too much again.

 _"I try,"_ I whispered. How could they all manage so many voices? It was too loud. And then you also had try to figure out who was saying what. Jacob was easy. I knew his voice, but the others...

 _"You can do it, now, slowly focus on a second voice,"_ I tried as he said, but too many came in to my mind without a warning. And I flinched.

 _"It's okay, just try to focus on mine for a while,"_ I felt relieved when he said that. I could manage focusing on his voice. I breathed in and out slowly. This was easy and when I thought back to being in Blake's pack, I remembered how I only could handle his voice as well and that I only talked to the pack when needed. Yet, I wanted to try to be able to talk to this pack without any trouble. And while I thought, Jacob just kept on talking to me and I slowly began to relax. I could focus on his voice. It relaxed me.

I tried again to open my walls for the rest of the pack and slowly allowed their voices in my mind, while still focussing on Jacob's voice. He just kept talking to me. About random things. Things we normally didn't care about, but now were important to me as they helped me to relax and allow the pack to be in my head.

I carefully tried to focus on the other voices and even though it was hard, I was glad I could do it.

 _"Welcome in the pack Luna!"_ Someone said full with excitement in his voice and I flinched, it was still a bit too loud, yet the impact wasn't as hard as it was in the beginning.

Cheers filled my head when they began notice how I made contact with them. How I allowed them in my head. And I began to feel it. How this pack felt like home. How this really was my pack. That I did belong here. Jacob welcomed me in his pack while he gave me a soft lick on my cheek.

 _"Welcome in the pack Luna,"_ Jacob said softly in my head. Welcoming me officially. The others followed soon and even though I still had to get used to all the voices in my head, I felt accepted. It felt like home.

This pack was my home.

* * *

 **Authors note:** **Wow! Brady imprinting, I had no idea that would happen! Yet, his imprint is going to be an important character in the story :D I'm not going to reveal what she is or what she is going to be, but I have something special in store for her :D  
** **Luna also finally joined the pack! Thank you everyone for your comments :D She has not revealed her real background yet, but she will do it soon :D I however tried to write Luna joining the pack as good as I could! I thought it would be something similar as to how she got separated from Blake's pack. Yet, that in her case everyone had to vote for her to join the pack :D As she is an outsider and not someone that phased for the first time in La Push :) Can't wait to write down her adventures in the La Push pack :D  
** **And Luna and Jacob shared a very sweet moment together, including their first kiss! Only showing how strong their bond already is and how strong it can be in the future :D They are so lovely together :D And they forgot to eat xD But hey, when your soul mate tells you she wants to join the pack, you want to immediately take action and let her be part of the pack before she can re-think her decision :D**

 **To celebrate that I'm ready for the next step in my life, I give you all the new chapter :D ! Enjoy :D !**

 **And thank you all for the lovely and nice reviews! Am so glad and happy about them all :D You all are the best! LOVE YOU!**

 **Also, thank you everyone for your opinions about Luna joining the pack! It really did help me to write this chapter! Your reviews on every single chapter always inspire me so much for the next chapter! THANK YOU for helping me out with the story!**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is your answer :D She finally did accept the pack and the pack did accept her :D And thank you so much for your opinion :D Your wish came true :D**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! Awww, thanks! *Hands you a tissue* You might need it again! Enjoy this chapter :D And thank you for your opinion! Another event will happen at and after the bonfire :D**

 **cheyennenichole: Thank you so much for your nice review! *Hands you a tissue* Aw! Am so glad that the chapter did touch you in an emotional way! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm happy about it too :D Luna just needed to feel that she was welcome in La Push! And that, despite what would happen, he would never banish her from the tribe, but that they would stand ready to help her :)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Am so glad that you loved the previous chapter :D Thank you! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! Am so glad you loved the previous chapter :D Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: Thank you so much for your nice review! Enjoy the new update :D**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! And yes, she already met Jake's father :D And hopefully this chapter answered your question :D Enjoy!**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your compliment :D**

 **Red Swarm: Thank you so much for your nice review! Am so glad that you love the story so much! And you're more then welcome! I love to entertain you all with this story :D**

 **Ramann: Thank you so much for your nice review! And I will continue this story :D**

 **Ruman: Thank you so much for your opinion! The ritual wasn't during the bonfire, but I still hope you love this ritual! And they shared a few cute moments here :D But don't worry! I have lots of cute moments for them in store :D**

 **Freckledwolf: Thank you so much for your nice review! Wow! I feel honored that you love my story and that you love to read it :D Hopefully this chapter did satisfied your thoughts on your opinion :D And thanks a lot for your opinion!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your opinion! Hopefully you are still satisfied with what happened in this chapter :D**

 **shopgirllaura: Dank je wel voor je review! Okay, het voelt best raar om ineens Nederlands te schrijven hihi! Zeker leuk om een andere Nederlander hier tegen te komen :D En ben er zo blij mee dat je het verhaal leuk vind :D En maak je geen zorgen! Ik blijf schrijven aan dit verhaal en er zullen nog veel meer updates komen :D**

 **Wolf Born Woman: Thank you so much for your nice review! WOW! I'm so glad you love this story :D Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **dakotaevansss: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Clarinetgoddess62: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **AureliaPhoenixAnastasia: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **purpleVampire22: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Kuroppoi Kitsune: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **babiix3: Thank you so much for following the story and me!**

 **NeverGonnaBePerfect: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **missyizzy: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **KuramaxChan: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **chellebellejack: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **tiacardi: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Red Swarm: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites! And thank you so much for following the story!**

 **whoo23thumper: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **QueenOfNight007: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Alexandra Rylie: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you so much for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **moose100: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **megimeg123: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **FreckledWolf: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **ashenrenee: Thank you so much for following the story! And thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **RADickey85: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Kenzie605: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Sophia1214: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Brookie Twiling: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **TotallyAwesome: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The sun was shining for a change and I had ran towards the cliff Jacob had showed me earlier this week. I watched how the waves were crashing down against the rocks. I watched how a bird flew over the ocean and I smiled.

The bird was free, just like I was, despite the threat that was still hanging over me.

I softly sighed and heard a bit of rustle in the bushes. When I looked up I was surprised to find Leah walking towards me. She just sat down next from me and pulled her legs up, just as much as I had. She wrapped her arms around her legs and we sat there in silence for quite some time.

"What brings you here?" I asked her carefully, not sure if she would take the question the wrong way, or not.

"Just thinking," she said and shrugged and I looked up at her. In a way we looked the same. We both had black, shoulder length hair, in order to keep our fur as short as we could, muscled. Where her eyes were brown, I had blue eyes. Yet, she still seemed to be a bit taller then I was, but I had a feeling that it would change in the future. In a way we could have been twins.

"About?" I questioned further. I had gotten curious now as there was a reason she choose to sit with me. She didn't seem like the person to sit with another person for pure joy.

"Everything. What happened in the past and what is happening right now," she sighed. I waited for her to continue. Having the feeling that she just wanted to talk in her own time.

"It's not that easy," she shrugged again. "I already am glad that Sam isn't phasing anymore, yet, seeing him everyday still doesn't make it easy," another sigh escaped her mouth.

"Did something happen between you two?" I asked softly, looking at her for a moment. She nodded.

"Before all this Shape-Shifter mess started, Sam and I were in a relationship. We were even happily engaged," I had a small feeling where she was going with. Yet, I wanted her to finish her story.

"But all of a sudden he had disappeared. I was worried sick. I had no idea where he was, couldn't get a hold of him and searched everywhere around La Push." A tear slipped out of her eye and it seemed like she didn't notice as she was staring in the open space in front of us. To the sea.

"Suddenly he came back. He was changed and not just physical. His character had changed too. I really did give him the space and time to resolve his problems, but somehow it didn't work," I kept silent. Just listened to her and watch for a small moment how more tears escaped her eyes. She sniffed for a moment, wrapping her arms tighter around her legs.

"When Emily, my cousin, came to visit us, he was there as well. He laid eyes on her and from that moment everything changed. A few hours later, he broke up with me," She sniffed and went with her arm in front of her eyes, to dry her tears a bit. I felt for her. Even though I had not gotten through the same, I knew how it felt to be dumped by a guy. Blake had broken up with me after our encounter in my bedroom.

"I could kind of handle the whole broken up period, if it weren't for the news one day that he and Emily got in to a relationship. I began to show everyone how hard and bitter I could be and still can be. I still blame them you know," she muttered and I softly grabbed her hand. Squeezed it for a moment. We just sat there for a few minutes. Not saying anything.

"One day I had an argument with mom. We were fighting over my mood swings and behaviour. At one moment I felt so angry and phased." More tears appeared and she angrily wiped them away with her arm. We both knew that crying was a vulnerable state for everyone and that she had no desire that the pack saw her like this. In a way she still wanted to keep her status.

"Dad appeared out of nowhere and was literally shocked by what he saw." she continued softly. Why did I get the feeling that this was the first time she really did talk about what happened?

"He got a heart attacked. Seth, my little brother saw what happened as he was right behind dad. Because of the shock he phased as well," the way she told it, made her sound like she felt responsible for everything that have happened in her life. While she didn't have to be responsible for everything.

"We missed dad's funeral," she whispered. I let go of her hand and laid my arm around her shoulders.

"I could handle being a wolf. I could handle it all, but missing dad's funeral due to being a wolf and not be able to phase back, that's what I couldn't handle..." More tears came from her and I still didn't say anything.

"I even feel responsible to Seth. Still do, even though he is in his last year of high school. He is my little brother and always will be," she sighed softly.

"And it's hard you know. Being in a pack where your ex was in too. It's a bit easier now as he is retired, but still, seeing him everyday..." I could imagine how she felt. Especially when it came to me and Blake. We weren't engaged, but still we were in the same pack and had a relationship.

"I kind of know how you feel," I muttered, causing her to look up. Of course she had heard that with her enchanted hearing. Somewhere I had wanted that she had not heard me, but then again, our situation was in a way the same and she just had to know that she wasn't alone in this.

"When I first phased I automatically joined Blake's pack. I did not immediately like him, but our feelings grew over time. We got in to a relationship last year," I started, while still having my arm around Leah. She was still crying, but it was okay. She had to let it out.

"In the beginning it went okay, till our relationship developed more." I sighed, thinking back to that moment of my life. When I thought back to it, being with Blake was a huge mistake. Yet, when you start to feel something for someone, you can't easily stop those feelings.

"I began to get to know him better. Saw his real character. Let's say that he is the opposite of Jacob," I muttered softly. Leah wrapped her arm around me and we held each other like that for a while. We were two female shape-shifters who perfectly knew what the other was going through.

"One night we were in my bedroom. Just kissing until he tried to push me in to more," I whispered softly. I was wondering how many times I still had to tell it. Bringing back those memories brought me pain I didn't want to feel. Even now that I had Jacob.

"I could let him stop, yet, with a prize. A broken heart. We have never officially broken up, but with avoiding me he showed where we stood." a silence fell over us and we just looked forward. Were deep in our thoughts.

"In a way we're the same aren't we?" Leah suddenly asked. "We're both female shape-shifters and have had a past with a boy who did hurt our heart," She continued and looked at me.

"You're right," I softly said, looking over at the ocean. "In a way, we're sisters. We have a lot of brothers, but we are sisters," I said and now looked at her, earning a smile from Leah.

"Pack sisters," Leah clarified. I nodded. "But nonetheless, sisters." Suddenly she gave me a big hug. I was surprised, but hugged her back.

"Thanks. For understanding. No one really did understand me, but you do," Leah thanked me in her own way. We had gotten to know each other and she was right. We understood each other and that was due to the fact that we were pack sisters. There was only two of us in our kind.

"We understand each other," I said softly. Earning a small smile from Leah. We both sat there for a little while till we decided to stand up and walk back to the cover of the trees.

"How about we race back?" Leah asked, grinning. I looked at her. It was tempting to see which one of us was the fastest female. Surely she would win. She still knew the forest better than I did, but I also couldn't decline it.

"Oh you're so on!" I excitedly said.

"Great! Who wins is the fastest," Leah grinned. And she began to explain me the route. I could easily remembered it and before we knew it, we had phased. Leah counted down and that's where we ran off. I could hear those who were on patrol cheering for me or Leah. Keiran was cheering for Leah, he still wasn't so fond of me. While Terrance and Koby were cheering for me. And still a little bit for Leah too. It gave them something exciting during their patrol as there was no sign of a vampire.

I really tried my best to keep up with Leah but found out that she was really fast. Faster then I was. How she did manage that, I had no idea. By the time I had reached the edge of the forest and saw Sam and Emily's house Leah already had phased back in to human form, grinning.

I phased back too, put on my clothes and smiled at her.

"You won bright and clear Leah," I told her, smiling wide. I now knew that I was not only the worst fighter, but also the slowest. I bet that even all the boys could beat me.

"You weren't that bad yourself Luna! You'll one day beat me, I'm sure of it," that's when we heard a baby crying for his mother and Leah's face fell. A hurt expression crossed her face and I could only watch. It was Sam and Emily's newborn baby. It was born last thursday, the day that Brady and I would have gone to Port Angeles, but due to the sudden arrival of the newborn, we decided to postpone it till a later date. So we could celebrate the arrival of our new pack sister.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her and she shook her head. She didn't tell me but by just looking at her I knew that she was thinking how it could have been her to have a baby with Sam.

"I'm going to head home. I don't want to be in there right now," she whispered softly. Despite the fact we had just talked about it, it still did hurt her. I didn't blame her for that.

"It's alright. You're still coming to the bonfire tomorrow, right?" I asked her. I didn't want to be the only female shape-shifter there.

"I'll see." she muttered. "Please? You can't leave me out there alone with the boys!" I tried to sound desperate, but failed at it.

"Alright, because it's you." I beamed at her. At least I wouldn't be the only female shape-shifter! Besides, I also still wasn't comfortable with hanging around the imprints. Emily and Kim liked me, I knew that, but I wasn't so sure about the rest. That's when I noticed a movement from the house and saw Jacob standing outside on the porch. He must have heard us talking and was now waiting for me to come in.

"You can get a ride from me tomorrow? You live next door," I suggested.

"Thanks, but mom is coming too along with Charlie and Seth, so I'll think that I'll get a ride with them," but then I saw her thinking and grimacing.

"Annie might come along too, so you know what? I'll take you up on that offer." She didn't really like Seth's imprint and she wasn't alone in that. I wasn't very fond of Annie as well. We both were the complete opposite of each other. She was as happy and jumpy as Seth. And didn't seem to get that the world wasn't all that beautiful as she saw it. Especially not the supernatural world. Yet. Somehow I could stand Seth, but not his girlfriend.

"I'll pick you up at 1," I suggested. "Then I'll see you at 1," she agreed and with that she turned around and headed back in to the forest. I heard her phasing and knew she was going to run back to Forks.

When I turned around I saw that he was still waiting for me and I walked right in to his arms. He wrapped them around me and I felt how he softly placed a kiss on my head.

"She'll be fine," he muttered, referring to Leah. "I hope so. It's just. You would think that after all these years she would have it at least a little bit easier with hanging around them," I said, looking up at Jacob and right in to his eyes.  
"Not Leah." he said quietly. There was still the feeling that this pack had their history. I had learned Leah's today, knew there were two packs, but she had not told me in which pack she had been during the time there were two packs. I only could imagine how hard it was for her to be here. Even though she had let it go today, while talking to me.

* * *

 **Authors Note: A shorter chapter and more of a filler :D Bonding time between the two female Shape-shifters :D Luna learning about Leah's past and Leah learning about Luna's past! A small race (Thanks to AnonymousShadowReader1 for giving the idea!). A real race between the girls will happen in the future :D Sam and Emily's daughter is finally born and a small moment between Jacob and Luna :D  
Next chapter is the long awaited bonfire :D If you would like to see anything happen in that chapter let me know! Would love to get you all involved as well :D Can't wait to write it down, as well in Billy telling the legends! There is going to be a surprise in this chapter, but not going to say what! You'll have to wait for the next chapter for the surprise that's in it :D**

 **THANK YOU Everyone for all the lovely and nice reviews! Love them all!**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes! I'm happy about it too :D Finally she isn't alone anymore!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you loved it so much! And yes, she is a great additional to the story! I have so much in store for Brady's imprint :D Can't wait to write it all down :D Thank you so much for your nice compliments!**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! Enjoy this update :D**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Awww thank you for all your lovely compliments! Everything you wonder about will be answered in all the upcoming chapters :D Enjoy this chapter!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! You're more then welcome! Here is your race :D A real one is going to come soon between them :D Enjoy this chapter! And thank you for the idea!**

 **LegandsOfTime: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, they really are cute :D And more cuteness will come in future chapters :D Here is more :D Enjoy! And thank you for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Brookie Twiling: Thank you so much for your nice review! Don't worry! I'll keep writing till this story is finished :D Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **PerfectTwo: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you love the story :D And thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Brady's imprint will indeed play a part in the story :D And Jacob's pack will never betray Luna :D**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review: Jacob will always stand beside Luna :D He'll never leave her :)**

 **ScaryMary54: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **MDA: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **SerketLily: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **nightalexander: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Nikie1234567890: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **kalbe: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **wildcat717: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Ann-Sophie: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Gingersnapp518: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **NightShadeDreams: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **iloversu: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **luighseach: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Grandma was sitting on the couch in the living room. Reading a book while I was making myself ready for the bonfire.

"You sure you aren't coming?" I asked her, for the second time today. Billy had called me last night to tell me that she was invited. If she wanted to come. Grandma knew about us, our kind, and was more than welcome to hear the legends he would tell later today.

"I'm sure Luna. Just enjoy yourself sweetheart," She said softly. I sighed for a moment. I had wanted my grandma to meet Jacob today, as they still had not properly met, and I wanted it to happen at a time I was ready for it, which was not and not on a later time.

"Will do. Enjoy your afternoon too grandma," I said, while walking around the couch and hug her for a moment, which she returned.

"You too sweetheart. And oh, ask Jacob if he would like to join us with dinner tomorrow night. I would like to get to know the man that stole the heart of my granddaughter, better," I groaned. This was what I was afraid of. I had no problems with today, but tomorrow evening? A school night as well... Although, the school night sure was an excuse.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do, bye grandma!" I wanted to get out of this house before she could say anything more about Jacob, even though I perfectly knew she did it all with a good will.

"Luna?!" I heard grandma shout after me and I turned around so I faced the living room and her, wondering what she wanted to tell me more.

"You look happy you know. I'm glad. This suits you much better then when you first came here," a smile spread across her face and before I could stop myself I already walked up to her and gave her another hug.

"Thanks grandma. I feel happy now. For as long as it takes," I muttered the last part, but she had, no doubt about it, heard the sentence.

"Even if it may not last that long, feel happy now Luna. There has been no sign of vampires that are after you. So as long as you're not in danger, just feel happy." she was right. Completely right about that. I really had to enjoy it all before it may end. Till the moment the vampires would really come after me.

"I'll feel happy as long as I can, thanks grandma," she grinned, inviting me for another hug. Once we had let go of each other I walked out of the house. Taking my stuff with me. I had promised Emily that I would at least bring some food with me and grandma helped me with baking pancakes last night.

I was horrible at cooking so I really did hope that Jacob was any good at it if we were ever to live together or I had to follow cooking class from Emily. And the last one would most likely happen.

Leah was already waiting at my car. Arms crossed over her chest. Tapping her feet a bit impatiently. I chuckled.

"Let's just go," she muttered. I had no idea what happened before she began to stand at my car, but something had surely put her on edge. Maybe an argument with her mom? Annie or Seth, what it was, I didn't know and if she wanted to tell me, she would.

I put everything in the car and let her in as well, before taking my spot behind the steering wheel. I started the engine and drove away from my house and towards La Push.

Leah just kept staring out of the window. Not really paying attention to what was going outside. For a few moments I was worried, but then thought this could also be the real her. How she normally was and especially when it came to the pack.

"Leah?" I asked, once I had passed the border. Her silence concerned me and I wanted to know what my new found friend was thinking about. She just shrugged and I left it at that. The ride to the beach went quietly. Nothing happening on the way.

From time to time I took a glance in her way and saw how she was resting her head against the window now. Maybe she just really didn't want to be here right now. I shrugged, while pulling my car over close at the beach. We could already see the fire going on and a few of the pack members.

As we got out of the car, I grabbed my stuff and the pancakes and followed Leah to the beach. She knew exactly where to go. Already living her whole life here in La Push. I already saw Emily standing at the table with the food, preparing everything, while her newborn daughter was laying in a pram. It really did amaze me how fast she was on her feet, while she should take it easy, but knowing Emily, taking it easy wasn't something she wanted to do.

"Hey Em, I've brought some food," I said, holding up the plate with pancakes when we had joined them. Leah had found a seat on a log already, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh thanks Luna, just put them here on the table." She said, gesturing to a spot that was still empty. Did the boys really eat that much? I sure hoped Jacob really knew how to cook. Cooking was really not my speciality, let alone that much! Speaking of...

"Hey, do you know where Jacob is?" I asked Emily, who already was busy again with making everything ready. I wanted to offer my help, but sure knew I was going to mess things up.

"He should be here in a few minutes. He and the rest of the elders, including Sam had to discuss a few things. The other boys should be here later." that's why it was so deserted. Now that I was really paying attention to my surroundings, which I had not while arriving as I kept an eye on Leah and the table where I had to put my pancakes, I only saw Kenton and Toria, cuddled up together. Leah sat across them and that's when I noticed Wallis, sitting a little bit further away from the circle that was made of logs. He had quite the same position as Leah had and was staring to the sea. It was also the first time I saw him after our accident a little while ago.

"What you're staring at?" A voice said behind me, while wrapping two arms around my waist. Two all too familiar arms. Jacob. A smile spread across my face.

"Wallis," I answered, while leaning my head in his chest. He rested his head on top of mine, looking in the same direction.

While I was wondering why he sat alone and not around the fire, I began to hear more noise around us, which meant that more boys had arrived. And as I heard a few more female voices, I was almost sure a few of the imprints had arrived too.

"He always sits alone during bonfires. Not everyone really likes him. Especially after what he tried to do with you," Jacob said, almost as if he could hear my thoughts, but maybe he did... if our connection was that close or he was just good at reading me.

"Why is that? He seems like a nice guy, even though to what he did to me," I had already long forgiven him, somehow, in the back of my mind and while I saw him sitting there, like that I actually felt sorry for him that he wasn't really accepted by his pack mates.

"Due to his temper." Jacob softly sighed. It felt like that Wallis' temper had quite the background story and I had gotten curious of why that was. From out the corner of my eyes I saw Paul walking up to Wallis and he talked quietly to the young boy.

"How comes he has such a temper?" I asked curious. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get to know more of this boy then I already did and more importantly, I wanted to know why he had attacked me that day, even though I had already forgiven him, in my mind.

"I'm not sure if it is in my place to answer that question. Maybe you should talk to him?" he suggested and I was surprised. I was planning on talking to him, one day. He already had stopped trying to talk to me days earlier. Yet, now hearing Jacob suggesting it to me. Here I thought he wanted to keep me out of Wallis way as long as he could and now he was suggesting me to talk to him instead of the other way.

"As long as you really don't mind that I'm in his close presence, I will," I said, knowing full well that almost everyone of the pack would be around that if might something happen to me, then they could easily interfere.

"I really don't. It would be good for the two of you to talk. And maybe he will open up a bit more." I sighed softly. He knew Leah had opened up to me, not sure if Wallis would, but I sure would like to get to know him and why he did attack me.

"Don't expect wonders." I warned Jacob. He chuckled. "I don't. Now go," he urged me in Wallis direction where Paul just came from and even though, a minute ago, it seemed like a good idea, now I really wasn't sure anymore. Soon enough I found myself at his side and sat, without asking, down. Wallis looked up in surprise, he did not expect me to wanting to sit with him.

"Hey," I softly said, surprising him even more. He now looked at me in shock. Oops. He really did not expect me to sit with him.

"Uh... hey," he muttered back. Uncertain of what to say to me. In a way I could understand it. We, after all, had our history together.

"Did Jake made you come to me?" He then asked, and I could slightly hear the anger behind his calm voice. Yet, this time I wasn't impressed by his temper.

"He didn't. Well, sort of, but as soon as I saw you sitting I already made the decision myself to talk to you," I explained to him, hoping that he would understand that I wasn't forced to talk to him and that Jacob just gave me the last courage I needed to actually walk up to Wallis.

"Why?" he asked me and I noticed how he said a little bit more to the right. He tried to be as far away from me as possible. In a way I could understand, but on the other hand, I wasn't really scared of him anymore. I needed to show him that.

"Well, I just wanted to know why you began to see red once you met me," he grimaced at the mention of our moment together. Clearly he and I both had bad experience about it, which is only logical.

"It's just, I think..." he started out nervously, desperately trying to find the right words. He eventually sighed.

"I kind of was jealous at you and saw myself a bit in you. You somehow did remember me of something I had to go through in the past," he told me and I could tell that it was hard on him to tell this to me. That he actually didn't want me that close.

"What happened?" I softly asked, trying to get him to go on. I wanted to know the story behind this guy. Because if he saw himself in me, then something similar must have happened, but then again, it could have been completely different.

"I lived with my mom until a few months ago. I phased in my bedroom for the first time and when she saw me as a wolf and did realize it was me, she did abandon me. Told my dad over the phone that she would bring me to him, here, in La Push." he began. Even though there was a feeling that there was more to this I let it be. When he was ready to tell me everything, he would. That we were talking was already good enough.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly as I really felt sorry for him. I had no idea how to really react to his story.

"Don't be. It happened. It's the past. When I came here, Paul, my brother, immediately noticed I was a shape-shifter too and introduced me to Sam. Sam immediately took me under his wing, in, at that time, his pack. Shortly after I joined them, Sam retired and Jacob made from two packs, one whole pack." He continued. I had heard about that story before, how Jacob became the alpha of one pack.

"I already did not really fit in in Sam's pack, due to my temper and that they always told me how I was even worse than my brother, let alone in one whole pack." I raised an eyebrow at that. I was somehow sure that he really could fit in if only he would believe that.

"Not to be rude, but that you don't fit in might have come to do with it how you desert yourself from the pack. Maybe it's time for a change and try to fit in?" I carefully suggested. Not sure how he would react to that. He might lose control. Although, that would just be my fear of our past experience.

"I... I... I don't know," he began, scratching the back of his neck. I assumed he had never given it much thought as to why he was not really part of the pack, while he actually was part of the pack if only he just tried harder.

"You could be right, but what if..." but I already interrupted him, before he could continue. "No what if's... Come on, let's go and walk up to the pack together. I'm sure they would like it to have you around," I told him, while I stood up. I knew his reason of why he had attacked me that day and I somehow could understand his reasons.

Wallis carefully followed my example and walked a bit behind me while we went to the pack. It surely had gotten busier over the time that I had talked with Wallis and all the elders had arrived now, including Billy. He gave me a soft smile once he noticed me and I couldn't help but to give him a smile back.

I sat Wallis next to Leah, who looked up in surprise. She had not expect Wallis to join us, just as much like the rest had not expect that. Wallis gave her a small, unsure smile, before looking at his feet.

"Please help me with this," I whispered in Leah's ear, hopefully soft enough that he wouldn't hear it. She raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Wait, me? How?" She asked in surprise. I knew what she was trying to say, but if two people would really understand it, it would be her and Wallis. Both weren't really accepted by the pack, while I was. Where Leah and I had our past with boys in common, Wallis and Leah had a past of not being accepted by everyone. If someone could help Wallis right now, it would be Leah.

"Just... follow your intuition," with that I left the two alone and made my way up to Jacob. To stay him him and watch the two from a distant. Hoping that they could accept each other first and from there on, work their way up to accepting the rest. To become a part of the pack.

* * *

 **Authors note: To celebrate the arrival of our first calf today, a new chapter! A great start for our calf and foaling season and can't wait for the other babies to arrive! The chapter is a little bit shorter then normal, but I didn't have much time to write this week and I had planned on coming home earlier today so I could write and finish this chapter earlier, but oh well, a little calf decided to come out and join us :D**

 **Where the previous chapter was about bonding time between Leah and Luna, we now have bonding time between Luna and Wallis :D They finally did talk! Woohoo! Don't worry! This isn't the end for the bonfire :D The rest still has yet to come! Wallis is quite a surprise, but the real surprise will be actually in the next chapter (Or maybe I should just stop saying when something will come as it always turns out to be different xD)!**

 **Again, I LOVE your response to the previous chapter! Thank you so much! You always inspire me to write further :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! Am glad you love how they did bond :D**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! All I can say is that he will come back, but what he will do, I can't say :D It will give away too much :)**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you loved their moment :D**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! Even though it was just a though, I'm glad you suggested it :D Bet the 2 female shape-shifters will race more in the future! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! Don't worry about that! Luna will tell her secret once the time is right for that :D Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the lovely suggestions! Will consider them and see what fits for the story :D Hopefully you had a lovely easter! Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy :D**

 **Wolf Born Woman: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, I'm glad about it too! Both females finally have an understanding mutual friend. Luna will open up soon to Jacob :D Don't worry :D**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm sure that Luna won't become jealous :D Luna isn't the kind of jealous type :D**

 **XxDontFearTheReaperxX: Thank you so much for your nice review! Wow! You actually read it twice? I feel so honored now! You're more then welcome! I really love writing this story and love to entertain you all with the story :D And even though I'm sure Denmark is a very nice country and the Danish people sure are nice, I'm still a Dutch girl from The Netherlands :D Wow! You've got me speechless there. THANK YOU! And thank you for following the story and me! And for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **Paddy and Moony's angel: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **kanna-yamamoto: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **stephanielw161997: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **SamanthaJane13: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Devil nightmare: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Zoey303: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jacob and I were walking along the beach, while the bonfire behind us was going on nicely. Legends would be told after dinner and as dinner wouldn't be served around 6PM, we had a few hours to kill before we would be able to eat or listen to the legends. Jake softly grabbed my hand and we kept on walking like that for a little while.

'Hey Jake?" I carefully started. Figuring that now was the right time to tell him the truth. We were far away from the bonfire and they weren't going to be able to hear us. I didn't want the rest of the pack to know it yet.

"Hm?" he hummed softly and content. It felt like he was at ease while we were just walking like this on the beach. Together. With no one around us and to be honest, it felt quite nice.

"I've not been completely honest with you when I told you and your dad my background story," I whispered softly, hoping he didn't hear it, but he did. He looked up in surprise as if he had not expect that from me. We slowly let go of our hands, a signs that we weren't slightly at peace right now.

"So, what's the real story if the one you already told us isn't the right one?" he asked, clearly still progressing what he just heard. I sighed softly and nervously began to play with my fingers.

"Everything that happened before Blake and I were in my bedroom is true, but I never told you the exact truth on how I really did stop him..." I muttered softly, a light hope that he wouldn't hear me, but he did. He had taken a few steps away from me, while my heart wanted him to get closer to me.

"So how did you stop him?" he asked warily. Probably expecting the worse. I took in a deep breath. Watched his tense body closely. Now was the time to say it out loud. I didn't want to, but I had to...

"Well?" he almost demanded me. "I used the alpha voice," I said it as quick as possible.

"Wait, what did you use?!" he asked in surprise. Not quite believing it. "I used the alpha voice," I said for a second time, but softer and not as quick as the first time. His eyes went wide in shock. He began to pace and had his hands folded behind his back. He clearly was thinking, but didn't do it out loud.

"Use it on me," he said stopping in front of me, but I shook my head. If there was one thing I had promised myself not to do anymore, then it was using the alpha voice. I hated that voice. I hated knowing that I had such power over someone to let them obey to me. I hated it with a passion.

"Luna, please, show it to me. I can barely believe this..." he began and stepped forwards, while I took a step backwards, closer to the sea.

"Jake, stop," I whispered, but he stepped forward again. This wasn't what a wolf should be doing to his imprint, right? I had, in the short time that I knew him, not seen him like this.

"Just use it," he demanden, but I shook my head. I didn't want to. I didn't want to let him obey me. "Luna..."

"Stop it Jake!" I said a bit louder, but still not using the voice. I still didn't want to have that control over anybody. Jake took a step closer to me and I had hit the waterline now. Jake took another step closer to me and I felt irritation coming up in me. He was crossing a line.

"Luna, just show it to me... I want to see it in order to believe you," he began, but I shook my head. He grabbed my shoulders in a forceful way. A way I was sure of an imprint would never use on his soul mate and here he was, grabbing me forcefully.

"Jake..." I began to warn him. My wolf slowly and carefully connecting with my human soul. He started to grab me a bit tighter and I had to hold back the urge not to push him back right there and then. The situation was familiar to mine and Blake's, but still different. Jacob was up to something and I had no idea what was going on in his head.

"Lu..." he began, but that's when I had enough of it. "No Jacob! I'm not going to use the alpha voice!" I defended myself, but he didn't let go. He didn't even listen. My wolf began to irritate and I felt how both souls began to connect as one. It began to feel whole again. I felt my heart rate speed up a bit. My body began to shake, as well did his. We phased on the spot, while he had to let go of me.

 _"NEVER EVER DEMAND ME AGAIN TO USE SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO USE!"_ I practically commanded in my head to him. He crushed down. Head between his paws, eyes looking at the ground, while I stood at my full height. Towering over him and that's when I realized it. I had used my alpha voice on him... I had given him a command... Something I didn't want to.

 _"I... I... I..."_ I started as soon as I had realized it what I had done and lifted the command. I lowered myself and slumped down on the ground. Not really knowing what to say now. Jacob stayed silence as well. We had blocked our thoughts from the pack members who were still phased and not present at the bonfire yet.

 _"So you really can use the alpha voice?"_ he carefully asked and started to look up. I nodded slowly. A silence fell between us again, while both our thoughts were racing through each other's mind. He was confused and in awe. While all I wondered why I could use the voice without even trying. My wolf and human soul both were more connected now due to the event and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

 _"What happened after you used your alpha voice on Blake?"_ he asked softly. His demanding feature was gone and he was back to the Jacob I knew. A sigh escaped my mouth while I kept laying down. Wiggling my tail for a moment.

 _"He disappeared for a few days. Left his beta in charge for us. When he came back, he was tense. Not himself and eventually was with the chief all the time, discussing stuff,"_ I started, closing my eyes for a moment. In a short moment we came at the part that had changed my whole life and I wasn't sure how Jacob would react.

 _"I couldn't reach to him anymore. Not know what was going on his head as he had blocked all his thoughts from the pack. He would snap when I was brought up by any others of the pack members. And when it came to me. He ignored me. I tried to gain his attention. I tried to ask him what was going on..."_ Memories started to flow through my mind. My only mind connection I had now was with Jacob. I still had my mind block from the others. They weren't allowed to see this yet. Only when I was ready to tell them.

 _"One day he snapped. Told me that it was my fault the Royal coven was after me..."_ I wanted to continue, but Jacob already interrupted me. _"Wait, the Royal Coven? As in the Volturi? THE Royal coven from the vampires?"_ I wanted to ask him how he knew about them, but knew I would hear that story soon.

 _"Yes, that Royal Coven,"_ I whispered softly in my head. Jacob moved from his spot to lay down at my side. Whining softly. I could feel his pain. The sadness that I had brought to him. He nudged my shoulder with his nose. I scooted a bit closer to him. I needed his presence right now.

 _"That I had brought the misery over him, the pack and the tribe. That it was my fault that the bloodsuckers were in our territory..."_ I ranted, shaking my head angrily. Jacob softly nudged me with his nose. Trying to comfort me. It did slightly help.

 _"A few days later, after our argument, he had called up the meeting along with the chief. The meeting where they..."_ I choked back my tears. Trying to hold them in. I didn't want to cry. Not in wolf or human form. I wanted to be strong. Even though I didn't quite feel like it right now.

 _"Where they...?"_ Jacob asked softly. Still encouraging me to go on with the story and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go on.

 _"Where they banished me... I'm banished Jacob! And for what? For something that's out of my control!"_ I ranted, stood up and began to space around in circles. Tried to ignore Jacob's surprised gasps at my newest words. He kept quiet and when I noticed that, I stood still, watched him closely. What was he thinking? He had blocked his thoughts from me and that terrified me. He then stood up as well, carefully walked up to me and blocked my steps. Letting me stop immediately. Our eyes locked on each other and we had an intense moment. Just the two of us and no one else.

 _"One good thing came out of your banishment,"_ he softly started and I looked at him in surprise. How could a banishment turned out to be good? Where did he want to go?

 _"What do you mean?"_ I carefully asked. _"We met,"_ and then there was silence. As he was completely right. Even though I was banished from Langundo Reservation, Jacob and I indeed had met. He had not freaked out when he heard I was banished as I sure thought he would.

 _"You didn't freak out when I told you I was banished, why?"_ I carefully asked, afraid of the answer. Why was I always afraid of his answers? Was it because I still wasn't completely sure about if he would stay with me or not?  
 _"Because it isn't your fault the Volturi is after you. You can't do anything about it and, you have one lucky shot here,"_ at that I raised an eyebrow. I knew Jacob and I were meant to be. That we have found each other, was a lucky shot already. I could have never imagined a sweeter boy then Jacob.

 _"We have experience with the Volturi. We know how to deal with them and the Cullen's might be able to help out as well. They know the Volturi even better. Have dealt with them more than we did. We can help you out Luna,"_ Again he showed me how much he wanted to help and protect me. Just like the moment when I met his dad for the first time.

 _"But I don't want to bring you all in danger..."_ I quietly told him. _"You're not bringing us in danger Luna. As far as we know, no one of the Volturi has showed up yet. As long as there is no immediate threat, you're no danger and if there as a threat, there still is no danger around you. As they are the danger, not you."_ He stated firmly and I had nothing to said back to that. As, in a way, Jacob was right. I laid down with my head between my paws and sighed softly.

 _"I... I... I don't know what to say,"_ I softly said while he laid down next to me. I snuggled closer up to him as far as I could in wolf form and rested.

 _"You don't have to say anything Luna. As long as you know that we are here to protect and help you."_ he quietly said and another silence fell in. It didn't feel awkward. The silence was just as how it was. How we were. Comfortable around each other. We laid there till we heard someone approaching and as we looked up we saw that it was Leah. She had her hands in her pockets. I heard her sigh when she saw the pieces that were left of our shredded clothes.

"Emily is almost finished with dinner yet. We also need you Jake. Sam and Embry finally could phase back and there is a tension so high that it feels like they could fight again any moment," Leah began when she was close to us. I looked up in surprise. Sam phased?

 _"What happened?"_ I asked Jacob who now looked at me. Realizing that he had not yet told me this detail.

 _"Embry imprinted on Kyleigh last night. Let's just say that Sam wasn't quite happy about it,"_ I was stunned at his words. Embry imprinted on the few days old Kyleigh? In a way I felt sorry for Embry. He wasn't going to be able to stop phasing for quite a long time. Never be in a relationship till the day she was old enough to have feelings for him.

 _"Poor Embry, but it at least proves one thing,"_ I began, already having heard about how no one knew who Embry's dad was.

 _"Which is?"_ Jacob asked, confused. _"That Joshua Uley isn't Embry's father, but I also don't think that Quil's or your father is his dad,"_ I told him as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Which it was. Although, to me. A cough in front of us made sure our thoughts were with Leah again.

"How much I love to see how you two get along fine now, we really need you Jacob," Leah sighed. I looked at Jacob and then at the pieces that once had been our clothes and looked at Leah again.

"Right. Your clothes. Guess it's best if I get you two new clothes, right?" Jacob nodded. With our confirmation she turned around and walked away, leaving the two of us alone in silence.

 _"Hey Jake?"_ I began and he looked up at me. _"Maybe it's for the best if the pack doesn't know about this all yet?"_ I suggested. Not comfortable yet about having them know about my real background story. Jacob nodded.

 _"I agree on that, but, I'll have to talk to dad about this when we get home from the bonfire,"_ I sighed when he told me that. Even though Billy had told me he would never banish me, I was almost sure about it that he would do it now. This was the real story. I didn't want Billy to get to know it yet, but on the other hand, I knew that one day he had to know about it and then it would be better today than tomorrow.

Just when I wanted to say something back Leah already came back to us, holding up a few clothes and tossed them on the ground. I carefully picked them up, looked at Jacob and he turned around, without even asking what I wanted him to do. While I phased back, I could also sense how the atmosphere between him and me had changed a little bit. Was it due to my background? To what was after me? I wasn't sure. But when he came to stand at my side, I saw and felt how tense he was.

Carefully I softly grabbed his hand, feeling how he relaxed a little bit under it.

"I know I shouldn't have told you anything," I muttered, sensing how Leah had left us again.

"No, it's okay Luna. I'm glad you did. Now we can make up a plan on how to protect you and make sure nothing happens," He muttered, but I could just tell that it was bothering him. Why had I not felt it while we were still a wolf I didn't know. Maybe it was because we had blocked our thoughts from the pack, even though at some point no one was phased, but still, we did block our thoughts. for each other and I guess, with our thoughts, also our feelings. There was also the feeling that there was more to our connection then we knew and that it was his father who might know more about it.

"Just... Don't put yourself in to danger," I said softly when we were quite close to the bonfire. I already could see a few of the boys playing football. To my surprise, Wallis was amongst them and seemed to enjoy himself.

"Look," I said with a small smile face, while stopping Jacob and showed him where he was looking at.

"Wow..." he began, surprised. "Wallis playing football with his pack brothers. I never thought that would be possible," he was relaxing a bit more. I could tell that, but there was still tension and that worried me while we started walking again.

"Hey Jake! You want to join us!?" Paul shouted in our direction when they noticed us coming closer. Jacob looked at me for a moment and I nodded.

"Go, have fun," I said. "I'll see how Embry and Sam are doing," It was out of my mouth before I could even register it in my thoughts. Despite the tension in his body, we somehow, could work together.

"Thanks. You're the best," he gave me a soft kiss on my lips, and then left to play with his pack brothers. When I entered the bonfire I saw Brady and Collin sitting with Keiran, Terrance and Kenton. Toria sat on Kenton's lap. The other girls were gathered together as most of their boys were playing football. My eyes then found the two I was looking for. Sam and Embry.

Embry was staring forward, and from what it looked like, he was trying desperately not to look at Kyleigh who was now being held by Emily. Sam however, was staring intensively at Embry. Throwing daggers at him in his mind.

"Sam," I said, my voice somehow firm and I wasn't sure what was going on with me, but my thoughts and body seemed to have a mind of their own. Just following my instincts. He looked up by hearing his name and I nodded towards a spot that was a bit closer to the forest.

"I'm not leaving him..." he started, but I crossed my arms over my chest. "Now," I said firm, felt how a few of the people that were around us, had their eyes on me. What on earth was going on with me?

"Fine," he huffed, following me reluctantly. He had no desire in talking with me, I knew that, but he had no choice. Jacob had fun with his pack brothers, while I had promised him I should deal with these two.

"What's your problem with Embry?" I started, as soon as we were out of hearing distance of the pack.

"Why should I tell you that? You're not my alpha," Now I had enough of him! Why was he acting like this?

"I might not be your alpha, but I'm his imprint, aside from that, you're a grown up man, don't act like a child when it comes to Embry," Sam crossed his arms over his chest as well.

"Then he shouldn't have imprinted on my daughter! She is just..." he began to shout, but I interrupted him.

"Embry has no control over the events that happened. The spirits has chosen your daughter for him for a reason and think of this, if you want to go out with Emily, you have a baby sitter who would want to be with her any minute of the day. He wouldn't even complain about how late you two get back, he'll take care of her till you get back." I began. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him again. "Give him a chance Sam. Your daughter will get happy with him. You'll never have to worry about your daughter getting cheated on, as Embry will never do that, Embry will stay loyal to her till death tear them apart. Just give him a chance," with that, I turned around and walked away, only to be surprised when I heard Sam's voice.

"I'll consider your thoughts, but can't promise anything," a small smile appeared on my lips. He didn't accept it immediately, but I knew that this was just a matter of time before he was warmed up to the idea of his daughter having a soul mate. When I arrived back at the bonfire I saw how I was just in time for dinner and Emily was just calling out for the girls. I passed Embry on my way and gave him a pet on his shoulder.

"Give Sam some time. He'll get used to the idea. I'm happy for you though," I said to him with a meaningful smile. He gave me a watery smile back, not really believing me, but I could feel that most of the tension between those two had been lifted, which wasn't the case for me and Jacob.

While I grabbed my food, I saw Jacob laughing and having fun with his pack brothers. For once he didn't look like the alpha, but just a normal boy, still the tension was there. Emily gave me a soft smile as she helped me filling my plate for a moment. With a full plate I eventually plopped down besides Leah.

"What's up with you?" she asked me, out of curiosity, between a few bites. "Nothing," I muttered, but I caught her glancing between me and Jacob who had sat down besides his dad. All of the others boys and girls had found a seat as well.

"There is something going on," she noticed. I shrugged. "You two didn't seem to have a fight when I came to look for both of you," She continued. A sigh came out of my mouth.

"To be honest, I don't what's going on as well. All of a sudden I felt his tension," I knew he could hear me, but he didn't show it and just continued his conversation with his father.

"Because of something you said?" Leah asked curious. "Most likely because of something I told him," I sighed and stared at the food in front of me. It seemed delicious. I took a few bites and had to admit that it was delicious. Had to promise myself to ask Emily for a few cooking classes and give her my compliments. Her food was amazing!

"I'm sure you two will figure it out," Leah reassured. I sure hope she was right about that. We ate our food in silence. From time to time I glanced over at Jacob who was still talking to his dad. Billy however would glance over at me from time to time and when he noticed I saw him looking at me, he gave me a small smile too. Why did everyone start to smile at me when they saw me?

When everyone was finished eating, Billy cleared his throat and everyone put their plates away.

"Welcome everyone," Billy began, while he was wheeled a bit closer in to the circle by Jacob, while the rest of the elders stayed in the line of the circle.

Jacob went to stand proudly beside his father and I couldn't help to lose the butterflies in my stomach. He was handsome and only now I really saw it. His muscles were shown through his t-shirt that he had gotten from Leah earlier, when we had shredded our own clothes.

"Today we're gathered to welcome our newest pack members. First of all, Luna, to all our surprise, a female Shape-Shifters as well, who has recently found her soul mate in my own son Jacob." all eyes were on me now and I tried not to look at the people. Leah nudged me in my side and I glared at her, earning a chuckle.

"Both are destined for great things," Billy continued, as if he had not noticed at all what was going on. Billy's eyes met mine for a moment and he nodded slowly.  
"We are also here to celebrate the recently born daughter of Sam and Emily. Kyleigh, who, completely unexpected found her imprint already by Embry Call. I wish them all the happiness in the world," A few of the boys gave Embry a friendly pet on the shoulder. They were happy for him, but Sam just sat mocking next from Emily.

"And my congratulations to Brady for finding his imprint. I'm sure, that in the end everything will work out for you," Brady looked at the ground for a moment. I hopefully could do something for him as I didn't like it to see him that devastated. He had become my best friend.

A silence suddenly fell over everyone and the girls snuggled closer to their boyfriends. I just wished I could do that now with Jacob. I looked up at Leah, who seemed to be bored now. She leaned slightly forward, while she rested one hand against her cheek, leaning on her elbow. That's when I heard Jacob's voice. My eyes went wide. It was a different voice from him then I had heard so far. It was a bit deeper, mesmerizing and it took you away before you knew it. There was no doubt about it. He had started to tell their legends. I listened intensely and while I did, images began to flow through my mind. Images of Taha Aki himself. On how he forced Utlapa to leave, how Taha Aki's body was stolen by Utlapa and how Taha Aki became a Spirit Warrior from that day on. How he killed and destroyed Utlapa.

Billy's voice then suddenly took over and the images did stop immediately. I felt like I was suck back in to reality. As if I had been there when Taha Aki had to go through everything, even though that was impossible. It could just have been the way how Jacob had told the story.

Billy began to tell us about the Third Wife. Making a familiar feeling run through my spine. Where did that come from? Images began to flow through my head once again, but not only images on what Billy told us about. There were more images. On how Taha Aki and the Third Wife met. Got married and eventually had their sons. I saw them all. All their sons.

Billy started to tell us about how her son Yaha Uta had killed a Cold One, his mate, a woman, came to the village to attack it. Out of revenge. Images of people that were running away in chaos showed up without no warning. I SAW how Yaha Uta got killed by the Cold Woman and a sudden sadness fell over me. It felt familiar. Almost as if I had been there. Reliving it, while that shouldn't be possible.

I even saw how Taha Aki tried to kill the Cold Woman, but seemed to lose the fight and that's when I suddenly realized it. I saw it all happening through her eyes. The one of the Third Wife. As if our souls were connected in a way. Which was impossible. I watched how she, or rather me, took a knife from one of her son's and the sudden pain in my heart only told me what happened to her. She had stabbed herself. Sacrificed herself to save her husband. The Cold Woman was distracted by my blood and Taha Aki was able to kill her.

Familiar arms wrapped around my body, slowly pulling me back to reality. I began to sob uncontrollably. I opened my eyes and for a moment it seemed like Taha Aki stood in front of me, but his face disappeared and Jacob's face reappeared. Worry written all over his face. I tried to slow down my fast beating heart and tried to gain the control back over my breath.

"Just breath," he whispered in my ear. "Breath Luna, I'm here," he whispered softly. I wrapped my arms around his body. Pulled him as close to me as I could. Not wanting him to leave me.

"What did you see?" Billy asked me, who had been wheeled closer by Quil. Quil gave me a soft smile, which I couldn't return. I didn't even ask Billy on how he could tell that I saw something.

"Everything, but even more then the story you told me and all of a sudden I was her..." I whispered softly through my sobs. Jacob held me close to him and I could just tell, without looking up, that he was looking at his father right now for an explanation.

"That confirms my suspicions," Billy muttered. Now I looked up. Looked at him with teary eyes. Wondering what he was talking about, because I sure had no idea what was going on right now.

"What do you mean dad?" Jacob asked carefully. Even though the tension was still there from our previous conversation, it had slightly died down. He was a bit more relaxed, but still worried about me. Billy let out a soft sigh and I had no idea what that sigh meant by him. All I knew that we now had all our eyes on us. The whole pack was watching us and I didn't really like it to be the centre of attention right now.

"Quil, could you please put me in the middle of the circle?" Quil nodded and while he wheeled Billy to the requested place.

"There is a third legend," Billy began, and he had my attention now as well. I heard a few gasps and whispers started to rise. Yet, Billy held up his hand, and everyone quiet down immediately.

Jacob sat down next to me, making sure Leah had to scoot away a little bit to make room for him. He pulled me on to his lap and I rested my head against his chest.

"The third legend is a legend that only should be told from a father to his son. From chief to chief. Jacob would have heard as soon as he became chief, yet, now the time has come that all of you will hear about it, as the two people have been reunited and the legend finally will come true," he said in a deep, low voice. We all had our attention on him now and I was glad not to be the centre of the attention right now.

"Two hundred years after the passing of Taha Aki himself, a shaman of the tribe got a visit from the Third Wife in his dreams. Where she told him what happened the day she died. How later, her husband joined her in the spirit world." a silence had fallen over the whole pack while Billy had started to tell this legend and from everyone's faces I could just tell that they had never heard this before. Old Quil though didn't seem to be that surprised, but maybe he already had heard it from Billy. Just in case.

"That the fight between the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones would be far from over. That, what had happened between Taha Aki and the Cold Woman, had just been the beginning of a war between the two creatures," he continued. From time to time Billy's eyes flickered to me and Jacob. As if there was something we both had to understand.

"This dream he had wasn't just a normal dream. The spirit of the third wife also was there to tell him a prophecy. A prophecy that concerned two young people who carried the souls of her and her husband Taha Aki." now his eyes rested on me and Jacob and I started to feel uncomfortable. Somehow I had a feeling where he was going with this.

"A girl, with special powers, will be born on a very rare full moon. She will be carrying my soul. She will be born close to where he is, already living on the earth, destined to be a great alpha one day," I gulped. Jacob tensed up. He also seemed to realize where Billy was heading to with the new legend.

"She is the one, destined to end this war between the Spirit Warriors and the Cold Ones. To bring back the balance to the world," All eyes were on me and Jacob now and I just wanted to disappear in to the ground. Why, why us?

"The shaman had also asked her about Utlapa. He had this feeling that there was more to this prophecy then she let on," Billy continued, now holding eye contact with us as well and everything that has happened to me while living on Langundo Reservation began to make sense. It began to make sense as to why I had never felt at home there.

"She told him how that if the parents of the girl that carries my soul in her body make the right choice, nothing, concerning Utlapa will happen. He won't betray us again. He won't do anything. If they, however make the wrong choice, disaster will strike us once again," Billy continued. And I began to question myself something. Was I really born in Langundo Reservation? Could it be possible that I was born here, but that my parents had left La Push when I was too young to remember anything from here?

"Yet, that she will be powerful. An alpha of alpha's. Something that only happens a few decades. When the alpha of alpha's has to be there to restore the unbalanced world. And when she is alive on the earth, she will need all the protection she needs. Don't leave her unprotected by her soul mate. They have to be TOGETHER. He is her protector," Jacob's arms got a bit tense and he pulled me closer to him. Should it have been possible that my parents knew about this and didn't want it to happen to it?

"TOGETHER they are the alpha pair. Together they are STRONG. One can't live without the other. Disaster will strike in their life's when being away from each other. Together they complete each other. Don't let them be apart. Let them grow up and old together. Together they are able to defeat the Cold Ones when the time is right," Billy's eyes rested on me and Jacob now.

"This legend, Jacob and Luna, is about you. Luna, you're the alpha of alpha's. The reincarnation of the Third Wife. Jacob, you're her soul mate and protector. The reincarnation of Taha Aki," Billy finished and let everything sink in. The pack was quiet, just as quiet as we were and everything started to make sense. Everything. The moment with me and Blake in my bedroom. All the events that took place after that. The moment where he told me that the Royal coven was after me. Giving me the reason that it was because I was a female Shape-Shifter, but now it made sense. They weren't after me for that. They were after me for what I was. Now it made sense as to why I could use the alpha voice on Blake, but also on Jacob. I was their alpha!

* * *

 **Authors note: There it is! The new, long awaited chapter! Oh well, what am I saying? The long awaited bonfire! Lots of stuff happening! Jacob forcing Luna to USE the alpha voice. Luna finally sort of accepting her wolf for real and connecting fully with it. Embry who imprinted on Sam's daughter and for the sake of the story he is not related to Jacob, Quil or Sam :D Although,I have a few options for him in mind in whom he can be related too :D  
Now I'm just curious as who had expected all these events :D There is one more reincarnation that has to be revealed, although I bet, that after reading this chapter, you all might know who has reincarnated as well and who that might be :D Maybe I should hide him already... xD**

 **WOW! Again, I LOVE the response to the previous chapter! Almost 200 reviews, WOW! I never ever thought that I would reach this number of reviews when I first started with this story. LOVE YOU ALL!  
** **My story also has reached more then 50,000 words in my word document today! The exact amount?: 53,513! And it's still far from finished! Few more events still has to take place, one of them being Jacob and Luna going on an official date! Yet, as I do lack experience myself when it comes to dating boys (Only had 2 relationships in high school, but they were so short that you can't really call them a relationship), anyways, what kind of date would you like to see them go on?**

 **Oh, there is more to the legend, but it can't be revealed just yet! It will be once the time is right :D**

 **Chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! They will all find it out soon :D Yet, Jacob had to be the first to know! The rest will follow soon, in her own time :D**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! And I'm sorry, but they won't :( I have however something else in store for Leah :)**

 **secret-writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you loved it :D Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: Thank you so much for your nice review! Me too! Finally he starts to find his place within the pack and thanks to Luna :D Oh yes, she will! Especially when she comes closer and closer to whom she really is :D**

 **Dreams and Desire: Thank you so much for your nice review! Awww thanks for your compliment as well! Just melted away for a little bit :D Here is a new chapter for you to read :D Enjoy!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you liked it :D Of course you can say that! Everyone should feel and be noticed and not hidden in the shadow! Glad I make you feel noticed :) Just remind yourself of it every day that you are worth to be noticed by others! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Wolf Born Woman: Thank you so much for your nice review! Ahhh thanks! Yes, she indeed has them :D And hopefully her instincts will only grow once she grows closer to herself :D**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review! Glad you loved it :D Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding it to your favorites!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader!: Thank you so much for your nice review! You're more then welcome! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **93raisa: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **ukrainianelfhorse: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **briarbeauty: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **anyanca31: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **BreeCantoni: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **jcscheidt: Thank you so much for adding the story!**

 **anne's creations: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **littlebirdy123: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **AngelFenix: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **chellebellejack: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites! And thank you so much for following me and adding me to your favorites!**

 **AtemLover1: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding it to your favorites!**

 **hrodenhaver: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **coolcatuui: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

My feet had a mind on their own the next day. I couldn't help myself but to find myself in the library. To search for Christina. Collin had explained how she did looked like, but according to him: "You will recognize her as soon as you see her. Sitting by herself, looking like she wanted to disappear from the earth," so now I was looking for a girl that looked like her.

The librarian looked up in surprise when I entered it. He had not expect me to see her, but then again, I'm not really a fan of books when it comes to it and only have to read when I need to.

That's when I see her. Her face hidden behind a schoolbook, only glancing over it from time to time. When she saw me approaching she quickly put her books away in her bag, ready to leave.

"You're one of them," she said once I got closer, stopping me in the progress. How did she know? Impossible. Brady had not told her anything yet. He had wanted to bring her to the bonfire, but she declined.

"Wait, what?! How?" I asked in surprise. Sitting down at a chair at her table. She looked at me and sighed.

"I saw you in a dream. Along with Jacob Black," she told me, but before I could reply to that, she already had continued. "I also saw Brady Phasing a few months ago," she muttered and my eyes went wide.

"But the boys never phase in sight," I told her.

"They do in the forest," she replied and I gulped. There was one question that came up in my mind.

"Did you follow them?" I asked. She shrugged. "Sort of. I just knew where I had to go. Paul didn't even look around to see if no one was watching. A bit risky if you ask me," If there was one wolf I was going to kill right now, it would be Paul. I might not be his alpha, but with my new found status yesterday, I still had the same effects on him as Jacob did.

"If you know, why are you still avoiding Brady? He is a nice guy. Wouldn't want to hurt you." I began, hoping to get her attention on Brady. As that was my mission. Trying to let her warm up to him. A silence fell between us. I could just tell that she find it hard to find the right words. Did she know how nice and sweet he was?

"It's just, let's just say that I'm not sure how he will react to my real age..." she muttered. Her real age? Now I was confused. She was a human right? I sniffed. Couldn't catch a vampire scent and kept looking confused at her. Somehow this conversation had turned in to discovering more and more.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused. She was human! Right? I mean. She appeared to be human, from what I could see. Christina looked around, to see if no one was eaves dropping, but I'm sure that most of the people were having lunch right now and rather want to have that instead of sitting in the cafeteria.

"Remember the legend? The third legend?" She asked me and I carefully nodded. I had just heard it yesterday from Billy himself. So how did she knew about it? Unless...

"The Shaman in that legend is me," She told me like it was most logical thing in the world. My eyes went wide. She must be over lots of hundred years old by now! Now I could kind of see why she was afraid of telling Brady her real age. Why she tried not to get close to him. He might freak out, despite the fact of being a Supernatural creature himself.

"I did not expect that," I muttered. Somehow our conversation went easy. It just went natural, as if we were meant to find each other. Just how my feet went to her without even giving me a chance to decide to go another way. It felt like she had called me, to come towards her.

"I can imagine that." She muttered and a silence fell between us. It wasn't awkward, but it was a comfortable silence. One where you could do your own thing. Or just look around.

"So, why are you telling me all this?" I asked her after a while, curious as to why I should know this. There was a reason as to why she was telling me this.

"Every alpha has it's beta and third in command right?" she began and I nodded. Michael was Blake's Beta and Kevin his third in command. From Jacob I knew that Leah was his Beta and Seth his third in command. Then I realized it. I had no Beta or third in command and somehow she seemed to know that.

"And you know that you don't have one yet?" She continued and I shook my head. "That's where I step in," and now I looked at her if she was crazy. Maybe she was, because, all of this, it couldn't be true right? I was just here to talk about her and Brady and all of a sudden, we were talking about her and me, her, being my beta, sort of.

"I, I, I don't understand," I started. Blinking with my eyebrows, also wondering how on earth no one had been eaves dropping on us, oh well, maybe I should be glad about it.

"I'm your beta Luna. In every single life of my soul I have come back as a Shaman to be trained and get ready for you. Not only the chief knew about you coming back, but every new Shaman knew about it as well and was getting trained to help you on the way," I looked at her in shock. She was my beta? Without me having a choice in it. Then again. It seemed sort of logical. Jacob and Blake couldn't be my beta or third in command. They were already alpha's. Becoming my beta or third in command would let them lose their status and I didn't want that.

"So wait, now I understand it. It's your soul that's really old, while you were just born in the same year as me and Brady? Yet, you remember all your past life's and there for, know what is about to come?" I realized. A huge smile coming on her face.

"Yes, that's right! And what it means for you? We work together and I help to train you to enter the spirit world in both human and wolf form. In that way you'll be able to contact your other alpha's in time of need," She explained, as if it were that easy to understand. Well, it was, to be honest, but still. I tried to wrap my mind around it all.

"Other alpha's? As in Blake and Jacob?" I carefully began, but she shook her head at that.

"There are more alpha's then them. I'm not sure how much more, but there are more. In order to reach out to them, you'll have to accept your wolf completely," she easily explained and each minute that passed by while talking to her, not only made me more confused, but also found myself becoming closer to her. Like we were becoming friends, fast. Trying to gain back the time we had lost, due to me living in Langundo Reservation.

"Accept my wolf completely? Not going to happen any time soon. I already had not wanted to make the connection yesterday," Her eyes lit up when I told her about the part where I already had made connection with my wolf. I knew I should fulfil the connection, but I just didn't want to. Knowing that I had such powers was frightening.

"You'll have to Luna, only then you'll be able to reach out to your own pack members." I shook my head at her. I didn't want to. I had been here to talk to her about Brady, not to hear that I had found my Beta and had to accept my wolf completely.

"I just can't..." I began, looking her straight in the eyes. "Knowing that I have such powers over the other alpha's is too frightening. I don't want to use it in the wrong way." I continued and watched how she slowly leaned back in her chair and softened the look in her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid about it Luna. You have amazing instincts. I just know that," she reassured and I sighed. I wasn't sure about it. Another silence fell between us. Only to be interrupted by the bell that rang. Letting us know that the lunch break was over.

"I think it's time to head over to Billy and Jacob," she said and stood up, to gather up her stuff. I just looked at her. Wondering if she was referring to me as well.

"Huh?" I started out. Not sure what was to expect from me.

"Oh right, I know you haven't told Billy yet, so I think it's time you do," she casually explained and shrugged. My eyes went wide. How did she know about that?! I haven't told her anything about that and as far as I knew, she hasn't been in my life to know what's going on. This was just getting weirder and weirder, yet, I didn't ask any questions. Mostly due to the fact that my mind was still trying to progress everything I've just learned. This girl knew a lot. More than I did.

"I can't. My grandma is going to kill me if I ditch school again," I explained to her. Trying to reason to her that we also could see Jacob and Billy after school.

"That's taken care of," she simply said. I raised an eyebrow. Not sure whether to go along with her or not. But then again. She had powers. Knew things, I didn't know yet. She knew more than me. So why was I still surprised? I silently grabbed my backpack and followed her. She must have been watching me as she perfectly knew which car I was driving.

"Christina, can I ask you something?" I asked her, once we had reached my car. She nodded, while waiting for me to unlock the doors.

"All this," I gestured between us. "And what we're about to do now, isn't it just to avoid the topic I actually came to talk about?" I began and watched how she froze for a very small moment.

"Sort of, but still, this needs to be done," she murmured, only confirming my suspicious thoughts. I didn't question it any further. She most likely knew what would be going on and what was right now, aside from that, my feelings told me to follow her, just as they told me to find her.

I drove towards Billy and Jacob and as I parked my car, next from Jacob's own car, a Rabbit, he just came walking outside. His eyes lit up in happiness once he saw me and I couldn't help but to give him a smile. He still was a bit tense, but I knew he was just on the lookout for the vampires that were after me.

It didn't took long for him to reach me when I had stepped out of the car amd wrap me up in his arms. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I had not expected you to be here," he murmured in my ear. "Me neither," I softly said to him and look him up in the eyes. We held contact for a while like that, till Christina broke our moment with a cough.

"How much I love to watch you two enjoying each other, we still have to go see Billy Luna," Christina announced and I sighed. I loved being wrapped up in his arms. Forget everything around us and just be in the moment with him.

"I'm coming. You're coming too Jacob?" I asked him, but he shook his head. "I was just making my way to head to Forks. Have to pick a few things up there," he said and I could feel that there was more behind his words. I could just in time, catch a moment between him and Christina. As if something was planned.

"Oh," I sighed. "But I'll see you tonight. At six. To have dinner with you and your grandmother," He softly whispered in my ear and I gave him a smile back. Remembering again that I had asked him if he would love to have dinner with us tonight.

"I'm looking forward to it," I said softly and gave him another kiss. "Me too. See you tonight sweetheart," I'm sure he would be able to hear my heartbeat speed up at what he said. It was the first time he had said 'sweetheart' to me and I couldn't help but to give him a huge smile now. Somehow I was always smiling around him.

"I'll see you then," with that, we gave each other another kiss, before he walked up to his car and Christina and I to the front door. She softly knocked and we heard a: "The door is open" and we entered. Nerves now began to settle in. I had been here earlier. The last time I was terrified to tell him my story and I sort of told him a lie. Now I wasn't sure what to feel. Maybe relieve?

Billy already sat in the living room once we saw him and he gave us a genuine smile.

"Welcome, please, sit." he gestured to the couch across from him and I nervously sat down. What was going to happen? I had no idea. Well, all I knew was that I was about to tell him the truth instead of a made up story.

"Before we head to the pack..." he started and I looked up at him in surprise. "We are heading to the pack?" I asked and Billy nodded.

"Yes, it's best for you to tell the story not only to me, but to them as well," he said softly, caring. Trying to ease my mind, which wasn't really working, but I loved how he tried to do it. Still, having to tell the whole pack my story wasn't something I had planned on for today, but then again, maybe it was time they got to know the truth. So that a plan could be made as a feeling inside me told me that those vampires would be still after me and if they found out I wasn't living in Langundo Reservation anymore, that they would search for me till they found me.

"I understand," I replied back. Knowing it had to be done. They deserved the truth. Everyone did.

"Now to get back as to where I wanted to finish my sentence with," Billy continued his previous topic.

"I'm glad you've finally met Christina. She has been waiting for you for a few days now," if I had not been surprised when I met Christina, I surely am was now.

"How, I mean... I..." I tried to find the right words. I mean. It was impossible right? That she could have been waiting for me? I mean. This Supernatural world kept surprising me. When you thought you had seen it all, there was more to it. They shared a look together.

"I feel things. When I feel like I have to take action, then I know and do it. My feelings told me to tell Billy everything about myself. Who I really am. What I am. Before I knew it, I knew you would be coming on my path soon. I only didn't know when or how or why." she explained to me. It still got me confused. It was too much to take in. She sort of saw, well more like felt, the future.

"So in other words. You feel it, know what you have to do and do it?" I clarified and she nodded. Agreeing with me and that I had said it right.

"That's about right." she said with a smile on her face. She was glad I could see it quite right.

"And in way it is seeing the future?" I went on. "I wouldn't see seeing it, but more feeling it," she told me and I still tried to understand it. It all did seemed logical, but then again, it was the Supernatural world we were talking about. When was something logical here? If you had told me when I was four years old that all this would happen, I would have never believed you.

A comfortable silence fell between us three. My mind progressing all it had just learned.

"Shall we go? Luna, would you like to help me in your car?" He asked and I nodded. Didn't say a word. Still progressing everything and now preparing myself for what was about to come as well.

It didn't took long for us to arrive at Sam and Emily's and while I did help Billy out of my car, Christina already walked up to the front door, to knock. It didn't matter when Billy told her she could just walk in. She still waited for someone to open the door. It was Jared who opened the door, just at the moment I had helped Billy in his wheelchair.

"Let me help you with that," Jared offered, after he had introduced himself to Christina.

"Thanks," I said with a smile on my face and stepped aside so Jared could push Billy forwards to the house. I followed them. Trying to calm down my nerves and glad Jared had come outside to help me with Billy, as I sure would be too nervous to help Billy to get inside. Not that I was weak or anything, but to tell a WHOLE pack about your deepest secret is not something to take lightly.

That's when I heard a car arrive and as I turned around, I saw Jacob pulling his car over and on the seat next from him sat my grandma. My eyes went wide. How had he gotten my grandmother so far to come along with him? So far for him picking a few things up in Forks. He could just have said that he was picking her up.

Yet, they seemed to have a good time together. Chatting lightly. No tension between them. I'm sure that he already won her heart without even trying. He stepped out of the car, walked around it to open the door for her and a smile came on my face. He was a real gentleman! Now I loved him even more. Where did that word come from? Love. Just when I wanted to think about it more, grandma passed, squeezed my hand for a moment before heading to the house, while Jacob stood in front of me.

"You could have just said you were picking her up," I said with a small smile and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I wasn't sure how you would react to that. And if Christina had told you everything, like she did to us last night..." but I interrupted before he could even finished his sentence.

"Wait, what?!" I said out loud and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. This was something he had hidden from me, as well, Christina and Billy.

"I know, I should have told you this this morning over the phone, but she just knocked on our front door last night. Telling me and dad to call a pack meeting with the pack today. Yet, already told us everything. I even forgot to ask her how she knew about us. I mean, it's weird, isn't it?" He sort of asked me, while he pulled me close to his chest. Somehow we both had that urge to be close to each other.

"It is. Yet, all of it seems logical. As if it feels right to have her in our midst. That we are fully complete now," I said. But then again, Christina was also Brady's imprint. It felt right to have her in our midst. Yet, with the new found information about her, it even seemed more right. As if puzzle pieces finally started to fall in to place.

"You say exactly how it is," Jacob told me kindly and after I gave him a smile, I left his warm touch, turned around and headed to Sam and Emily's small house. Jacob followed me. I could feel him following behind me. I didn't even have to look.

When we entered the house, my nerves grew and grew. How would this pack react on my story? Jacob reacted sort of fine, even with the tension afterwards. Billy didn't know the whole story yet, but I had a feeling he was suspicious about what he would tell me.

When we got to the living room, I saw them all. Everyone was there, minus their imprints. From the looks of it, Emily and I were the only imprints to be around. Emily was logical. She lived here. This was her house and well, mine reason was logical too. And then I remembered it. Christina was Brady's imprint. A small smile appeared on my face. I sure hoped they would notice each other here and start to talk. They both deserved to be happy with each other.

"Ah, welcome Luna and Jacob," Billy said and I saw how he was put in the middle of the living room, with the whole pack and my grandmother around him. Sue and Old Quil stood on his sides. Sue on the left and Old Quil on the right.

"Luna, I think it's time," he said, leaving me no space to discuss it. The whole pack was looking curiously at me now, while Christina stood a bit out the circle and as far away as possible from Brady. Even though I could tell that Brady was glad to have her in the room.

"Well..." I started, trying to find the right words. It was easier when I only had to tell the truth to Jacob.

"I've moved with a reason to Forks. Not to just live with my grandmother, but as she offered me to live with her as I had no other choice then move away from my previous home," I decided to begin my story with.

"And why is that?" Keiran asked, not even showing the slightest interest in what I had to tell. He just tried to get on my nerves. He still didn't like me. And I think the feelings where the same. I didn't like his attitude.

"To be honest, I don't know, but that's something I'll explain later," I explained to him and he huffed, earning a low growl van Jacob.

"I come from another reservation. Langundo Reservation, located in Canada. Have lived there my whole life," Again I saw Billy shake his head at me mentioning living there my whole life. Why would he do that? I shrugged, let it go and continued my story.

" My brother already had phased a few months before me, but have kept it a secret ever since then. I was unaware of the Supernatural world until I phased, after, how cliché it may sound, an argument with my brother," I went on and a silence had fallen over the pack. I looked over at Christina for a moment and she nodded, urging me to continue with the story.

"The whole pack in Langundo was surprised to hear that a female had phased and just like joining this pack, hearing all the voices in my head made me cringe and confused. It were too many, even though were with three wolves at the time, including me, four, but being guided by the alpha, Blake, I was able to live with it." I heard a few people in the room replacing themselves in a better position to sit or stand more comfortable, while listening, but other than that, they were all silence.

"Yet, they all accepted me immediately. Over the time the pack grew, and along with it, my feelings for Blake grew as well," I sighed, knowing I was coming closer to the part I wanted to avoid. There were a few more things to this story that I had not even told Jacob yet. And how glad I was that I had not let it slipped, while phased with him yesterday.

"When I turned fifteen, he asked me out on a date, not even bothered by the fact that he was almost seventeen at that time. He just asked me and I said yes. I liked him. Looked up to him as he was my alpha and felt attractive to him," A sigh left my mouth, when I got reminded of him. Of what Blake wanted, trying to get.

"We started to date. The pack was happy for us and it felt good to date him. Yet, over the time I started to know him. Really know him. He was dominant. Didn't really accept a 'no'. Acted without thinking about the consequences. Felt responsible for everyone, but showed it wrong," No one was interrupting me and for some weird reason I was glad about it. I could just continue the story without having to start over or find where I had stopped.

"One night though, we were in my bedroom. Just making out and somehow we did end up in bed," I grimaced at the thought and felt how Jacob held my hand. He knew how hard this was for me. As I had already told the story before. Hopefully this would be the last time to tell it to anyone. I would shout it out if I had too.

"He started to want more. Almost losing control. He wanted me all for himself. Mark me," a vicious growl escaped Jacob's mouth and now I had to calm him down.

"No one has the right to mark you," he muttered angrily, while shaking slightly. I slowly put my hand on his, feeling how he almost immediately did relax.

"And no one will, except for you when the time is right," I assured him. Letting him know that he was really the only one and continued the story, while finding comfort in Jacob.

"When I started to notice what he was trying to do I tried to push him away from me, but he wouldn't listen. It was all of a sudden, when he was hovering over me, ready to take the next step, while I wasn't that I heard myself shouting: "STOP!" at him. He froze and rolled of me without even going against it," Everyone was now staring at me. I wasn't sure if they did believe my story, or not. I just knew that I had to continue.

"As soon as I realized I had used THE alpha voice, I lifted the ban. He wanted me to try it one more time and I did, against my will. As I didn't want that control over anyone. I don't want to be able to control people by using the alpha voice," A few people started to whisper, Keiran was amongst them and that didn't really surprise me. I also wasn't sure if they knew that we could hear them, but maybe they did it on purpose. I wanted to continue, but others had joined in as well and Billy had to held up his hand to let them all stop. I was really glad that they had so much respect for him that they listened to his orders as well.

"It was a few days after that when he suddenly disappeared and left his beta in charge. No one, including me, knew what was going on, all we knew is that he said that he had to go somewhere and would be back within a few days or a week," My memories went back to the day he came back. Completely changed. Tensed and on edge. Snapping at each and everyone when they took a step too far.

"When he finally came back, he was tensed. Could snap at everyone for no reason, worst of all, the tension between him and me was thicker than before the events. He might not have treated me the best before I used the voice on him, but now it only had gone worse," I grimaced. The memories haunting me. I felt how Jacob let go of my hand and started to rub my back with it. I smiled at him in appreciation.

"It wasn't physically, but more mentally. Most of the time ignoring me and if he didn't, we thought verbally, a lot. There is one thing I haven't told you yet Jacob," I said, looking up at him, not sure how he would react to the next moment. It was important that they knew it. He raised an eyebrow at me and his hand stopped moving. He still let it rest on my back, but didn't do anything with it.

"Two weeks, after he came back, completely changed, I was patrolling, when all of a sudden I was being attacked. Well, not really. I just felt an incredible pain going through my body. As if somebody was stabbing it with a thousand knives." I kept looking at Jacob while telling him that. I didn't want to see the faces of my pack members. I didn't want to see what they were thinking. I had not told anyone this yet. Not even Jacob or my parents.

"I howled out in pain during the process and my pack members were quick to act. Yet, just before they arrived, she stepped out of the shadows. A female vampire. Blond hair. Blood red eyes. She was small. The pain stopped as soon as I saw her." Tears started to appear and I felt how Jacob laid an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"I remember how she looked curious at me. Said to me that she couldn't wait for me to join her coven, while I laid there, recovering from the pain." I was breathing in and out at this point. Trying to calm myself down. The memory was too painful.

"Another wave of pain went through my body and suddenly I knew it was her, yet, it didn't last long. The pack had arrived to protect me, with an exception for Blake. He was nowhere to be found. Even though he should have reacted to the howl." I closed my eyes for a moment. Tried to push the images of that moment back.

"His nephew, Travis, was the one to jump at her, but all of a sudden, a second vampire came out of the trees. Protecting the blond female who was easily avoiding the wolves. He bit Travis in his neck and and..." a tear escaped my eyes and I knew it wouldn't last long before more tears came. Jacob now had pulled me on to his lap.

"It didn't took long for the venom to spread through his body. He howled out in pain. It was at that howl that Blake finally came, saw through our minds what was happening. When the two vampires smelled that he was coming closer, they fled. A few pack members wanted to go after them, but Blake shouted them to stop and stay with us," as expected, more tears escaped and I tried to keep my voice in check.

"They did, reluctantly, as they wanted to kill the one who had killed their pack member. Everyone had phased back by the moment he was close to dying. I couldn't. The pain was slowly leaving my body and I only could phase back when it was completely gone," Jacob held me close to him now.

"They left me there, while taking their dying pack member back home. Blake gave me one look, a look that said it all. He blamed me for the death of his nephew and wished for me to be death," I gulped, looked down, instead of the pack, who was silence.

"I'm going to kill that alpha once I see him," Jacob growled viciously. He clenched his fists and his body was shaking terribly.

"No Jacob, don't. He isn't worth it," I muttered softly. I didn't want Jacob to kill anyone. He was too sweet and kind for that.

"But..." he began, yet, I shook my head. Stopping him, so I could continue on.

"He died, an hour after the attack. When he died, I had only managed to phase back, make my way home and heard it there from my brother. And that Blake was furious," I closed my eyes, tried to stop the tears from coming, but it never happened. They kept on coming.

"His funeral was a few days later. The whole pack ignored me, while except for my brother. He still treated me the same, but the rest..." I fell silence for a while. Didn't say a word. Even the pack didn't. I had expected Keiran to say something, but I had a feeling that Jacob was sending him warning glares. That if he said anything at all, he would be punished.

"A week after his death I went to see Blake. Finally confronting him about what had been going through my mind. We thought and he snapped. He snapped that it was all my fault that his nephew was dead. How the vampires were after me, for being a female shape-shifter. That the vampires wanted me in their coven for just being a female shape-shifter..." I rested my head against Jacob's chest. Feeling his warmth going through my body.

"Two weeks later the chief held a meeting for the whole tribe. A trial, about me. To discuss my fade within the tribe. They banished me for what happened. For the vampires roaming around the area. He did not mention Travis' dead, but I just knew that they blamed me all for it." I sighed. I was almost finished with it. "And well, that's how I did end up in Forks. Grandma heard about what happened and offered to take me in," I gave her a thankful smile and she smiled softly back to me. Shaking her head a bit. Not at me, but Blake.

"You all know the rest of the story," I finished softly, sighing. Glad this part was over. People started talking when I had finished telling. A few boys were cursing Blake for what he had done to me. Others were confused. Others just didn't know how to react. Billy suddenly held up his hand and everyone quiet down immediately.

"I don't think that they are after you for being a female Shape-Shifter Luna," Billy began, folding his hands in his lap.

"I have a feeling that they are after you for what you are. An alpha of alpha's Luna. You can control every single alpha in the world. The alpha's are your pack. That's what they want. Full control over the Shape-Shifters and they can get you with that. It will make them more powerful than ever before," Billy explained and I kept still. What could I say to this? All the time I had been thinking it was because of me being a female shape-shifter.

"You have a feeling who it can be?" Sam suddenly spoke up, straightening himself. I was surprised. Billy nodded.

"But I think it's up to Luna to say it," Billy said, nodding to me. "From what I've heard from Blake. They call themselves The Volturi," growls immediately erupted out of the pack and I had a feeling they knew more about this coven then I did.

"You sure know how to find them Jacob," Paul joked, earning a slap from Embry. They glared at each other and Paul then shrugged. Jacob didn't say a word. He already knew that from me yesterday afternoon. I didn't ask Jacob on why he knew how to find them. It was up to him to tell this. But from the sound of it, he had a past with this coven.

"No comment on that Paul," Jacob began, and everyone knew he wanted to say something more.

"Double patrol," he continued and everyone groaned. "AGAIN?!" Keiran shouted, earning a warning growl from Jacob.

"Yes, Keiran, again and as you're the most against it, you may start this afternoon, after the meeting," Keiren grumbled and huffed in annoyance.

"Paul, Embry, you will join Keiran. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Embry wanted to protest about it, but stopped when Jacob send him a glare.

"Furthermore, I'm going to call the Cullen's tonight to make an appointment and discuss this. They know the Volturi better and maybe Alice can see what they are deciding," Everyone nodded and I felt a bit left out. They all knew these people and who were the Cullen's? It couldn't be possible that they were allies with vampires, right?

"And Luna, we will have to start training you. It will start right after our meeting with the Cullen's," Jacob softly said to me and I looked up in surprise. Training? "As in actual battle training?" I gulped and Jacob nodded. "You're no match for a vampire. They can easily kill you and I don't want that to happen. From what I've seen so far from you, Blake's pack is very weak," Jacob sighed, went with a hand through his hair. Tension back in his body.

"Maybe it's best for us Luna if we find a small house we can afford, in La Push," grandma began.

"You'll be better protected here. I don't want anything to happen to you," she sighed and suddenly she looked older then she really is. Only now I started to realize what I did to the people around me.

"We have two rooms left you can use, if you would like," Billy offered. "The boys could help you move and in that way, Jacob and Luna are closer to each other. He will be able to protect her more," My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting this. Moving in with Jacob? The guy I had just met, but already had found a way in my heart.

"I... I don't know what to say Billy, that's a very nice offer. Luna, what do you think?" grandma looked at me now. Letting me decide.

"I think it's best if we do that," I muttered softly. I had to get used to it, but knew it would be for the best. Grandma could be protected that way as well. The wolfs could take more rounds around Billy's house then ours.

"Then that's decided." Grandma said, smiling. Jacob wrapped his arms a bit closer around my waist. Pulling me as close to him as possible.

"Meeting dismissed," he simply said and everyone started to move around. Nothing had to be said anymore. Everything was said and I just knew that Christina already had told them everything about them before I had entered the room. When everyone had left and Paul, Embry and Keiran had left for patrol it was just me, Christina, grandma, Jacob, Sam and Emily. Brady had tried to talk to Christina before he left, but she had brushed him off and I really felt sorry for him. Christina might have accepted being my beta, but not being an imprint yet.

"Billy?" I started and he looked up. "How do you think the Volturi know about me?" he sighed.

"Judging from your story, there is only one person I could think off. Someone from your former tribe," and that's when it hit me. When everything started to make even more sense. Blake. Blake had send the Volturi after me. Why or how I didn't know, but it was because of him now that I was in danger and that my new, beloved friends had to protect me and put their life's on the line for me. It was all Blake's fault... And he blamed me for his own mistakes.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay! I had the intention to upload yesterday, but my dear, beloved grandfather passed away last tuesday and we had his funeral yesterday :( It was a sad day, but, he is reunited with grandma now who we lost at the end of January. They both will be missed a lot :( I already miss them!  
Still, I wanted to upload this weekend, so I typed a lot today! And finally it is FINISHED! LONGEST chapter so far and I'm quite proud of myself, the story and of all of you! It's all of you who always gives me the courage and inspiration to write further and to write even more :D Thank you guys!  
About Christina. She is quite like Alice, but where Alice sees things, Christina feels them and act on what her intuition says what's best for her to do and it mostly concerns the pack. She also Luna's adviser, so in a way, her beta :) As I figured that another alpha could never become a beta. It would put his alpha status in danger.  
Christina indeed remembers all her life's and that is a bit confusing for her sometimes as you can't always remember then how old you really are. Don't worry. Luna and Brady will help her with it! Yet, she isn't that perfect. Still in training and trying to get used to being an imprint :) But I'm sure she will warm up to Brady soon :)  
(Christina is also indeed another reincarnation, one I had not expected to happen, but you know how characters are! Still one more reincarnation left to be revealed! Who do you guys think it is :) ?)  
And Luna reveals everything about her past, wow! Go Luna! Now they can finally really help her :D Now I wonder when Jacob will reveal his past to Luna :) But don't worry. He will do it when he is ready! The dead of Travis was something she kept hidden very good and only was ready to talk about it right now :) Poor Luna! And Travis!**

 **I keep repeating myself don't I? But AGAIN thank you all so much for all the nice and lovely reviews! WOW! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Never believed I would reach 200 reviews and here we are now, 212 reviews! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! Well, I think I might have just confirmed your feelings! Should I hide Blake already so you can't do anything to him xD? I still need him for the story :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! And your compliments!**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review! And your compliments!**

 **Mrs . IsaacLahey14: Thank you so much for your nice review! And your compliments!**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy :D**

 **chyanne200: Thank you so much for your nice review! And you might be quite right about that ;) Luna already has to start training for it :D**

 **Jessie the twilight girl: Thank you so much for your nice review! You really didn't expect this? Wow! And here I sure thought everything was predictable xD Glad you like it so much! I'm not going to say it just yet about Embry, it will be written in the story soon! Here is the new update, enjoy!**

 **Mere11: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm so glad you're so excited about the story! So glad you're with us to read and enjoy the story as much as I love writing the story for you all :D Yes, the story is finally progressing and coming to where it has to go! Here is the new chapter, enjoy :D**

 **kaileylopez15: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the new update, enjoy!**

 **chellebellejack: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad you love it all! To reveal something about the story. When I started this story in January, I was just at the beginning of discovering who I really am, so actually, this story means a lot to me :) As the more I grow and come closer to myself, Luna starts to do it as well :) We both discover things about our life's and learn who we really are and learn how to deal with it. Learn from it with the people around us :) So yes, Luna is a very special character to me! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm so glad you love it! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **xoxhugzandkissesxox: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Alice the wolfdog: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **xxLEA-LEAMITCHELLxx: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **flippfloppan: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **EMO-KID411: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **alylynn12: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **alwaysreading25: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **TheRageOfTheSea: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **ganzanz: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The last few days mostly existed out of packing up everything in boxes. The most valuable things to be packed in last, those we didn't need at all right now packed in first and were already brought to Jacob and Billy's house. To be honest, the thought of already moving in with my soul mate terrified me. I mean, we just met a few weeks ago.

Already were sort of something. I didn't know what we really were, but we were something. We already acted like a real couple, without actually knowing each other and now we were sort of moving in. Well, we were moving in. The only thing that we wouldn't be sharing was a bedroom. Although, I already had been daydreaming about sleeping together in the same bed. Cuddled up. His warm arms protectively around me.

"Why does it seem like we have the same thoughts on when to come out here?" I looked up, recognizing the voice from Leah and sure enough, she just stepped out of the bushes, just pulling a t-shirt over her head.

"I don't know, maybe we have been sharing the same mind just over thirty minutes ago," I pointed out, but she had a point as well. Somehow, sitting here alone never felt right. As I was always waiting for someone to join me.

"It could be," she muttered, while she joined me on my right side. Watching over the sea from the cliff we were sitting on.

"So what's on your mind? Judging from the last time, you only sit here when you need time to think," Leah started and I sighed. I had no idea how she could read me so well as I thought that only Jacob could do that, but, apparently I was wrong about that. Christina could read me, which she has proved over the days, but Leah as well.

"To be honest," I began, while going with a hand through my hair. "Well?" Leah urged me on as I had fallen silent. I knew Jacob would see it in her head, sooner or later, so I wasn't sure if I could really tell her what was going, but she was looking with a curious look at me and I couldn't help but to just tell her.

"I'm terrified," I told her in all honestly.

"For what?" she raised an eyebrow. I debated it for a moment to tell her and then shrugged. Deciding it would be better to get off my chest.

"To live with Jake and his dad," I muttered, looking down at the ground now. The moss suddenly being more interesting then the sea.

"Hm..." Leah hummed, not saying a word, making me look up at her. "Hm...?" I repeated, not sure what she wanted to say with this. A silence fell between us. A silence that didn't last long.

"It feels like you're moving in with Jake isn't it?" Leah then began and I nodded. "Well, practically I'm moving in with Jake. The only difference is that his dad and my grandmother are living with us as well, but due to everything, it still feels like I really am moving in with Jacob." I rambled on, hoping I was at least making any sense to her. As I wasn't really sure that I made any sense. Because how could this feeling even make any sense?

"And that can indeed be terrifying, but you two will manage, I'm sure you will," she reassured me and I sighed. She was right. We would be able to manage it all.

"It's just going so fast. We haven't even been on a real and proper date since the day we talked things out. We're too busy with making sure that everyone is safe and protected. Discovering things out about ourselves and therefore, completely forget to know one another the proper way," I rambled on. It just suddenly came out of my mouth without a warning. I sighed after my rambling. Looking over the ocean again. Somehow the waves could calm me down by just listening to their sound.

"So, aside from being terrified of moving in with him, you also wished you would have to get to know him the normal, romantic way? Without the Supernatural stuff around us?" Leah clarified a bit more and she was right. Completely right and there was only one answer I could give her.

"Yes," I muttered, still looking at the sea ahead of me.

"I'm almost sure that without the imprinting we would have found each other as well. Maybe a bit later, but then we could have at least know another in the proper amount of time, now it's moving and moving and moving..." I rambled on again, not sure if everything still was making sense, but Leah just listened. Didn't judge. That's why I loved talking to her. Somehow we just did understand each other.

"And you feel like it's going too fast and not have the time to rest and soak all the new information in and to get to know him?" Leah said softly, crossing her legs over one another.

"Yeah... I mean, every girl wants to get to know her soul mate in the right amount of time, right?" I said, while still looking over the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing down in the water or against the rocks somehow calmed me down. It was a soothing and calming sound.

"Yes, but I think, that when it comes to us, everything is well, just..." Leah tried her best to find the right words, she really did.

"Different? Complicated? Out of balance?" I suggested and she nodded on that.

"If it weren't for the Supernatural world, Sam and I would have still been together and most likely already be married. You and Jacob might have not met, but would have gotten the chance to get to know each other when the time was right, but I guess, with the supernatural, nothing goes as it should have happen?" Leah rambled on, while I listened to her carefully. As I dared to look at her face I saw the hard, but painful look while she remembered her time with Sam. Even though she might have gotten better at it to let it go, it still was a painful memory to her and it would take time for her to get over it.

"Things would have been really different without the Supernatural world, but when you come to think of it, without it, we would have not met and I'm not sure how Blake and I would have end up. So I guess, all in all, despite the Supernatural world, it all is meant to be and I'm sure Leah that you will find the love of your life when the time is right," I said, not even sure how it went from talking about Jacob, to talking about how things would have been different when the Supernatural world wouldn't have exist. Were we better without it? I wasn't sure. All I knew is that I was sure that without the Supernatural things wouldn't have been the way they are now.

Another silence fell between us. It was longer this time then the previous one and we just enjoyed the nature around us just as it was. At one point, when there was still silence between us, I sure thought that Jacob would come looking for us, but he didn't. Maybe he knew that I wouldn't be alone and that someone would keep an eye on me.

When the sun started to go down, Leah and I both stood up and as I watched her face, I could tell that she was a little bit more relaxed then when she arrived.

"Shall we run back together? So I at least can bring you home," Leah offered. I thought it over for a moment. It would mean that she had to run longer before she was home and even though it wouldn't bother her I only could think of one answer.

"No, it's okay. Their home is close by, I'm sure that I'll manage to come home safe and sound without running in to a vampire," I told her in all honestly. I had come here by myself, so I'm sure I would make it out alive, hopefully.

"If you're sure, but know that if Jake finds out I'll point my finger at you that it was your idea," Leah shrugged. Right, Jacob, but for once I felt like I needed to break the rules a bit. I wanted to run when I wanted to run. Not when I had to wait for somebody to have the time to run with me so that I wouldn't be alone.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it Leah, I'll be fine," I assured her, hoping it would make her believe me. She looked skeptically at me, not really sure yet, but then shrugged.

"Fine, just text me when you arrived so that I'm at least sure that you're still alive," Leah said.

"I'll do that," I assured her. With that, she gave me one last look and then headed to the trees. When I heard her phase I knew I was safe and walked up to the trees as well, until a voice suddenly stopped me. A sweet, sickening voice.

"Well, well, so this is where you are hiding?" My body froze and I slowly turned around and stood face to face with a blond female vampire. She had pulled of the hood of her black cape and I gulped.

"How...?" was all I could manage to get out. I took a step backwards. Perfectly knowing what this woman was capable off. She had hurt me before and here she was, standing in front of me, again.

"Oh, that was easy." she said, shrugging, her blood red eyes focusing on me. Somehow, the beautiful spot felt cold with her present, but then again, she was cold. A vampire was never warm. It didn't harbor the warm feeling the pack held.

"I could only think of one place you could have gone. A place with a past and sure enough, here you are, right in front of me," she licked her lips for a moment and all of a sudden she stood in front of me. Too close to my liking, a smirk on her face.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to do anything with you, just yet," She whispered in my ear, stepping back again. My heart was beating fast and I tried to gain the control over my heart beat, as well my breathing.

"So, why are you here if you aren't here to do anything?" I asked. I tried to hide the nerves, but my voice was shaking badly.

"I was just passing by, searching, avoiding the dogs when I caught your scent," She said it as it was no big deal. I took another step back. Now I surely hoped that Leah had not left. I also had no idea if the pack already had caught her scent. Then I remembered that Kenton, Koby and Keiran were out of patrol. Three of the youngest wolfs. With less experience then the rest of them and Keiran, who didn't like me at all. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I was about to get bitten by a vampire.

"And..." she continued, looking me straight in the eye, making it very hard for me to look away. "To give you a warning that the danger is far from over," That's when I suddenly felt it. The enormous pain. Within a second I collapsed down on the floor. Tried not to scream it out loud, so that no one of the pack would come. They wouldn't win the fight against her. I tried to fight it. Tried to think about something nice and warm. Jacob. My eyes widened up in fear. The pain was too much and I couldn't help it, but to give out a loud and painful scream. Tears welled up in my eyes just at the moment I heard wolf howls. I recognized them.

Koby, Kenton and Keiran. Others joined them in. Embry, Paul. I could even recognize Jared's. I let out another scream when the pain in my body became too much. I twitched and couldn't even find a comfortable position to lay down in and to wait for this to be over.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you again." She said and I could almost picture how she was smirking at this point. The pain suddenly was gone and I laid there, panting. "But know that the danger is far from over Luna. We want you in our midst. With you we can control your kind and we can have an ultimate powerful army, so how about we make a small deal?" I blinked, was she for real? They already had Blake to make a deal with, so why me now? Yet, before she could say anything a Russet color wolf broke through the tree line. Ears flat, teeth showing.

"Oh how lovely, protecting your soul mate?" Jacob growled viciously at her comment, while standing protectively over me. Others of the pack had surround her. Leah was amongst them, avoiding looking at me. She felt ashamed that she had even listened to me, I could tell that.

"Jane! Let's get out of here!" A familiar voice shouted. I recognized him. It was the boy that had been with her the last time I had seen them in Langundo Reservation. The pack growled when he appeared, but from the looks of it Jacob had ordered them not to do anything.

"Ah come on, I just had a lovely chat with her," Jane said and it almost looked as if she was pouting. Did she have so much fun in torturing me? It did seem like it.

"You know what they said. Check where she is and come back immediately with news. We need her alive," She huffed and crossed her arms. She normally seems to look so calm, but now she looked annoyed at the fact that she had to listen to her brother.

"Yes, but we could bring her along with us?" She suggested, earning a few growls from the pack and Jacob went to stand a bit more protectively over me as he already had done. I just laid there. Underneath him. Feeling small and helpless. I might be an alpha of alpha's, but when it came to fighting, I was useless.

"Not the best idea," he muttered and glanced at us from time to time. The vampire boy seemed to be nervous around us, which was good. They should feel nervous. We were they enemies after all, well, they were my enemy, sort off.

"Fine," she sighed. Jacob carefully stepped aside and I stood up. Somewhere having found the courage again. We stayed close to each other and the pain that had been in my body had left. I felt like myself again.

"Let's go," The vampire boy said, taking his sister by her arm and without a warning it was there again, the pain. For a second time today I fell on the ground, trying to get a grip over my body. Trying to imagine that the pain wasn't there, but nothing did work. Tears came from my eyes while I screamed.

"Luna!" It was his voice. Jacob's. Trying to reach me while I was twisting and turning on the ground, with no use. It was worse than the previous time. I screamed it out from the top of my lungs and all of a sudden it had stop.  
"See it as a warning," I heard her say, before I was wrapped up in Jacob's arms. The pack growled loudly in her direction, but all I focused on was his warmth. His love for me.

"To not to do anything stupid or we will have to take action," I gulped at her words and looked up at Jacob's eyes. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, crushing me to his chest. He was tensed. His whole body was, even his eyes. He had closed them and was taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

"Till we see each other again," I heard her say her final words. "NOW!" Jacob shouted at his pack members. I could hear them running off. I could hear them chase after the two vampires.

I wasn't sure if chasing them was the best option. If one of them would be killed, we for sure had the Volturi breathing down our necks.

"I'm so sorry," Leah's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts. "If I had known that she was around..." her voice trailed off and Jacob released his grip on me, so he could turn around. I didn't want to see his look now.

"You should have stayed with her no matter what she said Leah!" He shouted and Leah carefully took a step back, lowering her head.

"Jake..." I carefully began, putting my hand on his arms, hoping it would relax him just a little bit. Yet, the tension was that big that it didn't even work.

"I know Jacob, I know! I just..." Leah wanted to explain it to him. I could feel it. He only wouldn't listen.

"Call in a pack meeting. I'm bringing Luna to Sam and Emily's. We have to discuss, a lot," he hissed. Leah and I both shared a look. Afraid to say anything. From what I could see from her it was that she had never seen Jacob like this and to be honest, I wasn't sure either. This was a side from Jacob I didn't like.

"Jake, it isn't her fault," I tried to reassure him, but he wouldn't listen. Just scooped me up in his arms and started to run through the forest. No words were being said. All I could feel was the tension coming from his body.

It didn't took him long to arrive at Sam and Emily's and Sam already stood outside. Waiting for us. Leah must have called him.

"What happened?" Sam immediately asked, while letting Jacob passing through the door opening. Jacob briefly informed him of the situation, while he sat me down on the couch and Emily just came down with her daughter looking surprised to see us.

"Jacob, Luna, what's going on?" I looked up to see her face and saw a tiny bit of fear flashing through her eyes. She must have seen this a lot when one of the boys came in, all tensed and rigid.

"Those filthy bloodsuckers," Jacob said. "That's what is going on! They just can't give it a rest," He started to pace and I pulled up my legs and wrapped my arms around them, just as the rest of the pack walked inside of the house. Coming back from their chase after the two vampires.

"We couldn't catch them," Embry announced, when he walked up to Emily and Kyleigh, her daughter, immediately began to smile upon seeing her imprint. She stretched out her tiny little hands, asking him to take her over from her mother's arms. I watched how Sam was watching them intensely, but could tell he was more relaxed than a few days ago.

"They're really fast. Too fast," Keiran huffed, plopping down on the same couch as me.

"I almost had that blond female!" Seth's exciting voice piped up. He plopped down on the ground.

"Yeah we know pup," Paul grunted, seating himself in one of the chairs. "I'm not a pup anymore!" Seth whined and I just watched how the pack was co-operating and talking together. That, despite the situation they could still somehow make a few jokes here and there, where I just tried to shake the feeling off from my experience earlier. I already was glad that the pain was gone, but in the meanwhile, I felt helpless. I was the alpha of alpha, but couldn't do anything. Was not capable of fighting and still froze upon seeing a vampire.

"Okay, what's the plan Jake?" Sam suddenly started. Even though he did not phase anymore -with an exception of the accident when Embry had imprinted on his daughter- he still took part of the meetings and helped us with advice.

"That we train Luna," a voice suddenly filled the room and we all looked up to see Christina entering. How did she...? I shrugged and sat up straighter.

"We already planned on..." Jacob began, but was interrupted by her. I took a glance at Brady, who only had eyes for her now, but could see how hard it was for him not to just walk up to her and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to be with her, but she still didn't want to have anything with him. I really felt sorry for him.

"I know you have, but apparently, by judging the events that happened today it's better to start as early as possible. I've already arranged a meeting with the Cullen's. You, Luna and me are expected there tomorrow morning, 10 AM, sharp," She said firmly. Leaving no room for discussion. I really had no idea how she knew all about this, but then again, maybe she just had felt it?

"But..." Jacob's voice trailed off. Shaking his head a bit.

"I'm going to sharpen the patrols as well. Five wolfs out all times. At every single hour of the day," Jacob began. Lots of groans went to the pack, but it looked like he ignored it.

"I want extra rounds around my house! Luna and her grandmother live with us now and I'm not sure how much the vampires do know about where she lives," He continued, while he put his arms around his back and began to phase.

"If Luna wants to take a run in the forest, she should be with a wolf at all times," Now I looked at him with wide eyes. Was he actually SERIOUS about this?!

"Jacob," I started to sputter. I didn't want to have a bodyguard with me at all times when I wanted to head in the forest! "I can howl or scream when something is going on!" Yet, he shook my head.

"This is the second time Luna and against a vampire with powers. She even threatened you!" he almost shouted. The anger finally got to him and his body was shaking badly. I had no idea what he was thinking right now, but it seemed like that the thought of losing me was bad enough for him to let the anger take over.

"Jake, Jacob! Look at me!" I said, while standing up. Finding the courage again and stood in front of him and took his fists in my hands.

"Nothing is going to happen. Not with you and the pack around," I began, trying to calm him down, it wasn't working. There was a very light thought of ordering him to calm down, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. Yet, my wolf did not like this.

"And this is what they want Jacob," I continued, watching his form and feeling the stress of the pack.

"They want to have chaos, so that with one tiny mistake they can take me. Cause more chaos and out balance this pack," I gestured to the boys behind my back, who all tried to appear calm, but I knew and could everyone's anger about the situation. No one was happy with the threat the vampire had given me.

"And I just know Jacob that you're a good alpha. I've seen you co-operating with your pack. They are with you at all times, even though they might not always agree on the patrol schedule, but still, they are with you," I continued. Feeling how his hands slowly started to relax.

"So why didn't they take you while they had the chance right there and then?" Keiran's voice piped up and a fierce growl escaped Jacob's throat. He started to shiver and there was no way I could calm him down right now.

"OUTSIDE, NOW!" The order came before I could even stop myself. I had ordered him, again. I did not even want to do that, but then again, I also wanted to protect everyone inside. My inner wolf felt that. Without any protest, he left the house and a few seconds later we heard a painful howl. I let out a sigh and looked up at the pack, who now looked at me, in surprise and then I remembered something. They had not seen me ordering anyone around yet.

"I, I, I..." I started out, scratching the back of my neck, while trying not to look at the pack who was still looking up at surprise.

"Christina?" I hoped she had something to say, but she shook her head as well. How could I even explain this? I could order Jacob to do something. I had ordered him, again...

"Maybe it's best if I..." but it was like Brady read my thoughts and I forgot how good he knew me.

"No Luna. You're not going to give yourself over to the Volturi." He began and stood up from his spot, walking towards me.

"We were all there to see and hear what was happening between you and the bloodsucker." He continued, now standing in front of me, looking me straight in the eye.

"If there was one thing we agreed on together it would be that we were going to protect and help you, well maybe with an exception from Keiran, but we know him," Brady gestured to the young wolf behind him, who growled lowly at that, earning a glare from me.

"It was, aside from that, just a warning. To scare us, I'm sure that they will not try to do anything and just let Blake clear things up for them. As we are all aware of the fact that it was Blake who has send them after you," He continued and I felt myself relax a bit more. Every single time, they really knew how they could convince me that they were here to protect me.

"And that if Blake makes a mistakes they..." I carefully started and Brady nodded. "Only then they will step in, so Luna, please don't worry. We are going to prepare us for what is to come and if Blake gets here, we will be ready for him. If he likes it or not. He is not going to take you away from us," He said firmly and I gulped and before he could say anything I pulled him in to a hug.

"Thank you. You all know how to cheer me up, every single time again." And that's when I looked up at the pack, right at the moment Jacob came back in. Calmer now.

"With this warning from the Volturi, the situation is starting to get serious. We have to prepare our self. I not only want to have her, Jacob and me to come to the Cullen's, but the whole pack. So we can at least think about a strategy. To make up a real plan on how to deal with this. Blake will come, I can feel it." I began, looking up at Jacob to see if he did agree on this and surprisingly, he did.

"I only have no idea when he will come, so we have to be ready for that. I know how he is, how he acts and I can help you all with that," I continued, looking straight at the pack. Having found my confidence again. The confidence I had lost earlier today.

"Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil and Seth, you five are the first wolves to patrol." Jacob followed in, carefully grabbing my hand and I could feel how he was calmer now after having a run in the forest.

"For the rest, prepare yourself that you will miss a lot of school the upcoming days or weeks. We have to train and prepare ourselves for what is to come. With them knowing where she lives, it might only be a matter of time before Blake will come," He continued, back to the alpha he is and I was proud of him. In the short time that we knew each other I could tell when he was the alpha for real or when he was more acting like his age. A young teenage boy, with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, but right now, I saw the alpha. The real alpha in him. The one he is meant to be.

"Luna," Christina interrupted us, while stepping forwards. "Your training with me starts tonight, there is something I have to show you," I looked up at her, surprised. I even had a training with her? That was a surprise...

"Uh... Yeah, yeah of course," I sputtered. Not really sure what she wanted to show me.

"Jacob? I actually have to borrow Embry and Paul. They are signed as the protectors of the secret spot." She now looked up at him and I could tell that everyone was confused. Even I was confused. What on earth did she want to show me?

"Huh? But... They have to..." Jacob began, confused as well. He did not like it as well that Embry and Paul had to come with us. They were meant to go on patrol within a few minutes.

"I know they have patrol and after our training, they are allowed to go back, but for now they have to be there when I'm training her," she said, as if it was as simple as she did sound it like. Which it wasn't. I was still confused at how she stepped up and told us about my training. What did she want to train me? She said it herself that she was still in training or was she already ready to train me? It could be possible.

"Fine," Jacob sighed, going frustrated with a hand through his hair. "But make sure they are on patrol as soon as you are done," He almost ordered, earning a growl from Brady. He didn't like it that Jacob was almost ordering his imprint. I shot my best friend a reassuring smile. That everything would be fine, somehow.

"Luna, Paul, Embry, it's time to go," Christina told us. We all three looked at each other for a moment. Perfectly knowing that she had told us that it would be happening tonight.

"Plan can change," Christina simply said, turned around and headed for the front door. I walked up to Jacob and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and come back safe and sound," I told him softly when I let go.

"I hope so," he whispered and then looked at Paul and Embry. "Protect them with your life. I don't want anything to happen to Christina and Luna. They have to come back safe and sound," he told them sternly. The two males nodded. Understanding what there alpha was saying.

"And all of you, please come back safe and sound," Jacob said worriedly, wrapping his arms around me one more time and then let go of me. I gave him a quick soft kiss, and then followed Christina, Embry and Paul. Here I thought she would have to take Brady with her, but guess that the spirits know what they are doing here.

"Once we're in the forest, you'll have to phase," Christina told me when we walked outside and to the forest. When we were at the edge of the forest I hid behind a tree, pulled off my clothes and phased. I didn't hear any of the pack, yet, I could hear another voice and when I looked up at Christina I knew it was her voice.

"By guidance of the spirits I can talk to you," she explained to me with her voice. So it were her thoughts that I could hear and she heard mine, so that we were able to communicate.

"That's weird," Paul commented on it and I shot him a glare. He immediately closed his mouth as he wanted to say something else and he decided not to say anything. We walked in silence. Christina leading the way, while once in a while touching a tree. After she had touched it she somehow knew which way to go and we just followed her along.

"This way," she said and we followed her, until we saw the entrance of a cave. A smile appeared on her face and I could feel the old energy surrounding the cave. She turned around to face all three of us.

"You two stay human. Stay in front of the entrance and don't let anybody in." She ordered them and without thinking about it they nodded.

"We can do that, right Paul?" Embry said and Paul nodded. He was at loss for words and I tried to smirk as best as I could while being in wolf form. It was nice to not have any of the pack in my head.

"Good luck with whatever you are going to do inside," Paul muttered softly. It felt like he had no idea what to do with this situation and to be honest, I had no idea where this was leading me to as well. Somehow Christina wanted us to be here and not the rest of the pack, which would be safer. Much safer than just three wolfs.

"Thanks Paul," Christina said and then, without a word, went to walk in to the entrance of the cave. I followed her. Even though she had not told me to follow her, I just had that feeling that it would be the best to do.

Somewhere along the way she grabbed a torch and put on a fire so we would have at least some light in the darkness. That we could see where we were walking. Even though I could see it pretty well, she still was human and needed the light to see where we went. We kept quiet the entire time. No words were being said and I was just wondering what she was about to teach me. Maybe it was how to enter the Spirit world, but then again, we already were Shape-Shifters. Already belonged to the spirit world in a way, so I was at loss as to what she wanted to teach me.

That's when we entered the real cave and I looked around in amazement. She lit up the other torches and that's when I saw the drawings on the wall. Shape-Shifters fighting against the Cold Ones. The legend that Billy Black told us at every single bonfire were drawn here. It went even further. At one point I recognized Jacob and as I walked along the drawings, I couldn't help but to see how they told us our story.

"Amazing isn't it?" She asked me and I nodded. I was in awe as to what I was seeing here. Now I understood why Paul and Embry had to stay outside. If anyone ever found this cave, there was the possibility that when the wrong person found it, got to learn our story and history and spill it to the world. That would mean for our secret to be in danger. Something we all didn't want.

"It's time to phase back Luna," I looked up at her in surprise. I had no clothes with me and even though my body temperature was warm enough to keep me warm here, I still did not want to have no clothes on.

"Don't worry, I have brought clothes for you," she said and that's when I noticed her backpack. How could have I not noticed that? How long was it there? Well, of course the whole way, but somehow I had not paid attention to it.

Christina grabbed some clothes out of it that seem to fit and turned around so I could get some privacy while phasing back. When I had phased back and had pulled on my clothes I took another around the beautiful cave.

"It really is beautiful," I whispered softly. Afraid to talk out loud.

"What kind of cave is it?" I asked her then and she smiled. "A cave, made by the very first Shaman of the La Push tribe. A cave only he knew the existent of and knew that all the other Shaman's would get the direction to it when the time was right for them, so that he never had to tell anyone where it was." she began to tell me, while sitting down on the ground and crossed her legs. I followed her movement and sat in front of her. Wondering how this day had began with getting attacked by a vampire and now ending up here in this cave. Learning even more about the history of the tribe.

"He knew that the spirits would guide the next Shaman and that's what they did. They guided every single Shaman, but no one was ever ready to find this cave. The spirits knew that once the time was right, it would reveal itself. Which it did just a few days ago," She went on, while I just sat there. Admiring the cave and the drawings on the walls. I listened to her intensely while she started to explain on how the spirits guided her through this cave. Told her that it would be an important spot for us.

That this very same cave is a spot where Spirits house themselves in, ready to help those who need their help. To guide them further on their journey. Just like we were on a journey, but not only that. This was also the most important cave to me.

"We are going to summon your pack here in this cave," Christina explained to me and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Summon my pack...?" I questioned her and she nodded. What on earth did she mean by that?

"You know how you have a mind link with Jacob's pack, right?" she asked and I nodded on that.

"That's because they are close to you. The mind link only works when they are close. Unfortunately for you it means that you can't hear most of your pack members thoughts and we need to enter the Spirit world in order to make contact with them and update them about what is happening," She told it in such a way that it almost seemed logical, but it still got me confused and I just waited for her to continue. At loss for words about all the information.

"In order to enter the Spirit world we have to come very close to our self through meditation. Enter a world of stillness. No thoughts. Nothing. Just us. It's hard, not easy to achieve and that's why I'm here, to help and guide you," She explained further, folding her hands in her lap, while I just listened and then thought of something. Something that might change all our plans.

"If we call them, then Blake will have to answer the call too?" I asked her, not wanting Blake to get to know this. He might be part of the pack, but with what was going on and what his part was in all of this, I did not want him to get to know the plans.

"Don't you worry about that. It will all turn out to be fine," Christina assured me. Trying to give me a comfort feeling, but I wasn't sure if it was working. Nerves started to settle in and I fidgeted a bit on my spot.

"I... I.. I don't know if I will be fine. If I'm even able to do all of this," I started, but was interrupted by Christina.

"You can do this Luna. Just believe in yourself," Christina said softly. Putting a hand on mine. Giving me a small squeeze, while I took in a deep breath.

"Alright, let's start then," I muttered. More than ready to make a connection with my pack. The nerves were still there, but I was ready and that was what was counting.

"Close your eyes," Christina said softly. Her voice changing in a warm, soft and guiding voice. I did as she told me and closed my eyes. Opened up for what was about to come.

"Relax everything. Your body. Your mind. Yourself. Let go of all the tension in your body," I let her voice guiding me and felt how everything started to relax more and more and more. Until I felt a switch. All of a sudden it felt like I was not in my body anymore, but standing in a beautiful meadow. Filled with flowers. Christina stood next from me, smiling widely. She was happy that I got to experience this. That I was able to do this. I looked around. A forest was now surrounding us and seven wolfs started to appear from out of the trees. They phased back in to their human form once they got closer to us. They all looked surprised to be here and I couldn't blame them. Still, they went to stand in a circle, surrounding me and Christina.

"Welcome!" I began, letting my feelings guiding me and looking at the big, muscles men around me. It was weird to have a connection with them through this way. It was weird to talk to them this way. We were all in a dream state and still could communicate, somehow.

"I've summoned you as my friends and I need your help," and that's when I started to explain everything to them. Explained them who I was. What I was. That I was THEIR alpha and that the Royal Coven was after me, due to Blake's own mistakes. That Blake had send the vampires after me and that we had to clean up his mess and that I couldn't do it without their help. They let out a few low growls here and there, especially after mentioning what Blake had been up to and what he had done.

"We need your help!" I continued. "Jacob's pack is big and strong, but not big enough to fight in a large battle," I explained now and told them everything I knew about Jacob's pack. I still didn't know their true background, but I at least could tell my pack members something. Until a figure suddenly appeared from out of the forest and Jacob appeared. He looked to be confused and in awe what had happened and all of a sudden he began to talk.

He started to explain the back story of this pack. What happened from the moment on Bella Swan moved in to Forks and fell in love with a vampire. I was confused. I had not summon him, but maybe he felt that he was needed. He started to tell the other alpha's how he fell in love with Bella and did not see how she wasn't right for him. How he was blinded by his love for her and tried to do everything in his power to show Bella that he was the right guy for her and not the vampire she had fallen in love with.

"When Bella became pregnant, I split from Sam's pack." Jacob continued on and told the rest of the story, while I, along with the other alpha's, listened quietly. I felt myself grabbing his hand in comfort and he looked up at me, giving me a small smile.

"Now, two years, after everything, I've found Luna and I'm willing to do anything to protect her, but can't do it alone with just my pack." he went on, while we held our hands. "Blake might come to La Push to force her to come with him. To give her over to the Volturi and the thought of losing her already gives me stress and pain," He sighed for a moment, before looking back up again.

"We aren't sure if he takes the Volturi with him or not, so we have to be prepared. We have to be prepared for what is to come. We have to protect her to the fullest," He said and then looked at me. "That's why we need your help. Leave your beta in charge and I ask you to come here with your best fighters. Your homes will be safe, that's what I can promise. Your beta will be in charge of the pack members that stay at home, but please, we need every single fighter we can to win this," It wasn't an order, more a command, even though it wasn't a real command. We needed their help. We couldn't do it alone.

"I'm in," One of the alpha's said, while stepping forward and shaking my hand. I gave him a smile. Glad he was in.

"Me too," a second one followed and not soon after the rest came as well. All seven alpha's were in in protecting me and I couldn't be more happy. We started to discuss everything. We started to discuss a plan and just before it was time to go back to the real world I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you everyone, I'm glad you are able and willing to help us. We will see you soon," with that, the forest started to disappear, along with the meadow and I was back in blackness again.

"Follow my voice," I heard Christina say in the distance and did as she said. Followed the light that came with it and then, without a warning opened up my eyes. Felt my heart and breathing going faster then normal, while progressing everything that has just happened.

"You doing okay?" Christina asked me softly once I had gained full control over my heart beat and breathing. I nodded slowly, while trying to find the right words.

"That was..." I started, thinking it over what I could tell her. "Impressive," I decided on telling her. The experience we just had was something I couldn't put right in to words.

"I know. When I experienced it for the first time I was at loss for words too. It's beyond amazing what can happen here in this cave," she said softly with a smile. I nodded along with her.

"But how did it happen that Jake came?" I asked her. I had not summon him and while Blake had not come, Jacob did and that confused me.

"I think that he felt how much you needed him right there and then and that he found his own way to come here," Christina explained, while she stood up and I slowly started to follow her movements.

"I'm glad he did though. Do you think he will remember it once we come back?" I asked her as she started to lift up her bag and put it on her back again.

"Oh I'm sure he will. All the alpha's who were present will. They will start to follow their feelings. I think that we can expect them within a week," Christina said with a soft smile, while she put out the fire that was still burning in the torches and grabbed one with her to show us the path back. I knew it was not needed anymore to phase back in a wolf and we started our way back in silence until we were almost at the opening of the cave.

"Christina?" I started and let her stop in her tracks. She turned around to face me, waiting for me to continue.

"Thank you so much for giving me this experience. For sharing with me how I can stay in touch with my pack members. For just being there with me through the whole experience," I started. "Because, without you, I'm sure none of this would have ever happened. So, Thank you for everything," and before I knew it I already had my arms around her and gave her a good, friendly hug. The pain from earlier today forgotten and ready to face Blake and the Volturi. To welcome the alpha's with their best fighters in our territory, so we could prepare us all for what is to come.

"You're more then welcome Luna," and with that we continued our walk to the real world. Ready to face whatever was to come on our way. Ready to face those who were after me and make things right for once and for all. I would not be afraid anymore, but just be myself, full with confidence. They could not get to me. I would not allow them.

It was time to fight back and bring back the balance to this world.

* * *

 **Authors note: I'm so sorry for the delay everyone! It was one weird week last week, but here it is! A long chapter! Lots of stuff happening in here, from talking to Leah, to getting in trouble with Jane, to learning about how to get in touch with the pack members :D Poor Luna! Learning so much in all these days that I'm surprised she is still standing, but that all has to do with Jacob :D Yet, Luna is now more then ready to face her enemies and fight back! Go Luna! Next chapter, the meeting with the Cullen's :D Can't wait to write that chapter! Will be so much fun to write :D  
**

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews to the previous chapter! You sure know how to make my day :D THANK YOU! Love you all!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! Oh I'm indeed sure that once her former pack finds out what Blake has done, they will be angry with him! Can't wait to write down the chapter where Blake will appear again :D Will be so much fun to write :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! I will hide him then xD *Hide's Blake xD* It indeed is. And she learned so much more today. It's still a miracle that she can keep up with everything! Time for her to have some peace after all the learning xD**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! Unfortunately, he won't :) He already imprinted on Sam and Emily's daughter Kyleigh :)**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad I keep entertaining you with this story and grab your attention with it! Enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Z123bird: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm so glad you love the story! Thank you for loving it! I feel honored that it is one of your favorites so far :D And thank you for following me and for adding me to your favorites!**

 **Ruman: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm doing well, thank you! Hope you are doing well as well! Thank you for your inspiring ideas :D I'll keep them in mind for future chapters! The other imprints aren't really important in the story. They will appear here and there, but not as much as in other stories you might be reading :) The main focus in this story is on Luna getting to know who she is, what she really is and finding her true nature :) The other imprints will appear once the time is right for that :) So I'll definitely keep the girls night in mind! Thank you! And yes! Once Luna and Jacob both are ready for that moment, he will mark her! For now, they are not quite ready yet, but it will, come don't worry! Thank you for this inspiring moment too!  
I also feel honored that you read my story to distress yourself from exam stress. I'm so glad it helps you relax and get through the exams 3**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Shadowdiva15: Thank you so much for your nice review and for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Acesll: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **LadyShadows410: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **PeanutCookiesXD: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **SolitaryNyght: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **xoxoMooseTracksxoxo: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **goldie bella: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Shadowdiva15: Thank you so much for following the story and me! And thank you for adding the story and me to your favorites!**

 **lotus20: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Blake's pack**

Blake was pacing around in the forest. Hand behind his back, body tensed. They should have been here already. He knew that, but they weren't, where were those two? They had send him a message to come here, that they had news for him and now he wanted to hear the news. He even had ordered his pack not to come in the forest.

That's when two figures appeared and he growled softly. Despite the fact that he had a deal with them, he still didn't like vampires. They were his enemies and sometimes he was wondering why he even had gone to Volterra to make this deal, but then again, it was for the safety of his tribe that he had made this deal. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"What kind of news do you have for me?" Blake immediately asked and stopped pacing to face the two vampires in front of him. They both pulled away the hood of their capes and nodded.

"Yes," Jane said, smirking. Blake stood his ground. He didn't want to show them that he was a little bit nervous for her. He knew what she could do. He had seen her using her powers on Luna. Blake had no intention to want to feel the same pain as Luna had.

"We've found out where your precious little alpha is hiding," Alec said in a more serious tone. He just wanted to clear this job. It had went on for far too long already. Blake should have handed Luna over already, but he wasn't sure if Blake really wanted it. Blake lifted his head up in surprise. He had tried to get it out from Michael, but Michael would keep his mouth shut like the faithful brother he was. He had not wanted to order the boy yet, that would be out of line. Even he, Bake knew that very well.

"Where?" Blake asked impatient. This would be good! If they knew where she lived, he could go up there and take her with him. If she wanted to or not. He had no choice anymore. His chances were gone.

"La Push, Washington. A few hours' drive from here," Alec explained to the alpha in front of him. There patient already was long gone with him, but they had to wait from their leaders. Something the twin didn't really like.

"Wait, as in the United States?" Blake confirmed.

"Very clever," Jane smirked at him. She had thought worse of the alpha. Had not thought he would be that smart, but apparently she was wrong about him. Never judge a book by it's cover. Even when it came down to a Shape-Shifter.

"Now it's your turn again. You know when the deadline is. Bring her to us in Volterra by then. Even if you have to take her with you with an excuse. TURN HER IN in TIME," Alec warned him at the last part.

"Understood?" Jane asked for confirmation and Blake nodded. He didn't need to know what was going to happen if he didn't follow their orders. His tribe would fall victim to the vampires. Something he did not want.

"Yes, I understand," He muttered, knowing they could hear him anyway.

"How long do I have?" He asked, before they could leave and Jane grinned at that. She looked at her brother before looking back at him.

"Two weeks. Not more. Less is always good," Blake gulped softly. Two weeks. That was too short to prepare everything. He had to find a plan. Go up there...

"Can't I have more?" Blake almost begged them, but they shook their head.

"Impossible. We have waited long enough now Blake. It's time for you to do something," Alec told him in a firm voice. Blake sighed and nodded that he understood it. Maybe making a deal with the Volturi had not been the best idea in his life.

"Don't forget, two weeks," Alec warned him and then they left him there. Thinking. Blake was in his thoughts the entire time. When he phased, ran back to his tribe and phased back. He immediately knew where to go too. His chief. They needed to make a plan for the next step.

When he arrived at the chief place he knocked softly on the door, only to be open by the chief's daughter.

"Is the chief at home?" he asked her, not sure if he really was home.

"Dad, Blake is here!" she shouted in to the house and then stepped aside to let him in. He followed her in to the living room where is chief was just reading the paper, but folded it and put it away once he saw Blake entering the room.

"Any news?" He asked immediately once his daughter had left the room and closed the door behind her. Blake sat down across from him before he even spoke.

"Yes." Blake said, folding his hands in his lap. Trying to find a good way to break the news to his chief.

"We have two weeks to hand her over to the Volturi," Blake tried to say it as simple as he could, but he couldn't. Two weeks was a very short time and he had no clue on how to get Luna away from La Push. He also had no idea if there was a pack living up there, protecting her. If there was, it would only made it harder for him to take her with them.

"TWO WEEKS?!" The chief shouted and Blake felt himself shrink in a little. It looked like that even the chief's patient was getting very thin, but then again, they had all thought it would have been over sooner. Weeks later, they were still trying to think of a way to hand Luna over.

"And you didn't even try to get more weeks out of it?" The chief asked, while trying to calm himself down. Blake shook his head. Thinking back to it, he should have done it, but he knew it wouldn't make any difference.

"They're patience is zero percent. They have waited long enough now and want her in Volterra in two weeks," Blake said, trying to hide his nerves. He had kind of expected that the chief to fall out like this, but now he felt like a little child, scolded by his dad.

"And do we have any idea of where she lives?" the chief asked him. He knew that she had moved away, but had no clue on where she was living now.

"They told me she lives in La Push, Washington." Blake told his chief, while trying to avoid looking in his eyes.

"Hm..." the chief started to mutter and think, while looking at the alpha in front of him.

"I've heard of that tribe. Briefly had contact with their chief, Billy Black just shortly after Luna had came to live here with her family," the chief started slowly.

"I'm not sure anymore what he told me, but all I know that I have a feeling that he know about Shape-Shifters, so I wouldn't be surprised if she indeed went to live there," The chief said with a small smile.

"What if she had no idea about the wolfs living there? And just lived there without knowing their existence?" Blake suggested. For some reason he couldn't believe that Luna knew of another pack and that she went to live with them instead of family. Maybe he should still talk to Michael on her whereabouts.

"It could be possible, but that's not important right now. More importantly is that you have to go up there as soon as you can. Along with your best fighters," The chief told him and Blake gulped. He had expected this. There was no choice anymore. They had to go up there. How else could they get her?

"One of them is my beta, who has to stay here to be in charge," Blake pointed out. Kevin was his beta and one of his best fighters as well. He also wasn't even sure if taking all his best fighters with him.

"I know. Kevin is then allowed to stay, but Michael, Jason, Ryan and Ian are your fighters. You have to take them with you, just in case," The Chief said, leaving no room for discussion. Blake sighed. He knew it would be for the best, but he wasn't sure how the tribe would handle it if they were gone and left with the younger wolfs.

"Fine," Blake sighed. Now he regretted the day he had told the chief about his first meeting with the two vampires from the Royal Guard. He now had to listen to his chief as well and if it were up to him, he would be making up his own plan.

"Prepare your pack and head to La Push as fast as you can and oh..." the chief then remembered something, something that could throw all their plans away.

"Don't tell Michael or any of the pack where you are heading too. If Michael knows he sure will be contacting his sister and we can't let that happen," The chief sort of ordered him. Blake nodded. Knowing exactly what the chief meant. Having Michael in his pack wasn't the best. He had to block his mind all the time for his pack members. If one knew, the rest would know it in no time and would immediately alert Michael.

"I wasn't planning on doing so," Blake said, simply. He only could hope that no one would find out while they were on their way, but he doubted that. Michael was smart and already was suspicious about his thoughts.

"Good, now off you go and prepare yourself and your pack for the journey ahead and use whatever you have to use in order to hand Luna over to the Volturi!" The chief said, while Blake stood up.

"Yes chief, I will," Blake tried to be convincing when he said that, but he wasn't sure if it came through, yet, the chief didn't comment on it and with a nod he let Blake know it was okay to leave. Once Blake was outside he went with a hand through his hair and sighed out loud. He had to get to his home where his pack was waiting for news and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Blake!" he heard a female voice behind him and surprised he turned around to face the chief's daughter. Their eyes met and he froze. He stared at her with a million emotions flying through him. He saw a future with her. The kids they would be having and how they would grow old together.

"Take a step back from my daughter," Blake flinched from the angry voice and he did as he was told. He blinked a few times and could focus on his chief who was standing between him and his daughter.

"Now, I warn you Blake." The chief began. "One tiny mistake and you'll never see her again, understood?" The chief warned him immediately and Blake gulped. Watched how she carefully laid a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I understand," Blake muttered softly, looking down at his feet. He didn't want to question his chief. Not in this time.

"Good," with that, the chief stepped aside, turned around and walked back to the house. Leaving a confused Blake and his new found soul mate alone.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" he carefully asked her, trying to get used to these feelings. He had no idea what to do with them or how to handle these emotions. He wanted to be close to her, protect her, but also not want to leave her alone and give her time to get to know each other. How on earth had he never looked at her before?

"Ehm, I overheard you talking to my dad and just wanted to say that please be safe," she shyly muttered to him and looked down at the ground for a bit. She always was shy around him, never knew what to say to him and now the words felt like they were coming out of her mouth without thinking about it.

"Oh eh... Yeah, I will," he said, unsure about this situation. No one had ever asked him to be safe and here she was, asking him to be.

"I, eh, have to go," he muttered, gave her one last look, turned around and jogged the way to his house, where a few of his pack members sat on his porch, waiting for him. They all looked up, surprised to see a different look on their alpha's face then the stern and hard look he normally gave them.

"You okay boss?" Kevin carefully asked, while standing up. Blake nodded.

"Get inside, now," Blake ordered and hid his real feelings. His pack was not allow to see him that weak. He didn't want to feel and see weak in front of him. Blake tried to hide the thoughts about her, but couldn't. This feeling was completely new to him.

His pack scrambled to their feet and followed him inside of the house where the rest of the pack was waiting. Michael looked up from the book he was reading when the rest of the pack entered and raised an eyebrow at Blake's posture. He seemed to look different, but still held a stiff, hard position.

"Michael, Jason, Kevin, Ryan and Ian," Blake began, earning the attention from his pack mates immediately. Blake had said Kevin's name without thinking and he knew why. Kevin was one of his best fighters too, not to mention the feelings he held for Blake's ex-girlfriend.

"We're going on a little trip within a few days," the pack started to talk loudly and those who weren't allowed to come started to protest loudly.

"SILENCE!" Blake shouted and they all immediately fell silence. He lifted the order as soon as he saw that they all listened to him, instead of protesting that they wanted to come along too.

"We leave in a few days. That gives us time to prepare us," Blake said firmly, earning a look from Michael. Michael had a bad feeling about this trip and he was desperate to know where they were heading too.

"And where are we going too?" Michael asked, staring his alpha straight in the eyes. Maybe not the best thing to do, but he wasn't afraid of him.

"None of your business Michael. Stay out of it," Blake hissed lowly at his pack brother. He didn't mean too, but it was the best way to deal with it.

"It is my business as I have the feeling that my sister is involved in this," Michael had no idea where that came from, but Blake doesn't like to go on a trip and rather want to stay close to the tribe then to go far away.

"You're sister is not involved in this," Blake hissed, way too soon.

"Now, I suggest you listen and do as I say..." Blake went on, looking fiercely at his pack member. Michael only shook his head.

"Not until I know the truth. What's this going about?" Michael crossed his arms and had to keep everything in him not to just shout at his alpha. He had no idea what was going on, but couldn't shake off the feeling that it had something to do with Luna.

"This is not going about your sister," Blake clarified him, but Michael didn't believe him. Blake wouldn't just take his best fighters on a trip.

"So, if it isn't about my sister, why are we going on a trip then?" Michael asked. Still looking his alpha straight in the eyes, not backing down one moment. He had enough of Blake's strange behavior from the past few weeks and wanted nothing more but the truth out his mouth. Blake opened and closed his mouth. He swore to the chief not to tell anything, but Michael had him there. Blake had no backup plan when it came to this as in telling a lie. He and the chief had not discussed that matter as they had no idea that it was needed. Looking back, it might have been a good plan to discuss a backup plan.

"Fine, it's about your sister, happy now?" Blake lowly growled in Michael's direction. Michael shook his head. Now that his feelings were confirmed, he was not happy at all.

"No, I'm not happy at all! What have you done Blake? What's so important that we have to head out to her? And how on earth do you know where she lives?!" Michael fumed. He had it with his alpha.

"Wait, you knew where she lived?" Blake asked in surprise, but Michael shook his head. Of course he had no idea. Luna had not told him everything before she left. She kept it a secret where she would live and on one hand, he was glad about that.

"No, I didn't. So where does she live and why is it so important to go up there?" Michael asked his alpha. If he could figure out from Blake where Luna lived, he could break away from the pack and warn Luna. Not that he would tell that to Blake right now.

"Fine, you know what? I'll tell all of you, but remember that I'm still in charge and you all do as I say," Blake told them firmly, while he looked around and at each pack member. A few of them shifted uncomfortably in their seat. They had no idea what was about to happen. They had no idea what they had to do or how to act right now. Michael just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Watching his alpha.

"Remember the day in the bedroom?" Blake asked the pack. He had shown them, till a certain point. When it came to the alpha voice, he always would block his thoughts.

"I clearly remember and please don't bring it up again," Michael grimaced. Not liking the fact that his alpha had tried to get in bed with Luna. With the day that passed by ever since, Michael just felt worse and worse being in this pack. All he wanted to do was to find his sister and see if she was okay.

"I won't. To stop me she all of a sudden used the alpha voice on me," Michael, just like the rest of his pack brothers looked up in surprise by this sudden reveal from their alpha.

"Impossible!" Ian shouted through the living room, earning a glare from Blake and immediately shut his mouth.

"It is impossible indeed, but she still could use the alpha voice. Twice." he continued. The pack glanced at each other from time to time. Still trying to wrap their mind about the information they had just got, while Michael just kept looking at his alpha, waiting for the moment he could break away from this pack and go search for his sister, to warn her what was about to come.

"When I went in to the forest to phase and run off every tension in my body I met two vampires. They had heard her using the alpha voice and gave me an offer I couldn't and didn't want to resist. The offer is still too tempting," Blake said, looking straight at his pack now, showing confidence. No weakness was seen. He showed them he was behind his plan.

"I don't like where this is going," Michael muttered softly. Blake just gave him a glare, which didn't bother Michael at all. It was going about his sister and he was protective of her when needed and now he needed to be protective.

"The days I was gone I had been visiting Volterra, where the Royal Coven lives and made a deal with them." No one of the pack said anything while their alpha told the whole story, but Michael only felt the anger building up inside his body. He had a feeling where Blake was going with it and he didn't like it.

"If we turn Luna in, they will make sure that no vampire will cross our borders. That our tribe will live at peace and therefore, will be left behind by the vampires. That would mean, no more phasing for us," Blake told them. Everyone had fallen silent. No one knew what to say. Most of them were with Blake. They thought that it was a good idea, but Michael. He only got angrier and angrier.

"Do you even have any idea what that could mean to us, Shape-Shifters?!" he shouted at his alpha, angry for the fact that his alpha had made this deal with the Royal Coven. His sister was in danger and all that because of him. Blake.

"It will mean that we will have rest and peace from the vampires. That we don't have too..." but Michael interrupted Blake for he could even continue his words.

"Nonsense! If Luna could use the alpha voice on you, it means she is something special. The vampires must know that! They want to have her for a reason and you know what? I'm done with it." Michael said through gritted teeth. He just couldn't believe it that Blake had done this. That Blake had really made a deal with their enemy.

"No one can be done with it. Don't you want rest and peace? Not wanting to Shape-Shift anymore?" Blake began, looking his pack member fiercely in the eye and Michael looked straight back at him.

"Of course I don't want to Shape-Shift anymore, but only when the time is right and not just because you handed my sister over to our ENEMY!" Michael shouted the last word and his body was trembling right now. He knew that if he didn't control himself he would be phasing in the living room and he was already wondering why he had not phased yet. How he could still stay human.

"So what you're trying to say is that you won't help me in getting your sister?" Blake asked him furious, crossing his arms over his chest now as well. He was not used to a pack member disobeying him. How could Michael even do that?

"I indeed won't help you. She is my sister you're talking about. I'm not going to hand my sister over to the enemy!" Michael shouted, trying to do everything in his power not to phase right in the spot.

"If that's really what you want..." Blake said, blocking the connection he had with Michael through the pack. He only wanted members who wanted to join him in this. He didn't want pack members who refused to help.

"Then I have no choice but to ask you to leave this pack," Blake said very calmly. Too calm.

"You know what? I'm glad to leave your pack. If this is how a pack works, then you are not going to find me in any other pack," Michael announced, already feeling the connection slowly fading away.

"Anyone else who don't want to join me?" Blake asked irritated. None of his pack members made a move to leave as well. They didn't want to become a lone wolf, knowing how much luck you would need to survive on your own as leaving the pack here, you also had to leave the tribe and no one wanted to leave their homes. Family and friends.

"I'm glad with that. Any words left Michael?" Blake said, turning around to see how his former pack member went to the front door. Michael turned to face his alpha and looked him straight in the eye.

"No, I have not. All I know is that I now know who you really are. To the rest, good luck," with those final words Michael left the house and with each step he took, he felt how the connection was slowly cut off, till he arrived home and felt how there was no connection anymore between him and the pack. He felt alone. Alert and felt how the tension entered his body. Was this how Luna felt as well now that she was alone? He wasn't sure, but the fact that the feelings were here, confirmed it a bit and he felt sorry for his sister that it had to come that far.

The only thing he now had to do was to break the news to his father. That they had to move away from the tribe, or in other words, that Michael had to move away. That not only Luna and their mother had left, but he had to leave too. All he hoped for was that his father would come with him and that they could both head to the place where Luna lives. He was almost sure that his father knew where Luna lived nowadays, but simply wouldn't tell Michael, due to being in Blake's pack.

"Michael?" Michael was startled for a moment when he all of a sudden saw a hand waving in front of his eyes. It was his father and Michael had a feeling that he had stood here, deep in thought, for a few minutes, if not longer.

"I left the pack," Michael simply announced. He didn't want to talk around it. It was just as it was and his father needed to know.

"Finally," his father said, earning a surprised look from his son. "I was waiting for this moment. Now I can finally tell you where she lives and move back to La Push with you," He put an arm around Michael's shoulders and took him inside. Both letting out a sigh in relief. Glad that they had the same idea and that they now finally could head to the place where Luna lived. To finally see her again.

* * *

 **Authors note:** **Wow! Lots of unexpected events in this chapter. My original intention was to let Blake imprint on Leah, but apparently, he is meant for someone else. Who would have thought that? I certainly did not! Aside from that, I also had expected a huge pack fight, people torn between choosing for Blake and Michael, but apparently, wrong about that one too xD (Or maybe I'm just avoiding huge battle's xD) Did not even expect that Blake would just tell the pack, but on the other hand, he had no choice xD Leaving them out of everything just doesn't make it right and will only raise up questions xD Luckily there is Michael, to get it out of his alpha xD Now he soon will be reunited with Luna :D Yeah!**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I really love you all for always giving me the support to continue and to give me inspiration by everything you tell me in your reviews! THANK YOU!**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! To be honest, I couldn't believe it as well xD I had not planned for Jane to show up this early, but characters do have a mind on their own sometimes xD**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the new chapter so you can read more from the story :D Enjoy and have fun!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader!: Thank you so much for your nice review! Well, that was my former plan, until Blake decided to imprint on the chief's daughter and my plan had to change for Leah, but there is still a back up plan xD Can't wait either for that scene to come :D It will be so exciting! Luna has no idea that Michael and her dad will come live in La Push and that Blake is coming her way etc xD**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Luna is okay :) Don't worry! I unfortunately don't have Jacob's view of the chapter, but if more request from other readers are coming then I might think of it to write a one-shot about his view :)**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **chellebellejack: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is what you've been waiting for :D Blake's pack finding out the truth :D**

 **queenminat: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Kara: Thank you so much for your nice review! Well, my original plan was to have Blake imprinting on Leah, but I think you just gave me a new insight I had not thought of before! I'm not going to say if it is really going to happen, but the insight surely is there! You'll have to wait for the future chapters to find out :D But so far, thank you for the lovely idea :D !**

 **New Ends: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Mika927: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **deadly . kittey: Thank you so much for adding the story to your favorites!**


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The meeting with the Cullen's. I had no idea what to expect from it. Jacob had briefly informed me that I already had met a few of them and that's when I remembered the first encounter with the young girl.

"You ready?" Jacob asked me when he emerged from his, well our bedroom.

"Not really, but it has to be done," I muttered softly. Jacob sat himself besides me on the couch and looked down at me. Our eyes met and we just gazed at each other for a moment.

"Hey, it will be fine. These are the Cullen's. They won't hurt you. They won't hand you over. They will help us in the best way possible," Jacob reassured me, while taking my hands softly in mine. I looked down at our linked hands and then back up again.

"It's just the fact that they are vampires and my records with vampires isn't the best," I mumbled. Thinking back to the time here in La Push, while being on a run with Brady and Collin, getting lost and the pack had to safe me from one. Being hunted by the Volturi, or to put it in better words, by Blake who wanted to hand me over to them.

"Still, I'm right at your side. Nothing will happen," Jacob assured me once again. He looked at me with so much confidence that all I could do was believe him.

"Shall we go?" I asked, eager to leave so that it could be just over. I had no idea what to expect from the meeting, but just wanted it to be over. Jacob nodded and stood up, stretching out his hand and I took it. He helped me up and when we left the living room, we for a moment went to the kitchen where grandma and Billy were sitting at the table. They both looked up when they saw us.

"You're heading to the Cullen's?" Billy clarified when he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah. To discuss everything and see what kind of plans they can come up with," Jacob said, while he looked in the fridge for something to eat and I shook my head at him. He was unbelievable at moments, but I was glad he acted like an eighteen year old from time to time.

"I'm sure they will be able to help you guys out. They know more about the Volturi then we do," Billy said with a soft smile and then looked at me. I fidget a little bit under his stare. Not sure why he was staring at me.

"Let's hope so," Jacob sighed, when grandma stood up, walked up to me and then wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Just be careful honey," she said softly when she released me and walked back to her chair again.

"I will mom. Jacob is with me, so will be Leah and Seth," I told her, hoping it would ease her mind a bit. Leah and Seth came with us due to Leah being Jacob's beta and Seth his third in command. They needed to know what was to discussed at the Cullen's house. Still, I really wasn't comfortable about going up to them. It was still a house full of vampires and a half breed.

"Then I'm satisfied. Stay safe," with her words in our minds we left the small house and climbed into his rabbit and when Jacob drove away I just looked out the window. Watched how the trees were passing by and thought back to mine and Leah's conversation yesterday. How I admitted to her that I was scared of moving in with him. How everything was going so fast. I even had no idea what we were. Were we together as in a couple? Or just going by the flow? The energy surrounding us? Would we be ever going on a date or just simply forgetting that because of what was going on? And what on earth was his background story. In all honestly, I had no idea, still, I was letting him decide when the best moment was to tell me his story.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob kindly asked me when we passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. I looked away from the window, to him, watching him as he kept his eyes focused on the road, but from time to time would glance at me.

"Everything. The Volturi. Us, moving in with you and your dad," I admitted to him and felt how he carefully rested his right hand on my leg for comfort. Gave it a soft squeeze and then pulled it back so he could held the wheel with two hands.

"That's a lot to think about. Want to talk about it?" He offered. I placed my own hands in my lap, not really sure if I wanted to talk about it. It was a bit too personal, but on the other hand, he had the right to know.

"I'm not sure," I whispered and looked in front of me. To the road. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to commit to a real relationship as I had a feeling that, once we talked about it, we sort of would admit our feelings to each other and start a relationship for real, instead of leaving the other one in the dark.

"Why not?" he asked me, while he kept driving and watching the road, to see what the other vehicle's were doing. Although, for now it seemed to be that we were the only one on the road. Christina was most likely already at the Cullen's, without Brady's permission, but those two still didn't talk much.

"It's... well, it's about us as well," Which I already had told him, but apparently he just had listened to the word 'everything' and might have not even listened to the rest due to maybe already stressing about the word everything.

"Well, tell me. We only can talk about it if you really talk about it, even if it us about us," he softly said. He clearly really wanted me to talk about it and was really interested in what I had to say.

"It's just..." I started nervously. A bit afraid of what he would say to my next words. We really had never talked about in the short time we knew each other, so I sure hoped he would understand me.

"It's just, you know... It's all going so fast. Ever since the meeting we barely got the time to know each other, but it just..." I tried to find the right words. Still looking forwards as I was still afraid for his reaction. Did I want to know it? Probably not.

"It just is a bit scary?" Jacob suggested and I looked up at him with wide eyes. How did he know what I sort of wanted to say? I had no clue on that and judging his appearances it looked like he was calm. Didn't seem to be tense at all.

"Well, yes... I mean, I even have no idea what we are from each other," I mumbled, but knew that with his extended hearing he would still hear me. What if he took it the wrong way? I was happy with him, of course I was, but still... Looking back at everything, we might have gone a bit too fast.

"So, in other words, you want confirmation of what we feel for each other?" Jacob tried carefully. Guess we both didn't want to give the other the wrong idea.

"Yes, that's about it," I muttered, looking in front of me again. Doing my best not to look at him in order not to distract myself and make sure I didn't see what he was feeling. I already could feel it and we were both a bit confused by this conversation and a bit scared, not knowing what the outcome of it was.

"Well, what do we feel for each other? Or in other words, what do you feel for me?" He asked, while he pulled the car over the side of the road. We still had plenty of time to get to the Cullen's and we both knew that this conversation had to be done first.

"Well, I feel a lot for you I can't really put in words, but..." I started out, hesitantly when I looked up at him. Yet, when I saw his expression, I could tell that he was keeping himself calm instead of freaking out about everything I was about to say.

"It's just... with my past experience..." I continued, looking away from him. Feeling ashamed that my past was brought up again. Jacob was nothing alike Blake, but still, Blake was interfering it once again. Even without not being physically here.

"I just don't know. I want to commit, but on the other hand..." I sighed. Not quite able to find the right words I could tell him.

"You still think I would be like Blake?" I could feel the hurt in his voice when he finished his sentence and I rested my head against the back of the chair. Letting out a soft sigh. Yet, in a way he was right. Now thinking back to it, Blake has done more mentally to me then I would have ever thought. Here I am even having seconds thoughts about Jacob while he is nothing alike Blake.

"Well, no, yes, I mean..." I shook my head, wanting to slap myself for how it came out. We both were silent for a moment. Not knowing what the other had to say or wanted to say. I knew I had blown everything for what it was worth.

"Luna..." Jacob broke the silence so suddenly that it startled me for a moment and when I looked up, he was looking at me with sad eyes. I gulped. Knowing that I had caused the sadness that was going through him right now. It didn't feel right, but then again, I wasn't even sure if I was ready to commit. I should have just ignored him when I still could do that, but somewhere along the lines I went with the situation without thinking about what I wanted.

"Maybe..." he started out, while going with a hand through his hair. "Maybe it's just best if we give each other some space? So you can think about what you really want. I know what I want, but it's about what you want and maybe you need to figure that out," Jacob explained softly to me, but I could tell that he had a hard time with it and I looked down. Ashamed that I had caused this and only now knew what Blake had done mentally to me. How he had made me wary of others and in this case, Jacob. The one person who didn't deserve this.

"I..." but just as I wanted to continue his phone went off. He sighed when he looked at the name on his screen.

"Edward, we're on our way. Will be there within half an hour. We just have something important to discuss right now," Jacob almost snapped at the vampire on the other line and I vaguely remember that name from my first encounter with the pack. I could hear Edward saying something on the other end of the line.

"Yes, we will make sure to be there as soon as we can. Now, we first have a conversation to finish," okay, now he snapped. I wanted to put my arm on his leg for comfort. To calm him down, but it wouldn't make any difference and in our situation, it wasn't appropriate. Not in this situation.

"Stupid bloodsucker," Jacob muttered angrily. He pressed the red button, ending the phone call and then looked at me. I gulped. His eyes weren't soft now. There was no sadness in it. I couldn't really describe what his emotions were. Although, there was anger on his face. Was he angry with me or just with Edward?

"Jake...?" I carefully asked. Not really knowing what I should say now. Knowing that, if I said something, it would just blow everything.

"You was saying something before he called," Jacob mumbled, an anger tone in his voice. I gulped. He wasn't happy with the situation and I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't be happy with myself too if I were him.

"Well yeah..." I sighed, looking away from him. Feeling confused. What did I want? I wasn't sure, so maybe he was right.

"You're right," I eventually began carefully. "I indeed need to find out what I want." I sighed and the atmosphere around us thickened. As if our souls knew what was about to happen. Well, if I only knew what was going to happen...

"Then it's best to just keep our distance for a while. We will still help you, but..." he began.

"But between us there will be nothing?" I muttered softly and Jacob nodded, heavily.

"Not until you know what you want," He said heavily. It was hard on both of us. A silence fell over us again and Jacob started the car. When it came alive, he drove away. Towards the Cullen's, while I laid my head against the window. I felt the emptiness within me from the moment we agreed to be nothing for a while. The atmosphere was tense and I could feel it. He wouldn't be there for me now. We would just talk while being at the Cullen's. When he drove in to their drive way I dared to look at him.

"Jake, just to be clear, what are we right now?" I carefully asked. He didn't look in my way, but I could tell that he was clenching his fists right now.

"Nothing," was all he said when he pulled over in front of the house. I gulped. It was bright and clear what our position was. Just two soul mates who didn't accept one another in the way they were meant for each other. Now I was just his alpha and he my pack member. Nothing more. Nothing less.

* * *

 **Authors note:** **A shorter chapter! No filler, but important for the rest of the story :D As always, this is one of those scene's I had not expect to happen xD Oops! Yet, it was about time Luna realized what she really wants and in which way! Although, I sure hope they will talk it out soon, for their own sake xD They need each other more then they think they do!**

 **Again, THANK YOU all so much for your nice reviews :D I really appreciate and LOVE every single review I get! It means so much for me! You really are the best! *Gives a HUGE HUG to everyone!***

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, you're right about the chief and Blake! They both really are a prick. I just can't understand why they would turn Luna in for the safety of the tribe as, indeed what you say, the Volturi will only use her for their own advantage and then the tribe really isn't safe anymore once they have full control over the wolfs with Luna in their midst. Let's just hope that that will never happen xD**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review!**

 **Wolf Born Woman: Thank you so much for your nice review! Blake has his ways to force her, but let's just hope that Luna will be able to command him in time to stop him :D**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, I'm glad about it too :D Leah deserve someone better to imprint on her :D She deserves someone who can get the best out of her! And show her who she really can be :D Here is the next update! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! As I don't want to spoil anything I sadly have to say that I don't know if her family will be there before Blake does. We just have to wait and see for who arrives first in La Push :D**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Hm, I guess this is another cliffhanger too, right xD? Sorry! Here is the next chapter :D Enjoy!**

 **chellebellejack: Thank you so much for your nice review! I would love to tell you the truth, but as I don't want to spoil anything yet, I let you read the story to find it out soon :D The truth about the last reincarnation will be revealed within a few chapters :D Can't wait to write that chapter :D It's going to be so much fun to let you all read and find out who the last reincarnation is :D**

 **juliefanfic: Thank you so much for your nice review! Don't worry about your English! I can understand you just fine :D It's pretty good! Am so glad you love the story! Enjoy this chapter :D And thank you for following the story!**

 **sunshinefreeman: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **Moore14: Thank you so much for following the story!**

 **Princess Aaliyah: Thank you so much for following the story! And for adding the story to your favorites!**

 **andreamimun: Thank you so much for following the story!**


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Once we got out of the car I noticed how Leah, Christina and Seth were waiting for us and judging by the look on our faces, they already could feel that something was going on between me and Jacob.

"What happened?" Christina asked softly when I had reached her and Leah. Jacob already had walked inside and was followed by Seth immediately. Seth probably wanted to know the same thing, but then from Jacob.

"I blew everything up," I sighed. The two girls gave me a meaningful look, but didn't say anything. We stayed like that for a few more minutes till Seth came out of the house.

"You girls coming in?" He asked all three of us and I nodded. Waited for Leah and Christina to head in first. Seth looked at me softly and then I took in a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with," I mumbled and followed Seth inside. Their scent immediately hit my nose and I had to really hold myself in not to immediately run back to the front door and leave the house. I just was no fan of vampires. Despite the fact that it was their kind that was after me.

"Luckily our coven is one that would like to help you," Edward's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, startling me, while I stumbled backwards in the progress. Seth placed a steady hand on my back, stopping me from falling on the ground. "Thanks," I said softly, once I had steadied myself again and looked up at the vampire in front of me. I recognized him. He was there when I first met the pack.

"Right. Mind reader," I then realized who was standing in front of me. Think of something else. Think of something else. I thought to myself, but it didn't work. Well, I could always. I grinned, while saying all the names of the pack members and their imprints in my head. I repeated it a few times, till I got bored of it myself. I followed the two males further in to the house, only now noticing that, for vampires, they had a lot of windows. Or maybe they just liked to sparkle a lot? Edward chuckled softly for a moment at that thought and I sighed.

In a way it was handy to have a mind reader in your midst, but on the other hand, nothing was safe for him. When we entered the living room, where Jacob already was sitting on the couch and talking quite softly with a brown haired vampire, yet, my eyes were mostly looking around the large and open area we were in. Everything looked modern here and I even spotted a piano. Not that I was any good at playing, still, I loved the sound of it.

"I could teach you one day, if you would like," Edward offered me, obviously having read my thoughts on this one.

"No, you're not," Came Jacob's gruff response. He didn't look up, but I knew that he had heard our conversation. The brown haired girl, I now recognized carefully laid a hand on his hand, trying to comfort him.

"I can decide for myself," I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. If he was going to act like this, I could act like someone else as well. We both could play the same game.

"No you can't," He muttered, anger clearly filling his voice. Somehow, being this disconnected from each other made that we were behaving like this.

"I can and I will, you know what Edward? Despite my fear of your kind, I'll take you up for that offer. How does tomorrow sounds for you?" I asked the mind reading vampire who looked at me dumbfounded. He had not expected this from me and to be honest, I had not either, but being sort of disconnected from your soul mate just made you do things.

"Sure, how does 1PM sound for you?" Edward asked, while carefully glancing over at Jacob. I knew why. Jacob's body was shaking by now.

"Sounds perfect," I grinned. When I looked over at Jacob, I could tell that he had a hard time of staying human. He didn't want to phase in the Cullen's house, I knew that, but still... he had a real hard time. It was his own fault though. Although, maybe both our faults that we were like that. I just wanted to talk about it in the car and we sort of did, resulting in this.

'I'm sorry for my delay everyone," a calm voice said when a blond, but beautiful blond vampire appeared in front of us. A few others appeared as well, including the huge vampire I met on my first encounter with them and the young girl that I had met at that time too. Now come to think of it and now that I took a closer look at the muscled vampire I had a feeling he could have been a Shape-Shifter if he were a Native American. Edward chuckled softly at that.

"Don't you dare tell him that," I warned Edward as he opened his mouth, but quickly closed it after I glared at him.

"Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle interrupted my conversation with Edward and stretched out his hand, while introducing himself. I quickly got my attention to the lead vampire. Well, I assumed he sort of led this coven.

"Luna Rogers," I introduced myself, feeling quite calm all of a sudden. Where did that come from? I decided not to pay attention to it as there were more important things to discuss in this room.

"Ah, the alpha of alpha's right?" Carlisle clarified and I nodded. "The one and only," I said softly with a smile on my face. I still had to get used to it, but it was getting better.

"Now, let's all sit down and while we do, why don't you tell us everything from the start Luna? In that way we can understand the situation better and help you out with a plan," We did as he suggested us to and that's when I started to tell them all as well. From my first moment of phasing, to the moment I had in the bedroom with Blake, to the exile and moving to Forks, where I met Jacob and his pack later on.

"Yesterday I stumbled upon Jane. It was just a coincidence, honestly, but her warning, that the danger was far from over, was quite painful..." I muttered, thinking back to her quite painful power which she used on me.

"Hm..." Edward quietly hummed in response to that. Almost as if he was agreeing with me on that one. As if he had experienced Jane's powers by himself. Despite my fear of vampires I sort of could see myself becoming friends with Edward. He was nice.

"I also have figured out that Blake might arrive here any day now to capture me. Of course, I am able to stop him, but I don't want to use that option unless it is absolutely necessary," I told them. I carefully glanced over at Jacob, who seemed to be having a hard time not to look my way. Yet, from what it looked like, he was having fun with the brown haired vampire girl. Not even helping me and I decided to look away.

"Blake is the alpha of your former pack?" Carlisle clarified and I nodded in confirmation. That he had it right.

"He is the one that wants to hand me over to the Volturi," I said softly, while leaning back against the back of the couch. I still had no idea why he wanted to hand me over. All I knew is that he desperately wanted to hand me over. And for what? The Volturi might not give him anything once they got me.

"And the Volturi is not a coven to mess with," Carlisle said worried, glancing over at Edward and the woman who was sitting at Jacob's side. I felt a slight pang of jealousy going through me. He was paying no attention to me or the conversation. I was disappointed in Jacob. This had to be the day where we discussed our safety. How we would make up a strategy to defend me, to defend the pack, but more importantly, to defend the tribe from vampires. The bad ones. Not your coven. I thought quickly when I saw Edward look.

"I can quite understand that," I said, agreeing. As I already had my experience with one of their Volturi guards. Jane. I'm almost sure that she would love to torture me every, single day.

"So, we will have to come up with a plan. Get as much information about them to actually make a plan and that's why we need your help. I'll never want to join the Volturi, unless there is no other way, but even then, I'll always think of another option to avoid that." I began, looking up at the entire Cullen family, well, except for the one who sat next from Jacob.

"We will help you Luna. You may never fall in their hands, because I have a feeling that what they promised to Blake will be a promise that they will eventually break. That they only made that promise in order for him to willingly hand you over," Carlisle explained calmly and I sighed. I already had a feeling like that. They really wanted me for what I am.

"And that once they have me... All hell will break lose?" I softly said, while leaning back against the back of the couch. Carlisle nodded in confirmation and a comfort and understand silence fell between us. It was worse than I had ever thought before. I had never imagined this. I didn't want to help the Volturi to take over the control of the Shape-Shifter world. With me in their midst they could easily do it and have full control over the Supernatural world. Something I really didn't want to see happening.

"Indeed and with them, having fully control over your kind, will be disastrous." Carlisle nodded on that and I sighed. This was a bigger problem than I ever imagined that it would be and here I was now, finally seeing what having me in the hands of the Volturi would mean. All the more reasons not to let that happen.

"So, we have to make up a plan. Blake will for sure come here in the next couple of weeks, if not days and try to get me. I've already summoned the other alpha's, along with a few of their pack members and now we, well I am asking for your help as well in the protection plan," I asked Carlisle and his family, looking at them with hope. If the Cullen's were on our side we would be stronger. We would be more prepared for the day that Blake would come here.

"Of course we will help Luna," Carlisle said, stepping forward, stretching out his hand for me to take it and I did. Glad that he did it. The other Cullen's stepped forward as well and I was glad. With them behind us, we surely could stand against Blake.

"Well, we will all help you," The big, muscled guy said, while stepping forward, slowly followed by the long blond haired girl, who seemed to be that she rather wanted to be somewhere else then here.

"We will too, right Jasper?" A short girl, with short, dark brown hair stepped forward, followed by a honey blond haired guy.

"Of course we will Alice. We owe your kind a lot and it would only be natural to help you guys out," A smile came on my face when the honey blond haired guy told me that. I appreciated every single help they are giving me now. Edward stepped forward as well, followed by the young girl I had seen weeks ago in the forest and the vampire woman that sat next from Jacob nodded.

"Jacob is my best friend. You're his soul mate. It will only be natural for us to help you. Especially when you consider what the pack has done for me and the Cullen's." she said, while giving me a small smile. I appreciated her help. Another vampire woman stepped woman and went to stand at the side of Carlisle.

"I would be happy to help too. If Emily would love to have some help with cooking for the wolfs that are about to come any time, I will be able to help out with that," The woman offered kindly and I was touched. Really touched by all the help they are offering me now.

"Thank you, thank you all so much. I'm so glad you'll be helping us." I said, glancing over at Christina and then to Jacob. Jacob seemed not to want to say anything and I was wondering why.

"Now, with this settled, we need to think of a plan, but more importantly, a training schedule. With Blake on his way a battle might occur and I'm not sure how long it will take for the Volturi to get here and take Luna when Blake can't get his job done," Christina began firmly, while stepping forward, flanked by Leah. I was surprised though to hear Christina speaking up and taking over the conversation, but in a way it felt right. Right to let her speak up now and stay quiet myself.

"Jacob," Christina began and said boy looked up from his very quiet conversation with the girl that just had agreed to help us.

"Would your pack be able to train Luna? She lacks fighting skills and it is more than important that she learns how to fight against wolfs and vampires," Christina asked and Jacob sighed and if I wasn't annoyed already by his lack of conversation in this topic, then I was now.

"We will, but we will only train her as much as is necessary, until she know what she wants," he huffed and started to talk to the girl again. Everyone looked at him in shock, even I did. Okay, that Edward knew what happened was just because he could read my thoughts and there was no way I could hid that from him as hiding something from the pack was easier then hiding it from a mind reader, but still...

"Jake, this is a time where she needs pro..." Christina began, but was quickly interrupted by Jacob. "I know that she needs protection and we will give her that and we will train, but we can only do that as much as we can," he said, shrugging while standing up. This was not the behavior I was used to see from him. It wasn't the behavior of a real alpha and I could tell that even the Cullen's were shocked by his behavior. The atmosphere had changed as well. It was tensed now and I had no idea what to say.

"If we're done now. Seth, Leah, time to go home," Jacob said, while standing up, leaving me dumb found. Even Seth and Leah shared a look with each other that said it all. They were surprised with their alpha as well. Wait... if he was about to go home, who was taken me and Christina home?

"I could take you two to the border and someone else from the pack could pick you up there," Edward offered, after having read my worried thoughts. Jacob was already outside by the time Edward had offered me his offer and I watched from the window how he got in to his car, followed by Seth and Leah. Just before Jacob went in to the car he looked up and our eyes met for a brief moment. His eyes still stood cold, and I was hurt. Hurt by the way he was acting right now, while just hours ago he insisted on protecting me. Was all over me. All over my safety and now... Now he just left me here.

"Thanks Edward. Luna, do you think you could call Brady?" Christina asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up and nodded slowly and just as I wanted to pick up my phone, Carlisle's phone went off. Even he seemed to be surprise that it got off on his free day.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked and Christina and I now shared a look. Why on earth would Sam be calling Carlisle? As far as we know Sam barely held contact with the Cullen's. It was Jacob, due to his friendship with Bella that they held a close contact and Seth and Edward were good friends.

"Yes, I see, I see," Carlisle muttered, carefully looking in my direction and I had a strange feeling in my gut when he looked at me like that. Why was he looking at me? What on earth was going on? What did it have to do with me?

"Edward is bringing you to the border Christina. Brady will pick you up there," she blushed when he mentioned Brady's name and I couldn't help but to grin a little bit at that. It sure looked like she started to have feelings for him. It was about time she did.

"Luna, you'll have to come with me. We need your help. Edward can you come as soon as you have dropped of Christina?" Carlisle asked us and we both nodded. Christina sighed. I'm sure that she didn't like it one bit that she couldn't come with us, but having her in the forest right now was not on top of my list.

"Alright, let's go then Luna," Carlisle said. "What's going on?" I asked once we were outside, heading for the trees.

"Someone you might know has arrived," Carlisle softly said. Almost as if he were sorry. Who could I know that wanted to visit me here? My family was forbidden to come up here. They wouldn't come. Not unless it was really necessary. And if it was necessary, it meant that things had gone out of hand back home.

"Who?" I asked curious, when we had reached the edge of the forest and I was making myself ready to undress and phase.

"I can't tell you until we arrive there," Carlisle said softly and I sighed, while hiding behind a tree and phased. I heard the voices of the pack, but once they noticed I had phased in, they blocked their thoughts from mine. I muttered something in my head I shouldn't repeat right now. There was something they didn't want to show or tell me and I just wanted to know why!

"Ready?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded. He took off and I started to follow him and I had to admit, he was fast! When we were running for a few moments I saw how we were following the road towards Forks. Why on earth were we following the road to Forks? If I could shrug, I would have done it right now. All of a sudden Carlisle stopped and I had to dig my paws in to the soft ground of the forest so I wouldn't crash in to him. He stepped aside and then I saw who was laying on the ground. Michael. My big brother. My best friend. The one who always stood by my side in Langundo Reservation. I quickly hid behind a tree, phased back in to a human, pulled on my clothes and ran back to him as fast as possible. Sam stepped aside for me as soon as I fell on my knees by his side. I carefully went to his head and placed a hand on it. He slowly lifted up his head and his eyes went wide in surprise when he saw me. He wanted to get up, struggled with it and that's when I saw why. His arms and legs were all in different angles. Broken. Just like him. Just like our family. Tears appeared in my eyes when I looked him over.

"Who did this?" I asked him carefully, but somehow already having a feeling who might have done this to my brother.

"Blake," he managed to get out and I growled lowly at that name.

"And dad?" I very, very carefully asked. Not even sure if I wanted to know what had happened to him. "Dead," I felt every single bit of energy leaving my body and sat down on the ground. I looked up to Sam and saw that Jacob stood beside him. Joined by a few of his pack members.

"Jake, if Blake ever comes here, you have my permission to hurt him just as bad as he did to Michael," I muttered. Forgetting for a moment that Jacob and I didn't really speak right now.

"Already planned on doing that the moment I saw your brother," Jacob assured me and gave me a very soft and small smile. It made my heart miss a beat and butterflies flew around. How did I ever compare him to Blake? I shook my head for a moment, before focusing myself on Carlisle, who stood beside me.

"Can you treat him?" I asked him carefully and he nodded. "But not here. Sam, is it possible to bring Michael over to your place?" Carlisle suggested to Sam.

"Unfortunately not. It's quite busy there and not that handy with my daughter. Jacob how about your place?" Sam suggested this time to Jacob, but he shook his head. There was only one option left and I wasn't sure how Michael would deal with that option, considering his record with vampires weren't the best as well.

"If only dad and I lived there it would have been possible, but now with Luna and her grandmother living with us too..." He muttered, but he had not said no yet.

"Grandma can take good care of him after he has been treated," I offered to Jacob. Hoping he would say yes to his house. Well, our house. Or maybe still his house? I didn't really know, but the most important part was that Michael would be treated there.

"Alright, our house it is. Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam, carefully lift him up," Jacob ordered. Now I understood why he had the most experienced wolves with him. Jacob stepped forward, stretched out his hand and helped me up. Our argument from just this morning was forgotten for a moment as we both knew we had to be strong for Michael. He couldn't see that I actually had boy trouble again. He would just be worried and I wanted him to recover first.

We slowly and carefully walked through the forest, up at our house. Jacob quickly walked to the back door, just before the others would arrive and inform his dad and my grandma.

"I'm going to kick Blake's ass once I see him!" I suddenly heard my grandmother shout and I jumped a little in fright. A few boys chuckled and I could even hear Carlisle chuckling softly. I had not expect that to come from my own grandmother and here I thought I knew her very well, apparently, I had been wrong about that one. Jacob came outside to tell the guys that everything was set up for Michael in Rachel and Rebecca's room, which was, however my room, so I had no idea where I had to sleep now. I was not going to sleep in the same bed as Jacob.

"She sure is not one to mess with," Paul commented chuckling.

"Not when it comes to family," I replied back, shaking my head on the way in. I stepped aside and in to the living room so the boys and Dr. Cullen could enter the appointment room for Michael. My grandmother however flew past me and headed the same way as the boys all did.

"How is his condition?" Billy asked me softly once I sat down.

"Bad." I whispered, while sitting down on the couch. I couldn't do much more. It was up to the boys and Carlisle now. Billy wheeled himself over and patted my knee for a moment in a fatherly way trying to tell his daughter that everything would be okay.

"Carlisle will treat him. When Jacob was injured by a newborn vampire, it was Carlisle to treat him the right way. He has the right experience to treat your brother," He told me, just at the moment that a painful scream filled the house and my grandmother, with tears in her eyes, walked back in to the living room.

"He has to re-break all his bones and then place them all back in the right place," She sniffed and I walked up to her. Wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in to a hug. We both stayed like that till I felt I could let her go.

"You want me to bring you two to Sam and Emily's?" I asked softly. Knowing it would be much better for her to be at their place right now, instead of here, but as stubborn as she is, she shook her head.

"I want to be here for him once he needs someone to take care of him," She answered, just at the moment Carlisle entered the living room. Taking a small break from treating Michael.

"It might take a few hours before I have re-break them all and placed them right. He has much more bones broken then Jacob had at the time," He explained softly to my grandmother. My grandmother looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but then nodded.

"You're right, but I want a call once he is completely treated," she almost ordered Carlisle.

"Of course. I'll let one of the guys do that. Luna, I unfortunately can't miss any of the boys and I might need one or two more. He is quite strong and doesn't always want to willingly let me re-break his bones. Could you send Brady and Collin up? Seth and Leah are on patrol, along with two of the younger wolves," Carlisle asked me, obviously having heard Jacob out first.

"I'll do that. Billy, you want to come with us too?" I asked him, but he shook his head and I respected his decision.

"I have to talk to Michael once he is able to take a break between everything." Billy explained to me and I could sort of understand why. Something serious was going on back in Langundo Reservation and Billy needed to get to the bottom of it.

"That's alright. Gran, you're ready?" I asked her and she nodded. We both knew that she didn't need much except for her keys and wallet. Emily had the rest at her place.

"I am," she whispered softly and already walked out of the living room, leaving me alone with Billy and Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I said, looking up at the vampire doctor in front of me. "Please take good care of him. He is my brother and all I want for him is to heal," I almost pleaded to the doctor. I really wanted my brother to be better and with his fast healing I just knew he would be up and running again in a few days, but still, you never know what other injuries might appear.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hi everyone! Had to split the chapter in two as it was getting too long :D Well, the meeting with the Cullen's was not what I expected it to be, but somehow, it worked :D There will be more meetings with the Cullen's, where Jacob and Luna can talk properly :D This chapter was also important to introduce Michael :D He finally has arrived in La Push and explanation on how he was brought here and was found by Sam (Who does not phase anymore), will follow soon in all the following chapters :D Can't wait to write them!**

 **THANK YOU ALL so much for the lovely reviews and for the great help on the chapters! Am so glad with it! You always encourage me to write more and more on this story!**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, they really need to work things out! But let's hope they will do it soon :D**

 **polly2010: Thank you so much for your nice review! I appreciate it :D**

 **Wolf Born Woman: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, you're completely right! They might look like adults and act like one, with all the responsibilities they have, but from the inside, they are still teenagers, growing up in a Supernatural world and that's not always that easy when you're still a teenager. I'm sure they will talk it out soon :D They are soul mates after all :D**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review :D Here is your answer on the meeting :D Enjoy!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the next chapter :D Glad you enjoyed the last one and hope you will enjoy this one :D What does otp mean (A) ? As I have no clue about it :D**

 **Wane Soo-Jin: Thank you so much for your nice review! I however do have a beta-reader, but I also love to entertain people and show them, that despite the mistakes, you still can enjoy a story :D And just wait for the beta-reader to fix the mistakes! I love to post when I can and every single chapter you see here, will be beta-read later on by my beta-reader :D Enjoy my story :D**

 **inuyashademons14: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the new chapter :D Enjoy :D**

 **chellebellejack: Thank you so much for your nice review! Yes, the previous chapter indeed threw a few loops, but it was much needed for these two to finally talk where they stood with each other! I'm sure that once they're ready, they will talk things out :D**

 **juliefanfic: Thank you so much for your nice review! Am so glad you love the previous chapter! And you're right about that. Luna only should come closer to Jacob once she is ready, until then, keep her distance from him :) Enjoy this chapter!**

 **AnonymousShadowReader1: Thank you so much for your nice review! Do you read minds :D ? That's sort of something what I had in mind, but somehow it wouldn't come to the surface! And thank you for the new idea about the Volturi and Luna! I'll see what I can do with that one :D Love the ideas you gave me! Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your help! Your idea about Michael coming to La Push, injured by Blake really helped me to get further with the story and used it in this chapter :D ! Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your lovely ideas :D Don't worry, Jake and Luna will be happy soon! Luna only needs to figure it out yet that Jacob really isn't like Blake! Jake however did a few sweet things when they were with Michael in the forest :D**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm not sure if Seth and Renesmee are friends, but I'm almost sure they are friends :D Who knows, maybe we will find it out soon :D !**


	30. Chapter 27

**For those who are curious on how I picture Luna. I've put a link on my profile to a picture :)**

 **Chapter 27**

"I will Luna. Don't you worry about that," Carlisle assured me. Hesitating a bit, and then softly laid a hand on my shoulder and pulled away when he heard a low growl coming from the other room. Jacob must have sensed it.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said and with that I left the living room and not soon after the house. Grandma was already waiting at my car. Eager now to head to Sam and Emily's. I drove her to it and once we arrived, she quickly stepped out.

"That eager to head inside now?" I chuckled and locked the car, even though that wasn't necessary here in La Push. There weren't any thieves as everyone knew everyone around here.

"I have to admit that it isn't really enjoyable to listen to your grandson screaming in pain that much as he does. I feel sorry for him," she muttered when we walked up to the door and I opened it for her.

"I know. I don't even like it to see him like that. All I can think about is how Blake will pay for this,"

"I know. I feel sorry for him too," I softly said, while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She petted my hand for a moment and then went inside, without knocking. Even she knew that you didn't have to knock to enter Sam and Emily's house. I quietly followed her, closing the door behind me and walked in to the living room, where I saw how Seth and Leah just entered the house.

"How is Michael?" Leah immediately asked and I raised an eyebrow at that. I never thought she would be the one to ask about him first.

"Carlisle is still treating him. He has most of his bones broken and it might take a well before he has set them back in the right place again," I sighed while telling her that, while searching around for Brady and Collin and then spotting them in front of the TV, playing a game.

"Hey Brady, Collin!" I called out their names, making sure the boys look up from their game, completely forgetting it. They were surprised that I called out to them. I could tell that and I knew why. We barely had a chance to talk anymore. Not since Brady imprinted on Christina and I had all the vampire trouble going on.

"Carlisle needs you at Jacob's house." I just said, knowing that the whole pack already knew about Michael's arriving.

"Sure thing, we're on our way!" Collin said, while standing up and tagging a protesting Brady along with him. I gave my two best friends a smile and sighed sadly at the realization that we couldn't hang out that much anymore due to all the stuff that's going around.

"Hey Collin?" I asked, just before he wanted to leave the house, along with Brady. He turned around to look at me, even Brady did. Did he sense that it was going about him as well?

"We should hang out sometime soon. Catch up with the three of us. We barely have time to talk to each other," I suggested to the two of them.

"Yeah, I agree." Collin said and I smiled. Glad that he had the same idea and I just knew that Brady was welcome as well. They were my best friends and I missed them. I missed talking to them, even though we were all in the same house every single day.

"Great," I said and watched them leave the house, to head out to Jacob's. Grandma already had settled herself in the kitchen, while I stayed in the living room and plopped down on the couch, next to Keiran. He quickly shoved aside, still not happy to see me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Still holding a grudge on me?" I huffed and grabbed the remote from the table and switched the channel to something I liked, ending the game for him and he muttered something under his breath.

"If you stop doing that I might like you," he muttered angrily and I knew that he was lucky not to have Jacob around right now. That he was busy holding Michael still so that Carlisle could treat him.

"I'm just switching the channels you know," I shrugged, letting it stand on Ellen DeGeneres. Keiran muttered something under his breath again and I sighed.

"Okay, what's your problem with me?" I asked him impatient with him now. He never had a reason to dislike me, so I was wondering why he did. Especially now in a time with my brother being like this.

"With you?" He began and I nodded. A few of the younger wolves just entered the living room, but by one, annoying look from Keiran they fled, leaving us alone again. "The way you treat Jacob," he shrugged as if it was normal to say it just as casual as he did and I looked up at him in surprise. I had not expected that from him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curious. My curiosity was rising with the minute. Finally he was opening himself up to me and show me what his problem was with me as I had no clue.

"You know very well what I mean," he began, but I shook my head in response. "Enlighten me about it," I said. He has woken my interest right now and I just wanted to know the truth as in why he couldn't just act normal to me.

"Not here," He muttered, glancing around and I knew why. Too much people could be listening in at this moment.

"We could head outside, to the beach? Gran can call me once there is news about Michael," I offered and he nodded. We both stood up and I headed to the kitchen, where Emily, Kim and Rachel were sitting with my grandmother. They looked up once they saw me entering.

"Everything alright?" Emily asked me softly and I nodded. I liked her. She was always doing her best to comfort others. Even with the baby in her arms, she was still comforting those around her.

"Yeah. It could be much better." I muttered and then looked at my grandmother who gave me a soft smile. We both were with Michael in our thoughts, but I also was with Blake. I knew that one day he would pay for everything he had done to our family.

"Is there something you want to say?" Gran asked me softly. Reading my thoughts. I nodded.

"I'm heading outside with Keiran and will have my cell phone with me. Could you please call me when there is news about Michael?" I asked her.

"Of course sweetheart. Don't worry about that," she said and I gave her a big hug afterwards.

"Thanks grandma. You're the best," I whispered in her ear and then let go of her to straighten myself, gave them all a small smile and then walked back out of the kitchen, to the front door, where Keiran was waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes," I said and followed him outside. We were walking for quite a while until we reached the beach. We didn't talk, just walked along the shore in silence. The silence between us wasn't even awkward, no, it was sort of comforting. Waiting for the right moment to speak, which was right now.

"So the way I treat Jacob, why don't you like it?" I asked him once we came upon the spot where they usually held their bonfires and we sat down on one of the logs. He sighed and put his hands in his pocket when he looked forward, watching the sea.

"I've been in his head two years ago. Before, during and after the confrontation with the Volturi," There it was again. The name Volturi and I was wondering why it had so much to do with this pack. It should have just been me, but apparently it wasn't.

"And even though it isn't my place to share it with you, I'm still going to do it. Just to give you a heads up." he shrugged, still looking forward.

"He was in love with Bella from the moment she moved to Forks," there was that name again.

"Bella Cullen?" I carefully asked and Keiran nodded.

"That's the right one," he confirmed. "So what happened?" I asked, curious. I wanted to know if it meant to get to know Jacob better.

"Bella fell in love with Edward Cullen, while still being a human herself," he continued and I didn't interrupt him. "Jacob thought he still had a chance and did everything in his power to make her see that he was the one, with no luck. Edward disappeared one day, Bella became a wreck and Jacob helped her to get back on her feet." he sighed, flinching slightly before telling me the next part.

"But the moment Edward came back in Bella's life, he had lost her again to him and he still tried to get her back," He fell silent for a moment and I didn't say a word. Tried to progress everything I've just heard. Here I thought my love life had been a mess, but when you come to think of it, his must have been much worse than mine. Being in love with a girl that choose the vampire every single time he comes back in her life, is just... well, I couldn't even find the right words for this. All I knew is that I felt sorry for him.

"We, well they, the older ones, I had not been phased yet in that time, had a battle against a newborn army, Jacob got badly injured when he saved Leah from a newborn vampire and had broken most of his bones on the right side of his body," He continued. "Bella came to visit and see him, they talked and he finally could sort of accept it that he would never be able to get her, but the moment he got a wedding invitation from Edward for the marriage between Bella and Edward he couldn't hold it in anymore. He left. Ran away. To the Canadian borders..." I blinked when he told me that. Surprised. It couldn't be... "Around which time was that?" I asked him. Remembering something from two years ago, but I had to be sure about it.

"I'm not sure. Summer I guess, maybe fall," he began. "Why?" he asked.

"Two years ago, shortly after I had phased for the first time, we sensed an unknown wolf in our area and now thinking back to it, I might have seen him passing by. I'm not sure, but as he didn't stay long and avoided every single contact, we didn't do anything," I explained to him, watching how his eyes went wide.

"You think it might have been Jacob?" Keiran asked me now and I nodded. "Yeah..." I trailed off, not sure what to say now. What could I say? I had no clue on that one. The possibility that Jacob and I could have met earlier is just beyond surprised. We could have already met, if only he had come closer to meet us, but he didn't.

"That's..." Keiran began, but couldn't find the right words. "Weird huh?" I finished for him and he nodded.

"Yeah, almost as he was following his heart," Keiran muttered, and looked up to me.

"Yeah..." we were silence for a moment, until I asked him to continue. Keiran started to tell me about the wedding between Bella and Edward, the same day Jacob came back from his run.

"My mom and I were invited as she was a colleague from Carlisle. I had not phased yet, but was showing the signs and the pack members who were there kept a careful eye on me due to the vampires hanging around," he continued on. "I phased the very same night and was allowed to tell my mother everything. I did though and she quit her job at Forks Hospital, not wanting to be near a vampire ever again. She now runs the gift shop here in La Push, along with Embry's mother," He continued and I kept listening. If this was needed to understand Jacob better then I already did, I just wanted to make sure that I remembered everything from his story. Keiran began to tell me further about how Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon and Bella came back pregnant from Edward. I gasped at that.

"How is a vampire even able to mate with a human?" I asked in surprise. Keiran just shrugged, not even wanting to answer my question. "They're dead..." I continued, wanting to get an answer out of him, but he shrugged again.

"Yeah... anyways," Keiran muttered and I kept my mouth shut so he could continue the story.

"When Sam found out that Bella was pregnant he wanted to attack and kill Bella as they had no idea what kind of monster was growing inside of her and if it was a danger to the tribe." I gulped at hearing that. They were born to protect the tribe and Sam wanted to kill a human? A human that did not expect to become pregnant from a vampire.

"Jacob was against it. He took his right place as alpha and broke away from the pack, to be alone and have a pack on his own. Leah and Seth followed him. Leah, due, well, due to what happened between her and Sam and was tired of hearing his thoughts of Emily and Seth, well, he looks up to Jacob, still does." Keiran continued and I took in everything he said. It must not have been easy for Jacob to see the love of his life go. I feel for him in a way that I don't understand yet. All I want to do is to hug him now.

"Once the baby was born and Sam heard the news he started planning the attack." Keiran continued and shrugged for a moment, almost as if it didn't do anything to him, but I could tell it did something to him.

"When he attacked, Seth and Leah were already waiting for him outside, including the Cullen's. Well, with an exception for Bella, Rosalie, Renesmee and Jacob." Keiran muttered.

"They were still inside, until, all of a sudden, Jacob walked outside in wolf form. We did not know back then, but at that moment he pretended to have imprinted on Renesmee, so he could safe her and Bella." Keiran muttered, not sure what my reaction would be and I looked up at him. Was he serious? Jacob pretended the imprint in order to save the half vampire girl? Wow...

"Anyways, Sam did not notice that Jacob was pretending and because of that, Jacob could make him stop from attacking the Cullen's." I was impressed by now. "He must have been really convincing that Sam did not notice that he was just pretending?" I said in awe.

"He really was. Even I had no idea that it was fake," Keiran shrugged and for a moment we watched the waves crash on to the shore. Stayed silence, till he was ready to continue on on the story and I had time to progress what he had told me just now.

"What happened next?" I carefully asked him and he looked up at me, only to look in front of him a few moments later so he could continue the story in a position that was comfortable for him.

"The Volturi had gotten the news that the Cullen's had an immortal child and that's against the law. You may not turn a child in to a vampire. The vampire who saw Renesmee playing in the forest, had mistaken her for a vampire child instead of a half breed," He went on and let out a soft sigh.

"We prepared ourselves for the Volturi, while the Cullen's gathered as many friends as possible to help them testify that she is not an immortal child," he continued and I listened intensely. They really had gone through much and all that to help Bella Cullen. I wondered if she was a magnet to danger, but then again, I was one too, considering the Volturi was after me right now instead of Bella and Edward's child.

"When the Volturi finally came, there came no battle, which was sort of a disappointment," Keiran muttered, huffed for a moment, but then looked back up, grimacing.

"Alice and Jasper just entered the clearing in time, followed by a male. Apparently he was a half breed either. She showed Alec a vision and well, soon after that, they left, when they saw that things were okay here." Keiran shrugged and I gave him an appreciating smile for telling me all this as somehow I had a feeling that Jacob would have never told me his back story even if we were dating.

"I feel sorry for him," I muttered, thinking back to how easy I had it now. They had their experience with the Volturi and all I had to do was to be trained, sit back and wait for them to come and get me. While in the mean time I had to understand myself, and how being an alpha of alpha's worked.

"Yeah, but do you understand it now as in why I don't like you?" He asked and I shook my head, confused and he let out a frustrated sigh. I'm sure that if Jacob was nearby, Keiran would have heard something about it from him.

"Fine," he grumbled, irritated by now and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll explain it bright and clear to you, alright?" he said and I nodded. Understanding that this was important to him that I had to understand it.

"Just shortly, before he took over Sam's pack and we became one full pack again, he finally had gotten over Bella and was ready to be open for the love of his life." he started and I shifted uncomfortable on my log. I had a feeling now where he was going, but didn't want to admit it yet.

"When he met you, imprinted on you, he was happy, but the moment you ran away from him he was devastated. He had no idea what on earth was going on in your mind," he continued and I gulped. Kind of seeing where Keiran wanted to go with it.

"He was happy when you and Brady started to hang out. He hoped, that in that way, there would be an opening for him to come closer to you. That you would open up to him and he was even more happier when he could actually take you out for a run," Keiran continued and I really started to understand his message, but I wanted him to say the words.

"In the time that you avoided him, he was not himself. He barely did his duties, and we as pack had no idea what to do with him, but he still is our alpha so we have to obey him whenever he use the alpha command, which is very rare for him to use it," Keiran went on, while he looked up at me right now and gave me a soft, watery smile. It had started to rain softly by now, but neither of us cared for it. We were Shape-Shifters. Our temperature ran higher then it normally should and rain didn't bother us much.

"But from the moment you two kissed and started to hang out more, he was becoming himself again, but now, with the argument you two have, we see the change in him again and we're tired of it Luna," Keiran sighed and went with a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"You keep him in the dark of what you want and he has a right to know of what you want. Where you want to go with him. Friendship or relationships, or whatever suits you two," Keiran suddenly blurted out and I looked up shocked. I had expected a lot from him, but certainly not that.

"Wow..." I muttered, trying to progress his words. "I just... I don't know..." I couldn't find the right words. What could I say? I mean... He was no Leah, Brady or Collin. I couldn't be straight to him. This was Keiran. The guy who hates my guts and for what? Because I was leaving his alpha in the dark and had no idea what I wanted.

"So, what do you want?" He asked me and I looked up at him, surprised. How was he able to see right through me? Well, not really, he was asking it, but he still knew the right words to ask.

"I just don't know Keiran. It's just..." I began, hesitated, but before I could continue he interrupted me.

"It's just that you are still living in the past and think that every single boy is like your ex?" Well... there he had me. I couldn't escape it anymore. He really knew what to say.

"Sort of, yes..." I muttered softly, confused on how Keiran could be so good at reading people. Knowing people and maybe that's where his dislikes for me came. As he could read me that well and saw what I was doing to his alpha.

"Sort of or it is?" He pushed through and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, it is. Here you happy now?" I grimaced when the words had come out harder then I wanted them to be, but he didn't seem to be much affected by it.

"I am." he smirked and I wanted to punch him in his shoulder right now, but held myself in. It wouldn't do any good if I was punching him at this very moment. Not only would he be pissed, but Jacob too and I didn't want that.

"So, why on earth can't you get over the past?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because it's still haunting me," I muttered and it was true. I moved to Forks because I was banished and hoped everything would be over, but now I moved to La Push for my own safety as nothing had stopped and they were still after me.

"But we're protecting you against the past, aren't we?" He asked me and I could only nod at that. He was right. They were protecting me.

"So, why are you still keeping him in the dark?" Keiran asked the right question to me right now, because honestly, at this point, I didn't know why. Jacob was the one for me. The Spirits told us so and where I first thought I was the one protecting me, Jacob made it clear it was them protecting me against vampire. Something he had proved to me.

"Because I'm also afraid that I'll hurt him or that he dies while protecting me," Jacob dying was my worst fear. I didn't want him to die while protecting me. As I had no idea what I would do without him.

"So, due to your fear you keep him in the dark of what you really want, which is him?" I nodded on that. At loss for words. Keiran somehow knew to ask the right question and that made me wonder what he wanted to become if he had not phased and wasn't protecting the tribe.

"Then get rid of that fear, talk to him, tell him what you're telling me now and talk things out. This is not doing any good to the both of you. You're just as much different right now then he is," Keiren stated and stood up and I followed his movements.

"I... I... I don't know what to say," I had been at loss for words earlier, but now I really didn't know what to say. He was right. Completely right.

"Then don't say anything to me, but to him," Keiran said his final words firmly, leaving no room for argument and as he headed to the forest I called out to him.

"Keiran!" He turned around, facing me. "Thanks, for this. You've made me realize something I had not realized before. My own fear of losing Jacob and that everything was too good to be true really held me back. I don't want to fear anymore and will talk to him tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, just when it feels right," I told him in all honestly.

"You're more than welcome and as soon as you've talked to him and told him everything what's really on your mind, I'll start to like you more," he said with a genuine smile.

"I'll talk to him. I promise," I reassured him and with that, he turned around and headed in to the forest, leaving me alone at the beach. I didn't mind though. It was good this way. I had learn more about Jacob than ever before and now I knew why Keiran didn't like me, but not only that. Keiran had in some way, given me the courage to really talk things out with Jacob and I knew what I had to do in the following days. Not just talk to my brother, but more importantly, clear the air between me and Jacob. Clear everything out between us and start something beautiful and special.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hi everyone! Chapter 27 is here :D Bonding time between Luna and Keiran! Keiran telling Luna exactly what she needed to hear! Most of all, she finally heard what was going on in Jacob's past. Jacob should have run all the way to Langundo Reservation though, then he would have met her for real much earlier xD  
Hopefully I did wrote the backstory from Jacob, Luna and Edward quite well! It has been a long time since I read the books or saw the movies and I remembered most of it or had to look it up at the Twilight wikia :) So I'm sorry for any mistakes :D About the pretended imprinting, I had to come up with something and that sounded like the best solution so far :D !**

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, followers and favorites :D I REALLY LOVE IT! The response I get every time over and over again makes me want to write more and more and continue this story for as long as I can :D I love you all, I love this story and most importantly of all, I love the characters! What I also can announce is is that my original story with Luna is slowly coming to an end with brainstorming and I'll start writing it soon :)**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! He indeed attacked Michael and injured him! I'm not sure if Blake and his pack has actually murdered Luna and Michael's father, but I'm sure they have something to do with it :D I'm only not quite sure what it is! Oh well, I'm sure I'll find it out while writing the next chapter :D**

 **Emmypickles753: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm so touched by your review! Am so glad you like it that much that you can't wait for the next update! So here it is! The new update! Enjoy :D !**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review! Am so glad you love it :D**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! Oohhhh now otp makes sense! I finally understand what it means :D Thanks! Am so glad you liked the previous chapter :D**


	31. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Good morning," I mumbled as I sat down at the kitchen table at Sam and Emily's the next morning. Eagerly wanting to eat something and wake up a bit more. I had slept here, but Kyleigh had started crying in the middle of the night and in the progress, had woken everyone up. Not that I blamed the little one. She was still a baby and couldn't help it, but the lack of sleep from last night was not doing any good to my mood.

"I'm sorry about last night Luna," Emily apologized for the hundredth of time. She had done it a lot during the night, even though I already had accepted her apologizes.

"It's okay Emily, really. She is still a baby," I told her with a small smile.

"Really?"she asked me and I nodded.

"Really, don't even dare to worry about it," I told her firmly and she kept her mouth shut when she wanted to open it again. I gave her a soft smile just at the moment Quil walked in, finding my eyes.

"Carlisle says that Michael is feeling better now," he began and I quickly looked up, interested.

"Which means..." I carefully started, but Quil nodded, before I could even speak. "That you can see him, yes," without even thinking about it I stood up, hugged the guy and ran out of the house as fast as possible. Completely forgetting about breakfast, my grandmother or those who were at Sam and Emily's. I ran through the forest, taking a shortcut to Billy and Jacob's house -something Jacob surely wouldn't like. Once the house came in to view I just saw Carlisle exciting the back door, most likely just wanting to leave when he spotted me. A small smile appeared on his face when we approached each other.

"He is doing much better Luna. Still needs his rest," Carlisle started, before I could even ask him how Michael was doing. I appreciated it as I was curious on what was going on with my brother now.

"I'm glad about it. Is he going to recover fully?" I asked him, hopefully. If he wasn't, I sure was going to kick Blake's ass for doing this to my family. And all because of me.

"He is, don't worry about it Luna. He is a strong Shape-Shifter and I'm sure that once he is healed and trained by Jacob, he will be quite the good fighter too," Carlisle told me his opinion about my brother that made me smile even more. Even he saw the potential my brother had in him. Only if he could see it, but then again, his healing was more important right now.

"I know he is. Blake's pack just isn't the right pack for him. I just hope he will recover fully soon and can join us if everyone agrees on that," I said to him with a soft smile. I just hoped my brother could be accepted in this pack. Just as they accepted me in their pack, well, sort of accepted. They only were accepting me now. So hopefully they were a bit nicer to him, now that they were getting used to me.

"He will recover soon Luna, don't worry about that. He is a Shape-Shifter, just like you. You all heal fast. He only will have to rest for a couple of days, but will be completely fine within a week," he assured me and rested his hand on my right shoulder.

"Thanks Carlisle. I really appreciate all you did for us and I'm sorry about how the meeting went yesterday. Jacob and I just have no idea what on earth we want," I sighed. Knowing that Jacob probably didn't mean any of it, but that it was just due to our tension.

"It's alright Luna. Once you two have talked things out, we will hold a new meeting, alright? And oh, before I forget, don't forget the piano lessons with Edward this afternoon," Carlisle reminded me just before he made way to head back to Forks. He had no car with him so I knew he would be running through the forests and I was glad that he was in no danger. The wolfs knew that they couldn't touch the Cullen's or couldn't harm them in any way. Especially now that he has helped Michael as well and because they have become our allies.

"Don't worry, I will. It will be good for Jacob to learn that I can make decisions on my own," I grinned now, knowing that Jacob was not going to like this decision, but even though there was a Royal Coven after me, I still could decide my own choices.

"Very well then, see you this afternoon Luna," with a wave of his hand he departed in the forest, leaving me there outside Jacob's house. I watched him leave, turned around and walked through the backdoor in to the house. Billy just rolled in to the kitchen when I entered and gave me a small smile.

"You know where you can find him?" he asked me and I nodded, gave him a quick hug and then made my way to Rachel and Rebecca's room. The door was closed when I arrived and I softly knocked on it.

"Come in," Michael's voice came clearly through the door, even though it would have been soft for human ears. I slowly opened the door and saw my brother laying in his bed. Wrapped up in bandages and his arms were put in a sling. One for each arm. Once he noticed me he tried to sit up right but grimaced in pain at every movement he made. I hurried myself to his bedside and helped him sit up, so we could talk. I wanted to sit on the chair, but he gave a nod to the bed. I carefully sat on the side of his bed and a silence fell between us. I fidgeted on the side of his bed, thinking of something I could say. I sighed eventually, just spitting the words out as I actually wanted to know what had happened.

"What happened back home?" I asked carefully, a little bit afraid of his reaction. I had no idea how he would react to it as clearly something bad must have happened.

"I don't really want to talk about it..." he muttered, a bit stubborn, but I also could see pain flashing through his eyes. Betrayal. From them. I felt sorry for him and rested my hand carefully on his broken leg.

"Please Michael, just let me know. I'm desperate to know," I pleaded him. Looking my brother straight in the eye. He looked back and I flinched. The pain in his eyes was too much and he shook his head.

"Talking could..." I started, but he interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence.

"NO Luna!" Michael snapped at me and he winched in pain. I flinched at his tone and removed my hand from his leg. He rested his head against the wall again, sighing out loud. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a few breaths and the door opened suddenly. Slamming against the wall. I looked up in surprise. Watching Jacob standing there. His eyes were fixed on Michael now.

"If she wants to know what has happened back home you should tell her. She has the right to know," he hissed at Michael.

"It's best for her if she doesn't know," Michael hissed back, wanting to stand up, but i quickly stopped him. Pressing my hands against his chest, pushing my brother back in bed.

"Just tell her already!" Jacob snapped again and I held my hand up to stop him.

"Go back outside Jacob. I know you've been watching us. I can deal with my brother on my own. He is not dangerous and this is not a trap from Blake," I hissed at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking right now. He may have helped Michael yesterday, but now, with the way my brother was acting, Jacob didn't trust him anymore. As if my brother was a traitor to him. A liar... Something I didn't believe.

"Fine, but if Blake suddenly barges in to the room, while your brother holds you captive, I will not help you!" With these final words he barged out of the room, clenching his fists as a sign that I knew that he would phase once he was outside. I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind about what was going on between me and Jacob right now. As if being apart like this caused too much tension between the two of us and made sure that neither he or me knew how to act properly around each other.

"What's the deal between you two?" Michael asked curious once Jacob left and the tension in the room left. There was only relaxation between me and my brother now, most likely due to the change of topic.

"Nothing," I muttered and shrugged, trying to change the topic again, but he had none of it.

"There is. I could tell it by the way you two are looking at each other," He stated and I sighed. There was no way of escaping this conversation. I was the sister and he was, while being injured, still the over protective brother. I let out a sigh and started to tell him everything.

"ANOTHER ALPHA?!" Michael screamed once I told him Jacob was an alpha as well and I flinched at his tone. I knew why he was acting like that. Blake was an alpha and both our experiences with that alpha weren't good, so I could quite understand him.

"Yes and I know! He may look like Blake, but he is completely different in character!" I defended Jacob. Even though, despite the fact, Jacob and I still did not know where we stood at this moment.

"How on earth is he any different?" Michael huffed and I was sure, that if he could, he would have crossed his arms in front of his chest. I could tell that he was not happy about my choice.

"He lets me be for who I am. Gives me the space to grow, accepts me for who I am and will never ever push me in to something. He will always wait for me to be ready!" I defended Jacob. I knew that Jacob was waiting for me right now, but due to the fact that I still didn't know what we wanted, what I wanted.

"Right and what was that about just a few moments ago?" He asked me, not believing one word of what I said. I sighed.

"He is just... Looking out for me?" I muttered, avoiding Michael's eyes. I didn't want to know what he was feeling right now, but I knew he didn't trust Jacob one bit, but in a way I can imagine that. Blake never treated me right and he was an alpha and even though Jacob does give me the space right now to figure out what I want, he still was a boy and an alpha, all the more reasons for Michael to be wary of him, despite the fact that Jacob just showed him that he cared for me and wanted Michael to tell the truth about what happened to him.

"Right... He is still a boy and an alpha," he muttered angrily. I sighed.

"Come on! He is not that bad! We're just going through a rough path right now," I said, sighing. I just wanted Michael to believe how good Jacob was and could be. That he really was nothing alike Blake and that made me wonder something. Something I only am starting to realize now.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly, realizing just know that Jacob was the true one for me, but when I looked outside Michael's window and saw a Ruset wolf carefully watching us I quickly looked back at my brother. I wasn't ready just yet to talk to Jacob. I only just now realized he was the one and I couldn't fight it anymore, but talking? No. That was too early.

"What?" Michael asked, looking up in surprise at me.

"I just realized that I really can't live without Jacob. That he really is the one for me, but that I'm not quite ready to talk yet," I told my brother in all honesty, hoping Jacob was listening along with us and that Michael would understand that Jacob really is different than Blake. That he wouldn't harm anyone close to him and would protect them with his life.

"Well, if you really like him then I won't stop you. I want you to be happy. You're still my baby sister," he said, grinning widely at his last comment. I huffed in annoyance. I was not his baby sister! But if it made him feel better I would just pretend I am.

"Thanks Michael, I appreciate it," I whispered softly and held back the urge to hug him. He was not in the right state to be given hugs as it would only cause more pain to him and I didn't want to let him suffer anymore then he already does.

"You're welcome Luna. Now, you still want to know what happened back home?" Michael asked me carefully, changing the topic. I nodded. Tried not to be too eagerly, but still wanted to know what happened there.

"Yes please. I really would love to know what happened back home," I said softly and tried not to sound too eagerly. Michael sighed and from out of the corner of my eye, while watching out of the window I saw a Russet wolf retreating back in to the forest. It was as if he wanted to give us privacy and was waiting for me to come to him and tell him the story of how Michael had told it to me. I appreciated that from Jacob. It told us he cared for me. For my brother. Even though he might still not really trust us.

"It started just a few hours after you left. Well directly after you left. The pack felt how your connection got disconnected from us. It was painful. As if we missed someone in the pack and it never felt right after that. There was always a whole missing. Something that you always had filled," he started and took a pause to look out the window. Most likely to think about home. About what happened there and what was happening there right now.

"Blake started to change as well. He became more angrier. Let his anger out on any of us. It didn't matter whom, as long as he could just take his anger out and we all just had to obey," Michael shrugged as if it was something normal, which it wasn't, but then again, he didn't know any better than this.

"Vampires still were appearing and most of the time they were the same. We could never catch them though. They were too quick, too fast and I'm almost pretty sure that one of them was that female that has that power to send pain through your body. The very same who used her powers on you," Michael continued on and I flinched. I had bad memories about that woman and sure hoped that she was not going to come on my path anymore, but I knew that it would happen again, one day, but then I would be ready to kill her and throw her vampire body in to a fire to burn her. I would be standing there in front of the fire, watching, till she was just ash.

"It only made him worse. He really started to act without thinking. Sometimes even started to attack us without no reason. He would just see red," Michael sighed, looking back at me, while I looked down at my folded hands in my laps. I felt guilty. Guilty for what was happening to them. To the pack. To how Blake was acting right now.

"The pack was tense. I was tense and brought it home with me. Mom had not been the same since the day you left and left us two weeks after you left. Leaving no note. Just took clothes with her, but where she went? I don't know. I just hope she is okay," he muttered, almost afraid of telling it to me. I softly laid my hand on his leg, trying not to hurt him in the process, but he didn't flinch so I assumed he was okay with it.

"It only got worse though. Until last Wednesday," Michael sighed and I raised an eyebrow. There was something he was not telling me. I could feel it in all my bones. What was he holding back? But I knew that asking for it wouldn't help. I had to be patience and wait for him to tell me everything.

"He started to make plans to come here and I didn't agree with it and well..." it seemed he was hesitating to tell me something.

"What happened Michael? For real? I have a feeling that this is just a cover up story for something big..." I muttered, carefully, perfectly knowing that he could hear me and I had no idea how he would react to it. I mean, I didn't want to push him, but also wanted to know the truth. He was holding something back from me.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth, but please... once you know it, don't judge me for my actions okay? I had no idea what he was up to or what trouble I would be in..." Michael pleaded and I looked up, surprised. He would never plead, unless he had done something terrible.

"I... I don't know Michael. It depends on it. What have you done?" I asked him, curious. I had a bad feeling about this, but still, it could be wrong. He was my brother. He would never do anything to hurt me Right?  
"Something terrible," he muttered, looking away from me and out of the window, before he spoke again.

"Do you still remember the days after your incident with Blake?" he asked me, still not looking in my direction and I could only tell by his behaviour that this was going to be big. He would never behave like that if he didn't feel sorry for something.

"Of course I remember. According to dad, you and Blake were on a little holiday trip or something, well you were," I told him, still remembering that, how in the time I had needed my brother the most, he was away, having fun, while I was trying to overcome the shock of having used the alpha voice and almost had to go to bed with Blake. And how glad I was that that never went further than him trying to take the next stop.

"Well, the truth is, that I was, in fact, following Blake," He admitted, still avoiding any eye contact. I however, looked up in surprise. I knew he was away for a few days, according to dad, having a short holiday, but following Blake? That's something I had not expected.

"That's not that terrible, right? I mean..." but he already interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence.

"No, but let me finish," he said, trying to sound soft, but didn't succeed in it. I sighed and nodded. Allowed him to continue.

"The day after your incident with Blake I passed by the chief's house, while I was on patrol and heard your name fall from his lips. I decided to stop patrolling and as I was just patrolling alone, I was able to do it without being suspicious and if Blake had noticed me, he sure didn't show it." Michael started to ramble on a bit, but quickly could calm himself.

"I heard them talk about you. How you could use the alpha voice, but more importantly, how Blake had made the deal to head out to Volterra, in Italy. At that point I really started listening." Michael continued, but still avoided looking me in the eye. He sighed for a moment and then all of a sudden decided to look at me. I could see fear and pain in his eyes, but also something else. Betrayal. But betrayal for what? He didn't betray anyone, right? Right... I wasn't so sure anymore now.

"I started to plan my trip to Volterra as well. Managed to get on the same flight as Blake and was glad that there were too many people on it, with too many scents, so that he wouldn't be able to smell me. I was disguised though," A sad smile appeared on his face when he told me that part of the story and I had a very slight idea of what was coming, but I didn't want to know it. I didn't want to know see it. I didn't want to believe it. I really didn't.

"Once we arrived I followed him. He grabbed a taxi and I took another one. Followed him closely, but not too close." I gulped as soft as I could, but knew he would be able to hear me. Of course he would. He was a Shape-Shifter too. He still leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

"The taxi couldn't drive all the way in to Volterra, but let me out at a certain point, close to where Blake had left his taxi. His scent was easy to follow now. It wasn't busy as it was during lunch time when we arrived there. Blake easily went through the streets. Almost as if he knew where he had to be and I just followed. He crossed a square and I stopped. Stayed hidden in the shadows, but was too late. They already had noticed me," Michael told me and he shivered for a moment.

"I had caught the attention of two Volturi guards and they signed me to follow them. I did. We walked over the square, towards where Blake and another bloodsucker was standing," now he closed his eyes as if he was thinking back to that very moment. I had no idea what happened, but I knew he was about to tell me.

"Blake was angry with me for following him. He couldn't deny the fact that I was part of the pack and I was forced to come with them. Blake didn't explain everything to me though. He just kept his mouth firmly shut," Michael continued and let out a sigh for a moment. I, in a way, felt sorry for him, but also felt the warning bells inside of me going off. I had a feeling that, what he was about to tell me, was something I was not going to like.

"They took us a bit underneath the city. A place I didn't know existed. We entered a large room and at least three vampires sat on thrones. Watching over us. They smirked when they saw Blake, but that smirk disappeared when they saw me. Two guards immediately grabbed me by my arms so that I couldn't do anything. They took me off to the side and I had to watch how Blake stepped forwards, how he started to talk with them," Michael looked a bit disgusted at that, but I had a feeling that it was because they had been talking about me.

"Once Blake and the three royals started to discuss your fate. How they wanted you there, in exchange for our freedom. That no vampire would come near our village. I just couldn't do anything. They had me and I had to listen how they were discussing your fate," he told me, angrily. Anger for that he couldn't do anything to safe my fate. Was it even possible to safe me? Was it even possible to safe my fate, without killing the Volturi? I knew there was only one option and that was to kill the Volturi. To destroy them, but were we even capable of doing that? I wasn't so sure about it.

"One of them all of a sudden came up to me, grabbed my hand and seemed to be looking at something. I didn't know what, until he smirked for a moment and told the others that I would be useful too," He sighed for a moment, avoiding my eyes, while I was thinking about why he could be so useful.

"I already knew too much," he continued, interrupting my thoughts. "He had seen that I was your brother and knew that Blake alone couldn't get close to you and to be honest, at that time I wasn't really obvious about the real plans they had you. I had no idea what I was getting myself in to and just agreed on their little plan. I had to make a promise to them and Luna, before I tell you the promise I had to make I beg you not to think badly of me, can I ask that from you?" He asked, pleading at me. I wasn't sure what to think. What to say. What could I say? So I just stayed silent. Making him a bit nervous before he continued on his story. A story I wasn't sure off I wanted to hear. He took a deep breath before he continued on, without waiting for my answer as I wasn't sure if I could give him the right one.

"They told me precisely what they wanted from me as I knew too much, they wanted my cooperation." He flinched for a moment when he thought back to that and I tried to inch away from him, but had not much room for it. My own brother betrayed me...? I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't.

"I had to promise them that I would always stay at Blake's side. That if I didn't, they would end my life without hesitating about. There would be no room left for forgiveness. No room left for begging to let me stay alive. I had to promise Luna. I had no idea what their real intention was. Only that they promised Blake a safe village. That no vampire was allowed to come near Langundo Reservation. If I had know back then what I knew now, I would have given up my life for you... I really would have..." his voice trailed off, while watching me standing up. I backed up to the door.

"You... you..." I couldn't get the word out. "I betrayed you?" He said the words for me and I nodded. Eyes wide in shock. Looking at him in so many different ways that I never thought I was even capable off. He was not my brother anymore. He was a betrayer. To me...

"Why? What happened to have let you change your mind and come back here to La Push? What on earth happened...?"

 **Michael**

Michael let out a sigh when he heard her asking those questions. He knew he had to answer her one way or another. He couldn't stop it. His sister saw him as a betrayer. One who had turned his back to her, while in fact, all he was trying to do was to come up with a plan to safe her, but he had not told her that yet and was wondering if she would even believe it.

"Blake and I got in to a fight..." Michael muttered and he started to tell her about the pack meeting they had a few days ago, where he broke away from them. When he finally saw what was really happening there. When he had opened his eyes to everything around him and he told her how they got here. What really happened between him and Blake just before he got dropped off in the woods near by the border of La Push.

 _"Quick, pack your bags my son!" His father told him hastily. They knew they had no time to waste here. Blake would come find them soon and if not, they still weren't out of danger. If the Volturi got news of his betrayal to them, he for certain was dead, as well would his father be. Now they still had a chance to live. He already had called up Sam Uley, after having gotten his number from his father and he had secured their safety. They were welcome in La Push where they would get every single protection they would need. Michael had not told the former alpha everything, knowing that if they got to know what he had to promise back in Volterra, they would just hand him easily over to the Volturi._

 _"How much time do we have?" Michael asked his father. His father knew more about Blake then Michael knew about his former alpha, but he shrugged._

 _"I have no idea Michael. He is smart, but that smart to figure out you have broken..." that's when they heard how the door got slammed open and they both looked up when a raging alpha stood in front of them. Blake saw red, that much was clear._

 _"You promised!" Blake hissed and stepped closer to his former pack member. Ready to attack him. He was followed by two vampires. Michael recognized them. The blond girl had once hurt his sister and now she was here._

 _"And I'm breaking that promise!" Michael lowly growled back. He was the weaker one now. He had no pack. No one would protect him. He had to protect himself and their father._

 _"Can we...?" the blond one asked Blake and he nodded. The vampire boy raced towards Michael's father and before Michael even could come close to them he felt an incredible pain going through his body._

 _"There was no need to do that Jane," Blake smirked calmly as if he was enjoying Michael's pain._

 _"What do you want Blake?" Michael growled at his former alpha. Now he saw how Blake was for real. This was not how an alpha should behave and in a way he was sorry for his former pack members, that they didn't have the courage to break away from Blake._

 _"What I want? What I want? You perfectly know what I want," Blake hissed at him, running up to the boy and slamming him against the wall._

 _"And you perfectly know that you're not getting it! She is my sister and I'll protect her with my life if I have too!" Michael growled at his former alpha who grabbed him a bit tighter. Michael struggled to get loose._

 _"Then so be it," Blake hissed and let go of him. Michael wanted to run away, but already was hold back by Blake again. He knew that escaping was no option right now. It would only make matters worse. Two pack members entered the house. Michael recognized them. Ian and Jason. The strongest one. The two would show no mercy to anyone who got in to their way and he was getting in their way. That's when his eyes fell onto his father's body. His lifeless body... Blood dripping away from his neck where he had been bitten and sadness overwhelmed him._

 _"Father!" he shouted. He was able to free himself from Blake's grasp, but before he could even get close to his father body he was already pushed back against the wall. He knew that Jane had distracted him so that Alec could easily kill his father, without being noticed by Michael._

 _"How could you!" Michael screamed at Blake. He tried to held back the tears._

 _"Easily. Let them do the job, but your mine Michael. Remember that," with that Blake easily threw him on the ground and Ian and Jason were immediately on his side. They didn't show any mercy once they got a hold of him. Michael tried to get away, but the two Volturi guards held him easily on the ground. He looked at them with fear. Not sure what they were about to do until Blake suddenly stood by his side again and started to break the bones in his arms. Michael started to scream out loud. He knew the bones wouldn't heal in the right away. He would heal too fast for that. He would be in immense pain unless someone would be able to help him, but he had no idea whom it could be. More pain went through his body as they continue to work their way up to his other arm and legs. He was afraid that they would break his neck too, but he was luckily when they didn't, but the pain he felt now, was nothing compared to pain from Jane's powers. He screamed it out again when she used them on him for a second time. He didn't like that feeling and just hoped Luna was safe. That's all he could think about. Luna's safety._

 _"That should be enough. Drop him off near La Push Blake," Jane ordered Blake. He normally didn't take an order from anyone else, but Michael knew he couldn't ignore their wishes. Blake wanted to stay alive at all costs._

 _"Of course. This will be a warning for them," he muttered and Jane nodded. Agreeing with the alpha. Michael felt himself being lift up by Ian and Jason and tried to hold back the screams. His body was in pain and every move made him even feel more pain, but if it meant keeping his sister safe, he would do everything._

 _"What about my father's body?" he managed to get out before they left through the door opening from the house. Michael flinched when they threw him at the back seat of the car and had to hold back a scream._

 _"Your father's body will be taken care of," Blake said coldly when he stepped in, joined by Ian and Jason. Michael stayed silence after that as he had to keep as much energy as possible for when he would be dropped out of the car._

"They dropped me out of the car. Sam was the first one to find me, somehow knowing where I was and that's how I got here. You know the rest," he finished, watching with sad eyes how his sister had already opened the door from his room. He knew she felt betrayed by him and he had. He had made that promise to the Volturi. He had, in a way, promised them to help them by handing her over and that was already a betrayal. A promise he should have never made.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when she dashed out of the door not saying a single word anymore. He had seen the tears in her eyes and that's what made him feel awful. He was the one that betrayed her. Brought the danger to the tribe. He knew that this pack here had the right to discuss his fate. They could kill him. Hand him over to the Volturi. Not trust him. Even saw him as the one who was brought here to influence Luna in coming back home. To bring her back so that Blake could hand her over. Something Michael would have never done. All he knew for now was that his future was just as unsure as his sister's future and that he had to do everything in his power to gain her and their trust again and he was willing to do it, but only if he knew how...

* * *

 **Authors note: YES! It is finally here! The newest chapter! Who would have thought this?! I certainly didn't! That's why writing this chapter took a bit longer then expected! I had to find out what Michael was holding back and why it was never mentioned before, but now we know. He had to promise the Volturi to help Blake with turning Luna in! He did not mention it in chapter 24 as it was best for his former pack not to know, but Blake told them shortly after Michael left. Everything is finally starting to fall to pieces and I only can say that I feel sorry for Luna. Her mother who ran way, her father who was killed and her brother who betrayed, but only because he had no choice. Poor her! Enjoy!**

 **THANK YOU so MUCH for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate them all! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **Wolf Born Woman: Thank you so much for your nice review! I can't wait either! Let's just hope they will find a way to talk and get back to each other :D Jacob misses Luna just as much Luna misses him (even though she wouldn't admit it xD).**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! You're completely right! Luna didn't have any time so far where she could just sit and relax and think everything over. Once there is time, something always seemed to happen, bringing more information to her and letting her build up a wall even more to let Jacob in closely. Let's just hope that Jacob and Luna will talk it all out soon :D I'm sure everything will become alright between the two of them! We will just have to wait for them to be ready :D**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review! It is indeed! She needed to hear Jacob's background story in order to understand him better :) Glad Keiran could give her what she needed right now :D**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad about it too! It will take away more tension from the pack and bring back more relaxation :D Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! Luna's mom has ran away shortly after Luna left Langundo Reservation. Her mom couldn't take it anymore to live there after her daughter was banished :) .**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is the new update, enjoy :D !**

 **crazy bumblebee: Thank you so much for your nice review! Am so glad you enjoy the story line! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **PastOneonta: Thank you so much for your nice review! Blake will indeed regret his deal with the Volturi. Don't worry about that! I've already planned that one out :D It will make him wish that he had never made the deal with them! Yes, Jacob really is patience with her, but hopefully Luna will have the courage to walk up to him soon and talk to him! They need each other and can't live without one another :) She knows that now luckily :) It indeed was! Jacob would have never told the story himself, so I'm glad Keiran told his story to Luna to help her understand better as to why Keiran didn't like her :) Here is the next update, enjoy!**

 **chellebellejack: Thank you so much for your nice review! I luckily was able to figure it out with help of a friend and here it is :D The new chapter! Enjoy :D**


	32. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Thoughts ran through my mind as soon as I had phased. Thoughts about Michael. About what he had done. What he had told me about the Volturi and Volterra. I had no idea what to think of it. My own brother... He had betrayed me! How could I even trust him now? Gasps could be heard in my mind and only now I realized that I wasn't alone. Of course not and that I had phased. Without thinking. A howl in the distance. Jacob. Crap. He was phased too...

 _"Head out to the clearing, NOW!" he barked and I followed suit. "_ Quil, Embry, keep on patrolling. Warn us when there is a vampire nearby," Jacob ordered the two and they agreed without even causing any trouble. When we arrived at the clearing most of the pack already had arrived, including Christina, who had just climbed off Brady and I raised an eyebrow at her.

 _"Don't. Say. A. Thing,"_ She warned me, I barked, knowing full well I couldn't talk to her right now. If I was human I would have dragged her off the side and asked any remaining question I could think off about her and Brady. He was my best friend and she sort of my beta. Well, she was my beta. My advisor.

 _"As we know, and yes Luna, I knew. I already got to talk to him last night. I was one step ahead of you,"_ I growled lowly, earning a glare from Brady when Christina started to talk about my brother. He was still my brother!

 _"Yeah right. A betrayer of a brother,"_ Paul huffed and I almost wanted to launch at him, if it weren't for Jacob to step between us, blocking my view.

 _"Not now Luna!"_ Jacob growled at me.

"Anyways," Christina broke through our thoughts. "We have to discuss matters here. I've invited the Cullen's for a new meeting and they are..." she turned around just at the moment the Cullen's stepped in to our sight. She really was good! Almost as good as Alice Cullen! Or maybe just as good. Then something clicked in my mind. I looked at Alice. She couldn't see us when a future of a vampire or human was intertwined with a Shape-Shifter. Christina could see us, but as far as I knew, couldn't see the future with vampires in it.

"Very interesting thoughts you have their Luna," Edward spoke out loud and I had completely forgot that he could read minds.

"What thoughts?" Alice asked curiously, looking at her adoptive brother with curious eyes.

"Just thoughts only the pack knows for now, I'll tell you later," he said, grinning, knowing full well that my thoughts had not a single thing to do with the current situation. My brother.

 _"I'm sorry about cancelling our piano lesson later today. I had not expect this to happen,"_ I apologized to Edward, who gave me a soft smile and nodd, letting me know he had accepted my apologizes.

"Now, can we please continue?" Christina asked firmly, standing in the middle of the circle, close to me and Jacob, where as Brady was as close to her as he could. He did not like it that the Cullen's were so close to her.

 _"Of course I don't,"_ he growled lowly and I chuckled. For a moment forgetting everything that is going on, until Christina spoke up to all of us.

"We have decisions to make. About Michael," she said, turning her head to Jacob, who nodded. He stepped forward. Gave one glance in my direction, before speaking out loud to his pack in his mind. Edward was translating it for his coven.

 _"We have all seen Luna's memories about how Michael told her about what he had promised to the Volturi,"_ Jacob began. I flinched for a moment. We had not even talked properly and to hear him talk like that about my brother did quite hurt. He may have betrayed me. He may have hurt me by now, but that they all were here discussing his fate right now was not something I looked forward to. Jacob seemed to ignore my thoughts as he just kept talking. And I zoomed out. I was no part of the discussion. I was just merely here because I was the victim. The one the Volturi wanted me and because Michael was my brother. The one that betrayed me. I heard them discussing their fate. I heard how few agreed on having him part of the pack and how the other half was against it. It made my sister heart hurt. As much as I disliked it for what he had done, he was still my brother and needed my or well, our protection.

 _"Anyone seen Leah?"_ Jacob asked all of a sudden, which forced me to bring down the wall that I had surrounded my thoughts with. The thoughts of every single wolf immediately entered my mind and I had to do everything in my power to stay calm, focused and searched for Leah's thoughts. Who weren't present. At that moment a howl pierced through the sky. Not one of alerting all of us that a vampire was around, but an angry, frustrated howl. Leah's howl. Her thoughts immediately entered our minds and I gasped at what I saw. Leah and my brother had imprinted on each other! He was safe!

 _"When I get back to him Luna, I'm going to kill him!"_ Leah shouted in her head and I flinched for a moment. When Leah threatened someone, she usually meant it, but in this case...

 _"You wouldn't. You care about him. Fighting it has no use Leah,"_ Jacob spoke up, before I could even say something. I growled lowly at him, but he ignored me. Good. The Cullen's looked a bit confused, but once Edward had translated to them what was happening they seemed understanding to Leah. We all knew how Leah was when it came to imprinting, but my brother would be perfect for her.

 _"I can and I will! I just came over to see how he was doing! And then all of a sudden our eyes met and then that happened!"_ she spat out angrily and I started to stand up. Jacob signalled me to lay down again, but for a moment he forgot I was his alpha and he couldn't command me. Oh the joy of being an alpha of alpha's! Yet, I still did as he asked me too and I laid down with a huff. I was still part of his pack.

 _"You will only regret it Leah,"_ Jacob warned her, but she shook her head. Disagreeing with him. Everyone was not saying a word. We all knew that we had no choice now. We had to accept Michael in the pack, now that he was Leah's imprint.

 _"Don't call him that!"_ Leah spat in my direction, earning a growl from Jacob. Despite the fact that we were still having a fight, Jacob was protecting me. Behaving much different than he did yesterday. I was a bit confused by that and could tell that he was by now, ignoring my thoughts. He didn't want to be a part of it. Not of my thoughts. They already had their hands full with Leah right now. He couldn't handle me... Well, he could, but he just didn't want it.

 _"Luna!"_ he growled. Not even affecting me for a second. I glared at him and he just sighed. Ignored me. Well, he tried to ignore me. I huffed and just laid there. Listening to the bickering between the alpha and the beta. The Cullen's watched amused at us and I could tell that Christina's patience was being tested right now.

 _"FINE!"_ Leah hissed in our heads, making sure that everyone in the pack, including me, looked up to her and the alpha. The two of them were standing close together. Nose to nose. No sign of affection, but a sign of two wolves bickering. She was trying to glare him down, which had no effect on him. Leah ducked her head in defense, taking a step back.

 _"I'll give him a chance, if that makes your life easier,"_ Leah huffed, retreating in to the line of wolves, sitting down by now. Looking a bit defeated and I'm sure I must have missed something while I was focusing on something else instead of that what was going on in the pack.

 _"With the new event of Leah imprinting on Michael and Michael on Leah, we have no other choice then to accept him. Give him the same respect as we give Luna. Now, Christina, what do we do with his betrayal?"_ Jacob asked and Edward translated it to her. She nodded.

"We have to give him a chance. Sam told me that Michael called him just before Blake injured Michael. Michael knew he was in danger when he broke away from his pack. That he would break a promise. Not only is Luna's life in danger, but Michael's too and most likely even worse than Luna's," Christina started to tell everyone. She looked around a moment, before focusing on Jacob and me again.

"Michael has betrayed the Volturi now in so many ways that they only want him dead. Now, with him being Leah's soul mate, we can't let that happen. We have to protect him!" She told the alpha beside me firmly. I silently wished for him to agree on that. Jacob, all of a sudden, to my surprise. nodded. He nodded! I gaped at him. Was he serious? He looked like he was.

 _"From now on Michael is a part of this pack. He receives the same protection Luna has. He is Leah's soul mate, so I expect that everyone will treat him right. Despite the fact he has betrayed Luna. He split away from his former pack once he realized what they were up to so he could protect Luna. He put himself in danger for her and therefore, all we can do is protect him,"_ I looked up in awe at Jacob. From his point of view, he was right and here I had accused Michael of betrayal. Well, he had betrayed me, but now also had put his own life in danger. Most of the pack members agreed. A few disagreed, but by a stern look of Jacob, they agreed on it. I could feel it. How a new connection was made, even without Michael nowhere in sight, as he was still in his bed in Jacob and Billy's house.

 _"Now we have other matters to discuss. Blake. He is on our way,"_ Jacob started, looking around and also towards the Cullen's. Who silently stood there, while Edward kept translating for his coven.

 _"We need all the protection we need,"_ with that, he turned around to face the Cullen's.

 _"I might not have behaved my best yesterday and I'm sorry for that. Yet, I still ask for your help. We have no idea with how many wolfs Blake may come to collect Luna. We need all the protection we can get,"_ Jacob asked the Cullen's and I looked even more in awe. Only yesterday I have realized my true feelings for him and despite the fact that we haven't talked things out yet, I was amazed in how he still wanted to protect me now. My suspicions were that someone had talked to him as well. Edward translated Jacob's thoughts and Carlisle stepped forward, without even discussing a thing with his family, he already talked.

"Of course we will help Jacob. If needed in the future, we might even be able to round up a few friends who might be willing to help us to protect Luna and her brother," Carlisle told us and I couldn't help but to be overwhelmed by their kindness. They were willing to help us! Wow... I could not be more surprised then I already am.

 _"Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate all the help you give to us,"_ Jacob told him, appreciating everything. Even the pack agreed on that. We awed a lot to the Cullen's, but from what I've heard, the pack has done a lot for this vampire coven as well. Edward slightly nodded in my direction. Confirming my suspicions. That's when Jacob phased back to human, in front of everyone, including Christina, who quickly turned around, so she didn't have to face him, naked... Well, I certainly didn't mind!

 _"LUNA!"_ A few of the younger boys groaned and I chuckled slightly. Jacob and I still might not have make it up with each other, but I still can think about him! And that's when I thought about something. I was still phased. Jacob was not and I now was able to hear the pack voices without any trouble. I looked up at Edward, who quickly translated it to Jacob, who had his cut-offs on now, but was still, luckily, shirtless. A few of his pack members started to sigh and think about something else, while trying to ignore me. I chuckled slightly. Shaking my head a little bit.

"I think Luna, that due to your powers, you might be able to act as the alpha of Jacob's pack when he is not present in wolf form," Carlisle explained and I looked at him, wide-eyed. I was only the alpha of the alpha's, not of their pack members! Which Edward, of course, translated. I felt sorry for the boy. He had to translate a lot, but then again, he was the mind reader under us.

"When Jacob is phased, you are, actually in two packs. Your own and his. Sharing the mind of two packs can be a gift and a burden at the same time." Carlisle started to explain and it did remind me of my first encounter with the pack. When I had first joined them. How I had to follow Jacob's voice in order to remain calm. If he had not been there, I sure would have lost myself.

 _"So, I'm not just the Alpha of Alpha's, but I'm also able to take over their position for a short amount of time when the alpha is not phased?"_ I asked. Edward translated again and for a moment I felt really sorry for him. Especially now that a few of the imprinted wolfs started to think about what they wanted to do with their girlfriends or wife's once they got home. I flinched at Paul's images.

"Only when you've joined the pack. In this case, Jacob's," he explained and it now only made more sense. It made more sense how I could easily block my thoughts from Jacob's pack member and only concentrate on his voice. I thanked Carlisle for his explanation and Jacob started to talk to his pack again. Told who would be on patrol now and then went back to the Cullen's.

"I'm very thankful for your help. Let us know if you see anything and be aware while hunting. Blake has no idea about the treaty here and won't hesitate to attack you all." Jacob started but got interrupted by Carlisle.

"What about the alpha's that are on their way?' Carlisle asked and Jacob took a glance at me.

"They don't know who you are yet, but they will hopefully know that you are our friends. They might sense our smell all over your place, but we will make sure that we've got it covered that they may not harm you," Jacob confirmed Carlisle their safety and I was in awe that he was so willingly to protect the Cullen's, but then again, they all had gone through a lot together and they were willing to help us.

"Thank you. We will patrol at night as well, when most of you are sleeping. If we can have permission to cross the border once we smell something that might be dangerous, we will even be able to help you with protecting your land," Carlisle asked him carefully and I watched Jacob. He was debating it with himself. The treaty had been made long ago to keep their tribe safe. Now, here was Carlisle asking for the treaty to somehow be broken so they can help us to protect us. I stood up, walked to Jacob and nudged the palm of his hand with my nose. I knew he couldn't decide on his own and I put aside every little difference we had between us for this moment. I was fine with it. We needed the protection and he knew that, he was just hesitant about what the others would say or think, but I knew they had no choice in that matter.

"She says she is fine with it to let us cross the border," Edward translated for him and Jacob looked down at me. The argument completely forgotten and he nodded.

"IF she is fine with it, then I'll give you permission, one condition though," Jacob warned them. "Hurt any of our tribe members and you're dead," That was a bright and clear warning the Cullen's all agreed to. With that, the meeting was over. Jacob phased and left, letting his pack follow him in to the forest. The Cullen's left as well, leaving me and Christina alone and that's when I heard Christina's voice.

"Is there any chance you can bring me home? Looks like I have completely forgot to..." but just before she finished the sentence, Brady appeared back in to our view. Giving his imprint a look of apology. She gave him a soft smile, before turning back to me.

"Looks like I'll be still going with him. Will you be fine on your own?" Christina asked me and I nodded. of course I would be. Wolfs were patrolling around and the Cullen's would be looking around as well. I could come home safe and sound, without no worries. That's when she left and I was left alone. I didn't mind. I felt Jacob's presence nearby, but knew that we had no desire to speak right now. I however knew what I was going to do tomorrow.

I was going to talk to him. I knew what I wanted and I knew that I wanted him. It was about time we would talk things out and I knew he was waiting for me. I knew I have let him wait long enough now. It's time to forget the past and start to think about the future. About us.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay of the chapter! Time had caught up with me and not only that. This story is a learning process for me. I've already learned so much while writing this story and not just about writing in general, but also about what I feel while writing it, what I go through while writing a story, but most importantly, what works best for me while writing a story :) Not just that. I started to write this story in January, shortly before my first horse coach session, ever since, Luna grew along with me. She looks a lot like me and I've come to terms, that, even though I don't want to finish this story, I, at some point have to (Sadly enough :( ) . That's why it took so long for me to write this chapter and that's why it's not my best chapter so far. I had a hard time accepting the fact that this story is almost at it's end, but I've accepted it now that every story needs to end at one point, before it will become too long. This story still has 5-10 chapters to go, but, I'm already brainstorming about the sequel :) I sure hope I can post the sequel shortly after finishing this story, because I at least plan to write 3 stories about Luna :D I'm not ready to give her up yet. She is a dear character for me, one who grows along with me and as a writer, I love my characters for who they are, but Luna holds a special spot in me :) Luckily, there also will still be an original story with Luna in it, so she will not be forgotten that easily :D But don't worry! We still have plenty of chapters to enjoy from this story :D Most of the information chapters (as I like to call them) are finished and action is about to come!**

 **Blake will finally make his appearance in the next chapter :D But I was wondering something. What would you like to see happening? A fight in the forest or a fight behind Billy and Jacob's house :) ? A fight (Not the real fight yet) will come for sure in the next chapter :) .**

 **Another announcement I can make is that I'm also brainstorming for a Merlin fanfiction (about the TV show). I can't tell when that one will be uploaded, but I can tell that it will be a story about Arthur rising again as the Once and Future King :) It will take place after season 5 :)**

 **Once again I'm so happy with all the reviews, the followers and favorites! Thank you so much! You all are the best! I LOVE YOU ALL! And am so glad to have you all as my readers :D You're the best!**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review! And for your compliment!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review!: I'm sorry you find it a little bit slow, but I'll keep that in mind for my future chapters! Thank you for letting me know so kindly! Am so glad you found it a great chapter with everything that has happened in it :D Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :D !**

 **Ealasaid Una; Thank you so much for your nice review! She will be okay :D Don't worry about that!**


	33. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was the next morning when I walked in the kitchen and saw grandma and Billy already up and eating their breakfast. When they noticed me they gave me a small smile.

"Did you even sleep?" my grandmother asked and I shook my head, while searching for some breakfast. As I had grabbed it, I plopped down on a chair at the table and started eating, but got interrupted by Billy.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He looks as horrible as you do, if not worse," I sighed. He was right. It was about time we would talk it out. I already had decided it yesterday to talk to him today, but I had no idea what on earth was holding me back, but maybe I did. I was too nervous to go up to him and just talk.

"I know and I want to, but..." my voice trailed off while I looked down at my breakfast.

"So, what's holding you up?" came my brother's voice all of a sudden. We all turned around to gape at him.

"You're supposed to stay in bed till tomorrow!" grandma scolded at him, crossing her arms over her chest. He just chuckled.

"Apparently, imprinting helps you to want you to get out of bed, but Luna, what's holding you back?" Michael asked me again and I shrugged. Not even sure now if it really were the nerves.

"Now, go and talk to him," Michael told me and I looked at my brother again. He still seemed to be in a bit of pain, but at least he could walk.

"Fine," I muttered and stood up.

"Where..." but Billy already interrupted me. "He is in the garage," he answered my question before I could even ask him. I nodded my head in thanks, stood up and watched for a moment how Michael sat down in the chair I just sat in and how grandma started to scold him about getting out of bed this early. With a shake of my head I decided to head out through the backdoor and in to the garden. When I saw his shed (or as he likes to call it, garage) I swallowed a bit. This was it. The moment I was going to decide who I wanted to be with and that was him. Jacob. I carefully opened the door of his shed and watched how he was sleeping on the couch. I didn't want to wake him, but also knew I had no choice. It was about time he and I sorted things out.

"Jacob?" I softly called out his name, lingering in the door opening as I had no idea how close I was allowed to come up to him. He moved for a moment, but just as I decided to enter, his eyes fluttered open and when he turned around he actually seemed shocked to see me. Maybe I would be shocked too if I were him.

"Luna?" he asked in surprise, while sitting up and brushing the sleep out of his eyes. I nodded and entered the shed even more, while closing the door behind me. A silence fell between us as I went to sit next from him. We both didn't know what to say. I sighed and then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, his voice sounded tired. As he had not slept well the past few days, despite the fact he had sounded so strong yesterday.

"Just for... Everything?" I tried to find the right words, while leaning against the back of his couch. Apologizing to him wasn't easy, but he shook his head.

"I should be the one apologizing," he muttered which made me look up at him in surprise. Why would he be...  
"Why? How?" I asked him in surprise. I was not accepting that.

"I haven't been that understanding to you, haven't I?" he sighed. While he went with a hand through his hair.

"Well... I don't know, I'm not sure..." I shook my head. Didn't know if he was really understanding or not. We just didn't understand each other. Or well, we just... I sighed. My thoughts were racing. I just was a little bit confused.

"You can just admit it Luna that I haven't been the most understanding soul mate," he sighed again. Looking as if he could slap himself for what he has done in the past 4 weeks.

"Okay, maybe not, but I haven't been quite understanding as well and gave you a hard time..." I muttered, sort of admitting, but then again, he also has been that understanding to give me the time to get to know him. To get used to him, but also, to make sure I had the time to get to know who I really wanted to have in my life.

"But..." I started, before he could even say something else. I could tell he wanted to say something back to me, but I still wasn't finished. "You've also been understanding in the way of giving me the space and the time to learn who I am, who I want to be with..." my voice trailed off for a small moment and I looked away.

"So, who do you want to be with?" Jacob asked me curiously. I looked back at him. Making sure I could see the emotions in his face once I told him who I really wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

"You Jacob. You're the one for me. I've come to my senses now and you may thank Keiran for that," I quickly said out loud. Jacob observed me for a moment, most likely to see if I was lying or not, but when he came to his senses too he wrapped me up in his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I've always known, from the moment I met you Luna, that you were the one for me, but that you had a troubled past. It was hard on me not to be with you right from the start, but the pack kept telling me to give you time, so I gave you that and I know that being patient has been more then worth it," We looked at each other for a few moments, after we had said everything. I couldn't help but to look at his soft, looking lips. I wanted to kiss him and before I knew it, our faces were coming closer and closer until I felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, pulling me closer. I felt the energy going through both of us and felt how a lot of stress and tension left our bodies. This kiss was even more special then the first one we shared. This kiss really connected us. Just as we broke away from each other I could feel it. I could feel how another alpha was close by and just a second later the door of his shed was slammed open.

Jacob immediately stood up, dragging me up in the process to hide me behind him. Protecting me.

"If I were you I would hand her over," A very well known voice said. I gulped. I would know that voice everywhere. A voice I've known for my whole life. Blake!

"Not going to happen," Jacob growled lowly. He already stood in a defensive way.

"Jake," I whispered softly, carefully putting a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down, but it was no use. I was his soul mate and I was the one in danger. He was the one protecting me. I felt like a damsel in distress, which I wasn't. I sure hope I was not.

"Wrong choice mate," Blake growled loudly and I looked behind Jacob's body to gulp at the side in front of me. Blake's eyes had become red. Pure red. Even more red then Wallis had seen in the time he didn't like me. Now he did and he and his brother Paul were even hanging out from time to time. Both trying to get over the past and look forward to the future.

"I suggest that if you want a fight, you move slowly and carefully towards the forest," Jacob growled, stepping forwards, making sure Blake had to take a step back. Even though they were both Alpha's, Jacob was more intimidating. He had an alpha power radiating off from him that I had no idea off that it was so strong. He could easily take Blake down if he wanted to.

"No need too," and then they were suddenly at his side. Jane and Alec. No! I looked up at Jane with fear, but before she could even do anything Bella already appeared in front of us. Shielding us with her shield.

"Where...?" Blake stammered. He was confused. Luckily we had the Cullen's at our advantage. He didn't. Well, he had Jane and Alec.

"You might have found allies in vampires, but we have too Blake," Jacob told him firmly. Standing his ground, but still defending me.

"And where as one of them are here, where are the others?" Blake growled, looking at Bella as if he could murder her at any time and I'm afraid that he could indeed do that if she gave him the chance. Not that she wouldn't let him do that. She was too powerful for that.

"Outside," Jacob grinned.

"Outside where my pack is...?" Blake suddenly had a smug grin on his face and Jacob and I looked a bit worried at each other.

"Well, yeah, but..." Jacob started and that's when we heard the growls. Not just unfamiliar ones, but familiar ones as well. Our pack! I looked panic now.

"Blake, how many pack members do you have by now?" I asked him, worried. I was worried about every single wolf out there. Worried about my friends. My brothers. They have become my brothers. I not only had Michael, but I had whole pack as brothers.

"Around 10 - 15," he answered simply and without thinking I ran out of Bella's shield. Ran away from the protection. I heard Jacob shout my name, but ignored him. Ran past the two Volturi guards and towards the forest. There were no wolfs in Billy's garden and I knew Blake wouldn't be that stupid to start a fight here, where everyone could be exposed. I ran and ran till the sounds of growls grew closer and closer and skidded to a halt. Still human. The scene in front of me was terrifying. Wolfs were all over the places. I recognized a few from my pack. Saw Brady fighting against Kevin. Wallis and Paul were taking on another one together as brother by blood. They were fighting a wolf I didn't recognize, he must be a new one. My eye spotted a smaller grey wolf. Leah! No! She couldn't be fighting! I saw Collin, Keiran, literally everyone was out here, except Michael, who most likely had no clue on what was going on here.

"STOP!" I shouted, but no one seemed to listening. "This is madness!" I tried to reason them, but it didn't work.

"It's no madness Luna, not if you hand yourself over," I turned around and was shocked by what I saw. Jane and Alec held Jacob. Each held one arm of him.

"I tried to protect him," Bella's voice was filled with guild when she went to stand by my side.

"You did your best," I whispered to her.

"Let him go," I hissed, stepping a step closer, but the two vampires only hold tighter on to Jacob and he flinched in pain. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. If I had known that making up with him would end in this I probably wouldn't have done it. Then we might still all be safe. If I had never come to La Push in the first place...

"Don't think like that," Edward's voice all of a sudden came out of nowhere and I turned around, to see how the rest of the Cullen's were arriving.

"Let. Him. Go." I said each word very slowly, firmly and with a warning towards Blake, but he just shook his head. Grinned like a madman and maybe he was like that. Behind me I heard the battle between the two packs still going on and gulped. This was all my fault. All my doing.

"Not until you hand yourself over," Blake told me. A growl escaped my throat. A loud and fierce growl. One I had not even thought I was capable of . Blake crunched down a bit. Ready to fight if he had to and when I started to run towards him, he did too.

"LUNA, NO!" I heard Jacob shout in the distance, just at the moment Blake and I phased and our bodies collided with each other. I felt myself closing off from the pack. Blocked all thoughts from coming in so I could keep a good eye and thought on Blake. I was no fighter, my trainings did not even have really begun. Yet, I had to try.

 _"You've changed,"_ Blake commented in my head, while we were circling each other.

 _"Just like you have,"_ I retorted back and ran towards him. He growled and was able to grab me by my neck and thrown me against a tree. I flinched in pain, but still stood up. I was not going to use the alpha voice. Only if I had too. Using it would be too easy. It wouldn't be fair towards him.

 _"Still no fighting skills?"_ I could tell that if he were human, he would be grinning at his own comments.

 _"More fighting skills then you'll ever have,"_ I growled, noticed how he was distracted by something and jumped on his back, as we collided to the ground with him under me. Yet, he was stronger. He kicked me of from him and within seconds was on top of me. Seeing red. I gulped. He saw more red then Wallis had done.

 _"Just hand yourself over Luna! Your game is over!"_ He viciously growled and I shook my head.

 _"NEVER!"_ I shouted in my head. I kicked him off from me this time and we started to roll over the ground. How we managed it, I didn't know, but we did. Even though he was still bigger then I was. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. I dared to take one glance in Jacob's direction and saw how he had managed to free himself from Jane and Alec. The Cullen's were helping him to fight them. Taking their own revenge on the two guards. Blake used my distraction to his advantage and had me pinned under him as well.

 _"If you don't hand yourself over, I might just as well kill you,"_ My eyes went wide in shock at his statement. Was he serious? He couldn't be! Yet, he was. His teeth were close to my neck and just at the moment that he was about to take the final blow he was ripped away from me and as I stood I all of sudden felt it. The presence of the alpha's. The alpha's that I had called with Christina's help! We all looked up to see how more wolfs started to emerge from the trees. Their faces showed their determination. Determination to protect me. I was in awe. I really was. Their presence was flowing through my whole body and I felt stronger than before. More alpha's then I had spoken to had showed up. They must have felt it somehow and I took a deep breath, turned around and was amazed to see that it was my own brother Michael who had saved me from Blake. He had the alpha pinned underneath him and we were all watching now what he was doing. I knew what he was doing. I could feel it how a shift was made. Michael had overpowered Blake!

Michael had used the distraction to his advantage. Blake was no match against Michael! Blake whimpered for a moment and Michael was rising. He even grow a bit more! I looked up at him wide eyed. My own big brother had just become an alpha and I felt the shift. The connection with Blake was lost and a new connection had been made. He growled out loud and when I turned, I was just in time to see how the other alpha's had started to help Jacob's pack with the fight against Blake's former pack. I breathed deeply in and out. Watched how Blake's former pack stopped fighting and started to look at their new alpha. Michael sure had grown a few inches now. My big brother. An alpha. Who would have thought... I certainly did not!

 _"Blake,"_ Michael's voice suddenly turned up in my head and I flinched for a moment. It was too sudden, but I knew I had to get used to it. My brother had become an alpha and we sure would be working together more.

 _"Your punishment will not be banishment, but you will get the lowest rank of the pack. You'll barely mean anything to us unless you apologize to Luna and show her you can be trusted again,"_ His voice was loud and clear and he did mean every single word of it. Blake nodded. Accepted his new rank. He felt little, I could tell it. Michael stepped away from him, let him stand up, phased back and turned around to the two Volturi guards.

"You may think you've won this fight, but you certainly have not. My sister will be protected and not just by Jacob's pack, but by my pack as well. As well the alpha's who have just shown up," Michael started to talk. Jane was about to unleash her power on to him, but Alec laid a hand on her. Bella already had her shield around Michael, to protect him from the two of them and the Cullen's were ready to step in at any given moment.

"Tell your leader that Luna will not be handed over today or any other day. She belongs with us and not with you, keep that in your mind," Jacob and all the others went to stand with Michael, overpowering his words.

"She will not just be protected by Michael and Jacob's pack, but by her own pack as well. Us. The alpha's," One of the alpha's told them firmly and the two vampires took a step back when Jacob and Michael's pack started to phase back well. Joining the rest. The Cullen's went to stand with them and I easily found my way at Jacob's side. He wrapped his arm safely around me and looked at the two vampires in front of him.

"This isn't over," Alec hissed. Looking at all of us. "We will be back and when we do, we will take you and every single wolf and Cullen down." with that, he turned towards his sister.

"Let's go. Let's prepare our plan," with that, they fled and once they were gone everyone started to cheer. I stepped away from Jacob's side and once I had taken a few steps away from them, I turned back around so I could face all the wolves in front of me.

"Changes have been made," I started. "But this fight isn't over. The Volturi will be back. And once they do, we will have to be ready," I looked at each and every single wolf and Cullen.

"Can I trust you all on that?" They all let out yelps and howls and a smile grew on my face. This fight may look like it was over, but this was just the beginning.

The beginning of something big.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hi everyone! To celebrate that my holiday has officially started, here is a new chapter and it is coming with a lot of surprises! To be honest, I had not expected this to be the outcome. I had not expected Michael to take over Blake so easily, but guess, that when your sister is in danger, you feel a lot of adrenaline in you and you just do what you think is the best to do at this moment. All Michael wanted to do was protect her and in that moment his fight with Blake turned out in one to take over the alpha position. He won and with that, the end of the first book has been written! The sequel has already been created in my head with this ending and I know where to go :) It might be up within two weeks! I try to make the deadline, if I don't, I'm sorry! It was a pleasure to write on this first book from Luna. To learn and grow along with her and I can't wait to grow even more with her! Luna is a dear character of mine and I love how she is growing more to herself, just like I'm growing more to myself as well :)**

 **And really, this was a real surprise to me as well! I had the ending planned out differently, but then again, I guess this was the right ending for it. Still have to get used to the fact that the first book is really finished, but the sequel is on his way! Hope to see you all there! I'll put an authors note up once the sequel has been posted :) Jacob and Luna might even get to go on their first date in the sequel! Who knows what will happen there :D**

 **Layla347: Thank you so much for your nice review! Luckily they've talked, but that turned out a little bit different :D**

 **Ealasaid Una: Thank you so much for your nice review! She indeed does, but guess, with everything that is happening to her, there is sadly no time to grieve about her parents, but hopefully there will be time to do that soon :) Once everything is settled down she will be able to grieve :)**

 **Secret-Writer91: Thank you so much for your nice review! His actions indeed have, but don't worry, they will be able to protect her, hopefully! They've lots of wolfs now who are around to protect her :) Here is what happens next. Enjoy!**

 **Kara: Thank you so much for your nice review! Here is your fight in the forest :D Hopefully you like it!**

 **Reader101: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and sure hope you like this one with the two of them talking :D And with Blake making his entrance! You don't have to wait any longer! Here it is :D**

 **GraceEllingson: Thank you so much for your nice review! I'm so happy that you're in love with this story :D That means a lot to me! Here is more :D Enjoy!**

 **Pasteonta: Thank you so much for your nice review! Without knowing you've actually given me new information and inspiration for the sequel, through your review! Thank you so much! *Gives a big hug*!**

 **Lulumo: Thank you so much for your nice review! Thanks for clearing that up! You actually are right. I've written it in the prologue haven't I? I should change that once I get the chance so it matches the story :) Thanks!**


	34. Authors Note III

**Hi Everyone,**

 **The sequel for Luna is up and running! Am so excited for this story :D Lots of new and lovely things are in store for this one! Have fun and enjoy reading it!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **xYaar**


	35. Authors Note IIII

Hi everyone!

it has been a long time since you last heard from me, but all with good reasons! And through this authors note I would like to give you all a heads up on what I've been doing the past few months :)

i had to take a step back from Luna and see why I got stuck with the sequel. Now I've found out that the problem lies in this story, the first installment, which means, I am reading through the female alpha again and write everything down that has happened in here. Write down small details and such, as I have to start remembering it all again :)

While, going through the prologue, it got me thinking if I should start re-writing this story again in to an even better version. Where it all fits more then it ever dit before :) I've found a beta-reader who is willingly to go through the grammar aspects and while she and i brainstormed on my original, I learned a lot of new things, which I had no knowledge of before, but I do now!

so, my question to you guys and girls is, would you like me to re-write the female alpha all over again and post it here, or... Still start with the sequel, with the chance of getting stuck and stop posting again, while I would love to continue posting it :) with re-writing there is a big chance I might be able to post the sequel afterwards and continiue writing on it :)

If it is a yes on re-writing, what would you like to see more off in the story? As example: Better explanation about the characters, more emotion, a date, or more interaction with the other imprints, what do you want to see as well?

let me know what you think! would love to hear all of your opinions! Thank you everyone for your patient so far! I really love it!

lots of love,

xYaar


	36. Authors Note 5

**Hi everyone!**

 **Good news! The re-written version of the female alpha has FINALLY been posted! It's called: The Female Alpha - Facing The past.**

 **A few changes have been made in order to give Luna some more depth (and a better background) :). The story now also starts in Breaking Dawn and we can follow her progress to becoming a Shape-Shifter, later to becoming the Alpha of Alpha's, and we can see how the Volturi will find out about her. Lots of exciting things are about to happen, and I CAN'T WAIT to write them all down :D !**

 **As always: I love your support and patience so far! Your patience has been FINALLY rewarded :D ! I've learned from my mistakes as well and am trying to take a better look at it :) Hope you all like the new (and hopefully) better version of Luna! Enjoy!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **xYaar**


	37. Authors Note 6

Hello everyone!

LONG time no see, BUT! Don't worry, I'm still alive and have not forgotten about the re-write for Luna! I however felt stuck. Was blocked and had to figure out what blocked me. Turns out, that I'm just no good with re-writing as things will change in re-writing, but that's okay. It's good to change :) . Not much changes though. Jacob will still be Luna's soulmate (unless you all can think of someone else from the La Push pack, but in Luna's position Jacob seems to be the best). On the other hand. It could become a next generation fanfic? What do you guys think? Next generation fanfic (where Jacob and everyone have become parents and that their kids start to become wolfs and form a new pack) or is Jacob still the one for Luna?

And how would Blake find out about Luna's powers? The idea I had in this one just didn't feel right.

Another question I have is how could the Volturi have figured out about Luna? Blake would not just simply walk up to them and turn Luna in. There has to be a very good reason for that. One that can forces them to banish Luna from the tribe so she ends up in Forks/La push. Any ideas? Would LOVE to hear from you!

The new re-write will be posted in maybe two-three weeks. Depending on how much I can write ahead :) .

I really am very thankful for waiting so patiently! I owe you, a lot! Thank you!

Let's bring this story to life again!

Lots of Love,

xYaar


End file.
